By Process Of Elimination
by hope2x
Summary: Based loosely off the concept from What Happens In Vegas. Always competing, Emma and Regina find themselves getting just a bit carried away one night. In the morning both are shocked to find their situation has changed and in a town with magic, not everything is so easily fixed. The two suddenly have to find some way to get along before one does't make it out alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Basing this story loosely off the movie What Happens In Vegas. Meant to be a lighter, friendlier story. Not too serious. (Well that's the goal) Starting off T in the beginning. Possibly M later. **

* * *

She saw it everywhere. She saw it in everyone. The people on the street. The ones in the diner. Even the kids of Henry's class.

Everyone was paired up. Adults, teens, and kids. True love was a pretty big thing here and it was starting to make Emma sick. It wasn't as if she was actively searching for someone for herself but then it would still be nice to at least have options.

She walked into the diner, forcing a smile as a goofy looking couple greeted her on the way in. She spotted Ruby and approached her quickly.

"Hey Ruby." She greeted as she sat.

"Hey there Emma!" Ruby smiled cheerfully, already placing Emma's order down as she had been expecting her.

"Thanks." She said, diving in.

"So what's been going on with you?" Ruby started cleaning up now that things had slowed.

"Ugh…tired. Just left the apartment."

"Still having…_disagreements_ with your parents." Ruby asked carefully, but with a small smile.

"Yeah well…I guess they like making up for twenty-eight years of parenting. I know I've never been the most mature, but now that they're getting comfortable, they've started trying to like…curb the behavior I guess. It's weird. I'm just not used to it…being parented." Emma shrugged, playing with her fries.

"Hang in there. They're just as new to all this as you. They're trying." She said kindly as she went back to wiping the counters. Emma glanced at her for a minute before bringing up the subject that was the real reason she was here.

"Hey…I gotta question." She started, grabbing another fry before continuing.

"What's up?" Ruby stopped and tilted her head, giving Emma her full attention.

"Oh I was…I was just wondering what you were doing tomorrow night… You wanna hang out?" She said casually, looking back to her food. Luckily Ruby didn't seem to notice her discomfort.

"Well I'm hanging out with my new boy Charlie tomorrow. Did you know he was a Knight?" She winked and Emma sighed internally. Seemed she was too late again.

"Oh well…have fun." She went back to eating but Ruby seemed to pick up on her vibe.

"You should come!"

"No no. I'm good." She had no interest in being a third wheel.

"Yeah come on. Well get some more people together and we can all go out drinking." She gave her best puppy dog eyes, more effective being a werewolf.

"I feel like I may regret this." Emma whined.

"Don't worry, I'll have you drinking so much you won't even remember."

"Great."

* * *

"This is great!" Emma yelled, clinking glasses before she threw back another shot. She gave Ruby a high five.

"See, aren't you glad you came?" Ruby slurred just slightly as she threw an arm around Emma. The blonde realized just how close their faces were and blinked a few times.

"I am. Thanks for inviting me." She had to yell over the music. She was enjoying just how touchy Ruby got when drinking. She slung her own arm around the brunette and smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm so glad you could meet Charlie too! Isn't he sexy?" She asked with a wink. Emma sighed internally, dropping her arm.

It wasn't that she had this long time crush on the girl, it was just that the list of singles in their town was dwindling and it seemed Ruby was now completely off it. She really didn't know of anyone else at this point she was interested in.

"_Miss_ Swan?" A hard voice said her name like an accusation.

_Shit_. Emma thought immediately. She was already in a mood, she didn't need the Mayor pushing her down further. Ruby made herself scarce immediately.

"Yes, _Madam_ Mayor?" Emma turned slowly to face the glowering woman.

"Where exactly is my son while you're out gallivanting with these fools?" She said angrily, glaring at the slightly inebriated sheriff.

"Gallivanting? Really Regina? Henry's with his grandfather. They wanted some time together." Emma crossed her arms defensively.

"Well what would you call it then dear?" Regina seemed to take it down a tiny notch at the knowledge Henry wasn't home alone like she had initially thought.

"I'm just out to have some fun. I understand you have no clue what that is." Emma grinned, taking a long swig from her drink, finishing it off. She waved the bartender, who came and gave her a refill.

"You think I don't know what fun is?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow, taking a step closer. She felt challenged and had to react.

"You wouldn't know fun if it waked straight up to you and slapped you in the face." In her current state she didn't have better material but smiled proudly none the less.

"Really?" Regina challenged.

"Really." Emma nodded, reaching for her filled drink.

Regina watched her for a second but then grabbed the drink from her. As Emma was about to protest, the older woman brought the glass to her lips and threw it back, taking the whole thing like a shot. Emma's own mouth dropped slightly at the sight. Regina slammed the glass down and smirked.

"You were saying?" She asked, her eyes still challenging.

"We'll see." Was all Emma said as she signaled the bartender again. She put up two fingers and saw the surprise cross the man's face as he took in her new companion. He shrugged though and brought the new drinks. "Let's have some real fun Regina." Challenging her again, she threw back her drink. Regina eyed her for a moment, seemingly debating her options. When she saw Emma roll her eyes and start to turn away. She grabbed her drink and downed it.

"Not stopping on me now dear, are you?" She smirked and signaled the bar tender herself.

"Never Mayor Mills."

* * *

"I didn't…I didn't even know you could _do_ that!" Emma slurred a bit, leaning in on Regina.

"Do what, dear?" Regina asked as she calmed down, the alcohol making her confused expression comical.

"Laugh! You know without being all evil and shit." Emma grinned.

"I do laugh. I do." Regina looked off like she had to think it through herself.

She was used to her cider and had assumed she could handle these drinks just fine. She figured she would play the part and use this to prove Emma's incompetence. Well, she underestimated Emma and wildly _over_estimated herself.

They just kept trying to one-up the other. Emma didn't seem like she had any problem continuing all night. Every time Regina thought they should slow down, Emma would make another crack at her and the brunette had to respond twice as hard and raise the bar.

She had _never_ drank like this before. Ever. So she never imagined she would find herself in such an inebriated state and later, when her brain was functioning at the proper levels and only if she could remember, she was going to be horrified. Now though, both were having a surprisingly good time.

"Well you don't do it enough, you have a sexy laugh." Emma giggled, trying to grip her drink.

"Of course I do. That's why I don't use it often. It's powerful." She attempted her smirk but again, the alcohol distorted the move and while one eyebrow lifted, the other ended up closing until she ended up blinking awkwardly. Emma burst out in a fit of uncontrollable giggles then.

"What is going on _here_?" Ruby asked, suddenly right behind them. She had held slightly more control over her drinking, especially since the Mayor had joined and Ruby wanted to make sure she remembered exactly how this went down. She had noticed these two becoming closer and closer throughout the night and was fascinated.

"Have you heard Gina laugh?!" Emma asked her excitedly.

"Did you…did you just call me Gina?" Regina narrowed her eyes and swayed a bit.

"Yeah cause it's short for Re-Gi-Na." She enunciated, giving a _'duh'_ look. Ruby was laughing at the two of them who were studying each other closely.

"Madam Mayor I have never even imagined you drunk. This is very...interesting." Ruby winked and Regina tried to glare.

"I am not drunk Miss Lucas!" She objected, trying to stand from her stool but gave up when dizziness struck.

"Yeah okay. Well you two don't do anything I wouldn't do." Ruby laughed before spinning around. She went back to Charlie and sat next to him. "Yeah they're hammered. Should be an interesting day tomorrow."

"Ugh." Emma said as she spun around on her stool to face the room.

"What?" Regina eyed her curiously.

"Charlie." Emma rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

"Who is Charlie?" Regina asked, looking around.

"Ruby's new boy. A fancy knight. _I'm_ a knight." She muttered the last part. "Ugh, _I_ was gonna ask her out." Emma pouted and Regina's eyes widened a bit.

"You were going to ask Ruby out?"

"Well I _had_ to." Emma emphasized and Regina knit her brow further.

"What does that mean? Why?"

"Because there is no one else! There's no other true loves around here! I mean damn it, Regina, you didn't curse enough people!" Emma looked angry and Regina was shaking her head.

"…_what_?" She repeated.

"Look around Regina." Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder and turned them. "What do you see?" They turned slowly and Regina took in the room.

"A lot of very irresponsible citizens Miss Swan." She said confidently, crossing her legs _somewhat_ elegantly, completely blinded to her own level of inebriation.

"Irresponsible citizens in _love_…look." She pointed out one couple at a time with her finger.

"You asked out Ruby because she's the only one left?"

"One of them, yes!" Emma said in exasperation.

"Well I'm sorry dear, but she seems quite taken with her newest…_gentleman_." They looked over to see Ruby in the man's lap, personally pushing the room's limit from PG-13 to R.

"Shit." Emma grumbled.

"So very eloquent my dear." Regina managed her sarcasm despite her state.

"Well...I guess that just leaves us?" Emma said, standing and leaning closer to Regina. The older woman blinked a few times.

"I beg you pardon Sheriff?"

"There's no one left Regina. Everyone else is taken. By the simple process of elimination, we _gotta_ be together." Emma threw her hands up, her eyebrows lifted and she shrugged. "Sorry." She leaned in a little closer.

"I…we…that's- you…we are _not_." Regina was shaking her head, trying to digest Emma's words. Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Come on Regina. _You_ don't wanna be alone forever. _I _don't wanna be alone forever. _Obviously_, we gotta pair up."

"You are drunk Miss Swan, and talking more crazier than normal." She said and then squinted her eyes, shaking her head at her own words. She absentmindedly took another sip from her drink.

"Oh it's not even crazy. And don't pretend you don't wanna piece of_ this_." Emma lifted her chin smugly.

"You are much too cocky Miss Swan. Don't think you can just…plow me with drinks and then…get lucky."

"Lucky? Now who's cocky Madam Mayor?" Emma smirked.

"Not cocky at all. I know what I look like. You'll be lucky to get this." She smiled before sipping from her drink again.

"I bet I will." She tilted her head. "But I've seen the way you look at me. Hey, I look at you the same way. I don't know why the hell we aren't making out right now." Emma slung her arm back around Regina's shoulders, bending her neck to bring her face closer. Regina swallowed, momentarily distracted.

"Miss Swan, this is…_highly_ inappropriate." She tried, still looking up between Emma's intense eyes, only a shred of green visible, and her alcohol moistened lips.

"Ugh, I should have known you were way too uptight and scared. I told you… No. Fun." She spoke slowly and started to pull back.

Regina's foggy brain only registered challenge. And Regina never backed down from a challenge.

Just as Emma removed her arm, Regina reached out. She grabbed a fist full off Emma's t-shirt, right in the center of the Sheriff's chest. Emma barely registered what was happening before Regina jerked her forward. She wasn't gentle in the least as she slammed her lips onto Emma's.

Emma's eyes were wide for a split second until her brain registered the warm soft lips behind the crushing kiss. She sighed as her eyes fluttered closed and she moved her own lips against Regina's. The Mayor pulled her closer in as she leaned back. Emma's hands fell to either side of Regina, gripping the bar behind her.

Emma felt even more intoxicated now. Her mind growing hazier. Instantly an addict, Emma just wanted more. She wasn't thinking clearly enough to stop herself from slipping her tongue past Regina's lips. The brunette's reflexes were a little sluggish, but once she registered the move, she was immediately fighting against her. Once again, she was unwilling to back down.

The next several moments were spent with eyes pressed closed, mouths sealed, tongues trying to dominate each other, neither gaining the upper hand. Regina still had a clenched fist in Emma's shirt and the blonde didn't care to even try and free herself. They were both much too preoccupied to notice they held the attention of nearly everyone in the bar. Or Ruby with her camera phone and a huge smirk.

Finally after a good ten minutes, both woman had sore mouths and spinning heads. Regina pulled back with a quick nip at the tongue that tried one last swipe at her. Emma tried to shake her head to clear it and when she opened her eyes again, Regina was smirking lazily.

"You keep underestimating me Miss Swan." She licked her lips slowly and Emma watched them closely, feeling a bit too dizzy to pull back just yet. Slowly a smile pulled at her lips.

"You're right. How about we get out of here and continue our fun?" She asked with the same tone again. Regina wasn't about to lose now.

"Lead the way Sheriff."

* * *

Her head was pounding. Like, jackhammer to the skull, pounding. She hadn't even opened her eyes yet and already knew it would be absolute torture. Sure enough, just cracking one lid the slightest amplified her pain and she pressed them closed again.

Her cider _never_ did this to her. Just one of the many reasons her selection is superior. Then again, Regina had never drank to excess before. Never lost control in such a way in her whole life. She couldn't even remember having so many. She knew she had wanted to prove a point to the obnoxious blonde but had no idea when things got out of control.

Keeping her eyes closed, Regina stretched out, testing her aching body. As her hands pushed through fabric and her body sunk into the mattress, Regina suddenly froze. This was _not_ her bed.

Too shocked to register the sharp pain, Regina's eyes shot up as her body did. She took a few stunned seconds to take in the room but breathed out slowly upon realizing two important things: First, she was just at the bed and breakfast, not a stranger's place. Second, and to her bigger relief, she was alone.

She almost laughed out loud in that relief. She had a few thoughts, hopefully dreams, about a somewhat compromising situation with the Sheriff. Waking up alone, took most of that stress away. She could hardly believe she would have found herself in this position but smiled in relief, bringing her hands to her face as she sighed. And then she froze again.

She had pressed her eyes closed as she put her hands to her face. Now, she was very slowly lowering them, keeping her eyes closed tightly. With her hands in front of her, Regina hesitantly and nervously opened her eyes. And then she just stared.

At first it was just confusion. She was staying calm and just staring, trying to comprehend. Then when realization started creeping in, Regina forced herself to stay calm and tried to convince herself she was still just confused. Soon enough though, the truth started overpowering her. She realized with a random thought, that this was the moment in movies the girl would screech and jump up, flailing around madly. Regina was tempted.

They even had songs about it. One of which she had heard recently. While she did enjoy Carrie Underwood, she scoffed out loud when hearing, _"I don't even know _my_ last name!" _If karma manifested as a living being, Regina would rip it's heart out. "_Oh no what have I done?" _Was certainly another applicable line in this moment.

She lifted her hand again for inspection, looking at the new band and seeing the light bounce off the surprisingly tasteful diamond. Where the hell it came from was a mystery. She stayed calm though. She could easily get herself out of this. She was Regina Mills for God's sake.

Her stomach dropped when she had the sudden thought she might not be. She really didn't know her own fucking last name! Still though, she knew she could easily reverse this. It was Storybrooke, the town _she_ created and ran. Annulment was an easy and quick fix and she knew covering it all up should be simple enough.

Shaking off the initial panic, Regina used the fingers of her right hand to pull the ring off.

It didn't budge.

She laughed once, shaking off the growing nerves. She must still be feeling some effects of the alcohol. Hallucinating possibly. Yeah…that had to be it. She tried again.

The ring wouldn't budge. Her stomach flipped again.

She was married...the ring wouldn't come off...

_Magical Binding..._her mind supplied and Regina thought she might throw up.

This couldn't be right. There is no way she had been so inebriated to perform that kind of magic but not remember. There was just no way…No way.

Throwing the covers back, Regina immediately grabbed her pants, trying not to over think her underwear sleeping attire, and her shirt. She was quick and efficient. Just at the door, a note caught her eye. Pausing and breathing deep, she lifted it.

She really did want to throw up.

_We need to talk. Meet me in the diner._

_Emma_

* * *

**As i said, i'm really just looking for something fun right now so hopefully i can stick with that. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review! Fuels the fire! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Regina flitted with her clothes as she walked, wholly uncomfortable in the wrinkled articles. She almost considered driving home to change but then with a sudden thought, slipped out of sight. She closed her eyes and in a swirl of purple smoke, she was in a slimming black dress. The last time she had worn it, she had thrown a fire ball around town hall. Somehow, it made her feel more powerful.

She needed the extra confidence to counterbalance the nearly overwhelming nerves her mysterious condition garnered. The ring had such a weight to it that Regina suddenly understood the ball and chain references she had always heard. Day one, Regina hadn't even seen her…spouse, and she was already feeling the constriction of marriage. She shook herself again. She was the mayor, magical and a former queen. She could get out of this.

With her head held high, Regina stepped right up to the door of Granny's. She pushed it open and took in the room like she owned it. It didn't take long to spot a tuff of blonde hair above one of the booths, though the girl's head seemed to be resting on her arms on the table.

Moving slowly, Regina walked to her, stopping to take in the crumpled woman. It seemed Emma had probably woken in a similar state as herself and apparently was still trying to protect herself from the painful light of daytime. Regina cleared her throat to gain Emma's attention, startling her to an upright position.

"Hm?" Emma said in a mumble.

"Always so very eloquent." Regina rolled her eyes, begrudgingly taking a seat across the blinking sheriff. She placed her hands in her lap and eyed the woman.

Emma didn't even bother to react to the jibe, just doing her best to sit up without much pain. She pressed a hand to her face, shielding herself from the light. Regina watched her for a moment, noticing Emma's left hand stayed out of sight under the table.

"Why did you walk down here if you were just going to return to sleep on the table?" Regina finally broke the silence, growing more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Are you kidding? You're telling me if you woke up next to me, you wouldn't have flipped out?" She was right. Completely. In fact, Emma might not have lived through the experience. But then Regina wasn't admitting that.

"Where's Henry?"

"I texted Mary Margaret. She said she'd take him to school." She didn't mention her confusion that her mother didn't ask a single question about her whereabouts. Especially after all the lecturing lately.

"Well you told me to meet you here." Regina said abruptly, not wanting to be the one to address the elephant in the room.

"Yeah well…I think we should talk about this." She said, slowly lifting her left hand into view. The ring was different on her finger but it looked nice. "And more importantly, why it won't come off."

Regina slowly brought her hands onto the table, still clasped but in view. They both sat in silence and studied the other. Eyes flitting between rings to faces and back. They didn't notice anyone else in the diner, didn't hear any other sounds.

"…I don't…I don't remember." Regina finally said hesitantly, hating the admission. Emma met her gaze.

"Me either. I mean…I remember some things but not _this_." She said as she lifted her hand again.

Ruby, who was just walking in the door, paused abruptly upon seeing them, eyes landing on Emma's lifted hand. The other two women saw her eyes widen before she spun quickly on her heel and moved towards the opposite side. There was just a brief glance between Regina and Emma before the sheriff spoke up.

"Ruby, come here." The diner wasn't that big and Emma's voice was heard easily. The younger brunette glanced their way but still looked unsure.

"Miss Lucas, it has been a rather trying morning, I strongly suggest you come over here now." That got the girl moving, but it was definitely more due to fear than anything.

The Mayor and Sheriff both watched how hesitantly the young werewolf was as she moved to their table, taking a deep breath before actually taking the seat next to Emma. It didn't take any skills of deduction to understand the girl knew something.

"What do you know?" Emma asked immediately. Ruby looked scared and breathed deeply again before answering.

"Well…we all kinda had a wild night last night." She tried a smile, but dropped it quickly. "Right, I bet you knew that well… I'm sure you two have gathered that you're um…well…uh." She waved her hand in between them, finding herself unable to utter the actual words.

"We're _what_ Miss Lucas?" Regina asked carefully. The women looked at her intently but really, both just wanted someone else to have to say the words.

"You…you're…_married_." She whispered like she was ready for them to pounce. Instead though, it was like something settled in the room, bringing them both down and completely still.

It wasn't as if they didn't know. They each woke up with diamonds on their ring fingers after spending a night together drinking and…some other, still foggy activities. It wasn't as if some huge mystery had just been solved. Yet it was then that everything truly sunk in for the women.

"It can't be legal." Regina broke the silence again. They both saw Ruby bite her lip.

"What is it Rubes? You remember who married us? I mean I seriously doubt the minister or pastor in this town would have married us drunk." She said and Regina winced a bit. Still not quite able to believe herself in such a state.

"Um…well you see…we were _all_ drunk last night and honestly, I don't remember a lot myself but…well…"

"Spit it out Ruby." Emma was getting quickly impatient.

"It was Charlie… He married you."

"Charlie? You boyfriend Charlie? So?" Emma looked back and forth and saw Regina look up slowly.

"Charlie the Knight?" Regina asked carefully, the name suddenly reminding her of Emma complaining about him last night.

"Yeah." Ruby ducked again.

"I don't understand." Emma was still looking between them, unable to decipher the expressions on their faces.

"Charlie, Miss Lucas's…_boyfriend_…" She said it like the word tasted bad. "…is a Knight. A Knight has the power to wed a couple."

"Wait so like…we _are_ married? Like for real?!" Emma's eyes widened and Regina was gritting her teeth.

"_Yes_." She hissed and Ruby looked really guilty now.

"I'm sorry guys, but we were all drinking and having a lot of fun. You two insisted. You kept saying that you _had_ to get married. That there was no one else. You said there was some…"process of elimination"…something like that, and you two had to get married because it led to you…"

"And you just let us?!" Emma squealed, making everyone flinch, all still hung over.

"Hey, I _was_ drunk too, and you boththreatened me!" She said defensively. "Two women _with magic _I might add."

"Okay okay…I'm sorry." Emma said, rubbing a hand over her face.

"I find that extremely hard to believe. That _I _would be so insistent." Regina looked very uncomfortable with Ruby's recollection.

"_You _called me a spy of Snow White's here to stop your Happy Ending when I suggested you two skip the binding spell." Ruby pointed right at Regina who's cheeks reddened at the words. She wanted to deny it again but then hearing that did bring up some very hazy, but similar memories. Much to her embarrassment.

"Wow." Emma laughed but was silenced by a look from Regina. "Sorry…but why can't we take the rings off?" She asked Ruby but Regina stepped in again.

"We bound ourselves together…didn't we?" Regina asked quietly, looking hesitantly at Ruby. The waitress took a big breath before talking fast.

"Well if you mean, did you two get out some magical book and repeat a spell so Emma's parents couldn't ever take away your new happy ending…then…yeah." She bit her lip again and Regina put her head in her hands. Emma didn't think she had ever seen the woman look any less regal.

"I can't believe we could have pulled off this magic in our…state last night." Regina pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"Someone want to explain this to me?" Emma asked, frowning.

"Our…marriage…is not only real, but it's bound by magic." Regina started, looking up again.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning…we cannot simply annul the union. Especially since it sounds like we combined both of our magic. We're...connected now." She looked up at Ruby for confirmation and the younger brunette nodded.

"So we're…we're staying married?" Emma's voice was closer to curious than angry now.

"Of course not." Regina said immediately. "I'm just not sure how to break it. I guess we're going to need more magic. Stronger than the two of us. We'll need another magical being."

"Right so like…the Blue Fairy?"

"No, not her." Regina insisted immediately.

"Well then another fairy?" Emma shrugged.

"No fairies."

"Um…okay then Gold?"

"We are not using _Gold_."

"Well damn Regina, then what the hell are we going to do?" Emma threw up her hands, exasperated.

"Do not use that tone with me." Regina glared.

"I am not using a tone. You're being impossible."

"I'm not being impossible. We don't know enough of about this. I'd rather not put my life in just anyone's hands."

"Well we have to pick someone, and we don't have any other options." They were both leaning over the table now, staring each other down. Regina was irritated she didn't have an easy answer now.

"Wow…you guys fell right into this didn't you?" Ruby mused, trying very hard to suppress a grin.

"What does that mean?" Emma turned to her.

"Nothing, you two just sound like…nothing." Ruby shook her head.

"Well is there anything else you can remember from last night? We didn't like…I don't know…do anything else insane right?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"Well after the…ceremony…you two ran off. I don't know where you went."

"What time was that?"

"Somewhere around two am. I went home after that and Granny said I got in just after two."

"Well then let's talk to Granny, see when we got in there." Emma said, turning in her seat.

"You two have fun today. Try not to do anything to crazy." Ruby winked, bailing out of the booth before they could bring any wrath down onto her.

Just as she disappeared into the kitchen, Granny walked out. She moved right towards the counter and started working. Emma and Regina glanced at each other, before slowly getting up and making their way towards the counter. The grey haired woman looked over her glasses them as they sat on the stools, giving an expression that was not amused.

"I see the happy couple has finally emerged from their honeymoon suit." Her tone was agitated and clearly she had things she wished to say on the matter.

"Sorry it we were-" Emma tried.

"Demanding? Rowdy? Noisy?" Granny interrupted with raised eyebrows.

"Noisy? Wait did we-"

"Granny." Regina cut Emma off, afraid of the question she was about to ask. "I apologize for my behavior last night, I was…not my usual self." She said as politely as possible.

"I'll say." Granny grunted.

"_Anyway_, could you please tell me what time we got in?"

"I'd say somewhere between three-thirty and four." She shrugged before looking to some new customers, but then Emma followed.

"Wait are you sure? Not till after three-thirty?"

"Yes I am. Now I need to get back to work. Take your marital problems somewhere else." She waved them off, ignoring Regina's glare at her choice of words.

"Alright, come on. We have to figure this out." Emma turned to the Mayor.

"_We _don't need to do anything." Regina immediately replied as she faced her, crossing her arms. Emma sighed.

"Uh yeah. We need to figure out how to deal with this…and where in the hell we were for a two hours after we got married."

"We'll be better off if I do this alone dear. You don't know anything about magic, so you'll just slow things down with all your questions." She gave a very condescending smile that infuriated Emma.

"Regina we need to work together."

"No. We don't. But don't fret my dear. I will handle this mess."

"Regina-"

"Have a good day Miss Swan." Regina spun on her heel and made for the door. Emma was steaming but just as Regina reached the handle, the Sheriff lifted her chin and smiled.

"You too…_Mrs_. Swan."

The deafening silence that followed was well worth it to Emma. Regina froze completely, hand on the door knob. The few occupants of the diner were wide eyed, jaws hanging open. Emma was forcing herself to remain quiet after calling out to her, letting her words wash over her newlywed.

Very slowly, Regina started turning to face her. Her eyes were deadly, but Emma wasn't fazed. In fact, the Sheriff was sill smiling as the brunette finally met her gaze. Emma tilted her head as she awaited Regina's reply. The older woman seemed to shake herself, trying very hard to calm her anger, knowing everyone had eyes on her.

"Outside…_now_." She said tightly, turning again.

"Coming sweetheart." Emma grinned. She caught Granny's eye as she started approaching the door. "Sorry, she's a little moody in the morning." She shrugged.

Granny watched her walk out, a small grin pulling at her mouth. She watched everyone in town. Knew everyone. She had noticed everyone pairing up and found this union would surely be the most entertaining. Also the most perfect...though no one would see that.

Emma walked confidently out of the diner. She took the few steps down as she approached Regina but stopped abruptly as the older woman whirled on her.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Her lip curled a bit but Emma still held her ground.

"Hit a nerve, did I? Don't worry, we can talk about it. I do like my name though…maybe we can try something hyphenated-"

"We are _not _sharing names!" She said angrily, stepping up to Emma, her irritation growing at the younger woman's calm demeanor.

"Relax. I'm just pointing out the fact that we are married Regina. Regardless of the length of time it may be, you can't just toss me to the side. I can help."

"No you can't. _You_ caused this-"

"Me?!"

"Yes you. _You_ are the one that went out drinking and kept challenging me to join you and…and then we ended up here." She stopped with a glare and Emma's eyebrows rose.

"Wow…really? So this is only my fault?"

"Precisely." There was that condescending smile again and Emma had it. She stepped up until her toes were nearly touching Regina's.

"You know what? _You_ went out last night. _You_ got drunk. And _you_ married your son's birth mother. So get off your high horse!" Her own anger was pouring through and now Emma was the one to turn and walk away.

Regina went through a few emotions. First, of course starting at anger. Anger at Emma and also at herself. She was embarrassed. She couldn't believe her own behavior last night. She didn't know how to deal with it. Then she felt just the _slightest_ amount of guilt. Emma had a point. She was _partially_ to blame here.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair once. After centering herself, Regina started walking, catching up to Emma quickly.

"I guess…" She started, gaining Emma's attention. The sheriff turned slowly. "...I guess I didn't _have_ to respond to _your _challenges." She avoided eye contact but Emma looked at her and relaxed visibly.

"What can we do here?" Emma asked more calmly now.

"I don't know…I was going to find the spell we used. See if it had one to break it."

"Okay. Let's do it." Emma turned and started walking. Regina blinked a few times at the sudden mood shift but followed.

"My car is just down the street, by the bar. We can take that." She suggested, feeling slightly uncomfortable but calming down now.

"Sounds like a plan."

They walked silently to the car, not sparring a single glance to the other. They did however, notice everything about their surroundings. It seemed everyone's eyes were on them. Every passerby saw the two of them and all but gawked at the women.

The problem with a small town was how astronomically fast news would spread. They both knew they had been witnessed at the bar but it looked like everyone had an idea of what had partaken after they had departed.

They made it to her car and a man passing by was anything but subtle as he stared openly at them. Emma opened her door and glanced at Regina, glaring back at the man until he looked away.

"Don't worry, they're all just jealous of you." Emma winked before sliding into the car. Regina opened and closed her mouth before sitting down into the drivers seat.

"I believe it's _you _that they are jealous of _dear_." She forced a smile and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah yeah…whatever." The rest of the drive was in silence though the ride was short.

They walked inside, still without talking to each other and went straight to Regina's spell book. Regina took it back to the study and sat on the couch. Emma felt slightly awkward, but hesitantly took the seat next to her.

That awkward feeling didn't go away as Emma sat in silence next to Regina who was reading with the most concentrated look on her face. The brunette read and reread the texts, biting her lip absentmindedly. Emma found herself staring and almost didn't notice when she closed the book. Regina voice though, pulled her out.

"We need help." She started, dropping the book on the table. "It doesn't say anything about breaking the bond."

"Wait so what does this mean exactly? What kind of "bond" are we talking about? Because I don't see why we can't just…_say_ we're not married." Emma shrugged and Regina pressed her eyes closed as she tried to think how to explain.

"Our land…it's not like here. Here it's about having a piece of paper to say we're married. There, it was just different. You had a ceremony and it was just as real, you still sighed a contract of marriage and you could just as easily end it."

"Like annulment? Or divorce?"

"Yes. But in the enchanted forest, as you know, your family had a lot of control over your life…you marriage." She said and Emma saw the darkness cloud her features.

"So my parents could end our marriage as easily as us?"

"Yes."

"So Ruby said we did this so they can't break us apart…"

"Right."

"But I still don't understand what the exactly it means that we are bonded in marriage…why can't we just say we're not married?"

"_Because_…" Regina started exasperated. "…we used magic so now our marriage is more than paper. Our souls are now intertwined. No matter what we _say_, we are together now. We are married. If one of us is hurt or in trouble, the other would feel it. Feel _something, _I don't know exactly what. Our lives are bound together. We're connected." She was leaning in now, trying to convey the meaning behind their union.

"So…we can't just…ignore it?" Emma tried but figured what the answer was.

"No. Not unless you want me popping into your head every time you're with someone else." She raised an eyebrow and Emma nodded.

"Right. Gotta break it." Before Emma could ask anything else, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be back." Regina said before standing and moving out of the room. Emma had just leaned back in the couch when she heard her name called. Confused, Emma walked towards the door, eyes widening when she saw who was there. "Mary Margaret, David?"

She had wondered about her parents, but after receiving no calls or texts from them during the day, she guessed they either didn't know, or didn't know what to say. She really didn't expect them to show up here of all places.

"Emma. We thought since you didn't come home, we should come check on you." Mary Margaret's tone was clipped and confusing Emma. She didn't seem surprised in the least.

"Check on me? Why?" Emma asked hesitantly, trying to keep her hand out of sight.

"Why? Well after you two woke us up in the middle of the night to declare your unbreakable relationship, we had a few questions." Mary Margaret certainly looked every bit of the disappointed mother as she crossed her arms, looking hard a the two shocked women in front of her. David looked physically pained behind her.

"Well…I guess we know what happened between two and four this morning."

* * *

**Sorry i don't think i got to answering reviews from the first chapter but i'm on vacation this week so i thought i'd try to at least post another ch today. hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

The silent standoff lasted for what seemed like forever though it was probably no more than a moment. Mary Margaret's words sinking in and stunning the two women inside the mansion.

"May we come in, or do you want to have this conversation where anyone can see?" Mary Margret seemed to lose any fear or hesitancy she usually possessed with Regina. Instead, holding her head up and looking down at the former queen.

"Of course. I'd hate to be anything but accommodating." Regina barely held a sneer, turning to walk to the dining room.

The Charming couple followed Regina though the entry way, both looking to Emma who was watching her feet very closely instead of making eye contact. She was now playing the part of the guilty teen very well and the family made quite the picture. They all sat at the table, once again in silence. It took a few moments this time for it to break.

"Oh for goodness sakes, you two can stop trying to hide your hands. You shoved them into our faces last night." Mary Margaret sighed and the two newlyweds shared reddening cheeks in embarrassment.

"We're uh…sorry?" Emma said, but her voice rose at the end.

"Speak for yourself." Regina muttered irritably.

"Probably not the best time." Emma whispered to her.

"Sorry for what Emma?" Mary Margaret interrupted the squabbling, looking hard at her daughter. "For getting completely and overly intoxicated, for getting married, or for running around town like a couple of teenagers and disrupting everyone?" Her tone was wearing a bit on Emma already.

"Okay look, I'm sorry for waking you guys up. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking-"

"Clearly." David interrupted.

"But what's happened between me and Regina…what we did…it's between us."

"Emma, what you do effects everyone. We just talked about this yesterday. Your decisions have consequences-"

"I understand that-"

"Do you? Do you understand that you two preformed magic together? At least that's what you said to us before showing us how your rings didn't come off." She waited a minute and though Regina was quiet, her mind was spinning. Thinking about her words sparked a bit of her memory from last night.

"_See? You see, we're married?!" Emma tapped her ring before lifting Regina's hand and showing the Charmings. Regina leaned on Emma with a smile. _

"_You…you what?!" David nearly shrieked as he wiped over his eyes, wondering if he was still dreaming. Mary Margaret was still tying her robe as she approached and squinted at the rings._

"_Relax David, they're just joking." She said, but her voice betrayed her nerves. _

"_You'd like that, wouldn't you _Snow White_?" Regina was swaying a bit and slurring her words. _

"_What-you...how much have you two been drinking?!" Mary Margaret was nearly frantic, not able to understand the completely unusual scene in front of her. Emma giggled a couple times._

"_Mmmmmm a lot." She laughed again and threw her arm across Regina's shoulders._

"_Emma I have _never_ seen you this way. And Regina…what in the world…I don't even know where to start!" _

"_It doesn't matter dear. I just wanted to tell you that I won this time! We are married now!" Regina smirked, though it was slightly distorted._

"_You did not marry by daughter!" Mary Margaret was shaking her head, almost trying to see if she could wake up from all this._

"_Yes I did. We used a knight." Regina slipped her arm around Emma's waist and pulled her closer. Mary Margaret's jaw dropped._

"_You…you actually married her?! Emma?!"_

"_Yes she did." Regina stepped in again. "She married me and she's all mine now." Regina's smile only widened._

"_Emma, go upstairs and go to sleep. We will figure this out in the morning." David moved in, seeing how angry his wife was getting. _

"_There is nothing to figure out." Emma said and smiled at Regina._

"_Of course there is! We have to get this…this…_thing_ annulled!" Mary Margaret took a step towards them but Regina pulled them back._

"_I knew you would try that. Always taking my happy endings. Well not this time! We are magically bound. You can't take her from me now!" She smiled triumphantly. _

_"We did magic! See you can't even take the rings off isn't that crazy?!" Emma's eyes were wide and excited as she lifted her hand._

"_Emma, what the hell were you thinking?! We just talked about consequences!" She tried to resist but couldn't and grabbed Emma's hand, confirming the band would not be removed._

"_What? We just talked about me getting my happy ending! So I got one! I got Regina." She leaned over and pressed her lips to Regina's smiling cheek. Both parents stood stunned. _

"Hey." Emma elbowed Regina, noting the red coloring her cheeks. "What's wrong with you?" She whispered.

"Nothing, what's wrong with _you_?" She automatically shot back, trying to cover her new embarrassment at the memory.

"Geeze chill out." She frowned before looking back at her parents. "Anyway, I don't need a lecture. I know what we did."

"Do you? So you know how to end your marriage?" She tilted her head and Emma grit her teeth, unaware Regina was mimicking the action.

"We're figuring it out."

"Well we already did." David leaned forward, placing his hands on the table.

"You already did what?" Emma asked carefully.

"Well we've been up for quite awhile…" Mary Margaret paused to look hard at them. "…we thought about it and then we talked to the fairies _and_ to Gold."

"We do not need you intervening." Regina leaned in also, not appreciating their tone.

"No no you both made that quite clear last night."

"I don't understand." Emma said, and once again, her and her new wife were in agreement.

"You two made it very clear to us that you intended to make this permanent and you didn't need anyone else. In fact you promised us you would stay married."

"…okay…"

"So you are." Mary Margaret said plainly.

"Umm…what?" Emma said, glancing at the equally confused mayor.

"We know how to break your new bond. We got the spell from Gold." Mary Margaret started.

"But we're not going to give it to you." David finished.

"What the hell do you mean, you're not going to give it to us?!" Regina almost pounded the table in her anger.

"You two affect the entire town every time you get into it. Whether you realize it or not. Now you're going to deal with the consequences. You wanted a marriage, you got it." Mary Margaret stared challengingly at both of them.

"So you are actually making us stay married? Like some insane form of grounding?" Emma was barely holding it together now.

"If you'd like to think of it that way." David shrugged.

"I'm an adult, you can't do this!"

"Well you're not acting like it. And had you thought this through, you wouldn't be in this mess. And all we're doing is not bailing you out."

"This is insane!" Chair legs scraped on hard wood as Emma stood up abruptly.

"I can _make_ you give us that spell." Regina threatened.

"Ah, see we thought of that." David smiled insincerely.

"Which is why the spell is time locked. It's on a scroll and we asked Gold to lock it safely away so no one, not even him, can touch it. He seemed very willing to help with that." Mary Margaret added.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma asked, still pacing. Regina grit her teeth but turned to Emma.

"That the spell will reappear in whatever time frame your parents chose. So until then, the spell is inaccessible."

"That's correct Regina." David said, still with the condescending smile. Regina did not appreciate being on this side of the look.

"So we _will_ get it?" Emma clarified.

"Yes, in six months…under a few conditions." At Mary Margaret's words, both the other woman narrowed their eyes.

"Conditions?" Emma asked, slowly taking her seat.

"Yes. You two got married. You need to _be_ married for this time."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, you two will live together." Mary Margaret spoke simply but Regina wanted to strangle her.

"Live together? I assume you mean here, in _my_ house?" She asked, her jaw barely unclenching.

"Wherever you two want." David shrugged.

"So I can't come home?" Emma looked at both parents, but their expressions didn't change.

"You need to live with your...wife. And clearly, a relationship here is dysfunctional at best. So you two will need to see Archie twice a week."

"_What_?!" Both women yelled.

"You can_not _make us go to therapy!" Emma's eyes were wide and Regina was ready to really blow now.

"You only have to if you want that spell." Her mother said and once again, the parent's demeanor was infuriating the newlyweds.

"_Fine_. So we live together and see Archie, _then_ we get the spell?" Emma bit out.

"Yes. In six months."

"Now." David started as he got up, pulling the chair back for his wife. "We're going to leave you two alone." Just as they reached the door David called out on more time. "Oh, your first session with Archie is today at two. Don't miss it or no spell."

With that, they simply turned and walked out, leaving the two still and open mouthed women behind. Regina and Emma were just too stunned to move. They both sat there, side by side, unmoving. Every time Emma opened her mouth to speak, words just failed her.

She considered apologizing, but then what for? The marriage was both their faults and so was the spell. Her parents clearly had their own minds and were mad at both women for affecting the town with their behavior. She really shouldn't have to apologize for them. The silence stretched on while the blonde debated how to break it. Luckily, she didn't have to.

"I am _not_ going by Regina Swan." Regina started quietly, still glaring forward.

"Well I'm not going by Emma Mills." Emma muttered back.

"Why not? You're not even using a family name."

"Because…it's special to me." She shrugged, suddenly feeling exhausted from the morning and letting her head drop to her arms on the table.

"Well Mayor Mills-Swan sounds ridiculous."

"Why does Mills gotta be first? Mayor Swan-Mills. There you go." Emma nodded with a smile.

"That is even more preposterous."

"We could combine them…like Brangelina. We could be Mwan…or Smills?" Emma snorted and lifted her head.

"Are you still drunk?" Regina asked, finally standing from the table.

"Aww don't be like that Mrs. Smills." Emma laughed again and Regina fixed her with a glare.

"I swear if you ever call me that in public I will end you. We can't stay married if you're dead." She smirked and Emma ducked her head again.

"Yes dear." She said sheepishly gaining another look from the older woman. "Whatever, we're already two women who got married drunk, so traditional is probably out the window. We can probably just keep our names." She shrugged and Regina nodded.

"Alright." Regina paused, arms crossed and eyes on the floor.

"So…what do we do now?" Emma asked, slowly standing as well.

"I need to go to work…so do you." She started walking and Emma shook her head.

"Shouldn't we talk about this?"

"We still have a town to run, that's what we should be doing." She moved towards the steps but then paused, looking back at Emma. "Just get through the day. We'll meet at Archie's at two. Pick up Henry after that."

"We're really going to do this? Be married?" Emma faced her and Regina sighed.

"Until I think of another option. I do _not _appreciate your parents dictating my life."

"Hey, you and me both sweetheart."

"_Stop_ with the names." Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Yes dear." Emma grinned, stepping quickly to the door. "See you at two." She walked out of the door without another word. Regina pressed her fingers head, suddenly throbbing again.

* * *

Emma kept her head down as she walked, feeling everyone's eyes on her once again. She wasn't as embarrassed as she could be, but then certainly didn't want to start answering everyone's questions either. She managed to make it all the way to her apartment for her car and to the station without incident though and for that, she was relieved.

She got to work, realizing for the first time that she would rather do the paperwork than go on patrol. Better to not run into anyone. It worked out well because the Sheriff managed to complete everything before lunch. Not wanting to go out, Emma ordered in lunch and reorganized the entire office before it was even time to leave for therapy.

* * *

Regina had a similar reaction. She made straight from her home to the office and didn't leave once. She had it easier as she could just conjure up some food but then right after lunch, she was informed of a meeting that had come up during her rather eventful morning. Her teeth clenched when she saw the name on the calendar.

"Madam Mayor?" Gold leaned his head in the door to see Regina look up before pushing into the room.

"Gold." Regina drawled, eyeing him as he limped into the room, taking his seat opposite her.

"How are you dearie?" He grinned and Regina could feel her lip curling.

"Let's skip the pleasantries shall we?" She asked and Gold lifted an eyebrow.

"As you wish."

"Tell me what you want."

"What I want?"

"For the spell to break my connection with Emma."

"Did the Charmings not tell you? I put a spell _on_ the spell. It's sealed away I'm afraid." His face said he was actually more than pleased with the outcome.

"You must know what it is." She insisted.

"It's written on a scroll dearie. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to wait."

"For six months?!"

"Oh was it six _months_? Oh i thought they said six years." Gold rose his eyebrows and Regina's entire face went red.

"You...you _what_?!" She stood fast and raised a hand.

"Whoa relax dearie! I'm only kidding you." He smiled wickedly and again, Regina found herself on the wrong side of her usual looks. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths as she sat again.

"You want this don't you? Why?"

"I think you know full well why I want you to suffer. Now my personal attempts may have failed but now that this…delightful opportunity has fallen into my lap, it will not be wasted." He smiled again and Regina had to resist the urge to do unspeakable harm to the man. The desire was growing substantially.

"Why are you here?" She said through clenched teeth.

"Oh just to see the look on your face. Enjoy your day Madam Mayor." He winked as he stood and limped his way out of the office.

Regina spent the next hour trying to focus on the rest of her work. She never appreciated anyone having control over her and it seemed now that once again, Gold had a hand in her life. The thought that he and the Charmings of all people had _decided,_ like they had any right, to force her into this was more than infuriating. When it finally came time to leave, she wasn't sure if she was angrier or relieved.

* * *

Emma drove to Archie's office, getting there barely on time. She was more than ready to leave the station but then as she started heading out, it suddenly sunk in where she was going.

Couples Therapy…with Regina…

Every time Emma started to drive, she stopped again. This was weird. Too weird. Her headache had finally subsided only to come back full force. It took several attempts to make it all the way to the Doctor's office, but she finally did, right at two.

"Nice of you to show up." Regina immediately snipped at Emma as she came into sight on the steps.

"Well it's not like you had already started. Have you just been standing there?" Emma indicated Regina's spot, right outside Archie's door.

"I have not just been standing here. I just thought I would be polite and wait a minute for you." She lied, not wanting to admit she had been standing here for five minutes, unwilling to face this again alone.

"Well...are you ready?" Emma asked a little hesitantly.

"Of course, are _you_ ready?" Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you always have to do that?"

"Do _what_?"

"Act like everything is an accusation. I was just asking, damn."

"Well _excuse me_, I'm used to always being accused." Regina sneered.

"Oh boohoo, I apologized about Archie in Neverland. The other shit you really did."

"Apologized yeah, because you were emotional."

"I was worried about Henry. And so were you, by the way. It still counts."

"Right." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Oh like you ever said you were sorry."

"What do I have to apologize to _you _for?"

"Oh I don't know, making me grow up without parents?!"

"That was _their_ fault-"

"Ladies." Archie interrupted, poking his head out the doorway, startling both women. "This is a great start, but maybe we can continue this inside now?"

* * *

**Sorry for a bit of a shorter chapter. I figured therapy should get it's own chapter. Hope you enjoyed, please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

"This only works if you two talk." Archie started after a long silence. He understood the need for some quiet time to get comfortable but then they could only waste so much of their session getting nothing accomplished.

"This is insane." Emma sighed, exasperated.

"For once, I concur with the Sheriff." Regina said and Emma rolled her eyes from her spot on the other side of the couch.

They couldn't get any further away on the piece of furniture. Both kept eyeing the other like sitting here was becoming almost physically painful. They were both embarrassed to be caught fighting by their new doctor before the fist session even started, and now, neither were willing to start up again.

"I understand this is all feels like…" Archie lifted his hands to either side as he looked for a neutral word.

"Teeth pulling?" Regina supplied.

"Eye gouging?" Emma added.

"There you go. Something else you agree on."

"We both hate this?" Emma's eye brow lifted.

"Yes well…it's a start." He attempted a smile but it wasn't returned.

"What are we even supposed to talk about?" Emma kept fidgeting, uncomfortable in this kind of setting. She was not one to ever talk to someone about her feelings and did not appreciate being forced into it.

"Your relationship." That immediately got scoffs and disbelieving looks from both women.

"We do not have a relationship, we…"

"Just got beyond hating each other." Emma supplied after Regina tapered off.

"Is that true Regina? Do you no longer hate each other?" His question seemed to stall them both for a moment. Regina blinked a few times before her expression hardened slightly.

"The Charmings are yet again, dictating my life. Snow White is forcing _another_ marriage on me, if that's even possible. Of course I hate them."

"But that's not what I'm asking you Regina. We're talking about Emma. I know you feel about _them_, and i understand. But here, today, after everything you have been through, do you hate the woman sitting next to you?" He kept his eyes on Regina and the woman looked very uncomfortable under the attention.

Emma kept shifting in her seat, feeling overly awkward. Like she suddenly didn't know what to do with her hands. She glanced at Regina to see the woman fidgeting as well. The Mayor seemed to suck in a breath before speaking.

"I…do not _hate_…her." The words were practically forced out of her.

"Well then, it seems you two are yet again on the same page." Archie took in their uncomfortable postures and wondered if they could last the entire hour. Or if he could possibly last for six months of this.

"Great…so we don't hate each other. Doesn't mean we should be married or can last half a year in Regina's house without killing each other."

"Well it shows that things are getting better, and no matter your situation, that's a good thing."

"Right." Emma rolled her eyes and Archie looked over to see Regina repeating the same move.

"Well there's another thing in common. You both have terrible attitudes." On purpose, he let his usually very kind and patient tone slip just enough to grab their attention. Emma sighed and leaned forward.

"Look…I don't mean to be rude it's just…you have to see how crazy this is right?"

"It is a very unique situation, I'll give you that. But if you look beyond the surface, I do not believe it's as crazy as you do."

"What do you mean by that?" Regina asked it in less of an accusing way and sounded genuinely curious.

"There are many things with you both we are going to need to work up to. But what I'll say for now is that you two simply are not the polar opposites you think you are. On the outside, yes, you have a great many differences. But I think over the months we will be able to uncover deeper connections you have that you never realized."

Both women paused for a moment to let that sink in. Archie just waited patiently, but by doing that, he could visibly watch them both close up and shut off the thoughts his words encouraged as they shook themselves back into the defensive demeanor they always carried. Yet another similarity.

"Doctor, you do realize we aren't some bickering married couple here to talk through their issues?" Regina raised an eyebrow with her question.

"You aren't?" He asked simply and the two women glanced at each other before looking at him skeptically.

"We're here because my parents are forcing us if we ever want a divorce."

"So you aren't a bickering married couple with issues?" Archie studied them as again, they both hesitated.

"Well…_technically_ but-"

"And because you are going to be living together _with_ your young son, don't you think it would be beneficial to not only you, but your whole family as well to work through some of that? Do you really want Henry to live with the level of fighting you two are capable of? Is that what's best for him?"

"Okay…okay." Emma lifted a hand to stop him from continuing.

"We don't fight as much as we used to." Regina pointed out.

"Yes we do. It's just about different things now."

"No, since Neverland we only fight when _you_ act like a child." She glared over at the blonde.

"Listen to you, we're arguing _about _arguing." Emma turned towards her, raising her hands to either side.

"Because you are provoking it _as usual_."

"Oh _I_ provoke fights? Right because you're nothing but a ray of sunshine." Emma deadpanned as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

"At least I act my age!"

"You got that right Grandma." She decided the comment was worth the look on Regina's face alone.

"What. The _hell_. Did you just call me?" As she ground out her words, the vein on her head stuck out almost impossibly far.

"Sorry it's step-grandma right?" Emma taunted back.

"I am no one's grandmother!"

"Okay okay, let's talk about something else-" Archie tried.

"Well you _are_ my mother's step-mother so…" Emma shrugged.

"That brat is _not_ my step-daughter! I may have been forced into that many, _many_ years ago, but there were never any real familial bonds. We are family through Henry." She was steaming now, leaning in further and further as her anger grew.

Emma started to answer, but before she could, she made a confused face and moved her hand to her chest. She looked down and brushed that same hand over herself. Archie was focusing on Regina but then glanced over and noticed the sheriff.

"Emma? Are you okay?"

"Not when I get done with her." Regina interrupted again.

"Relax Regina, I was just kidding. I don't think of you like that. I was…damn…what _is_ that?" She moved her hand over her chest again, looking off to the side as she shook her head.

"Emma what's wrong?" Archie looked concerned and Regina pulled back slightly, trying to calm herself.

"I don't know, but I think it's going away…I feel weird." She looked down, taking inventory of herself. Regina eyed her for a moment before realization dawned on her.

"You feel _me_." She said and Emma narrowed her eyes on her.

"What?"

"You made me angry. That's what you're feeling."

"How the hell am I feeling your anger?" She asked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you? We are connected now. Bound together."

"That's…kind of crazy. Wait, I have to feel it every time you get angry? You're always angry!"

"You'll only feel it when I'm really upset. Probably when either of us feel very strongly."

"Well you feel _way_ too strongly about that nickname."

"Now Emma, we can't judge people for the way they feel." Archie interjected, hoping not to fall right back into a heated argument again.

"No it's perfectly understandable Dr Hopper. Miss Swan is incapable of feeling." Regina said simply and Emma planted a smile on her face.

"Regina, that is not kind at all-" He started.

"So when you scream and yell, that's you feeling?" Emma asked incredulously, completely ignoring Archie.

"Well at least I don't make immature jokes in every serious situation."

"Oh yes because cursing entire realms is the _mature _way to handle your problems."

"Oh good, we're back to that." Regina sneered and Emma's eyes widened.

"Um it's kind of a big deal, Regina." She faced her again and now Archie leaned back, deciding to just observe them for a moment.

"Yes because now, you are the savior with a mommy and daddy and a child that loves you. Everyone is getting their happy endings. Oh how miserable things are now." She said sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Again, because of your stupid curse, I got stuck here all alone for twenty-eight years."

Regina opened her mouth once but paused for just a split second. She felt something odd in her own chest, just a brief sensation she was getting from Emma. Regina realized suddenly that though the savior certainly had a very tight lock on her real feelings, there might actually be something under that tough surface.

"If there was no curse, there would be no Henry." Regina said quietly as she leaned back and crossed her arms, knowing she had just pulled out the trump card.

"I know." Emma sighed and leaned back as well.

There were several moment of silence now. Emma pressed her eyes closed and took a few deep breaths. Fighting with Regina was always an exhausting experience. Emma knew she was right. Without the curse, she wouldn't have Henry and no matter what she had endured in her life, she would do it over and over to ensure she had him. Though that didn't stop the sting of knowing all that pain could have been avoided.

"No matter what comes of this marriage, Henry is something you two will always have in common. You can't avoid that _or _each other. You have to deal with these issues for the sake of your son if nothing more." Archie kept his tone low and luckily, both women were staying calm. "Speaking of Henry, maybe we should focus today on how you're going to tell him and how your first night as a whole family will go."

Archie knew this would both talk about something important and stay away from some heavier issues for the moment. He himself suddenly found this hour very trying. He had only been asked about doing this this morning and realized he wasn't nearly prepared. He shouldn't have expected anything else but he didn't realize just how overwhelming this might be.

"Shit, how _are_ we going to tell him?" Emma looked over at Regina.

"Well without swearing for starters." She eyed the blonde for a second.

"If I may recommend, I really think you both should just tell him the truth."

"You think we should tell our preteen aged son his two mothers got drunk and eloped and his grandparents are forcing us to stay that way to teach us a lesson?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Maybe not in all those exact words, but you both know how he reacts to lying. Plus most of the town is already privy to your union and I wouldn't think it will take much for them to hear about the deal with your parents as well. Best to come from you two."

"Crap." Emma muttered and Regina resisted pointing out her limited vocabulary again.

"I think we can handle it." Regina nodded confidently at Archie. He didn't look completely convinced but knew that was something they had to figure out for themselves.

"Well have the two of you thought about how you will be living together? Who will have what responsibilities?"

"This _just _happened, I haven't thought about any of that. I haven't even thought about dinner." Emma frowned.

"I'm genuinely surprised." Regina said honestly and Emma lifted a curious eyebrow. "With the way you eat I'm shocked you don't think your whole week of meals through ahead of time." She smirked and Emma sighed again.

"Of course."

"That is not helpful Regina." Archie pointed out.

"Yeah Regina. Not helpful." Emma nearly stuck her tongue out to go with her juvenile tone.

"Emma." Archie warned, sounding more like the parent in the room.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Okay so like…you mean who makes lunch and who takes him to school?"

"I can drive him to school, it's on my way to work. And I don't trust you to pack a proper lunch, I've seen how you eat." Regina lifted her chin. When Emma went to object, Archie stepped in and beat her to the punch.

"Now Regina, you two have to operate like couples do in a marriage. You have to divide responsibilities."

"For ten years, I divided responsibilities with no one. I don't need help taking care of Henry."

"Maybe not, but things are different now Regina." Archie looked at her seriously and Regina sighed, dropping her head. Emma wondered if her calmer demeanor with him had to do with their former meetings. She wondered if maybe he really could help after all. Emma decided she could at least try here as well.

"If you want to make lunch and take him to school, I can pick him up and keep him at the station to do his homework while I finish my shifts." Emma suggested, biting her lip. She really did want an agreement on this, and was hoping Regina would just accept.

"Regina, how does that sound?" Archie asked after a brief silence.

"I guess that's acceptable." She shrugged nonchalantly but both Emma and Archie knew it took some effort on her part to give in. "But his homework needs to be completed. You two don't get to just fool around." She added, back to sounding just like herself.

"I promise, we'll get the work done." Emma gave a soft smile and Regina nodded. Archie looked between the two of then and grinned at them both.

"That was fantastic. You resolved that quickly and easily. Very good job, both of you." Archie kept smiling, easily pleased it seemed.

"Positive reinforcement Archie? Really?" Emma said but couldn't help smiling. Regina's own lip twitched as well, not able to completely hide her amusement.

"Well you went from nearly ripping each others heads off to smiling so I guess it works." He shrugged, suppressing a proud grin that wanted to form.

"Right well, I guess I see why my parents are demanding two times a week."

"I would have recommended_ daily _therapy in order to keep you both alive through this." He saw both of their eyes widen and tried not to laugh. "Stay calm, you only have to come twice a week."

"Thank God." Emma muttered.

"Alright." Archie started again. "Let's talk sleeping arrangements."

"Wha- what?" Emma stammered.

"We are _not_-"

"Whoa, okay again, both of you can relax. You do realize that you're going to be living together?" He looked at them both pointedly. Emma shrugged.

"Well...yeah but…"

"The more we plan right now, the smoother things can go tonight when Henry is there. No one expects you two to be sleeping in the same room. But you need to know what's going to happen tonight. Regina, what do you think?" He seemed to catch the brunette off guard and she blinked a few times.

"Oh, well…there's a guest room upstairs with it's own bathroom. I'm sure you'll find it suitable for you." She looked down at her hands uncomfortably. She had lived in that house her entire time in Storybrooke but never once had someone stay in one of the guestrooms. It was an odd feeling.

"Sounds good to me." Emma shrugged, covering her own particular feelings.

It was good to know she would have a bed. A room to her own. But it bothered her more than she'd admit that her parents so easily sent her away again. That they didn't for even a second take into account that they were taking away her first real home. It wasn't such a huge deal. She wasn't being abandoned. But again, she was being pushed away in a sense.

Like always though, Emma would get through it. She could and would survive this like everything else. She shook off the brief distraction but when she looked up, she saw Regina studying her.

Regina sensed something was happening. She felt that odd tugging at her chest again that said something was bothering Emma. But again, there was a completely neutral, almost bored looking expression on her face. And again, the sensation was only brief. A quick slip before Emma shook herself out of it again. Regina thought she herself had thick walls. She never realized Emma might possibly have her beat there.

They locked eyes for a moment and Emma could see the curiosity behind the careful gaze. Archie was still scribbling notes and didn't notice the moment as it came and went. Regina finally tore her eyes away as the doctor dropped his notepad again.

"Alright, so to review the plan, you both are going to leave here, pick up Henry from school. You're going to take him home and tell him the truth. You will all sleep in your own rooms tonight. Tomorrow, Regina will take Henry to school and Emma will pick him up… How does that sound to you both?"

"Well…I mean I guess it sounds good." Emma glanced over at Regina. The brunette took a deep breath.

"Sounds…acceptable."

"Okay. Good- great. Really, I'm actually impressed. This went better than I anticipated." Archie nodded encouragingly.

"Seriously?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Honestly, I'm just thrilled we're all in one piece." He laughed a little.

"So we are free to go?" Regina asked as she reached for her purse.

"Almost. Just one more thing. I know you don't feel it's the same thing, but you _are_ in couples counseling. So, what I would like each of you to do before you leave, is give one compliment to each other. It doesn't have to be anything too deep or emotional. Just say one nice thing to the other."

"I feel like we're in elementary school again." Emma wined.

"Well then this should be easy. Emma, why don't you go first?" He smiled but now it was _not _returned. Emma turned to Regina, narrowing her eyes slightly as the scanned over her.

"Um…Regina. You…look…nice…today." She pulled the words out slowly and carefully. Regina kept her expression completely neutral.

"Excellent Emma. Now Regina, you try." The Mayor glance over Emma and frowned. The blonde rolled her eyes at the reaction.

"Emma…you managed to…create a wonderful child." She also spoke slowly and Emma just shook her head.

"Alright then. So we're good?" Emma turned to Archie and the man nodded.

"Yes. You two are free. Take tomorrow and the weekend off and I'll see you again Monday." He watched them as they both stood and almost jogged out the door. He was shaking his head as he grabbed his notebook again.

_Thursday, May 5th_

_Regina Mills and Emma Swan - Session 1_

_I am surprised but pleased to note, there have been no physical injuries._

_Emotional though…we have a long journey ahead of ourselves._

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the ladies first session with Archie. Please review and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

"You guys are freaking me out." Henry started as he looked back and forth between the women sitting across from him, hands in their laps. "Am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie." Regina immediately replied. She was more than glad now they had decided to come back to the mansion to have this conversation, as Regina did not want anyone in the public witnessing just how awkward she had become. She looked down at her hands, realizing she had been twisting her new ring around again.

"Then what's going on? You guys are acting so weird." He was more than confused when both his mothers had picked him up from school and then became uneasy as they told him there was something important they needed to discuss and had taken on such nervous, fidgety demeanors.

"Look kid…there's something that we need to tell you, and we're just having trouble finding the right words." Emma started calmly.

"Okay, well what is it about?" He asked and Emma glanced at Regina before looking at him again.

"It's about me and Regina. Well all of us really. We did something and now things are going to change a bit for us."

"What did you do?"

"We…uh-"

"We did something foolish Henry." Regina interjected. "You know how I always told you that consuming alcohol in large quantities is very, _very_ irresponsible?"

"Um…yes." He asked, even more confused now. "You said it makes people do stupid things."

"Which is very true. It makes even the most well educated, responsible individuals make the biggest mistakes." She said and Emma narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Mom, are you trying to tell me you got drunk?" He asked plainly and Regina winced.

"You are…very perceptive sweetie." Regina said with a tight, forced smile.

"Look Henry. Your mom and I…yes we had a few too many last night and we-"

"Did something foolish." Henry finished for her, glancing back and forth between his nervous mothers.

"Yes." Emma nodded.

"So…what did you do?" He asked and watched as his mothers looked at each other again. Regina took in a big breath.

"Henry, I am going to be completely honest with you." She started slowly and Henry nodded. "Emma and I..." She paused and let out a sudden nervous and completely unexpected laugh. "...we got married."

_Silence_

It stretched on. It might have been the most awkward moments either woman had ever experienced. For Emma, that was definitely saying something. She felt an increasing pressure in her chest and glanced over at Regina. She could easily see more than just embarrassment on her face. The woman looked afraid. Afraid of Henry's reaction she assumed. She could feel it growing and spreading but the second.

Emma realized their rocky past had done one hell of a number on the mayor if she was this afraid of what their confession might mean. Emma felt a bit idiotic and embarrassed to tell him, but there wasn't a second she thought she could actually lose his love because of it.

Looking back at Henry, he still held that stunned, confused look on his face. He kept opening his mouth and then closing it again. He wanted to ask if they were kidding but then his adoptive mother didn't do that. Then he almost thought he had imagined the word she had said. That was until she had planted her now slightly clammy hands on the table. Then he saw her ring.

Emma noticed him looking and slowly lifted her own hands onto the table. The silence continued as he just kept looking back and forth, a million questions swarming in his head, but none forming into actual words. It made no sense at all, and since both mothers felt the same way, no one knew exactly what to say.

"You…got married." He finally said, not really questioning, just trying to get the words out.

"Yeah." Emma nodded. She saw as Henry took in a deep breath, easing up on his furrowed brow.

"You know, when I told you guys I wanted to live with both of you now, this is not what I meant." He was still just as confused, but lightened his tone a little and Regina sighed in relief.

"We know sweetheart. It was certainly not our plan." She gave a small smile.

"So you guys…you're going to divorce?" He looked back and forth and the women glanced at each other.

"Well kid, it's actually a funny story." Emma gave a nervous laugh. "Your mom was right. When you drink too much, you make some rather big mistakes. Like…saying embarrassing things, dancing awkwardly and um...doing magic."

"You guys did magic?" His tone went up now.

"Yes Henry." Regina joined in. "We seemed to have done a spell that made our marriage just _slightly_ unbreakable."

"So you're staying married?" He asked in nearly the same words and tone his birth mother had this morning. Curious more than anything.

"No we're not. But unfortunately, the Charmings have the spell to let us break up and are keeping it from us for the next six months." She tried not to sneer at the thought again, although it took some effort.

"Why?"

"Well, you see Henry…" Emma started again. "…they think that because we were irresponsible, that we should live with the consequences for awhile." Emma was also hiding her own dismay. It wouldn't be right to make Henry angry with his grandparents.

"You guys are being punished?" He asked, his eyebrows lifting and a small smile forming. Regina winced again.

"Yeah, we are." Emma ducked her head a little, embarrassed again.

"But…are we all going to be together now?" He asked a little hopefully now.

"Yes, that was one of the conditions. So for now, we will all be living here, together. Emma will have the upstairs guestroom." She tried not to react when his eyes lit up so excitedly.

"So I get to be back in my room?" He asked and Regina's face pulled into a real smile, relief flooding her.

"Yes, yes you do. We'll be living together again." She couldn't stop smiling as Henry really seemed happy with this. She wasn't going to point out again that this wasn't permanent.

"Cool." He looked at them both but then his eyebrows knit again. "Wait, are you two sure you can be in the same house and not…like…hurt each other?"

"We can handle it Henry." Emma tried to assure him, though neither adult was positive there wouldn't be some casualties during their time.

"Whatever you say." He said in that amused tone that said he was more than interested to see how their new situation went.

Emma glanced over at Regina curiously. All the fighting and intense feelings from Regina were hitting Emma in an overwhelming way, but then that made this new feeling even more heightened. Regina was nearly pulsating in excitement now that Henry knew their situation and seemed happy about it. It effected Emma's own emotions and she found herself smiling softly.

"Okay, so I have to go get our stuff from the apartment. Why don't you stay with Regina and get settled in?" She smiled at Henry.

"Okay." He shrugged and Emma could feel Regina's excitement again. She didn't know how well she was going to handle taking all of Regina's emotions on, but it felt good to feel that joy pulsing through her.

"Excellent." Regina smiled, her bright eyes never leaving her son.

* * *

Emma was hoping her parents wouldn't be home as she walked up the steps to the apartment. It was a long, emotionally trying day and she didn't need their condescending tone right now. Especially since she would probably be receiving it at home from now on. She could use a break.

No such luck.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret looked up from her spot at the table as Emma walked in. "Escaping already?" She said in the exact tone Emma wanted to avoid and with such an annoyingly knowing look that Emma felt her teeth clench a little. But then she wouldn't give her mother that moody kid attitude and prove her right.

"I'm just here to grab our stuff. Henry's settling in with Regina right now." She spoke nonchalantly and could feel Mary Margaret's curious gaze on her as she made for the steps.

"So things went smoothly?" She asked as she followed her and Emma could tell the woman was a bit confused she wasn't already begging to come home.

"Yeah I guess." She shrugged. She grabbed a suitcase from under the bed and moved to the dresser. Mary Margaret walked slowly to the bed and sat down.

"So…" She started in an overly casual tone and Emma rolled her eyes. "…your session with Archie was okay?"

"Yeah." She turned to throw some clothes into the bag and could see her mother was struggling as she wasn't getting the answers she wanted. Mary Margaret studied her daughter for a moment as she wouldn't meet her eyes.

"No casualties?" She joked, again trying to get some information.

"Nope." She moved back to the dresser and grabbed the rest of the clothes. Luckily, neither her or her son had much here. She pulled a box from her closet and filled it with a few random items.

"Emma, I hope you understand why we're doing this."

"Yeah sure." Emma reached over to her blanket, the last thing she really needed if she was moving and started folding it up carefully.

She wanted to say _h__ell no_ she didn't know why they were being like this. And then explain how angry she was about it. But then that would pull then into an long in depth conversation that would make her squirm. She'd rather do what would make Mary Margaret uncomfortable. It was clearly working.

"Emma-"

"Look I should go. It's been a long day and I'd like to get settled in as well. I'll grab the rest of my stuff some other time. She dropped the blanket into the box and walked to the door.

"Sweetie-"

"I'll see you later." She turned and walked out of the room without another glance back. Mary Margaret frowned but didn't stop her. Emma just grabbed the items in the bathroom that belonged to her or Henry and dropped them into the box before leaving the apartment quickly.

* * *

Emma pulled up and parked in front of the mansion. She grabbed the bag and box and moved up the walkway. Once at the door, she paused. She was suddenly unsure if she should knock or just walk in. She looked down and realized she didn't really have hand to knock or open the door with. Luckily, just as she was about to ram her body into the door bell, it swung open.

"Hey Emma. I heard you pull up." Henry greeted with a smile.

"Hey kid, can you take this?" She pushed the box forward and Henry took it. "Thanks."

"Come on, I'll show you your room." He turned and took off towards the steps.

She followed him upstairs, her eyes glancing around to take in her surroundings. She hadn't ever been up here before. She looked over and saw what was obviously Henry's room, looking perfect and pristine. That was nothing though, compared to the next room they passed. Large, beautifully furnished. Emma only got a small glance but could tell before Henry's next words it was obviously no guestroom.

"That's Mom's room. This one is yours." He walked into the next room down on the other side of the hall.

"Wow." She said as she took in her surroundings.

It was conservative but still spoke of the wealth of this house. She dropped the suitcase down onto the bed as she looked around the room. It was bigger than one of her previous apartments all together she realized. But then she wasn't complaining. If she was going to be stuck here, at least her private space would be comfortable.

"Here, Henry, grab your stuff." She opened the case and he came over to grab his clothes. She helped him and followed him over to his own room. "So…Henry. You're really okay with this?"

"It's weird, I'm not gonna lie." He shrugged and sat on his bed.

"Yes, well, you're completely right about that." She dropped his clothes on the dresser.

"I mean you married _Mom_." He continued and Emma plopped down onto the bed next to him, glancing around to take in the room.

"I know."

"I mean you two don't even_ like_ each other-"

"I _know_, Henry." She shot him a look and he smiled shyly.

"Sorry. Why did you do it?" He asked curiously, studying her face.

"I don't remember honestly. Like we said, we were irresponsible. We did something stupid and now neither of us can remember what we did." She looked away, embarrassed yet again. "I'm sorry." She said quietly and Henry tilted his head.

"It's okay. I mean, it's nice to be here again. And now you're here too. It's weird. But it's kinda cool too." He shrugged again and Emma smiled lightly.

"Well I'm glad you're not too traumatized." She have him a nudge and he smiled.

"No more than normal." He laughed before getting up. "Come on, Mom's making dinner." He turned and walked out without another thought. Emma took an extra second to suck in a deep breath.

"Family dinner…here I come."

Emma made her way down the steps feeling as awkward as she always did in this kind of situation. No matter how many times she went through this. This process of going from one home to another. She never stopped feeling so out of place. The odd man out in the family. She was an adult now. There was no reason she should have to be going through this again. Yet another thing that made her irritation towards her parents grow even more.

Those negative feelings eased up just a bit as the smell hit her. The aroma was very familiar but surprising coming from Regina's kitchen. Sure enough though, as the blonde came into sight of the kitchen, she saw Regina turning to place a large pizza on the counter. She took in the apron over the Mayor's clothes and the light dusting of flour on her cheek and found the domesticity of the scene captivating. It was strange yes, but all the more fascinating because of that.

"Pizza?" She asked, making her presence known. Regina glanced up at her.

"Yes well, under the conditions I figured we could do something a bit more fun for tonight. But make no mistake, I will not be making that garbage you consider food in this kitchen." She raised and eyebrow, trying to show her seriousness.

"Fun?" Emma questioned, ignoring Regina's other words.

"Yes Miss Swan, I can be fun." She said and turned back around. Emma sat herself down as Regina's words brought her back to their night together._ I can be fun._

"_I told you Miss Swan, I can be fun." Regina licked her lips as she pulled back, setting the shot glass and lime onto the table next to them._

"_Damn. That was hot." Emma's eyes were on Regina's mouth, where they had stayed throughout her entire display. "Let me taste." She smiled wickedly as she leaned forward. Regina returned the look and closed the distance, attaching their lips hungrily._

_Emma didn't waste a second, slipping her tongue through moist lips and stroking against Regina's for a thorough taste. The mayor snaked a hand around Emma to grasp onto the back of her neck and pull her closer. Emma moved to latch onto Regina's bottom lip, sucking the remaining tequila and lime juice off and humming in approval. She pulled back just slightly and both sets of eyes were slow to open. _

_Emma spotted a small drip of liquid on the side of Regina's jaw. She lifted a hand to cup the brunette's chin and turned her slightly. She leaned in and slipped the tip of her tongue out to flick the juice into her mouth. She knew she had gotten it successfully, but couldn't stop herself from letting her tongue glide along the surface on the older woman's jaw, moving all the way to her neck and down the side. Regina's eyes fluttered and she barely managed to suppress a moan from her arousal. Emma stopped with an open mouthed kiss where she could feel the blood pumping strongly through her vein._

"_Damn." Emma sighed as she pulled back again._

"_You said that dear." Regina gave a lazy grin, trying to control her uneven breathing. _

"_Yeah well…that's all I got Madam Mayor." She shrugged. _

"Emma?" Henry poked her on the arm when he saw that glazed over look in her eyes.

"What?" She blinked a few times and saw Regina's narrowed eyes on her as well.

"You were day dreaming."

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something?" She shook it off and stood.

"Yeah can you help me set the table?" He asked and she nodded.

"Sure." She walked over to grab the plates sitting out, right next to Regina. As she grabbed them, her eyes moved slowly up Regina's form, landing and pausing on the smooth expanse of her slender neck. She wasn't aware her tongue had come out to moisten her own, now rather dry, lips. It had retreated just as Regina turned towards her.

"_What_?" Regina said as she caught Emma's gaze, using that same accusing tone.

"Nothing, damn." Emma immediately replied before grabbing the plates and turning quickly. She wasn't sure when that moment she had remembered had taken place exactly, but it was obvious it would have been after many, _many_ drinks.

She tried to block out the thoughts of last night. Although she didn't believe her new connection with Regina included mind reading, she still didn't want her thoughts wandering and grabbing Regina's attention. Instead, she looked at Henry and focused her thoughts on him.

Luckily, Henry seemed content to dominate most of the dinner conversation. Both women were relieved as neither knew how to approach the whole situation. It wasn't the first time they had shared a meal like this. In the last couple weeks since returning from Neverland, Henry had wanted time with both of them and this was a good way to start easing back into things. Especially since he expressed the desire to live with Regina again part time.

Now though, things were clearly very different. Although Henry didn't seem to sense it, both mothers did. Even without feeling a specific emotion from the other, they still could tell in some way that they were connected. Emma thought of it like the way you could cut yourself and not notice it, but the second you saw the blood, _then_ it suddenly hurts. Well now that Emma knew she was bound to Regina, it was like she couldn't stop feeling it. She couldn't not notice it anymore.

Another thing Emma hoped she would get used to was the ring on her finger. It was foreign to her and so she just couldn't stop playing with it. Twisting it around her finger, moving it around with her thumb. It was so odd to her that with all that, she couldn't just simply pull it off. Not that she kept trying to. Over and over…and over and over again. Cause that would be silly.

Regina found herself torn right now. She was more than thrilled that Henry was here. She spent so much of the day being angry about her drunken marriage, it wasn't until they sat Henry down to tell him the news that it all sunk in that he would be back where he belonged. And that filled her with a happiness she had only felt in small segments. When they rescued him in Neverland and he ran straight into her arms. When he woke from eating the turnover. And then not since before he ever received the book of fairytales. So because of that, she was feeling quite good.

Then again, she had drunkenly married the boy's birth mother last night. That killed a bit of the thrill. It seemed though, that her happiness would always be tainted in one way or another. Then again, she knew she would have done anything to have Henry back. So wouldn't that include doing something as insane as marrying Emma Swan if it meant her son was home? Could that have possibly been her thought process when she agreed to marry the girl? The thought sparked something with her. She narrowed her eyes and looked off to the side as she pried open the memory.

"_You and me and Henry. We're gonna make a kick ass family." Emma looked over at Regina._

"_Henry…Henry's coming back." She said as if the thought had just occurred to her._

"_Well yeah. Henry will be excited cause he gets to have both his moms." _

"_We get to live all together?" She questioned with a widening smile. _

"_Yes. And we get our happy ending." She returned the smile warmly._

"_Yes well I do want my happy ending already." She paused and her smile started to fade. "But your parents are going to take it from me."_

"_What? No. No they just said I need to get my happy ending. I'm just going to tell them it's you." She leaned in and pressed her lips to Regina's cheek. The brunette couldn't help smiling at the gesture but it disappeared quickly. _

"_But they will take _you _from me." She said with a frown._

"_Well we won't let them." Emma spoke with all the confidence in the world and Regina eyed her as a smile started to form again._

"_No we won't. I have an idea." She stood up and Emma immediately followed suit._

"_Hey, you guys ready?" Ruby walked over to them, drink in hand and a smile on her face. _

"_Not just yet." Regina started. "We have to make a stop first." _

Regina pressed her fingers to her head as the memory slipped out of reach again. She looked over to see Henry going into a detailed story about a kid at school and was relieved they hadn't taken note of her distraction. She looked back at her food but didn't have much of an appetite today.

She looked over and noticed Emma rubbing her thumb over her ring. Regina had found herself doing the same throughout her time at the office today. Every time she had started to at Archie's office, she forced herself to stop. But she had noticed a few times now that Emma was touching hers absentmindedly quite a bit.

Once dinner was finished, everyone stood to carry their dishes back to the kitchen. Both women found themselves grateful for their previous dinners over the last couple weeks, as it took just a bit of discomfort away. Regina started the dishes automatically and Emma brought the rest of them into the kitchen. She attempted to help with the washing, but it seemed the uppity brunette wasn't having it.

"You know, I thought you'd jump on the chance to make me clean something." Emma pointed out as she crossed her arms, hip leaning on the counter next to Regina.

"Oh I will. But these dishes are very expensive, dear." She tilted her head and Emma bit her lip to hold back her initial reaction.

"Regina, if we are going to live together, and parent Henry together, don't you think you can trust me to wash some dishes?" She tried to keep a mature, neutral tone. Regina pursed her lips as she turned to eye the blonde.

"Perhaps." She sighed as she glanced down at her dishes before looking to Emma again. "You can dry. _Gently_." She stressed as she handed Emma a towel. The sheriff rolled her eyes but gave a half smile.

"Yes dear." She bit her lip again as brown eyes bore into her.

They worked in silence though it was completely filled. Both women kept sending discreet glances to the other, quietly studying each other. Emma felt the need to fill the silence but didn't know how and Regina was hoping the woman could just keep her mouth shut for the next few minutes. Lucky for both of them, working nervously made them work faster and they completed the task efficiently.

"So…" Emma started as she dropped the towel back down. "…I guess we're set for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll take care of the morning, just pick him up at three and make sure he finishes his school work. I'll be home after five."

"Okay, so will we." She fumbled with her hands for a minute but stopped when realized she was playing with the ring again. "So uh…goodnight I guess." She nodded awkwardly.

"Yes, well…goodnight." She turned quickly and walked from the room. Emma just shook her head, hoping that was something else they could get used too.

After taking a few minutes to put her clothes away, Emma decided a quick shower was in order. She found this room to be even better than she originally realized as the towels provided a level of comfort she was unaccustomed to. She found out she didn't even need her bathroom supplies as this one was completely stocked.

She put on some pajamas, consisting of a comfortable pair of shorts, short enough to compete with Ruby, and a tank top. She moved into the queen sized bed and made herself comfortable. That was not hard as the bed seemed to form around her, holding her soothingly. She sighed happily despite the circumstances. As comfortable as she was though, it was the first night in a new home and that meant rest would not be coming.

* * *

Regina checked on Henry after finishing the dishes. He was already done with his work and getting ready for bed. Again, she found herself so happy to see him there again. He hugged her and told her goodnight and Regina decided not to push anything else for the night. Instead, she went back to her room.

She went through her normal bedtime routine, finding comfort in the activity. It was a very long day and Regina was exhausted. She was more than happy when she finally finished everything and had her silky pajamas on and slid into her bed. Laying down, her eyes were closed and sleep claimed her as soon as her head hit the pillow.

It was only a few hours before her body was being pulled from sleep again. She was still slightly unconscious as there was a different pull in her chest. Regina's mind moved into that place between awake and sleep where she was a little too tired to understand what was happening. Her hand lifted to her chest subconsciously. But then the sensation spread out almost like a fluid pouring through her. Her eyes fluttered open again as her chest started feeling like it was almost burning in a way.

As the feeling flooded her, Regina pushed herself up, sucking in deeper breaths. Her hand grabbed at her chest as she tried to identify what was happening. It took her a minute. It wasn't the small pull of angst before when Emma talked about being alone. This was something else. Something bigger.

It poured through her again even stronger and that was when Regina finally identified the feeling. Terror.

Whatever was happening right now, Emma was terrified. With one more second of hesitation, Regina threw back the covers and leapt out of bed, running straight out the door.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first night in the new Mills/Swan household. Please Review! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Regina pushed her door open and jogged straight down the hall to the next room. She stopped right outside the guestroom, suddenly feeling hesitant again. Taking a breath, she pressed her ear to the door but didn't hear anything. She was about to knock when that feeling of terror shot through her again and she fell forward slightly, grabbing the door frame. She didn't stop to think again and instead, just turned the knob and pushed into the room.

The moon outside the window did a good job of lighting the room enough so Regina could see Emma's form laid out on the bed. She walked over to her but still heard absolutely nothing from the younger woman. Looking down at her, Regina saw Emma's eyes clenched down tighter than someone in a normal sleep and her hands were holding the sheets in strained fists. Other than that though, there was no indication of the torment Regina could feel from the girl. It was amazing, Regina thought, that even in sleep, Emma could cover what she was really feeling.

Regina saw Emma's hands both jerk inward and then immediately felt the fear intensify. She didn't have enough room to feel awkward as her senses were completely occupied and overwhelmed by the need to stop the feeling. Because of that, she didn't stop herself from finally leaning down over Emma. She moved her hands to Emma's shoulders and immediately felt how she was trembling. With a frown, Regina squeezed her shoulders and shook slightly.

"Miss Swan?" She got nothing in response and shook her again. "Emma?" She tried a bit louder now and watched as the blonde's eyes started shifting open. Regina held her breath as she waited for a reaction. She had never seen Emma like this and it was…unsettling…for lack of a better term. Regina wasn't thinking about that now though.

Emma just stared up at nothing with glazed eyes for a few seconds and Regina didn't move her hands, or any muscle for that matter. She saw Emma's eyes blink repeatedly before moving around. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Emma's gaze focused and landed on Regina, still right above her.

Regina was caught off guard as she felt all the terror that had been consuming her get completely flooded out by an overwhelming sense of relief. Emma seemed to take her first breath since opening her eyes as she lifted a hand to grasp onto Regina's arm. The older woman looked down to where Emma held on, but didn't budge herself.

"Regina?" She whispered, still trying to clear her vision and see the woman clearly.

"Yes. You…you were just having a bad dream." She felt a bit awkward as she used the same words she would if it were Henry. But then she could feel her attempt at calming Emma was working as the shuttering subsided. After a few more seconds, Emma seemed to realize she was holding onto the woman and finally let go. Regina kept her eyes on Emma as she released her grip as well.

"I'm sorry did I…did I wake you? I don't usually yell-"

"No you didn't say anything. I just…I felt it...something." She lifted a hand to her chest again and could feel her own heart pounding. She wasn't just aware of Emma's feelings, but felt them within her and was still affected by it.

"Something?" Emma questioned and leaned up until she was sitting against the headboard. She curled her feet up and hugged her legs to her chest.

Regina's eyes caught sight of the length of skin suddenly exposed to her and her gaze lingered an extra second before reaching Emma's eyes again. The blonde nodded towards the bed and Regina eyed the space during a short debate in her head before exhaustion won out and she sat delicately on the foot of the bed.

"You were afraid." She looked down at her hands and Emma watched her carefully.

"So you came?" She asked curiously, honestly surprised the woman would check on her.

"You were very afraid." She glanced up and Emma's cheeks heated up a bit. She hoped Regina couldn't see that.

"You couldn't like…see what I was dreaming about…right?" She hesitantly looked up again. Regina didn't need their connection to understand the way Emma felt as her voice shook.

"No, no. I just felt what you were." She could see Emma visibly relax again. "Are you um…going to be alright?" She questioned, wringing her hands in her lap distractedly.

"Yeah I'll be fine. If I would have known you'd feel it, I would have warned you. I didn't think about that. It's just because it's the first night in a new home. It always happens. Should be fine now though." She nibbled at her lip, feeling embarrassed about being caught in such a fragile state. "I'm sorry." She glanced over to see Regina watching her closely.

"It's quite alright dear. I'll just um…be going back to my room." She stood quickly and turned towards the door.

"Thank you." Emma said quietly and Regina glanced back at her. "For waking me. You cut it off before…before I…just…thanks." She gave a small smile, highlighted in the moonlight.

"You're welcome. Goodnight…again." She allowed a soft smile and Emma relaxed again, appreciating the older woman helping and then not pushing her on the details.

"Goodnight again, Regina." She nodded to the woman as she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Emma slipped back down into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. She had known the nightmare was inevitable. She had moved enough times to know it wasn't just a coincidence, but a routine. New house, same nightmare. She felt foolish now though, that she hadn't realized Regina would experience it with her. She was more surprised though, that the woman would just run in there to see what was happening.

She hadn't thought about Regina feeling _her_ emotions. She was so caught up with everything she got from the older woman, she hadn't stopped to think about what Regina would get from her. She was uncomfortable with that for certain.

She figured the control she had established over her own feelings would have been enough to keep Regina from getting anything. But then she knew the ability to keep a straight face or laugh wasn't really erasing the emotion underneath. Just disguising it. It disturbed her to know there was someone now that would have access to what she protected and hid so closely.

At least now though, the nightmare had come and been shoved away. She would be able to sleep now. As she drifted off, she couldn't stop her mind wandering to the sight of Regina's face, only inches away and giving her an expression she had never seen directed at her before. Genuine concern.

* * *

Emma woke up later than normal. After the nightmare, she was able to sleep through the night and in this more than comfortable bed, it was harder than normal to wake up. Once she did, she was quick to dress and head down stairs, realizing immediately that Regina and Henry were already gone for the day.

She wished to have seen Henry off, but at the same time was relieved that she didn't have to deal with an awkward confrontation with Regina. She didn't expect the woman to say anything in regard to the nightmare, but then still wasn't ready to face her quite yet.

It was a bit odd, being inside the house alone. She made her way into the kitchen and checked out the coffee pot. It was more complex than the normal appliances she was used to, but she figured it out and sat for a moment to enjoy her cup. After a few moments of feeling so completely out of place, she finally decided to just leave and run to the diner for breakfast.

A decision she quickly came to regret.

Walking into the diner, she might as well if shown a spotlight on herself. It seemed that by now, everyone had heard the news of her marriage. She ducked her head and made straight for the counter, not making eye contact with anyone. As soon as she sat, Ruby was right in front of her.

"Well good morning Sheriff." Ruby was much to bright right now and Emma narrowed her eyes just slightly.

"Morning Rubes. Can I just get a bear claw, please." She kept her head down, trying to avert anyone else's gazes.

"Sure thing. Anything for the wife?" Ruby winked and Emma's expression was clearly not amused.

"No, thank you." She said slowly and Ruby smiled before moving to bring her the pastry.

"Come on Emma. You have to see the humor in this." She tilted her head and Emma sighed.

"Maybe. Probably more if it wasn't Regina and I wasn't being forced to stay married for half of a freaking year."

"Yeah…you know I'm sorry about all that. I honestly don't remember all of it and the parts I do, you two were very adamant."

"It's crazy. But hey, this experience will certainly be one for the books." She laughed before taking a bite from the bear claw.

"And you never know, maybe you two will fall madly in love and be grateful for that one drunken night." She fluttered her eyes as she looked up dreamily.

"And maybe _you _should lay off the booze." Emma replied with an upturned eyebrow. "Cause you're talking crazy."

"Nah, I can see it. Her being all possessive like she gets and having you completely whipped." She nodded and Emma's eyes widened.

"What?! I would not be whipped!" She said, completely appalled and much louder than than necessary. The other diner occupants glanced over curiously but Emma was still focused on the girl in front of her.

"Oh yes you would. You'd try to act all badass. The Sheriff in all her leather glory. But really, Regina would have you completely wrapped around her finger." She laughed at Emma's outraged expression.

"You…you are insane. Just…nuts Ruby." Emma shook her head, not even sure how to respond. "I would never be whipped." She muttered in to her breakfast.

"Relax Emma." She placed a hand on the blonde's arm as she smiled and leaned over the counter. "I mean with all that's between you too, I'm sure the sex would be hot as hell." She barely dodged the blow as Emma's hand came flying up. Ruby laughed loudly now and Emma lunged one more time for the younger girl without success.

"I'm going to get you for that." Emma pointed at her as she settled back down to her bear claw. Ruby cautiously stepped to the counter again.

"Okay okay, I'll stop teasing. But honestly, can you think of a better way to get back at your parents than to actually be with Regina?" She shrugged as her hands came to rest on the countertop.

"What do you mean? That's what they want. They're forcing it."

"No, they want you two to be miserable so you learn your lesson. You really think your mother wants you to live happily with the former Evil Queen? To actually have a real relationship? She'd probably freak out." Ruby said casually but Emma stared for a moment. She opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"Well…I mean I knew that was the point but…I didn't really think it all through. You're right though, I mean they were mad we got married. They don't really want us together." She looked off to the side as a smile started forming across her lips.

"Emma?" Ruby questioned, taking in the conspirator look on her friends face. "What are you thinking right now?"

"Just that I'm going to need to pay a visit to my lovely wife." She grinned before jumping off the stool. "I have some work at the station but I'll be back at noon for my and Regina's usuals." She threw her jacket back on.

"Emma, now don't do anything insane." She warned.

"I can't possibly do anything more life changing than we already did." She turned but glanced back. "Oh and do me a favor? Please don't tell my parents we talked." She held Ruby's gaze and the younger woman finally shook her head with a smile.

"You're crazy Emma." She laughed.

"Hey, this is _your_ idea."

"Yeah, and _you're_ listening to it." She grinned and Emma returned it before walking out of the diner, suddenly with new energy.

* * *

Regina had started her day in higher energy than she had now. The morning routine was more than exciting as she was simply thrilled to feel as if things were back to normal. She felt a bit odd leaving Emma there, but she knew it was just one of the things she would just have to get used to now. After dropping Henry at school though, Regina had started work at the office and her restless night caught up with her.

After waking and calming Emma from her nightmare, Regina had laid back down, but sleep didn't return. She knew Emma said that she would be fine for the night, but she just couldn't completely shake the feeling away. The nervousness that the terror could fill her again had kept sleep just out of reach.

It had her wondering how Emma could get through that every single time she moved. Regina was still unsettled and it was halfway though the day now. She also couldn't help wondering what Emma could possibly have been dreaming about to cause such a reaction. After everything she had faced since the curse broke, it made Regina very curious as to what could provoke such emotion.

Her own reaction was slightly disconcerting. She chalked it up to the whole soul binding deal, but that didn't mean her mind wasn't on it. She was afraid _for _Emma. That look on her face as she started waking again, eyes still glazed over and her body still trembling. Regina had barely breathed until Emma calmed and even then, she still just felt off.

She choose to ignore all of that though. Well to the best of her ability at least. It was just after noon now and she hadn't gotten enough work done yet. Just as she moved to the next stack of papers, there was a knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, she dropped the papers back down and called out that the occupant could enter. She was surprised at just who entered.

"Hey." Emma greeted as she walked in.

"Hello." Regina said though her tone advertised her confusion. She watched Emma carefully as she approached and took the seat opposite her without hesitation.

"Have you eaten?" She asked, lifting her hand to show the Granny's bag. Regina made a face so Emma continued. "I got you your usual, so you don't have to worry. You got your boring salad." She gave a half smile as she dropped one of the bags in front of her. Regina rolled her eyes again.

"Did you need something Miss Swan?" She said, eyeing the bag. She had been too distracted and had actually forgotten to eat. Now that she could smell food in the room as Emma opened her bag of grease, she felt her stomach stirring with hunger.

"Well for starters, for you to call me Emma. Seriously we're married. I think you can call me by my first name." She met Regina's gaze as she bit into a fry.

"I will call you what I like, _Miss Swan_." She crossed her arms defiantly.

"Fine. But for every time you call me Miss Swan, I will call you some sickly sweet, adorable nickname."

"You will _not_-"

"What was that Sweetie Pie?" She cut her off with a grin.

"Sheriff Swan-"

"Nope, still not what I'm looking for Honey Buns." She threw back another fry as Regina clenched her jaw. Emma realized with some interest that these names provoked no _real_ anger from Regina. Irritation of course, but Regina was acting more upset than she really was. If there was anything real there, Emma would have felt it. Regina weighed her options for a second before responding.

"_Emma_." She gritted out.

"Yes Regina?" Emma inclined her head innocently.

"What do you need?" She kept her arms crossed, resisting the urge to tear into the Granny's bag right in front of her. Emma saw her eyes move to it several times and counted it at a victory.

"I had an idea. I was talking to Ruby earlier-"

"Oh this sounds promising." Regina interjected.

"_Anyway_…" She continued. "…we were talking about the fact that my parents are doing all this for the sole purpose of punishing us. Making us suffer."

"I understand that, _Emma_. And it's working." She shook her head at Emma in a way that would have been insulting if the blonde let herself care. She didn't.

"What if it wasn't?" She said and watched the confusion cross Regina's face before her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you saying you're enjoying this?" She asked incredulously.

"No, listen. My parents want us miserable and we _are_." Her eyes were a bit wider and Regina gave an expression like she was awaiting the punch line.

"I do not have the patience for this Miss…Emma." She sighed at her own slip up. "Get to the point."

"We are giving them exactly what they want. And I don't see that changing anytime soon." She watched now as realization dawned on the mayor. She leaned back slowly.

"So what exactly are you saying?" She asked carefully.

"Do you _want _to make them happy?"

"Oh obviously not." She immediately responded without pause. "But if us hating this is what they want, then the only way to keep them from winning is if we…" She tapered off and Emma formed a smile on her face.

"If we don't actually hate being together." Emma finished, leaning back and grabbing more fries. Regina sat in silence as she studied the casual girl in front of her.

"And how do you suppose we convince them of that?"

"Well, we start with you not shooting that glare at me in public. We need people to see we're getting along now." She tilted her head and Regina narrowed her eyes. "Yes that one." Emma said with a grin.

"To what degree would we be pretending here?" She asked and Emma looked off in thought momentarily.

"Well, obviously it we were walking around town tomorrow hand in hand, that would be a pretty big giveaway that something was off. I just think we should play it up that we're getting to know each other. That we're getting along and happy. I think if we show that we're becoming happy together, getting closer, it might freak out Mary Margaret and David enough to call off the whole thing before we got too serious."

"You want us to pretend like we're actually falling for each other?" Her tone was skeptical but her mind was working.

"Just picture my parent's faces once they realize their plan is backfiring." She lifted an eyebrow and watched the conflicting emotions on Regina's face. The mayor looked off in though for another moment sighing and shaking her head before looking back again.

"What about Archie?"

"I've faked my way through counseling before." She said without thought, but then mentally scolded herself when Regina's eyes squinted slightly. "I'm sure we can convince him we're starting to get along." She finished before looking back down and focusing on her food. Regina continued to study her closely, still contemplating their possible success.

"There's no telling if this will work." She finally said and Emma glanced back up.

"No, but the worst case scenario is that we're back to where we started. I don't think we have anything to lose." She shrugged.

"I suppose I could deceive people to believe I can actually tolerate you. Though it will take some effort." She lifted her chin as she pursed her lips thoughtfully.

"Your words just make my heart melt." Emma gave an overly sweet smile as she lifted a hand to her chest.

"Very funny." Regina replied flatly.

"Seriously, with every word my soul just lifts higher and I fall deeper for you-"

"You're hilarious."

"And all your compliments just make me feel all warm and fuzzy-"

"_Enough _Miss Swan."

"Yes Poo Bear." Emma grinned so childishly Regina had half a mind to slap the look right off her smug face.

"Emma. That is enough." She tried again and Emma went happily back to her food. Regina was starting to realize that the way to manage a better relationship with Emma may be to start treating her like another child. She certainly acted like one.

"Alright. Well I'm gonna head back to work. I'll see you tonight." Emma stood and threw away her trash.

"See to it Henry does _all_ his work." Regina just had to give one last order and Emma sighed.

"I promised you, we'll handle it." She gave one last look before finally walking out of the room.

Regina watched Emma the whole way out of the room before her eyes slid back down to the untouched bag in front of her. She was starving now, having just watched Emma eat her entire large fry. The smell had been intoxicating and nearly mouth watering.

Emma said she brought Regina's usual which would mean a generally delicious salad. However, the smell the damn girl left lingering in her office was making the option slightly less desirable. She opened the bag and her eyes widened as she saw not only her salad, but a small container of fries as well. Regina lifted it gingerly between her thumb and forefinger, placing it on a napkin on her desk.

Looking back into the bag, her eyes immediately caught a folded up piece of paper. Opening it, she recognized Emma's handwriting right away.

_Regina,_

_I knew you'd agree to my idea, so I figured the first step in pretending to like each other, would be to actually start understanding each other. Take a walk on the wild side Regina. _

_Seriously Regina, the fries are delicious. You'll understand me just a bit better if you have a taste. _

_PS: I also knew you wouldn't touch the food until I was out of the room, so I'm taking this opportunity to say, _

_Have a wonderful day my Pookie Wookie. ;)_

"Oh for heaven's sake." Regina muttered, dropping the note back down. "She is impossible." She shook her head, glancing between the salad and the container of fries.

She was hungry. Very hungry. Which was her justification for eating _all _her food brought to her. She really couldn't bring herself to care. She also felt just the smallest understanding for Emma's unhealthy food choices.

* * *

"So is this how it's gonna be everyday?" Henry questioned from the other side of Emma's desk. The woman looked up from her report to address him.

"If it works well for all of us, I would say yes. Why, do you not like it?"

"No I like it just fine. It's actually a lot like we did before the curse broke."

"Yeah except now we don't have to sneak around." She smiled and Henry nodded.

"Yeah this is a lot better." He smiled back at her before biting at his lip a little.

"Something else kid?" Emma asked, noting the behavior.

"Just…are you guys gonna do all the parent stuff together?" He kept a neutral tone and Emma tilted her head.

"Well we'll at least make the decisions together. Is there something going on?"

"Well…we have parent teacher conferences next week. I was just wondering…you know if you would both come."

He looked back down and Emma's lips parted in thought. How odd that something so simple was so moving to her. She was always adjusting to the idea of being a parent. Regardless what had gone down in the last year, it was still so new and no matter how much they did together, she was always still trying to work herself into the roll of a real mother.

It was simple. Mundane. Probably incredibly boring and tedious. And Emma was thrilled.

"I think we would both love to go to the parent teacher conference." Emma said with a huge smile. Henry smiled right back before returning to his work.

Across town, Regina was sitting at her desk, wondering what in the hell Emma was so excited about. But then just like last night, she felt herself absorbing the emotion. She was taking on some of that positive energy and was unaware of the soft smile gracing her own lips.

* * *

**And here we glide back into light and fun. I have a feeling this story will be going back and forth from light to deeper but i think it will be good. Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Friday night had gone about the same, if not just a bit smoother than Thursday. Regina was pleased all work had been completed prior to their arrival home and dinner was made healthier but just as delicious as the night before. Although Mary Margaret's cooking was good, Regina worked some magic in the kitchen and Emma was realizing very quickly she could easily get used to this.

As Emma woke up on Saturday though, she suddenly realized they hadn't talked at all about how to handle the weekend. They had survived two days unscathed but that was with school and work occupying a good amount of their time. That was still normal and easily handled. This was her first weekend in which they would all be together. Emma had no idea where to start.

She had slept in again, got dressed again, and made her way downstairs again. This time though, everybody was up and still home. She heard a television coming from a room she didn't even know existed to this point. She hadn't gone beyond her and Henry's rooms, the study, the kitchen and dining room. Turning towards the opposite side, she approached the sound and found a more comfortable living room where Henry sat, leaned back on the couch in his pajamas, looking up at a cartoon on a large television.

"Morning kid." She walked into the room and sat down beside him. He instantly sat up with a smile on his face.

"Good morning."

"What are you watching?"

"Fairly Odd Parents."

"Nice." Emma said before leaning back next to him. They settled in right away and Emma realized this was yet another thing she could certainly get used to. Surprisingly, she was feeling a tad more comfortable now.

They stayed there throughout the entire episode, just relaxing and laughing along. It was after that that Regina poked her head in the door. Emma had wondered where she was, but wasn't quite comfortable enough yet to just start searching for her in her home.

"Breakfast is almost ready if you two can come set the table." She tapped her fingers on the door frame. Henry jumped up and Emma knit her brow.

"You _cooked_ breakfast?" She asked as she stood. Regina moved to allow Henry to pass and regarded the blonde.

"Of course. It doesn't taste as good if you just conjure it up." She looked skeptically and Emma shrugged.

"Right no I just… I guess I don't know what I expected. More of a cereal kind of person."

"Are you complaining?" Regina watched her as they walked from the room. It was then, for the third time in as many days that the delicious aroma of Regina's food reached Emma and overwhelmed her senses.

"Not at all." She said slowly with an appreciative smile. Regina watched her pass before a smug grin threatened to pull at her lips.

Emma moved a little more confidently around the kitchen as she helped gather placemats and utensils. Any type of chore was generally a no no for Emma, but there was something about the act of setting the table for the three of them. The familial feel of the forming routine that gave her some sense of comfort. Comfort that she had only ever had a taste of at the apartment with her parents.

Being the third time to sit down to a family meal, each member took their seats with a bit less awkwardness and hesitancy. Henry dove in with enthusiasm while Regina took her time to place a napkin neatly onto her lap. Emma followed suit, mostly in the hopes of at least looking like she belonged here. Looking down at the perfectly plated pancakes, she could no longer wait another second and jumped in with as much excitement as her son.

The first bite had Emma hooked. As soon as the syrup touched her lips, she was nearly moaning her approval, eyes fluttering as the flavor consumed her. She barely suppressed the sound of her delight, but the joy was obvious on her face. That however, was not the only thing giving her feelings away. Regina watched her for a moment before shaking her head at the realization.

"Do you recall your statement about how I felt 'way too strongly about that nickname'?" She asked and Emma swallowed a large bite of pancake.

"Yeah." She said curiously but her questions didn't stop Emma from going in for the next bite.

"Well you feel _way_ too strongly about those pancakes." She said and tapped a finger against her chest. Emma felt just a little embarrassed but smiled with a shrug.

"Yeah well…you cook well." With how delicious they were, Emma couldn't be bothered to care. It was the most delicious breakfast she ever had and Emma didn't care if Regina could feel her excitement over it. Regina couldn't stop her own smile and Henry was grinning between them both.

They made an assembly line for dishes this time. Regina washing, Henry rinsing and Emma drying again. It was another thing that had Emma feeling both awkward and oddly comfortable at the same time. Another thing that was simple and mundane, yet thrilling for the fact that it was an activity she hadn't realized how much she missed until she had it now. This might not be the family she had imagined, but being stuck in her current predicament, Emma would work with what she had.

They were finishing up when Emma's phone rang. She saw her mother's number and picked it up begrudgingly. She knew she was going to have to get over this anger towards them soon. It wasn't going to do anything to free her of the circumstances. It was also bad to waste the time she finally had with them after a lifetime without, being angry. Right now though, those feelings were still in full force. Still, she dried her hands and answered her phone.

"Hello?…yeah I'm fine…yeah Henry's well…" Emma sat at the counter. Regina turned towards her to see a small smile pull on Emma's face as she lifted her eyes to meet brown ones. "…no I'm fine actually, Regina made breakfast this morning…yeah, no it was great. Apple pancakes, better than Granny's…"

Regina forgot to stop herself as she smiled softly, realizing Emma was seizing an opportunity to move their new, probably foolish but potentially possible, plan into motion. Regina was feeling pretty smug as Emma continued to rave on about her food over the last few days and that no, she did not need anything from them as she was covered here. Regina might not like the situation she was stuck in, but it was always nice to be bragged about.

"…well I'll have to ask Regina if there are any plans first…yes I'm sure you're right…" Emma looked up again to meet Regina's curious gaze. "…I'll find out and call you back…yup…okay, bye." With that she hung up and placed the phone back down.

"I'm thinking our plan might actually have a chance." Emma started as Regina sat opposite her.

"Really?" She asked curiously. Regina had many doubts, but had to admit that Emma was right about her point. They truly had nothing to lose.

"Yeah, I can here her discomfort through the phone. I'm more than positive she's been expecting me to beg to come home. I don't beg for homes anymore." She said the last part quieter but otherwise, all emotions were on lockdown. Regina noticed but ignored it. Something Emma was extremely grateful for.

"So what did you need to ask me?"

"Oh, she wants me and Henry for lunch today."

"And you told her you had to ask me first?" Regina's tone turned to amused now as the corner of her mouth turned up again. Emma grinned as she answered.

"Yeah well you know, had to check in with the wife first." Emma shrugged and Regina shook her head.

"Well then, you have my permission." She said casually and Emma's mind drifted off to Ruby's comment yesterday morning. _Whipped_. She realized she needed to be careful before she fell into that role. She was sure Regina would just love that.

"Wanna come?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Regina's response was instantaneous. "No I do not believe we are ready for that quite yet dear." They both knew they were not at this stage yet, but then Emma still thought it would make for one hell of an interesting day.

"Alright, well you are missing out on all the fun." Emma tilted her head and Regina gave her the most bored looking expression she could muster.

"Oh I'm sure. Unfortunately, I have a lot of paperwork I didn't get to yesterday. _Someone _interrupted my day." She looked pointedly.

"You're welcome for that." Emma grinned. Regina rolled her eyes. And thus they concluded yet another conversation.

* * *

"This seems weird. Do we knock or just go in?" Henry said as they reached the apartment door.

"We go in." She said confidently. Emma refused to feel so awkward in this home as well. Well that's what she was convincing herself of as she pushed the door open.

"There you are." Mary Margaret smiled happily as she practically skipped over to them. She pulled Henry into a hug before moving to Emma, though the blonde only released one arm to return the embrace. She wasn't feeling especially affectionate with the woman.

"What are we eating?" Henry asked, oblivious to Emma's irritation.

"I thought we'd make tacos and salads. I know you both love them."

"Awesome!" Henry replied with a smile.

"Why don't you go set the table?"

"Okay." He shrugged before moving to the kitchen.

Emma just decided she had the right to make herself at home and helped Henry before taking her usual seat the table. She didn't say much and pointedly ignored both her parents as they moved about the kitchen. Part of her was aware she was again, playing the moody teenager. But then that part really didn't care.

Henry chatted away with David as they sat at the table. He seemed more than happy to have time with all members of his family now, not seeing any downsides in sight. Despite her personal feelings, Emma was relieved at how well he was handling things. She could face her own consequences, but it wouldn't be fair if Henry suffered from her mistake.

"So, how have you two been in your new home?" Mary Margaret started as she joined them at the table.

"Great." Henry replied instantly.

"Good. And Emma, how has it been the last few days?" Her tone was overly casual and Emma wasn't fooled.

"It's not bad." Emma saw another perfect opportunity to move through with her plan. She knew it was more about subtlety here in the beginning, so she gave her response with a shrug before taking another bite from her lunch.

"Really?" Her mother began with a laugh. "I'd have thought there'd be some injuries the first night." She tried to joke but Emma was feeling annoyed.

"You wanted someone to get hurt in the house we share with your grandson?" She held back a bit of the bite from her tone but it was clear she was still a little irritated.

"No no, I didn't mean that. I just know how you two are. I expect she was less than accommodating the last couple nights." Again she had that knowing look that would have annoyed Emma, but she found herself distracted.

"Actually she was…surprising." She said honestly, thinking back to Regina's response to her nightmare. Mentioning that would have definitely helped with the plan but there was no way Emma was willing to go there with her parents. If one person had to know, Emma preferred it to be someone who wouldn't care to know more.

"Well that's…interesting." Mary Margaret cleared her throat as she looked back down to her food. Emma saw her knit brow and noted the extra force used to stab the lettuce of her side salad and mentally congratulated herself. Another point for the Mills and Swan household.

* * *

Regina rubbed her eyes before moving to the next file. It wasn't the first time she had to do paperwork at home but it was never enjoyable and she found herself waning more and more as the minutes ticked by.

She flipped open the next cover and stopped, slowly dropping her hand as her eyes widened. They stayed fixed on the handwritten contract in front of her, complete with four signatures. She didn't know how it got into her files. When it got there. She had no explanation or memory of the document even being created.

None of that though, was what consumed her thoughts. It was the name on it. The signature. A signature she had never, ever seen. And if she could help it, no one ever would. Emma especially. Emma could _not_ see this. Ever. That's what motivated her now.

It was her job as mayor to sign it. As were all similar documents. Instead, she closed the folder slowly. She opened the drawer next to her and dropped it inside, giving one last glance before shutting it again. It was her job to sign it. However, as it appeared, she already did.

Despite the fact that it was only mid afternoon, Regina could feel her energy dwindling. She was feeling more and more irritated with the number of files and just was no longer in the mood for work. She didn't understand the growing annoyance as she abandoned the work for a glass of cider.

Taking a seat on the couch, Regina took a few sips from her glass in an effort to relax. It wasn't until she could feel a more defined seed of anger start bubbling up in her chest that Regina realized what was happening. It wasn't her at all. It was Emma.

Rolling her eyes at realization, Regina downed the rest of her cider before reaching for her phone. She was finding her own irritation rising now. How exhausting it was going to become if they had to share every little emotion like this. At this point, their plan better work because with the rate they're going, Regina didn't think they could last much longer.

* * *

As Henry jumped over to the couch with David, Emma grabbed a few plates and walked to the sink, hoping her mother would stop with all the questions. She had done a good job giving subtle indications that Regina wasn't as terrible as they assumed, but then that only kept provoking more and more questions. Emma was losing patience now.

"I'm just hoping that you make sure Henry isn't involved when you two fight." Mary Margaret followed her, clearly intent on continuing the conversation. Emma sighed and started washing without looking at her mother.

"We're not going to fight in front of him." She answered exhaustingly.

"Well even fighting in the same house as him can affect him."

"We're going to be fine. Henry is going to be just fine." She kept her eyes down but Mary Margaret was facing her.

"And how can you know that? What with your history with Regina." Now Emma did look up.

"How can I know that I'll get through this?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, catching her mother a little off guard.

"Well yes sweetie, you haven't been in this situation-"

"Are you kidding me?" Emma interrupted as her anger appeared. Sometimes Emma sided with Regina in the opinion that her parents were not of the highest intelligence.

"I…" Mary Margaret shook her head in confusion.

"Did you forget who I am?" Her own words sparked a brief memory of the other night. She looked back at the dishes but her mind was working.

"_I think they…I think they just forget like…like who I am." Emma punctuated her words with her hand pressing against her chest. Regina looked sympathetically as she lifted a hand sluggishly onto Emma's shoulder._

"_What do you mean, my dear?" She rubbed soothingly and Emma leaned in closer to her. _

"_They…they don't get me! They expect me to be like them! And, and they like think they know me! They don't Regina!" Emma pleaded._

"_I know darling. I know, I know." Regina pulled Emma against her as her lips clumsily found the straw from her drink. Her head lolled onto Emma's as she took a long sip._

Emma blinked out of the memory, looking down at the soapy water in front of her. Chancing a glance to the side, she immediately noticed her mother's eyes on her, studying her intently.

She needed to take a step back but she had put a lot of thought into this and unfortunately, her anger was not nearly as easily controlled as other emotions. Probably because she didn't really have a problem letting it lose on people. Generally, and in this case specifically, it was covering the hurt she felt at their decision. She'd prefer her mother saw this.

"I don't understand." Mary Margaret finally spoke again, noticing and wondering about the shift in mood.

"You think I haven't been 'in this situation' a thousand times?" Emma said, trying to keep her tone closer to neutral.

"Well…I mean you have never-"

"Never what? Been thrown out of my home and dropped into another one? Been forced into a home where I'm unwelcome?" She crossed her arms and Mary Margaret looked a little baffled.

"Emma I…that was not our intention. We just…we want you to-"

"Learn a lesson. I got it. Whatever." Her phone beeped and Emma grabbed it from her pocket. Mary Margaret still looked unsure of what to say as Emma averted her eyes to look at her phone's screen, one eyebrow lifting as she saw a text from Regina.

**Please calm down so I can get some work done **

"Wow." Emma shook her head as she typed in a quick response.

**Your sensitivity soothes my soul**

"We should go now." She brushed by her mother before turning towards the door, calling for Henry to join her.

"What? Why are you leaving?" Her mother trailed after her again.

"Because I'm angry and apparently Regina can't get her crap done now." She threw on her jacket as Henry joined her. He didn't understand what was happening but could feel the tension and thought it best not to question anyone now.

"Wait, what?" David said as he joined them.

"What, you didn't know that whole marriage bond thing had a few tricks? Well one is that we are painfully aware of the other's feelings and now Regina is being affected by me." Her phone beeped again and she opened it up.

"That's…fascinating." David scrunched up his face in thought.

"Yeah it's awesome." She deadpanned as she glanced at the screen.

**Funny…Is everything alright? I would be more than happy to zap the Charmings if need be.**

Emma rolled her eyes but found some of her anger ebbing at the text.

**No, Regina. **Emma paused with her fingers over the screen. **But let's leave that option on the table for later…just in case. **She felt a small smile threaten her face at her own message. The answering message was immediate.

**Done.**

"Come on Henry." She placed a hand on his shoulder as they turned towards the door.

"Emma, I'm sorry. Can we talk some more?" The brunette woman gave a sad, hopeful smile. Emma turned slowly towards her.

"Not today. I'm fine, I didn't mean to lose my temper." She would rather have kept a poker face, but she'd prefer her mother only think her mad than anything deeper than that.

"Okay well, have a good night." She said hesitantly.

"Yeah you too. I'll see you at the station Monday, David." She glanced at her father before walking out with Henry.

"Guess we're back to our names." David mumbled as the door closed.

"I feel bad." Mary Margaret started with a frown. David turned to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know. So do I. But we knew they would hate this."

"Yes but I didn't want to actually hurt her. We did force her to leave home."

"We're making her live with the consequences for a matter of months. It'll be fine." He hugged his wife against him, giving her a reassuring squeeze. She did feel bad, but in the end, she was sticking with her decisions.

* * *

When Emma walked in the door of the mansion, she was surprised to be greeted with a glass of cider. Regina simply handed her the glass in the front entry way before retreating back to her study. Apparently they _were_ gaining a better understanding of each other. Emma gave a grateful nod and took the drink, savoring the taste she enjoyed far more than she admitted to.

She followed Regina as the brunette went back to the decanter, refilling her own glass before moving to her desk again. Emma walked slowly into the room, taking a closer look at the pictures and fixtures she hadn't noticed her first time here. After a few minutes, she realized she had downed her own glass a little faster than she probably should have. She caught Regina's eye, lifting the glass and after receiving a nod of approval, Emma refilled it.

"I might have set us back just a bit." Emma admitted as she hesitantly took a seat on the couch. Regina looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm shocked." She said sarcastically, receiving a glare in response. "What did you do?"

"It wasn't me, it was _her_."

"Your mother?"

"Yes. She's just so…ugh so-"

"Irritating? Grating? The most _severe _pain in my ass-"

"Yes yes Regina, I got it." Emma held up a hand and Regina sighed.

"Right, well, what did she do then?"

"She just…she doesn't…" Emma trailed off, sighing as she rubbed over her eyes. "…never mind it's stupid." She lifted her glass as she stood up again. Regina rolled her eyes and let out a deeper breath.

"She doesn't what?" She tilted her head and as Emma got caught in her gaze, she found herself responding to Regina without thinking.

"She doesn't get me." She said and then shook her head. "I'm um…I'm gonna lay down for a bit." She turned and made for the door. Regina watched her the whole way.

"Dinner is at seven Miss Swan."

"Got it Babe." Emma winked over her shoulder before finally disappearing from sight. Regina leaned back with another sigh, shaking her head.

She ignored the comment this time, telling herself it was pointless with the childish blonde. Pressing her eyes closed, she lifted her head as Emma's words sunk in. _She doesn't get me. _There was a niggling feeling at the back of her mind. A memory that was buried under, what Regina assumed to be, a very large supply of alcohol.

Concentrating, she let the words reply a few times. _She doesn't get me. She doesn't get me. They don't get me._

"_They…they don't get me! They expect me to be like them! And, and they like think they know me! They don't Regina!" Emma pleaded._

"_I know darling. I know, I know." Regina pulled Emma against her as her lips clumsily found the straw from her drink. Her head lolled onto Emma's as she took a long sip._

"_You get me Regina. You always got me." Emma reached up to Regina's drink, pulling it down and trying to capture the straw into her own mouth now._

"_You always got me too." Regina spoke softer, pulling the straw from Emma as the slurping sound signaled the blonde had finished the drink. Emma pulled back enough to meet her eyes. _

"_We're not so different you and me." Emma kept Regina's gaze as the brunette studied her._

"_You are the savior. I am the Evil Queen. Or didn't your parents tell you? Maybe you do need to start listening to them." She frowned and Emma squinted as she eyed the older woman curiously. _

"_You are exactly right Regina. We are just alike and opposites at the same time. The perfect match."_

* * *

**Alright. I promise to get to the parent teacher conference as well as the next therapy session. I just felt the need to focus in here a little more before then. Also i had a lot of wonderful reviews i couldn't answer because people were not logged on, but i do want to say thank you very much to everyone reviewing! I really appreciate everything you are saying. It helps very much! So thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, all of that! ;) **


	8. Chapter 8

As her eyes opened, there are a few minutes where Regina is honestly unsure of what day it is. The sun was coming up and streaming in the window, lighting up her room. The odd dream she has awoken from have her in a bit of a haze and it took her some time to orient herself. Soon though, the memories of the weekend seeped back in and Regina sighed as she realized it was the beginning of the workweek again. Looking over at her clock, she saw she had just beaten her alarm.

She finished her normal morning routine in her room before making her way downstairs. She poured a cup of coffee and started breakfast, placing only two servings out in the assumption the blonde woman sleeping upstairs would not be dragging herself out of bed in time. She was less than annoyed though, because it gave her time with her son. She found that in the mornings at least, she could pretend everything was like it used to be.

She had just poured two glasses of orange juice when she decided to go check on Henry. As she walked through the foyer, she saw the paperboy walking outside and opened the door to grab hers. She almost didn't notice anything out of place when she turned to walk back inside the house. But then at the last second, she turned back around slowly. Then she noticed what it was. Or rather, she noticed what _wasn't _there. Emma's car.

Confused, Regina went back inside and up the stairs. She stopped by Henry's room but could hear the boy moving about and knew he was probably dressing for the day. With some hesitance, Regina walked the rest of the way down the hall and immediately saw the guestroom door open. She checked to see it was in fact empty, before retreating back down to the kitchen.

She didn't question her motives as she picked up her phone and dialed the Sheriff's cell. She frowned when it went straight to voicemail. Just as she started punching in the numbers for the station, she heard the front door open and close. Purposefully, Regina walked out of the kitchen and towards the foyer. She narrowed her eyes as Emma leaned in the doorway, pulling off muddy boots.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to understand the situation. Emma looked up, her expression slightly guilty as she took in her own surroundings.

"Sorry, I'll clean up the dirt." She finally removed the boots and seeing the mess she had made, turned and dropped them back outside the door. Regina still had her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Wh- where have you been? Why are you dirty?"

"I had to go grab Leroy. He had some fight with that nun, fairy chick and drank himself to a new level. Beyond belligerent. He broke some stuff at the bar and then ran off when I tried to take him in. Chased him all the way into the woods." She finally took a few steps forward but Regina was still frowning.

"And you didn't think to tell me before running off?" She said without really thinking of all the possible meanings behind her words. Emma was though, and looked taken aback.

"I…I didn't…you _wanted_ me to wake you?" She finally asked curiously. "I mean I got the call at like four am."

"You could have left a note." Regina said irritatingly.

"Well…uh…okay." Emma scratched her head, feeling as awkward as she had when Mary Margaret started expecting her to check in.

"Why isn't your phone on? I called you." She kept on, still not hearing how her own words could be so easily misconstrued.

"Oh yeah." Again Emma looked a little embarrassed as she reached into her pocket. "It fell into a puddle when I was chasing Leroy. I think it's done for." She frowned at the device, broken and still slightly damp.

"Well then get a new one today. I expect you to answer me when I call." She said sternly. Emma couldn't hide her confusion and Regina rolled her eyes. "You are the Sheriff. You have to answer your phone." She amended.

"Right." Emma just nodded, realizing Regina was just being her normal, controlling self. Annoyingly so.

"And take a shower, _please_." She eyed Emma pointedly and now it was the blonde's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes dear." She turned and Regina glared after her.

"I did not call you Miss Swan that time." She huffed.

"No, that was just bonus." Emma grinned. "Don't forget about therapy today."

"_I_ will not forget. _You _don't forget." She crossed her arms before Emma just shook her head and tuned to jog up the stairs. Regina watched her until she disappeared, choosing not to give any thought to the subtle feeling of relief.

* * *

Emma turned herself slightly as she lined up her shot. Pulling back her forearm, she squinted as she threw her arm forward, launching the paper wad into the air. It arched beautifully up and across the room, curving down as it neared it's target. Just as the ball of paper sunk perfectly into the can, Emma jumped up with her arms in the air above her.

"That's three points for Swan!" She ginned as she cheered herself, feeling pretty smug.

"And here I was feeling bad for being late." David's voice startled Emma, who all but jumped at the sound.

"Whoa." She placed a hand over her chest as David lifted both of his.

"Sorry, sorry. Are you okay?" He laughed and she nodded.

"Yeah, I was just kind of in the zone I guess. You're not too late, I don't have to be there till two. I finished the paperwork so there really isn't anything to do anyway."

"Sounds good. I tried to call but there was no answer." He said as he took a seat at his desk.

"Oh yeah, I had to get a new phone after that crap with Leroy. The ones they have here in town are a bit…low tech. Though I do believe this one will withstand as many drunken calls as we can get now." She said, holding up the Nokia she had bought from the town's only electronics store.

"Yeah, why didn't you call me to come help you?" As he asked, he glanced over to the still sleeping and snoring man inside his usual cell.

"Because I could handle it on my own." She gave him a slightly challenging look and her father sighed.

"I know that you can. But there's no reason to risk it. That's why we have back up. It just takes one time for you to get hurt and no one would know where you were."

"I'll be fine." She said as she grabbed her keys from the desk.

"Emma I know you're still angry with us, but when it comes to safety, just please ask for help." His tone was what stopped her from saying something sarcastic. He did look genuinely concerned and she sighed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll call next time to tell you what's going on." She tilted her head and David smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart." The term got him a barely suppressed eye roll.

"Yeah. Alright, if you've got this, then I'm out."

"Have fun." His patronizing tone was _not _appreciated.

* * *

"It's about time." Regina greeted Emma at the top of the stairs again.

"Okay I am literally five minutes _early_. I don't know what else you could possibly want." She said exasperatingly.

"Well I thought you would want to get here early enough to make sure we had our stories straight. We _are_ trying to convince him we're not fighting aren't we?" She rose an eyebrow and Emma shrugged.

"Well we haven't. Not really. Not since our last therapy session. We got through the whole weekend. We just need to get through the next hour without fighting. Maybe actually be friendly."

"Yes well, as long as _you_ can act maturely." She pursed her lips and Emma dropped her jaw.

"Seriously, you're starting already?" Her voice rose just slightly and Regina took a half step forward.

"I'm not starting anything. And would you please keep you're voice down? I don't want Doctor Hopper hearing you again."

"Oh right I forgot, it's always _my _fault." She said sarcastically and Regina smirked.

"At least you understand."

"It's both of you actually." Archie looked between the women as he exited his office. They both looked surprised before Emma ducked her head sheepishly and Regina lifted her chin, her pink cheeks the only indication of her embarrassment.

Without another word, they both followed the man into the office, taking the same seats as last time. They noticed immediately though, that they were not alone this time. As soon as they were inside, Pongo's head shot up and his nose sniffed a few times. The second Regina settled into her seat, he was at her side, moving his head into her lap.

"Hope you both don't mind. I thought he could help." Archie spoke up as Emma's eyes looked over the Dalmatian.

Emma watched in fascination as Regina immediately lost the tension gained from their conversation outside. She actually smiled softly as she let her hands pet over Pongo's head. The dog, for his part, seemed more than content in his position. Emma wasn't sure why it had her so captivated but it did. She liked animals enough but simply hadn't spent enough time with them. It seemed though, that Archie knew exactly what he was doing by bringing him here. As long as the dog was here, they might actually survive the hour. Well, that's what Emma was hoping for. With as much as it seemed Pongo loved Regina, it wouldn't shock her if the brunette ordered him to attack her and the animal complied.

Regina adjusted herself and patted the space between her and Emma. Pongo obeyed and jumped right onto the couch, startling the blonde. She flinched slightly and as Regina caught that in her peripheral vision, she bit back a smirk, giving Pongo's head another tender pat and he laid back into her lap. When Regina realized her petting had his wagging tail smacking Emma, she just _might_ have added some enthusiasm to her movements to encourage his.

"Alright, now that we're _all _settled, let's begin. How have things been going?" He asked, glancing back and forth from the silent women. "Regina?"

"The weekend went fine." She said, focusing more on the dog than the other people in the room.

"Okay. Emma?"

"Yeah what she said." She shrugged and Archie just glanced back and forth.

"Okay. Regina, how have your mornings gone with Henry?" He tried to be a bit more specific, since they weren't really opening up.

"They have gone very well. Henry seems to be adjusting just fine." She did smile slightly at this, her son always able to make her happy.

"That's great. And Emma, your afternoons with him?"

"Same. Kid's loving the new arrangement."

"That's fantastic. And the time you all spend together?" Again he was met with silence and tried not to sigh. "Regina?"

"They have been fine."

"Okay." He paused again, trying to figure out what would make them talk. "Emma, how do you like your new room?" That got Emma to look up, but she seemed to think through her response.

"I like it."

"Are you comfortable there, in the mansion?" Again she seemed to think before she spoke.

"Yes. Regina…she has a nice home. It's good. I'm good." She nodded with a carefully formed smile.

"Huh...so Regina, how do you like having Emma in the house? I know it's new for you." He studied her as she slowly looked up, giving a small glance in Emma's direction before looking back to Archie.

"Emma's been fine." She answered slowly.

"Fine? How do you _feel_ having her living in your home." Again he watched carefully.

"I feel fine Dr Hopper."

"Ok..." Archie started, leaning forward and placing his forearms on his knees. "…I am banning the word 'fine'. If it's used one more time, this whole session is voided and you have to come again tomorrow." He said and both women snapped to attention. Emma looked over at Regina.

"Can he do that?" She asked and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know."

"I can. Trust me." He was definitely sure of himself and that's what convinced the two women sitting on the couch. They both leaned back in defeat. "Now Regina, same question. How do you feel having Emma in the home you have only ever shared with Henry?"

"I feel…okay." He gave her a look that was easily understood to mean he was not impressed and Regina continued. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. We are getting along." She pushed forward now, knowing that after Emma admitted to setting them back at her parent's place, it was up to Regina if they had a chance at success.

"Really?" He said as he lifted a hand to his chin. He could tell how carefully controlled Regina was being right now and decided to shift focus again. "Emma. How are you feeling right now?" She blinked but sat up in attention.

"I feel fffffff….good." She said with a small smile, stopping herself from using the fateful word.

"Good? Really? Because I thought the fact that your parents weren't allowing you back home would have bothered you." He was watching her so closely that he managed to glimpse the very brief, but visible slip in her expression. It was remarkable how fast it disappeared though and Emma shrugged as if he just commented on the weather. He caught Regina glancing at the blonde, but she didn't comment.

"I'm a big girl, Archie. And I'm living in a mansion with my son. I'm good." She smiled at him but the doctor's responding silence was making Emma ancy. "Seriously Doc we're doing good."

He was silent another moment as he kept studying the women intently. Both of them were uneasy under the attention but he didn't care about that. He let them squirm another moment before finally cutting through the quiet.

"Okay, what exactly is going on here? Why are you both acting this way?"

"Dr. Hopper, I have no idea-"

"Yes you do." He interrupted, raising a hand to stop her. "You have always been a step away from tearing into each other. Which is why neither killing each other, nor getting married shocks anyone."

"What?" Emma started, confused.

"Which is also why I cannot believe for a second, that neither of you have anything to say in the matter." He ignored Emma's question and watched them both again.

"I swear Archie, we really haven't fought. Like not _really _fought. Just the usual bickering." Emma met his skeptical gaze.

"I can believe that you survived a couple days, but I know there are more than these, bored, complacent feelings. If neither of you deal with it, then it's going to come out in a very bad, probably severe way."

"Well Doctor, I don't know what you want us to say." Regina just tilted her head slightly, looking back down and busying her hands petting Pongo. Archie watched as he changed tactics again.

"I want you two to express your feelings. So we're going to try something else. Ground rule: No one gets to use Henry. Now Regina, tell Emma about something that makes you feel happy." He said simply. Regina stopped with her hands for a moment as she thought. It wasn't until Pongo started nudging her hand that she blinked and looked up at Archie.

"Okay. Well-"

"Wait, look at Emma." He insisted and again, saw that tightening of her jaw. Reluctantly, she did.

"My tree. My tree that you attempted to slay." She added with a glare.

"Hey, I'm a Knight aren't I? Just Practicing." She grinned and Regina's eyes bore deep into her pale skin. Emma cleared her throat and looked away.

"Okay Regina, good. Now something that makes you sad?" He decided to ignore the other comments, knowing it would be best to stick with their current track. With these two, things were already was too unpredictable.

"My butchered tree." She deadpanned, shooting another glare at Emma, who let out a dramatic breath.

"Alright, since this is the first time doing this, I'll accept that answer. But let's skip the tree on the next question. Tell Emma something that makes you angry."

"Emma."

"What?" Emma looked up.

"No, that's my answer." She smirked. "Emma." Regina kept that look while Emma rolled her eyes.

"Nice. So what, we're not getting along anymore?"

"I'm just being honest dear." She looked back at Archie and the man looked uncomfortable.

"Okay. I'm not going to ask you to elaborate on that answer right now-"

"That's smart Doctor, that will take much more than a few hours to list."

"Regina." Archie used his best warning tone. "…let's move on. Tell Emma something that scares you." That made her pause.

She more than understood now why Archie had said they couldn't use Henry. She could have worked her son into every single answer. Especially this one. Admitting what scared her was far more difficult without that obvious fall back. She took a few minutes to formulate an answer that would pacify Archie but not embarrass herself.

"I guess…it would be…" She started softly, peaking Emma and Archie's curiosity. "…the Charmings being the entire police force of my town."

"Wow Regina, real deep." Emma said sarcastically, her annoyance playing clearly into her tone. Archie sighed again and Regina gave a hard look at Emma.

"Why don't you tell us what scares _you_ then." Regina challenged.

"I'm not scared of anything." Emma shrugged. When Archie was about to intervene, Regina was already going again.

"Really, the incredible White Knight has no fear?" She asked incredulously.

"Hey, if we can't use Henry, then I got nothing else. No fear." She grinned.

"I think that nightmare you had tells a different story, dear."

The deafening silence that followed settled everyone in the room. Everyone except Pongo. Though even he seemed bothered, as he shifted on the couch and nudged Regina again when she went still. She didn't resume petting him this time though. She didn't even seem to notice him, her body taking on too much to leave any amount of focus for the dog.

Even if she didn't have the ability to take on every emotion whirling through Emma, Regina would still know everything the girl was feeling. The way her face dropped and paled and the silence that followed told her everything she needed to know. They locked eyes for the entire silent scene taking place in Archie's office.

Regina had been hit with a fleeting pulse of terror that perfectly mimicked what she felt on Emma's first night in her home. It was quickly followed by a deep seeded pain, pouring through her in waves. But then even that had been washed out by the overwhelming sensation of anger. That was where Emma landed and stayed on. Anger.

What Regina realized though, was that this was just slightly more complex than that. If she hadn't been looking at Emma, she would have missed it. The blonde had morphed her expression into neutral the second after Regina's words had processed, but there had been that fleeting look that Emma couldn't stop before it was revealed. It wasn't just anger. It was betrayal.

Regina had no right to be surprised. Emma was the most guarded human being she had ever met. She had shared something with Regina. Even if it was beyond her control, they had shared something that Emma held so close to herself, no one should have ever even had the chance to witness it. But Regina had. She had been the one and only person Emma had shared her feelings with.

It was like a secret really. A secret Regina found herself in the possession of. Emma had definitely expected her to guard it just as protectively. But she hadn't. Seeing the split second of pain in Emma's expression, feeling the overpowering anguish, she knew even if it wasn't her exact intention, she had still betrayed that secret. Betrayed Emma.

She knew the night it happened it was something deep. Something beyond fear of facing a dragon, or even her mother. Something that actually haunted her and still tormented her after what Regina assumed to be years. Whatever it was, it should _not_ have been taken lightly.

The first feeling Regina identified to be her own, was a foreign one to her. Certainly in regards to Emma. But here it was for the first time. Guilt.

"Emma…" Archie started gently.

"I'm done." Emma said calmly as she brushed Pongo's tail off her lap and stood up. They watched her as she went, both having the sense not to say anything. They both realized with some irony, that Emma _was_ basically done. She had answered all of Archie's questions, minus happiness, with one fleeting look.

As soon as the door closed again, the silence continued. Regina just stared forward while Pongo kept up his attempts at gaining her attention. Archie watched on quietly as a few minutes ticked by, letting Regina sit with what he could tell to be, some more intense thoughts. Eventually though, he did break the silence.

"You want to tell me what that was about?" He asked her in the same tone he had used with Emma. Regina though, wasn't the runner here. She used her own tactics of simply locking gazes with the man, doing her best to make him the one who was so uncomfortable. That unfortunately, didn't work as well on a therapist. "What just happened Regina?"

"I…I probably shouldn't have said that." She admitted, but knew it was an understatement. "She had a bad nightmare. I felt it too, it was…it was bad. I don't know why I said that."

"Why do you think?" He asked gently.

"I don't know." She said more sternly. Archie lifted his hands in surrender.

"Okay. Do you think it might be because she's the White Knight?" He waited as she looked up and met his eyes a little softer now. He knew when it was just the two of them, he had a better chance getting Regina to open up.

"I don't know. I guess…I guess I just don't like that she's always the perfect hero." She ducked her head again, finally giving some attention to the animal in her lap again. Mostly though, it was just to avoid Archie's curious eyes.

"Regina, can you imagine how Emma would respond if she knew anyone called her a 'perfect hero'?" He smiled as she faced him again. She shook her head slightly, realizing just how much Emma would probably laugh at the words.

"You know that I have…bad habits." She said quietly.

"I do. And _you_ know what the next step is supposed to be."

"You want me to go apologize?!" She said abruptly.

Before Archie could reply, Pongo arched his neck back and gave one long, very wet kiss to Regina's neck and chin. She froze her angry expression and lowed her eyes to the overly innocent looking dog in her lap.

"Why must you do that every single time?" She asked him seriously. If dogs could smile, that would be his expression as he panted away happily. Archie was biting back a smile.

"He just wants you to be happy." He said and Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't get angry with me for reminding you of this, but you _are_ married. You have to live together and you have to take care of your son together. This is what you are supposed to do when you are in a relationship."

"Archie, we are _not_-"

"Yes you are. You are, Regina. For at least six months, you _have_ to make this work." He pleaded with her and Regina looked pained.

"What am I supposed to say?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry?"

"Aren't you?" He asked genuinely. Again she looked pained.

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Regina…" He waited for her to get there herself.

"Fine." She gritted. "Yes. I am. Happy?" She gave him a glare but the man was smiling.

"Yes Regina, I am. Now go tell Emma." As soon as the words were out, the woman released an over-dramatic groan of anguish. The dog responded accordingly.

"Pongo, that is enough." Regina tried to demand as the pet tried to reach her again. "You stop this now! Pon- Pongo!" She kept trying to lean away, turning her head from side to side, but the dog was getting more and more excited, getting up on his paws to get closer, his tail wagging harder.

"Okay Pongo, give her a break." Archie called out, trying and failing to suppress his laughter.

The Dalmatian responded after one more swipe at the woman. She glared at the dog and gave him a nudge as she stood from the couch. She had gotten to the point where the slobber she had to wipe from her body didn't disgust her as much as it used to. _As much_. She pulled out a set of wipes from her purse she used primarily for this reason, and gave herself a touch up.

"Alright well…I guess I'm going." She started as she had all her things. Archie stood and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's okay Regina. Don't underestimate her. And don't underestimate yourself." He looked seriously at her and with one final nod, Regina turned and left. Archie leaned over to give his pet a proud pat before lifting his notepad again.

_Monday, May 9th_

_Regina Mills and Emma Swan - Session 2_

_Although emotional injuries were suffered today, these two women took a large step forward in their relationship. Even though they most certainly do not see it that way._

_Also note to keep Pongo in the office for all future appointments. _

* * *

Regina could assume where Emma probably was. She had left early and it wouldn't be time to pick up Henry for awhile. She wouldn't have gone to the mansion, Regina was sure. But then she also wouldn't have gone to the apartment on principal. Narrowing down the list, Regina just assumed Emma was at one of the few places she felt comfortable. That's what led her straight to the station.

"Regina?" David said as he was stepping out the door.

"Yes." She gave a curt nod but David didn't take the hint.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, still in her way.

"Is Emma here?"

"Yeah, what do you need?" His persistence was pushing her off the thin edge she was standing on.

"I need to speak with…my wife. Now if you please."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and as always, please review! Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

Emma was trying not think. Not about her anger and especially not about that damn nightmare. Truthfully, she was beyond pissed at Regina. That the woman always knew how to hit a person where it hurts. And she had. But Emma just shook herself, deciding to get over it. Regina was just being Regina. She shouldn't have expected anything else.

But then she had. She had expected more from her. She did feel as though they were gaining something of an understanding of each other. Not just since they moved in together. It was everything from the moment Emma had broken the curse. She kept seeing deeper and deeper into the woman. Especially during their time in Neverland.

Everyone had just been in another state of mind. Worrying and focusing so much energy on rescuing Henry had exhausted them and revealed more emotion than anyone would have wanted to show. After seeing a brief glimpse of the softer side Regina hid so deeply, Emma started seeing just what the woman might be capable of.

Then on Emma's first night in Regina's home, after that damn dream pulled her under and tried to smother her. When she had been completely consumed and drowning, it had been Regina to reach in and grab her. Regina of all people to pull her head above water and because of that- because of that and the real concern the woman had showed for her, Emma had trusted her.

Even though she could feel Regina's regret the moment she spoke, Emma would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt that the woman had flung that moment that had meant something to the blonde, so carelessly back at her. But Emma didn't let herself stay hurt.

"Emma?"

Emma snapped out of her daze by a voice she wasn't expecting. Looking up, the surprise disappeared quickly and her eyes narrowed. Regina sighed and gathered herself again. Emma noticed David walking slowly back to his desk, pretending not to be eavesdropping.

"Emma, can I…can I sit down?" She looked down, indicating the seat in front of Emma's desk.

Emma was a bit thrown by the quieter, more timid tone she was using. She was clearly angry but what was she going to do? Throw her out? That would only make things worse, she realized. Taking a long, exasperated breath, Emma just nodded once. Regina looked relieved as she took a step forward and sat down into the chair. She opened her mouth, but she could still feel Emma's emotions. She could still feel the pain under the anger and faltered when she saw the amazingly neutral expression on Emma's face. While taking a minute to find the words to say, Emma grew impatient and uneasy.

"We don't need to talk Regina. I don't _want_ to talk." She said straight and Regina just watched her for a moment.

"Well I do." She said seriously.

"It doesn't matter Regina-"

"We both know that it does, you cannot deny that. Please. Just let me-"

"I said I don't want to talk-"

"Emma I am _trying _to apologize, would you let me?" She rose her voice and David's head perked up. Emma noticed but looked back at Regina.

"Is Archie making you do this?" She asked skeptically.

"No. I mean he suggested it but…it's still my decision." She insisted. Emma was surprised and found herself only agreeing out of curiosity.

"Fine."

"I should not have spoken about…the other night. It was private and…I'm…I am sorry." She felt relieved that the stubborn words came out mostly evenly.

No one had any idea that David, with his back to them, had widened his eyes slightly. His phone rang though and after giving one last timid glance at them, he finally walked out of the station again.

"I don't want to talk about…_that_." She kept her eyes low.

"No I know. I don't expect you to. But…I very much regret using it against you... Will you accept my apology?" She asked in that same timid tone.

Emma was still feeling surprised that the woman even cared to apologize. She had plenty of feelings on the matter but she could also feel how guilty Regina was herself. From the moment her words were out, the brunette had regretted them and Emma unfortunately, couldn't pretend not to know that.

"I guess…yeah." She looked down and again, Regina felt relief within herself, though she knew the simple words didn't completely make up for this.

"Good." She replied quietly. They sat in awkward silence for another minute, though neither made a move to leave.

"This whole, sharing emotion thing, is getting pretty exhausting." Emma started and Regina let out a puff of air.

"Yes, it is."

"I'm guessing you got all that…in Archie's office." Emma said a little shyly, the air between them still uneasy, but loosening up a bit now.

"Yes, I know you felt…like I betrayed a secret and I-"

"Regina we don't have to talk about this." Emma put her hands up, not at all comfortable with delving into this again. Regina was right of course, but Emma just wasn't one to voice that.

"Just…I understand…how that feels. I…I don't know why I would have said something like that. I'm sorry."

"You said that." Emma replied but her tone was lighter now.

"Yes well…it get's easier each time apparently." She let out a soft smile and Emma found herself returning it.

"Look, as much as we might not like it, we are sharing things with each other now. And I'm all about tricking people into thinking we're in a relationship but as far as the…secret stuff…I think we need to agree not to share that. We need to be able to trust each other."

"Of course." Regina agreed without hesitation. "I…you can trust me. That won't happen again. We won't talk about any of that. Well unless...unless you want to...at some point." She wasn't sure where her flustering was coming from now but she just had the need to try and make Emma feel more comfortable.

Emma latched onto that small word with such a big meaning. Trust was huge for both of them. Neither gave it easily to anyone. Or really ever gave it fully. But Emma had seen the guilt in Regina's expression after mentioning the dream. She heard the honesty in her tone and saw the truth in her eyes. And now she was actively reaching out...Emma couldn't ignore it.

"I trust you Regina." She saw Regina relax a bit and they shared a lighter feeling now that this had been resolved.

"Well I guess…that's that then." Regina cleared her throat.

"Archie will be so proud." Emma smiled and Regina shook her head, both moving into a better place now.

"I'm sure he will." She said before checking her watch. "Okay well, it's about time for you to get Henry. I need to get back to the office." With that, she finally stood, feeling better about clearing the air. Emma stood up too, grabbing her keys and following her out. Just as they walked out of Emma's office, David rounded the corned, closing his phone.

"I'm going to get Henry. We'll be right back." Emma said to David as they passed before turning back towards Regina. "Hey, do you wanna do dinner at Granny's tonight? We can meet you there after work." They kept walking out and David turned his head to watch them go by curiously.

"I suppose. But I don't want you sneaking junk food to Henry instead of an actual meal." She looked sternly as they walked, falling back in their normal behavior without really thinking about it.

"Oh no, I was gonna sneak him all the junk food _here_, _before_ we go to dinner." Emma grinned cheekily.

"That's a good idea if you want to spend the night on the couch." Regina lifted an eyebrow at Emma who snorted.

"Regina, that really doesn't apply to us."

"I have magic, dear. Trust me, I have ways to banish you to the couch."

"Geeze." Emma muttered when she could detect no lie in her words. Regina smirked triumphantly. "Whatever, call me when you're on your way. I'll see you in a bit." She said as they reached the parking lot.

"I will. See you later Miss Swan- uh." Regina winced as the title accidentally slipped from her lips. She chanced a glance at Emma, who was full on smiling now.

"Don't worry Regina, I'm not going to annoy you with a nickname now."

"Good." Regina smiled softly in relief.

"No, I'm gonna save it for later." Emma threw over her shoulder before turning and walking back to her car. Regina rolled her eyes dramatically.

As annoying as it was that they tended to end their conversations this way, Regina found herself focusing more on the comfort of falling back to this side of Emma. It was surprising just how much she preferred this to the Emma she witnessed in Archie's office. But she did. Very much. What was also surprising was her personal determination to not let that ever happen again.

* * *

Emma was leaning against the bug as the bell rang signaling the end of another school day. She watched the kids pouring out, waiting for her boy to show. When he did, she started approaching him, noticing quickly though, that he was not alone.

"Emma!" He called out excitedly, eagerly running to her.

"Hey kid." She pulled him into a hug before glancing up at the woman who came up right next to him. "Hi, it's Miss Johnson right?" She reached out a hand that the woman eyed distastefully before taking it in her own. Emma chose to ignore that.

"Actually is _Mrs_. Johnson." She corrected.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's alright Miss Swan. Or is it Mrs. Swan as well now?" She asked and Henry looked up curiously between them.

"It's…uh…you can…just call me Emma." She flustered a bit and the teacher gave her that distasteful look again. "So you're the one who has been helping out Mary Margaret's class since she's been away?"

Emma really hadn't put a lot of thought into it, but she knew that since her mother wasn't officially back due to all the post curse breaking craziness going on, that _Mrs. _Johnson had taken over and Henry wasn't very happy about that. Or happy at all. He had been trying to persuade his grandmother to return officially since his first day back after Neverland.

"I am the one who has been _teaching _the class now, if that is what you mean?" She used a tone that was starting to irk Emma.

"Yes, that is. I hope everything is going well." She plastered on her official Sheriff smile. The public servant smile that was put in place for residents to believe she gave a crap about their winy complaints.

"It is. I'm looking forward to conferences tomorrow. You _are_ coming I assume?" She didn't sound like she assumed that at all.

"Yes." Emma replied without hesitation. "Regina and I will be there."

"Miss Mills iscoming as well?" She lifted and eyebrow and Emma's knit together.

"Um…yeah. We both wanted to check in. Especially since everything Henry has been through." Emma rested her hands on the boy's shoulders.

"I see well, then I guess I shall see you both tomorrow." She lifted her chin and Emma nodded.

"Yup, see ya later." She turned Henry with her as they started walking away.

"See why I don't like her?" Henry muttered.

"Yup."

* * *

Regina walked up the stairs of Town Hall, not quite sure of her own mood. She hated apologizing. Which is why she very rarely ever did, and really only to Henry. She didn't care if people thought they deserved that from her. She didn't agree. But her own actions in Archie's office bothered her more deeply than she wanted to admit.

She honestly did feel guilt and regret in a way she hadn't towards anyone other than her son. She wanted that feeling gone and had managed, beyond her understanding, to do just that with three small words. _I am sorry_. She had spoken those words and immediately felt lightened. Not of everything, but it had made a difference. Whether that was purely her own emotion, or possibly Emma's as well, in relief that Regina wasn't just a malicious woman, Regina wasn't sure. But certainly the weight on her had lifted slightly and only rose further off her the more they talked.

Emma had said they needed to trust each other. Regina would have thought she'd laugh at that because how could she possibly trust Emma Swan? But she knew her feelings were more based on Emma's immature attitude that her actual actions. Emma may joke around with Regina, but ever since Neverland, she had never called the former queen out in anyway that would actually hurt her. And she could. Regina knew if anyone other than Henry had the power to hurt her, it was Emma.

With the realization that she hadn't- that Emma hadn't even tried to use Henry against her, or the town, or her past crimes- anything to come at Regina with, the former queen realized just maybe, she could trust her and in return, start gaining Emma's. She shook her head with confusion that she suddenly cared so much whether or not she had Emma's trust after their session. But she did.

She was focusing on her own thoughts and not much else as she came to her secretary's desk. She didn't pay any attention to the young red head sitting there as she reached out and grabbed for her mail. That was until a dramatic sneeze shot out and covered Regina's outstretched hand.

Regina froze, a disgusted expression on her face. Her eyes slowly slid up to the terrified girl in front of her. She reigned in her initial reaction, seeing already just how scared she was and not willing to lose another secretary. She had run through three in as many weeks and was getting impatient in teaching new ones what she needed constantly. Instead, she took a calming breath and reached her clean hand into her purse, removing her Pongo wipes and started cleaning every last drop of the other woman's essence from her skin.

"M-Madam Mayor, I- I am _so _sorry. I-"

"Are you sick?" She asked, just now noticing the pile of tissues sputtered around and the red flush coloring the girl's face. Though that could easily be attributed to her sudden embarrassment and fear.

"I…yeah…but I'm fine, honestly-"

"Obviously you're not. Why didn't you call in sick?" She demanded.

"Uh, I was…I d-didn't want you t-to be angry." She stuttered and Regina forced herself to calm herself before the girl had a heart attack and she had to train another secretary.

"Relax Jessica. Go home. Call me tomorrow morning and let me know if you're coming in or not, okay?" She softened just slightly and saw how just that instantly relaxed the girl.

"Yes ma'am. Again I- I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She said seriously. "Feel better." She turned and walked straight into her office, missing the almost goofy looking smile on the red heads face, who was suddenly feeling much better about her intense boss.

"Thank- thank you." She called to the empty hallway.

Inside her office, Regina re-sanitized her hands aggressively. She was glad she managed to not scare off another one of her employees. The number was running low nowadays and there were not a lot of people lining up for the position. Jessica was a quick learner and though she was a bit overly persistent in her desire to please the Mayor, Regina could appreciate her work ethic would rather keep her around.

Despite her illness, it seemed the younger woman had still kept up with her responsibilities and Regina found her work for the rest of the day piled neatly and in order on her desk. She had a few hours before dinner and got to work efficiently.

* * *

"Henry." Regina greeted with an easy smile.

"Hey Mom." He smiled back and Regina immediately placed an arm across his shoulders.

"How was your day?"

"Good."

"Did you finish all your homework?"

"Yeah, Emma made me." He said with just the hint of annoyance that his blonde mother had become much more insistent on the matter. Emma was grinning proudly when Regina turned to glance her way.

"Well good, I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, Emma told me to tell you she didn't give me any junk food." He said cheekily and Regina rolled her eyes.

"You weren't supposed to say _that_ part." Emma mumbled as she nudged him in the side. He just kept his smug expression as he ran forward towards the door of the diner.

"Very mature." Regina looked disapprovingly at Emma, but it was lighthearted. After their emotional day, Emma would be relieved if they could stay in this zone now.

"First family outing. You ready for this?" Emma spoke quietly next to her as they neared the door Henry had already disappeared through.

"We've survived worst." She pointed out, sparing a softer look at the blonde.

"You got that right." Emma agreed quietly.

She decided that if they were doing this, they were going to do it right. So when they got to the door, Emma leaned forward and opened it, standing back and directing Regina through. The brunette let her curious eyes linger on the woman for an extra second before accepting the gesture and stepping inside the diner. But then things got weird. Emma wasn't paying much attention as she stepped up behind Regina, so she nearly walked right into her when the brunette halted her steps suddenly.

"What the hell Regina?" She narrowed her eyes before stepping around to stand next to her. Then she stopped as well.

Quite literally every pair of eyes in the diner were on them. Emma glanced around, feeling as awkward as ever. She saw Regina trying her best to look imposing, but her pink cheeks gave her away. But them Emma had a sudden thought. They were doing this in part for the point of being in the public eye. To be seen together, getting along. They really couldn't ask for a better chance. So, in the hopes that Regina was willing to seize the opportunity, Emma made her move.

It was subtle. Just a gentle hand on Regina's back. Thankfully, other than a small flinch at the unexpected contact, Regina didn't otherwise react except to start moving forward as Emma guided them. They walked towards the only open table, right smack dab in the middle of the diner. Regina sat down first and Henry jumped right into the chair opposite her. Emma gave one last glance around before pulling out a chair and taking her seat. Right next to her wife.

What was fascinating to Emma, was how the second her body came in contact with the metal chair, the sounds immediately started up again. Like pressing the play button. The voices were all more like murmurs. Everyone ducking their heads together to speak in hushed tones about the spectacle that was the newly formed family in the center of the restaurant.

"They're all talking about us aren't they?" Henry asked, glancing around to the rude customers.

"Yes sweetheart." Regina commented, looking down at her menu she had long ago memorized in an effort to ignore everyone else.

"Don't worry kid, it's just cause we're all so good looking." She winked and Henry grinned at that. Emma caught Regina's curious gaze and shrugged.

"How is the Swan family?" Ruby's perky tone caught their attention and Regina bore into her with an almost painful glare. Ruby took a small step away at that. "I mean Mills family? Mills-Swan? Swan-Mills? Am I getting warmer?" Ruby looked around the table and Henry laughed.

"Same names Rubes." Emma couldn't help smiling though. It was much too easy to get under Regina's skin.

"Oh, okay. Well what can I get you all?"

"Hmm…" Emma started, looking over the menu. "What looks good?" She asked to herself.

"I will have my usual salad please, Miss Lucas. And Henry will have the club."

"Aww Mom, can't I get a burger like Emma?" Henry wined. Emma looked up guiltily from the menu.

"No Henry. Emma is going to have the club sandwich as well, so she can be healthy. Isn't that right Emma?" Regina gave a sickly sweet smile to the blonde and Emma forced a smile back, completely aware that there were still many eyes on them and plenty within earshot. Regina was also aware of this and was taking advantage of the situation.

"That is right Henry. I really, really want a club. That's way better than a burger. Yum." Emma's acting skills were not quite on par as she faked some excitement for her son. "I'll have the club Ruby." She looked up to see the girl grinning like mad.

"Alright, I got it. Drinks?" She asked and the second Emma opened her mouth, Regina cut her off.

"We'll all have water, please."

"Sounds good. It'll be right out."

"Um, Ruby? I would like my hot chocolate please." Emma insisted, ignoring the older brunette next to her.

"Sure thing Emma. You want the _whip_? I know you're getting used to the _whip_." Ruby saw that her carefully placed inflection was easily understood by Emma who was clenching her teeth. "I mean even if you try to say you won't, you'll still get _whipped_-"

"_No_, thank you. I'll have it plain." She gritted out and Ruby spun with her best shit eating grin firmly in place.

"She's acting weird." Henry pointed out and Emma blushed slightly. Regina lifted an eyebrow as she took in the colored cheeks.

"Yeah she's a weirdo." Emma shrugged, averting her gaze. Regina started to smile. She might not have known about Emma and Ruby's previous conversation, but she heard this one and could put two and two together. The realization had her feeling oddly smug.

"You guys are acting weird too, you know?" He looked back and forth between them and both women hesitated.

"What do you mean, Henry?" Regina asked casually. He looked around before leaning in and lowering his voice.

"You're being all…I don't know…friendly and stuff. But like…I know you're up to something." He kept studying them both and they knew they shouldn't be surprised at his skills of deduction. The mothers made eye contact, managing to silently communicate and come to a decision.

* * *

Henry kept his eyes on his food for few moments, nibbling at the edge of his sandwich. Both women sat patiently, sipping from their drinks as they waited.

"So this is all just so you can divorce early?" He asked, glancing back up again.

"Well sweetheart, Emma and I got married because we weren't thinking. We didn't mean to. And it isn't right that we are being made to stay married against our will."

"It's not right to lie either." He pointed out.

"Kid, we aren't trying to lie, exactly. We're kinda…trying to scare people. My parents specifically."

"But we're not asking you to do anything honey." Regina immediately said.

"Right. Right, of course not." Emma added.

"But…we're gonna be doing stuff together until then?" He asked curiously.

"Well yeah."

"Okay." Henry shrugged but kept his eyes down and his expression concentrated. Emma glanced at Regina, both women not really sure what he was feeling about all this. When Regina was going to question him, she was interrupted.

"Regina."

Everyone at the table looked up and all were slightly startled. None had seen him in a very long time and it took an extra few minutes for the brunette to respond.

"Sidney?" She looked him up and down, noticing he seemed a bit frazzled, but otherwise in healthy condition.

"Hello Regina." He said, his tone off.

"Hello." She was a little unsure of what to make of him. All the patients in the basement of the hospital who didn't truly belong there were released, but Regina had not felt the need to see him and Sidney had remained out of sight and out of mind.

"You got married." He said flatly. The three of them were getting just a bit uncomfortable now.

"Yes…I did." She decided he needed no further explanation. She did not want to prolong the conversation here, in the middle of the crowded diner with her son right there.

"Well I should be going. Good night." He didn't wait for anyone's farewell before turning and leaving.

"Everyone's weird." Henry muttered. Both women agreed.

"You guys need anything else?" Ruby returned to them, glancing at the man's retreating figure.

"Is this the first time Sidney has been in here?" Regina asked her.

"No. He finally started showing himself while you were all still in Neverland, but he doesn't come out much." She shrugged.

"Has he been that…odd when you've seen him?" Emma asked.

"Yes." She nodded. "So are you all set?"

"Yes Miss Lucas. I'll take the check please." Regina started.

"Oh no no…" Emma spoke up and Regina faced her. "I'll go take care of that…Honey." She spoke loud enough to be heard and smiled warmly as she squeezed Regina's shoulder.

Ruby was biting her lip hard and Henry's eyes went wide. Emma held Regina's penetrating gaze, silently challenging her to make a scene and ruin the plan. The blonde's smile never faltered and _very _slowly, Regina forced a strained smile onto her own face.

"Thank you _dear_. I'll find a way to repay you for this." Her true meaning was more than clear to Emma, but the younger woman was still claiming victory. She stood happily as Ruby went to her side of the counter and Emma moved to the register.

"Not a word Ruby. Not. A. Word." Emma warned the girl who was much too amused for her liking.

Emma paid and turned back around to see Regina and Henry getting up from the table. Again, it seemed all eyes were on them as they formed what looked startlingly like, a normal family unit. Regina just lifted her chin with superiority as she pulled Henry with her. Emma beat them to the door, opening it and smiling as they walked through. Just as they were out the door, Emma heard Regina let out a loud sound and responded.

"Bless you."

* * *

**Alright well, we got over a small hurdle with the lovely ladies. Obviously they have so much more to get through, but for the moment, that is resolved. Also I want to say, don't worry too much about new characters. I have some ideas and i just want to keep my options open so the story doesn't get too dull. Thanks so much to all of you wonderful readers! Please Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for a bit of a longer wait. I have plans coming up but then a little trouble with what was happening in the meantime. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Emma was running before she was even awake. She was simply reacting on pure instinct. When the first crash sounded, Emma made it out of her bed and into the hallway. She wasted only a second on determining her direction before a second crash sent her running again and barging straight into Regina's room. She was barely waking up and it took a long time to process what she was seeing.

Being her first time in this room, Emma would have taken a few moments to take in her surroundings anyway. But the explosion of clothes, bedding, candles, and jewelry around the room was something that could not possibly be ignored. Emma's eyes circled the room in complete disarray before finally coming to rest on the frazzled looking woman in the corner.

"Regina?" Emma blinked a few times before moving quickly over to her. "What happened? Are you okay?" She saw the flushed cheeks and unmade hair and felt her own nerves on edge. She wasn't getting anything too intense from Regina though, so she stayed calm. "Did we…did you get robbed?"

"No I did not get _robbed_." Regina said like it was the most absurd thing she had ever heard as she finally focused on Emma.

"Okay then…what happened?" She asked, still feeling a little concerned. She saw some hesitation then on Regina's face.

"I…sneezed."

"…"

"…"

"…hmmm…what?" Emma's face remained flat as she just stared at Regina for the drawn out silence. Regina sighed.

"I was trying to magically dress myself and…I sneezed. I tried to fix it, and it happened again." She tried to gauge Emma's response and the blonde seemed to finally be coming about of her confusion.

"Sneezing…did all this?" She glanced around the room again.

"Yes well…the magic just kind of…went uncontrollably."

"Alright then…are you okay?" Emma just tried to work through the confusion.

"Yes I'm fine." Regina turned and frowned as she took in the catastrophe that was her bedroom.

"Really? Cause you're kinda red. And warm-"

"Miss Swan!" Regina protested as Emma's hand came in contact with her forehead.

"Wait are you sick?" She stepped closer to Regina to look her over more closely.

"I am fine, it's just…just…" Regina's eyes squeezed shut and Emma ducked for cover as Regina released a small sneeze. "Oh for heaven's sake, get up off the floor." Regina rolled her eyes as she dabbed the tissue over her nose. Emma got up slowly, smiling through her embarrassment.

"In my defense, you destroyed this entire room with your sputum."

"Do not say that word." Regina scrunched up her face in disgust and Emma found it very amusing.

"Sorry. Your phlegm?"

"Miss Swan-"

"That's twice now Regina. Don't think I'm not keeping count. Anyway, since you just admitted that your snot was basically explosive, I had every right to be on guard."

"I did not- ugh you are so vulgar. That was because it happened while doing magic." She shook her head at Emma who was trying not to keep smiling so obviously.

"I'm sorry." Emma said calmly.

"Damn Jessica." Regina muttered just clearly enough for Emma to understand.

"Who's Jessica?"

"My secretary. She came into work sick yesterday and sneezed on me." Regina grimaced.

"Ew." Emma mimicked the expression.

"Yes." Regina agreed and they both took in the mess surrounding them.

"Can I help you clean this up?" Emma asked genuinely and saw the slight surprise on Regina's face.

"No, I can handle it." She lifted her hands but Emma reached out and grabbed them without thought, moving in front of Regina as she lowered their arms.

"What are you doing?!" Emma rose her voice and looked incredulously at Regina.

"I told you, I'm going to clean this up."

"And blow a hole in the house?! No, I don't think so." She looked seriously at Regina, still not releasing her hands.

"Would you relax? I'm not sneezing anymore." She huffed.

"No way, it's not worth the risk, we can clean this up the normal way."

"I am not putting every single thing in this room back. I'll be late for work just trying to find my clothes."

"You can't go to work anyway, you're sick."

"I will be fine."

"Clearly not. If your secretary passed it on to you, then it's obviously contagious." She looked at Regina challengingly and Regina tightened her jaw as she looked for a response.

"Um…what's going on?" Henry asked as he stared, not at the explosion of clothing and furniture, but at his two mothers. His two mothers who were locked in intense gazes…and who were still holding hands.

"Oh nothing kid, your mom just had a little mishap. Why don't you get ready for school, I'm going to take you today." Emma said casually, not thinking about her position.

"What? I can take him." Regina practically wined.

"You wanna pass this onto him?" Emma questioned with an upturned eyebrow. Regina sighed before glancing at Henry.

"Emma will take you to school." She conceded and Emma smiled.

"Uh…okay…" Henry let his gaze linger a few more seconds before slowly turning and walking back to his room.

"Why's he acting so weird?" Emma questioned as she turned her eyes back to Regina.

"Probably because you are still holding my hands." Regina looked down and Emma seemed to realize for the first time that she never let go.

"Well I'll let go when you promise not to use magic again. Not until you know you're better."

"I am fine, let me go." Regina insisted with a weak pull against Emma's hold. There was no intimidation behind flushed cheeks.

"No magic." Emma replied stubbornly.

"I am warning you, let my hands go."

"Oh I'm so scared. What are you going to do? Blow me away with your spittle." Emma was taunting her now exclusively for personal enjoyment.

"That's it." Regina attempted a threatening tone. _Attempted_.

Emma could see the concentration on her face as she tightened her hands. Emma looked down and saw a faint glow coming from Regina as well as a heat emanating from her palm. The glow got brighter and brighter and Emma still held on. Then, just as the blonde actually thought she might get burned, just like a light bulb dying out, the light flickered a few times.

Emma bit her lip in amusement as Regina's eyes snapped open to see her light diminishing quickly. She shook her fists in Emma's grasp as she willed her magic back to her. But it didn't come.

"_Wow_." Emma said slowly, the word dripping in sarcasm. "I guess it worked." She grinned as she released Regina's hands, no longer worried the woman would hurt herself.

"I can't…I don't understand." Regina eyed her hands as if they would answer.

"I'm thinking your magic just goes on the fritz when you're sick." Emma shrugged, trying not to find Regina's frazzled state so entertaining. Regina lifted a hand towards her room again. Only a few pillows levitated several inches before dropping back down again.

"Ugh!" Regina nearly growled at the room.

"Relax Regina. Just take it easy today, you can work from home right?" She asked and Regina looked outraged.

"I _need _to go to the office, Jessica called in sick again. Besides, I do not take days off."

"Which is why I said to _work_ from home." Emma spoke slowly and looked at Regina like she was being dumb. "And especially if the girl who got you sick is getting worse. I'll drop Henry off and swing by your office." She shrugged and Regina's gaze lost some of the irritation from earlier.

"You're going to bring my files home?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me like…an hour." She turned and started walking out of the room and Regina watched her curiously.

"You should wash your hands dear, if I'm so contagious. I'd just hate for you to catch anything." She added a small smirk to her sarcasm but Emma was smiling.

"I'm sure you would. But I got sick so much as a kid, I'm pretty much immune to everything now. But good luck trying, Sweet Pea." She winked before turning and walking out. Regina sighed as she watched her go, shaking her head. How the hell they managed to end so many conversations this way, Regina would never understand.

She turned back to check just how bad it was in her room. She tried and failed several more attempts to moving her stuff and in fear of making things worse and summoning a young blonde sheriff again, she accepted the temporary defeat. Then again, she had felt…_interesting_ about seeing the girl run in, disoriented and confused, but somehow looking ready to battle a dragon if need be.

There's an interesting visual. The White Knight defeating a dragon for the Evil Queen. Regina got a little lost in that thought for a moment.

She was feeling more exhausted than she let on to Emma. Regina did not get sick hardly ever and she did not like it one bit. She had just woken up and was already feeling drained. Probably though, some of that was attributed to by her attempts at using magic. Deciding that because she did have an hour to kill before Emma's return, _and_ she was feeling a bit tired, she could use another power nap. She cleared off the bed and gathered a few pillows before settling back in, eyes fluttering as thoughts of a certain oddly caring and domesticated blonde entered her mind.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Emma asked Ruby with a pointed glare.

"Relax girl. Being domesticated isn't such a bad thing." Ruby shrugged with a smirk as she worked on Emma's order.

"Regina has not domesticated me, or whipped me, or anything." Emma gave a childish pout and crossed her arms defensively.

"What was that?" May Margaret had walked into the diner unnoticed, but spoke up when she heard the curious conversation between her daughter and friend.

"Oh Emma here is being such a good little girl, taking food home to her sick wife." Ruby grinned at Emma's immature glare. Mary Margaret's eyebrows rose a bit though.

"Is that so?" She asked, her eyes on her daughter curiously.

"Yeah, I think she's gonna be fine, but she's definitely sick and I convinced her to stay at home for the day." Emma shrugged casually.

"Well that's very nice of you sweetie." Her mother smiled, though it only thinly veiled her surprise. "I'd have thought she'd be able to magically make herself better."

"Actually her magic is not working right. I guess cause she's sick."

"Interesting…so she's not going to the conferences tonight?"

"Oh…crap. She's probably gonna fight with me on that too." Emma frowned to herself. "She really shouldn't be at the school like that.."

"You should bring Henry and stay at the apartment tonight. Just in case." Mary Margaret said hopefully. Emma noticed and at least enjoyed the thought that she was probably missed by her mother.

"I think Henry should stay there, but I'll stay at the mansion. It wouldn't be right to leave her alone."

"Here you are Emma." Ruby placed the bags down, taking Emma's attention so she didn't notice the faltering in her mom's expression.

"Thanks. Well I should go. I promised I'd be back soon." Emma smiled as she stood from the counter, doing her best to ignore Ruby's stupidly smug grin again.

"Don't forget Emma, you gotta kiss it better." Ruby called after her and Emma subtly gave her the finger, hidden from the view of her mother by the Granny's bag. With that, the blonde retreated through the door.

"Well she looks…well." Mary Margaret looked to her friend as she turned from the door.

"Yeah, I think your plan is working." Ruby said casually but it grabbed the short haired brunette's attention.

"You _do_?"

"Well yeah. I mean it's only been a week and look how much she's calmed down. She's got a schedule and she's being responsible. Responsible for herself and for two _other _people. It's pretty impressive." She stopped to see how Mary Margaret absorbed that.

"Yeah it's…unexpected." She gave a soft, if slightly confused smile. Ruby lifted a curious eyebrow before moving down the line and serving the next customer.

"What can I get you Sidney?"

* * *

Emma walked straight to the study once she got home. She figured Regina wouldn't have been able to wait to start working but to her surprise, the room was empty. She left the files she had received from her desk at Town Hall before heading to the kitchen, noticing it was also vacant, but paused to drop off the food. Figuring Regina must have caved and started cleaning her room, Emma made that her next stop. She was surprised to find the door still open, but the brunette sleeping soundly on the bed.

She approached the bed, finding herself drawn to Regina as she looked so peacefully. The morning she had woken up with the woman next to her at the B&B, she had been too freaked out and stunned to appreciate the visual. Here, without any sarcastic or biting words, without frowns or smirks, Regina was so calm and serene. Emma always knew Regina was a sexy woman. There was no arguing or ever doubting that. But here, with the soft smile on her face and the sunlight adding a glow to her skin, Regina was absolutely stunning.

Emma found herself moving closer without thinking about it and barely stopped herself in time. She didn't want to wake her now. Regina probably needed the extra rest and Emma couldn't bare to ruin the moment. Instead, she grabbed the stationary from Regina's desk and jotted a note for her. With a reluctance Emma didn't quite know how to explain, she finally left Regina's bedroom and made her way to the station.

* * *

Regina pressed the heels of her hands to her eyes as she awoke for the second time that day. She arched her back and stretched her stiff body. She felt a little refreshed but still her body was tired. She was really not a fan of the sensation. The congestion was more than uncomfortable but the weakness is what she truly despised. Looking over at the clock, she flinched a little to see it was already noon.

She sat up slowly, trying to contain her irritation at the disheveled state of her bedroom. As she moved to get off the bed, her hand landed on a note left on the pillow beside her. The handwriting was now easily recognizable to her and she suddenly remembered Emma was supposed to come back hours ago. She rubbed her tired eyes again before reading the words.

_Hey, didn't want to wake you. There's food for you in the fridge from Granny's. Your files are on your desk in the study. But don't work too hard. You'll get better faster if you rest for the day. Just saying. _

_Oh and call me when you're up._

_Emma_

Regina considered the note for a moment. She couldn't help the slightly warm feeling that the gesture provided. Again this newly visible side of Emma was effecting the older woman. She was not used to having someone around to care for her. Even just to have the thought to bring her anything to make her feel better. She wasn't sure what she was feeling about this.

Still holding the note, Regina made her way to the kitchen. She was very hungry now, and was tired to the point that cooking was a less than desirable option. Opening the fridge, she saw soup and salad containers with the Granny's label and pulled them out. Both were her favorites. It was when she put the soup into the heating pot, that she pulled out her phone and called Emma.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty." Emma greeted from her side of the phone.

"As I recall, you met the real Sleeping Beauty." Regina was a little alarmed at the lack of sarcasm or annoyance in her tone. She _must_ be sick.

"Yeah but it was a fitting nickname." The line went silent and Regina paused at the words, wondering if Emma was startled at what she said.

"Well…um…thank you for bringing my work and the food, I'm heating up the soup now. That was….it was nice, thank you." Regina realized she had just thanked her twice. The day after apologizing twice. It seemed both of them were showing a new side.

"Yeah, yeah. Uh, you're welcome. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Regina lied as she stirred the soup in the pot.

"…How do you really feel, Regina?" She asked gently and Regina sighed.

"Tired." She conceded as she grabbed a ladle to start moving the soup to a bowl.

"You sound like you feel worse than that. Do you need anything?" When she asked, Regina had that feeling again. The one she got after reading Emma's note.

"No dear, I'll be fine. But thank you." She stopped herself again, wondering how she managed to slip in another thank you.

"You're welcome."

"Did you need anything else?" Regina asked, now having her lunch completely ready.

"Yeah. My mom wants to have Henry sleep over tonight. I think it's probably a good idea, just to ensure he doesn't catch anything you know?" Emma asked casually, though it was obvious she was trying to ask in a way that Regina wouldn't get irritated. Instead, Regina's response surprised her.

"Did she ask you to stay too?" She sounded only curious.

"Yes. But I told her I shouldn't leave you alone."

"Very smooth, dear." Regina said approvingly, unaware that Emma hadn't even considered their plan at the time.

"Thanks." Emma paused for a moment before continuing. "So…the conferences-"

"I'm going." Regina interrupted immediately.

"Regina, it's a school, with little kids."

"It's the interim check in, only the parents go."

"Parents that can easily catch what you have."

"Well I don't plan on sneezing on them." Regina insisted and figured Emma should know by now that she would not give in. Emma did in fact, know that.

"I guess the teacher is kind of a bitch. Maybe you can sneeze on _her_." Emma said playfully and Regina found herself smiling with a roll of her eyes.

"Please do not call Henry's teacher a bitch. Especially if we're supposed to look like a stable family."

"I make no promises wifey."

"And do not call me that in front of her either." She said sternly and there was another pause.

"…I make no promises…" She repeated and Regina sighed. "…alright, well if you insist on coming-"

"I do."

"Then promise me you'll just rest for the day until I pick you up." Her words and the tinniest hint of pleading in her tone stopped Regina short again.

"…I make no promises." Regina mimicked her and now Emma sighed.

"You're impossible." Emma muttered and Regina was smirking into her soup bowl.

"Back at you darling." Regina squinted at her own choice of words.

"Well this should be interesting. Oh well, I'll pick you up tonight. Take. It. Easy." Emma said pointedly.

"Yes dear." Regina said in a shockingly accurate impression of Emma. For the first time, they ended the conversation with Regina grinning and Emma rolling her eyes.

* * *

"This was a mistake." Emma said for the third time as they waited in the corner of Mrs. Johnson's classroom.

"Would you just relax I am…I'm-" Regina paused as she sneezed lightly, accepting a tissue from the box Emma held out to her, and wiping her nose again. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay." Emma shook her head and dropped the box before grabbing the hand sanitizer, offering it to Regina now.

"It's just a cold. Come on, she's ready for us." Regina said as the teacher waved them over.

"Game on." Emma said confidently.

"And remember…" Regina grabbed Emma's arm before she could step away from her. "…no nicknames to me _or_ her, got it?"

"Sure thing, angel." Emma winked and draped her arm across Regina's shoulders, looking to all the parents around the room, like a happy couple. Regina grit her teeth and forced a smile as they moved to the teacher.

"Sheriff, Mayor, thank you for coming." The older, taller brunette woman gave one short nod.

"We're glad to be here. It's good to meet you Mrs. Johnson." Regina replied politely.

"And you as well. You'll understand if we don't shake hands. I can see you're a bit…under the weather." The woman let a slightly distasteful look cross her face, the same one Emma witnessed the day before.

The teacher turned to take her seat behind what should be Mary Margaret's desk, and when her eyes were averted, Regina gave a glance at Emma and the blonde mouthed the word _bitch_ with a nod. Regina was starting to agree.

"Please, have a seat." With an outstretched hand, Mrs. Johnson indicated the two desks in front of her. _Children's_ desks.

"Here?" Regina couldn't help but question her and Emma was biting back a smirk.

"Yes, please." She replied dismissively. Emma could see Regina's annoyance but to her pleasant surprise, her wife took a seat. A very tiny seat. Emma nodded at her approvingly and Regina shook her head.

"So, how has Henry been doing?" Regina got right down to business, wanting to get the meeting done and over with. The teacher steepled her hands together.

"Henry has been struggling." She started and both mothers knit their brows.

"What do you mean, struggling?" Emma stepped in. "His grades have been good."

"Yes his grades are fine, but he is always distracted. He's always talking about things outside of school."

"Well he's had a lot of new experiences to share." Emma frowned, though it wasn't as intense as Regina's next to her. Henry had only ever had a perfect report.

"Yes but the classroom is not the place to share stories."

"Do you hear yourself?" Regina interjected, barely containing her aggravation. Mrs. Johnson looked immediately offended and Emma was quick to intervene.

"What she means…" Emma started, laying a hand on Regina's forearm. "…is that school has always been a place for stories. Henry is smart and creative and he should be able to share that here."

"Here is the place for academic learning. Henry is impeding that for himself as well as the other students. It will stop now or there will be consequences." She lifted a challenging eyebrow and Emma felt Regina tense.

"I _beg _your pardon..." Regina started carefully, standing slowly. Emma stood next to her, readying for the fight. "…but what exactly do you mean by consequences?"

"I simply mean that I cannot have a child in my classroom taking away from our lessons. If it persists, we may need to make some adjustments." She shrugged, staying in her chair.

"You are lucky to have our son in your class. And it's not even _your _class, you are just a placeholder. And-"

"You know what…" Emma interrupted again, stepping just slightly in front of Regina to regard the teacher. "…maybe you're right."

"_What_?" Both brunette's responded in disbelief though Regina's voice was laced with anger as well.

"Maybe an adjustment is in order."

"You want to move Henry out of my class?" The teacher asked with a hint of a laugh. She stood up and faced them. Several of the other parents that were waiting around the room for their turn weren't even pretending anymore, all eyes looking at the trio at the desk.

"Or perhaps move his real teacher back in." Emma finished and hoped her mother was serious about wanting to come back. Mary Margaret was much too polite about it and didn't want to step on anyone's toes. Well Emma and Regina were ready to stomp on them. Emma was still partially in front of Regina and didn't notice the woman's approving smile aimed at her.

"Yes dear, I think that's an excellent idea." Regina never thought she'd see the day she actually _wanted_ Snow White near her child.

"Perhaps what Henry needs is not a new teacher, but more responsible parents." The teacher bit back. Emma smiled.

"Excuse me? We are great parents." She said, not at all ready to let this woman she didn't even know criticize her. She had enough of that.

"Oh yes, parents that get intoxicated and elope, completely altering their child's life. Have you ever thought about how your actions effect him?"

"Our parenting is none of your concern." Regina stepped forward, side by side with Emma. Her sickness was completely forgotten now. "Our decisions do not need to be questioned."

"I think most of us will disagree. Especially about you Madam Mayor. I highly question your decision to take in such a…woman. Let alone marry her." The teacher looked up and down Emma disapprovingly. Emma's jaw fell open.

"You do not get to speak about my marriage or my wife in such a way. I think it is most certainly time Miss. Blanchard resumed her responsibilities." Regina glared through the woman and didn't notice Emma's shock next to her. "Come on dear, we're leaving." She grabbed Emma's arm, which was good because the blonde was stuck in her stupor.

"You will regret this." The older brunette crossed her arms but now just looked childish, lacking any intimidation.

"What I regret, is letting you near children. Enjoy you're night, Lady Tremaine." Regina smirked before pulling Emma from the room.

They walked through the school in silence. Both felt awkward about the altercation and neither could stop thinking about Regina's little outburst. Emma chanced a few glances at the woman, but she looked slightly drained again. Emma just reasoned that Regina was sick. She was a bit off all day and there was no reason to think anything more. No reason. Mmm nope…none at all.

"So what you said back there…" She started as they got into the car and Regina tensed a bit. "…very smooth." She winked and Regina breathed out with a smile.

"Thanks." She replied and the two drove home in confused but comfortable silence.

* * *

**Many of you guess our little mayor was under the weather, so nice catch on that :) I don't plan on using the teacher much at this time, so as i said last chapter, don't worry too much about these characters, though they may appear here and there. **

**Oh and i'm open to cutsy nickname ideas. i'm running low on names without completely making stuff up. Which i may do ;) anyway, let me know of one you'd find funny ;) please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one is just a bit shorter and i apologize for that, but i wrote this giant thing that was way too long for one chapter, but half was too short...yada yada... Good news with that though, is that i have a huge chunk of next chapter written. **

**Thanks so much for all the great nicknames! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Regina jerked up in bed as she saw the clock. It was after nine in the morning, much later than she ever slept. She should already be in her office, starting with the morning work. A she soon as she stood from the bed though, her head spun and a wave of dizziness knocked her back on her ass.

Regina groaned, realizing she actually felt worse than yesterday. Probably why Jessica took the second day off. Thinking on that, Regina reached for her phone and immediately saw a missed call, voice mail, and text message from her. They were sent over an hour ago. She opened the text first.

**Good morning Madam Mayor! I just wanted to say that I will be at work today, ready for anything you need! **

Regina blinked at the screen a few times. This girl was much too perky and excited. She hesitated before clicking on the voicemail and received the exact same message though she had to hear it out loud. And loud it was. She sighed and considered her options.

She had work that needed done. She had barely gotten any of the usual paperwork completed yesterday and there were meetings today. But the thought of moving anywhere beyond this house just made her more sick and Regina was surprising herself with the growing willingness to just skip all of it again. It took her a few more minutes, but then Regina finally grabbed her phone and sent a text to her overly enthusiastic secretary.

**I will not be in today. Please cancel my appointments. **

Regina had barely even gotten herself completely out of bed before there was a reply.

**Already done for ya! The Sheriff called an hour ago. Don't worry about a thing, feel better!**

Regina rolled her eyes, now thinking maybe she should find a reason to yell at Jessica just to knock the perkiness down a few notches. Then her thoughts jumped to Emma. She wasn't sure if she was annoyed or relieved. Maybe a little of both.

Taking the time to keep the dizziness at bay, Regina walked slowly down the steps. She was surprised to hear water running in the kitchen and headed that way. Emma's back was turned but Regina's shuffling seemed to catch her attention.

"Well, good morning, Princess." Emma smiled warmly before moving to the stove.

"Did you just call _me_ Princess?" She asked with a small glare.

"It's way more sickly sweet than Queen." Emma smiled over her shoulder before she got back to work.

"I did nothing to deserve that." Regina replied as she leaned her head on her closed fist.

"Um excuse me, but did you forget this morning?" She asked and Regina squinted.

"What are you talking about?"

"This morning…when I went to check on you…" Emma shrugged and when Regina just kept staring, she continued. "…huh, well you _were_ pretty out of it. I asked you if you were okay and you mumbled something about my mother's hair being a form of revenge and something about fries and 'damn it Miss Swan'…I don't know, you were being weird." She shrugged again and Regina's cheeks seemed just a bit pinker.

"You called Jessica?" She decided to change the subject.

"Yeah, I figured after that, you probably weren't feelings work again."

"Well…you should have checked with me first." She was lacking any real irritation from her tone and because of that, Emma responded genuinely.

"Got it. I did also call Archie and he asked if we wanted to come in tomorrow instead. You know, so you don't get your best friend sick." She smiled.

"I don't hate the man, but I'd hardly call Dr. Hopper my best friend."

"I was talking about Pongo." Emma grinned at Regina's eye roll, but the brunette didn't push back.

"So what are you making?" She moved her head a bit to try and see.

"A tea recipe Granny gave me this morning. She swears if you drink a few cups today, you'll be good as new tomorrow. It doesn't smell bad." She tilted her head as she poured some into a mug. "Try it."

"Yeah you can try it first." Regina looked distastefully at the steaming mug.

"Ugh, you're such a wimp." Emma shook her head and took a sip from the cup. "Okay…well...it's not great. But it's not disgusting either. Just drink it, it'll make you better." She held it out and Regina still just stared for another moment before taking the slowest, most tentative sip. "Sooooo?" Emma questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It's awful." Regina made an even more disgusted face now.

"Well enjoy that, sweet cheeks." Emma shot a wink at her.

"And what was that for?"

"You're looking a little pale. The nicknames add color to your cheeks." Emma added with a grin, further darkening the older woman's face.

"You're impossible." Regina muttered under her breath, taking another slow sip of the tea.

"Back at ya Pumpkin. Ah see? You're looking better and better. Drink up." Emma couldn't wipe the grin off her face and Regina forced herself to stop being so embarrassed. It was satisfying the blonde way too much.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Again, she wanted to change the subject.

"David's there now and he'll call if anything comes up. Henry is with Mary Margaret doing some home schooling like we planned and she's going to talk to the principal about getting her job back today."

"About _taking_ her job back. She needs to _tell_ them she is coming back. Not _ask_."

"This is Mary Margaret we're talking about."

"Right…" Regina sighed. "I'll call the school and arrange it myself."

"Probably for the best." Emma smiled and Regina let a small one slip. "Alright, what're you hungry for?" Emma clapped her hands together, but Regina snorted.

"You are going to cook?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. Despite popular belief, I'm not _that_ bad in the kitchen."

"I don't know if I'm willing to risk it." She said and Emma gave a dramatic eye roll.

"Stop being such a baby. You do not want to be slaving over a hot stove. I mean you're already so hot." Emma stopped herself as Regina's eye brows rose. "I-I mean warm…you're warm…cause you're sick." While Emma was stuttering, Regina just nodded along with a pseudo concentrated look.

"I see." She bit back a smirk at Emma's embarrassment.

"Whatever, what do you want?" She averted her eyes, but Regina saw the blonde's pink cheeks and let herself smile.

"Think you can handle oatmeal?" She asked in a condescending tone.

"Yes, Regina, I can. Just go watch TV, I'll bring it to you."

"I don't watch TV. I'll be working in the study." She started to turn but Emma moved in front of her.

"No working. You have to relax. Those are the rules of getting better. Come on, I'll find something for you to watch." Emma moved around her and walked confidently to the living room where Henry watched his cartoons.

Regina was just stubborn enough to wait another full minute before following. She walked in to see Emma flipping through the channels and took a seat on the couch. She could see Emma's profile and caught her side of the large grin pulling across the younger woman's face when she found a show she wanted.

"Awesome. Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." She walked quickly out of the room and Regina leaned back into the cushions.

Regina had absolutely no interest in TV. She never had, but then again, she never really sat down to anything. Henry was always watching cartoons and that held no fascination with the brunette. She always had better things to do. She did have better things to do right now, that was for sure. But again, she just couldn't find any desire to sit down to city paperwork.

When she watched the opening of the television show Emma chose start, Regina immediately scoffed that the blonde would find something like this entertaining. She was going to just turned the damn program off but as her eyes lingered on the screen, slowly she was becoming more and more entranced with the women on screen.

When Emma bustled back into the living room, she couldn't help the triumphant smirk at the scene playing out in front of her. Not the scene on the TV exactly, but the one of the uppity brunette Mayor curled up on the couch with a blanket and box of tissues in her lap, eyes completely transfixed on the screen. Emma couldn't stop smiling as she sat down next to Regina and offered up one of the bowls of oatmeal. Regina finally snapped back to attention and blinked a few times before taking the food from Emma.

"Thank you, dear." She said distractingly, glancing back at the screen.

"So you like the show?" Emma leaned back, curling her own legs under her and started at her own bowl.

"It's a bit barbaric." Regina shrugged but Emma wasn't fooled.

"I knew you'd love it. Isn't she empowering?" Emma asked, indicating the female character on the screen, currently knocking five men into unconsciousness all by herself.

"I don't need to look to others for empowerment. I could have done the same as her without a sword."

"Yeah but you need magic. She doesn't have of that." Emma pointed out and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I could still take on many more than her." Regina lifted her chin and Emma just smiled as she looked back to the screen. The older woman took a cautious taste of the oatmeal, raising an eyebrow as she looked at Emma.

"Not bad huh?" She asked and Regina picked at it again.

"It's not as terrible as I was expecting." Regina lifted a shoulder casually and Emma shook her head.

"You're welcome." Emma muttered childishly. Regina sighed.

"Thank you Miss- _damn it_." Regina dropped her head.

"Why is it so impossible to call me Emma?" The blonde laughed as she watched Regina mentally scold herself.

"I don't' know." She sighed and Emma got a little lost in that thought.

"_Why is it so impossible to call me Emma?" The blonde narrowed her eyes at Regina across from her. _

"_I don't know." Regina shrugged and sipped from her drink._

"_Try it, try it with me…Em-Ma." Emma leaned forward and put her fingers on Regina's cheeks, attempting to make her lips move. "Eeeemmmm Maaaaa…" _

"_Stop that Miss Swan. You stop that now!" She pushed the blonde back a bit._

"_No! You did it again! Stop it!"_

"_Stop what Miss Swan?" Regina smirked._

"_Call me Emma!"_

"_Or what?" Regina challenged._

"_Or…or I will call you Muffin. Yes, yes, I will call you Muffin. Mayor Muffin." Emma smiled wide, grabbing her drink to throw back._

"_Miss Swan-"_

"_Yes Muffin?" She stopped when Regina irrupted in a fit of laughter. _"_Ah so you like that?" She asked and Regina only increased her giggling. Emma sat back, completely mesmerized. "I didn't….I didn't even know you could _do_ that!" She slurred again and leaned in on Regina._

"_Do what, dear?" Regina asked as she calmed down, the alcohol making her confused expression comical. _

"_Laugh! You know without being all evil and shit." Emma grinned._

"Emma?"

Emma felt her body being shook and blinked a few times. She had not realized she'd fallen asleep and jerked a little at the movement. She was both surprised and confused to see Henry standing in front of her.

"Henry?" She questioned quietly, sitting up slowly now.

"You were sleeping." He said curiously.

"Sorry kid, we were watching TV." She glanced over and found herself surprised to see the side of Regina's face pressed against the back of the couch, her eyes closed as the woman sleeping soundly. She was even more surprised to see both bowls sitting side by side on the table and a new blanket laying over her own body. She smiled at that for a second before looking back at her son. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to get another change of clothes. Grandma said if Mom was staying home again cause she's sick, I should stay there another night."

"We?" Emma questioned and then for the first time, saw her mother standing in the doorway, looking as out of place and awkward as humanly possible.

Carefully, Emma stood from the couch. She glanced back and readjusted the blanket falling off of Regina. She grabbed both bowels and managed to catch the mug with her pinkie and ring finger. Moving towards the doorway, she tilted her head to indicate her mother and son follow her. Mary Margaret gave one last lingering look to the couch before following her daughter.

"You need to be careful Emma…you're going to get sick." Mary Margaret had her arms crossed as she moved through the house, having never been through it and not even the slightest bit comfortable.

"Trust me, I won't." She smiled as they made it into the kitchen and placed the bowls in the sink. "Henry, why don't you go up and grab your clothes. _Quietly_." She emphasized and he nodded before leaving the room.

"Looks like things are going okay." Mary Margaret said with a bit less of an undertone today, though Emma knew she was definitely thrown by the scene she had just witnessed.

"Yeah they are." Emma busied herself turning on the stove again to heat the new soup she got from Granny's this morning and another cup of tea. She saw from the clock it was almost noon already and if Regina woke up soon, it would be a good time for another cup. "Thanks for helping with Henry."

"Oh it's no problem. We're more than happy to have him around again." She smiled lightly.

"Good. I know he loves getting to be around everyone."

"I was wondering…do you think maybe we could try another dinner tonight…together? The four of us again. I'd really like to make up for the last one." She smiled softly and spoke genuinely. Emma returned the smile and nodded.

"Yeah I think we could do that."

* * *

Regina stretched as she slowly rejoined the waking world again. As her eyes opened, she saw immediately that she was alone. The bare spot she was facing was the obvious indication of that. She also noticed though, that the dishes had been removed. Taking an extra moment to get her bearings, Regina stood up slowly, pleased that there was no wave of dizziness this time. In fact, she actually felt the slightest bit better.

She walked the kitchen again and just like earlier, she saw Emma moving about the room confidently.

"Ah, perfect timing. Lunch is about to be served." She smiled before turning back to the stove.

"You made lunch?" She couldn't hide the incredulousness from her tone. Making breakfast had thrown her enough already.

"Well _made_ is possibly the wrong word." She grinned and Regina glanced around to see a familiar bag on the counter.

"You heated up lunch." She realized and Emma spun back around.

"Yes but I heated it up really well." She sounded like a child that wanted approval by a parent and Regina shook her head.

"I'm sure you did, dear." And she answered like she was praising a small child.

Emma served out the soup for the brunette, setting out another cup of tea and a water as well. Regina watched her curiously, wondering how she could seem this natural with caring for someone else. There was no reason for her to be. Up until recently, Regina didn't think Emma had ever cared for anyone but herself, and though the brunette tried not to think much on it, she didn't think anyone had cared _for_ Emma either. Again, there was just so much more to this girl then Regina ever imagined.

"Thank you." She smiled as she sat down.

"You're welcome." Emma took a seat opposite her and worked on a sandwich. After a minute, Regina noticed something and smirked.

"Nice choice, dear." She looked pointedly at the club sandwich from Granny's on Emma's plate.

"Shut up." She mumbled before resuming. Regina just kept her pleased smile.

After Emma asked Regina about Henry staying with her parents again and about their dinner tonight, they ate in comfortable silence during the rest of the meal. It was interesting for both of them, how far they had come in a week. Both glanced up sporadically, just checking in with the other. Emma was pleased her attempts at helping seemed to be appreciated, instead of pushed aside like they would have been before any of this happened. Both were realizing that though the marriage was most definitely a mistake and completely temporary, it would still help them in the long run.

When Emma finished up, she cleaned up her dishes again and wiped down the counter. Regina just watched her in amazement, but didn't comment in fear of breaking the spell. Once that was completed, the blonde faced her again.

"I need to go to the station for awhile. I'll probably go to my parents from there."

"Alright." Regina nodded, already thinking about watching more of that show on TV. It seemed to be showing episodes all day as it was still on when she woke up and Regina didn't want to admit she could probably enjoy it for the rest of the night.

"Call me if you need anything."

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"I'm sure you will. Enjoy Xena." Emma smiled at Regina before turning and leaving. Regina waited one more minute before taking her tea and retreating back to the living room. She grabbed a few files this time though and decided because she was a master at multitasking, she might as well get some work done.

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair, laughing easily at the story her father was telling. Tonight was definitely making up for last week, as both parents were very obviously trying their best to avoid talking about Regina or anything pertaining to their daughter's marriage. They kept everything light and friendly and Emma was very grateful for that. She missed these moments where she could really sit back and be with her parents. To enjoy what she wished for, for twenty-eight years.

Her thoughts had gone towards the sick mayor more than a few times. She had checked in on her way to the apartment after work and Regina had reported feeling better and getting some work done as well. Emma didn't think through her growing relief that the strong woman was going to be fine. It's not like Regina was that sick, just that Emma had never seen her in anything but tip top shape in all the time she'd known her.

Emma wasn't sure how to deal with sick people. She never had before. This was the first time in her life that she even had the opportunity. While growing up, she'd been sick quite often. She didn't receive the proper vaccinations and so she caught each bug that came around easily. No one had ever actually taken care of her. She got the bare minimum meds for her ailments _sometimes_ and nothing more.

She didn't know if she was going overboard or not quite meeting expectations when it came to Regina. She was going by the book really. People who were sick were supposed to rest and have soup. So Emma insisted Regina rest and brought her soup. That was right, right? She wasn't sure but then seeing the pleased, if surprised looks on Regina's face told her she might actually be doing a decent job. Although she wanted Regina better, it did give her a kind of comfort doing this for her.

After eating, while they were just sitting around talking, Emma sent a text to Regina to ask if the woman needed anything on her way home. She didn't expect the brunette to be able to ask for something she needed without being encouraged a little. She was surprised to receive a response from Regina stating she needed the rest of her work from today at her office, but she would get it herself. Emma tried telling her she would do it for her, but Regina insisted she was more than capable of making the trip to and from there on her own. Emma realized she must be feeling pretty good if she got that much work done.

It was while doing dishes with her mother, that the call came in. Nothing too crazy. The caller gave a small and generic description of a disturbance out by the toll bridge. It certainly was not the first time they went out there. It was an area a lot of teenagers went to drink or smoke or just mess around. Both Emma and David had made a few runs out there recently. Emma planned on going alone, but it was getting dark now.

"I thought we agreed you'd have back up when we got these calls." David crossed his arms and regarded his daughter as she was preparing to leave.

"It's probably just those kids again." She said, but saw the firm, stubborn set of his jaw. "Oh fine, come on." She muttered. David just grinned before donning his holster and guns and heading out behind his daughter.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where they said it was?" David questioned as they walked down the length of the bridge, flashlights in hand.

"Yeah. I mean they said the toll bridge." She started walking back on the other side, checking over the edge every few feet but seeing nothing.

"Well whoever called may have scared them off if they were close enough to see them." He shrugged, placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah probably." Emma met him in the middle as they started walking back towards the car. She was just moving towards the passenger door when the feeling hit her. She clutched her chest with one hand and grabbed the side of the car with the other.

"Emma?" As their eyes met, David didn't need any magical bond to understand the fear taking hold of his daughter.

* * *

Regina was starting to regret not just having Emma stop by on her way back to the house. She had managed to complete all the work she had at home while relaxed in the living room and the tea seemed to be doing the trick quite well. She felt much better and saw no problem with running over to her office. She figured she could keep up the momentum and get caught up tonight. It would help her tremendously because now they had therapy tomorrow and that would cut into her work day again.

She thought it would be quick and easy. That was until she had to be up and walking around in and out of her car and the building. She was tired again and frustrated now. Luckily, it didn't take too long before she was locking up the door to her office with the oversized purse hanging off her shoulder, the new files inside.

As she stepped outside, she wasn't paying much attention at all. She had only made it a few feet before a soft noise had her head snapping up. She squinted through the darkness to make out the shape in front of her. It took her a second to confirm she was seeing right and she tilted her head curiously.

"Sidney?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Little bit of drama coming up.. but that shouldn't be too surprising. ;) **

**Thank you to CMiller13 for having the idea of Snow catching Emma and Regina asleep on the couch together :) Hope you all enjoyed and Please Review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter and probably the entire next one will be on the drama side of things. I believe you'll all like it and we'll get lighter again after these issues are resolved. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Sidney?" She questioned as she took in the man's silhouette, just barely making out enough of his facial features to identify him. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." He said as he started approaching. His tone was dull and void of feeling. Regina sensed the instability in the man from her spot, several feet away.

"Well it's late Sidney, we can talk on another day. I need to get home." She took a few steps diagonally in an effort to move around him, but he moved to cut her off. He stepped into the light and Regina could finally clearly see his slightly scraggly form.

"Yes, back home to your wife. I must say that came as quite a surprise." He was a little fidgety and got even closer. Regina felt her discomfort rising quickly.

"You're not the only one Sidney, I assure you." She attempted a small smile and took a side step. He matched it.

"Why?" He asked suddenly and Regina felt both uneasy and even more irritated now.

"Why _what_, Sidney?" She was tired as she was feeling the effects of being up and about more than she should be.

"Why not me? Why her? You always hated her." He asked with a small amount of desperation. Regina resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead, breathing deeper and centering herself again.

"Sidney, I am not having this conversation right now, it's late-"

"Tell me!" He stepped up to her and Regina's nerves lit up.

"I don't know what to tell you Sidney." She spoke calmly, not so easily intimidated and not ever one to show it without a serious amount of provoking. "I'm sure you've heard my marriage to Emma wasn't exactly planned or on purpose."

"So you two will divorce?"

"That _is_ the plan." She figured everyone was caught up to speed on all the details of her marriage at this point. Apparently not.

"Then what?" He pushed and Regina was wondering if his persistence would ever end.

"I don't know." She said honestly.

"I have waited for you for a lifetime. I was locked in your mirror. I was locked in that cell. Always waiting. I'm not waiting any longer." He sounded a bit more threatening now and Regina had a hand at her side, trying to feel for any magic but she could tell it was still not coming clearly to her. It would be unreliable at best. Even just trying was draining her further.

"Sidney, now stay calm. We have talked about this before-"

"Stop, stop, _stop_!" He lurched forward and gripped Regina's upper arms roughly. Regina was startled by the sudden contact and slow to react. She was not used to being handled in such a way and without her magic, she didn't have much of a defense.

"Okay." She forced herself to speak calmly though her heart rate was increasing uncomfortably. "What do you want Sidney?"

"You know what I want." He was leaning in closer to her face, still holding hard to her arms. Regina felt a fear settle in her that she hadn't experienced in a very long time. Not since her first marriage, she realized in a fleeting thought. She was fighting to remain focused and thinking through her next move.

Sidney wasn't a large man. He wasn't overly muscular and probably had absolutely no experience in fighting. Regina hadn't done any real fighting without the assistance of magic or at the very least, a sword. However, she was a very motivated person. She was strong. She was smart. Smart enough to know every man has a weakness.

"Release me _now _Sidney." She gave one warning. His first and last.

"I have waited and waited. I'm done waiting for you. I'm done letting you push me away." He tightened his grip as he pushed Regina back the few feet to the door, making her purse fall to the ground in the process. Clearly, he had no plans to heed the warning and now Regina needed to act.

Using his guaranteed weakness against him, and one of the only body parts Regina could move, she brought her knee up and straight into the one part of him that suggested he was a real man. It had the desired effect as he released his holds when he crumpled to the ground in agony. As much as Regina would like to relish in the sight, she knew she needed to make a break for it. However, just as she was moving past him, Sidney shot out a hand and grabbed her ankle making Regina fall painfully hard to the pavement.

Her fear skyrocketed as she rolled over and Sidney was actually crawling on top of her. Reality of what was happening sank in and Regina's eyes widened. She was about to scream out for help when suddenly, a mist overwhelmed her sight and everything became a blur. She was only aware that the man was no longer on her. She blinked a few times as she leaned up on her elbows, but by that point, Sidney was lying unconscious on the ground under a panting Emma, bloody fist suspended in the air above their heads.

Emma's eyes were narrowed and fixed on the man, waiting to confirm whether or not she needed to continue. There was something darker crossing her face as her mind flitted between here and another place. Sidney wasn't moving and the only sound heard was her breathing. Emma blinked and shook herself, trying to clear her vision and calm down. She lowered her arm and finally glanced over at Regina.

That seemed to actually do the trick of bringing her back to reality and Emma was up again before another thought. She moved right over to Regina and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, her eyes checking over the woman.

"Hey, you're okay. You're okay." Emma soothed as she saw the tear that had slipped down Regina's cheek. The brunette didn't even seem to notice as she just kept staring at Emma in awe. "Are you in pain?" Emma asked, smartly avoiding asking something like, 'are you alright?'. Clearly, she wasn't. Emma couldn't see any significant bleeding but there were scrapes on her hand where she must have braced herself from the fall and there were a couple good ones on her knees.

"I…I don't…" Regina tried to shake away her own haze as she started sitting up.

"It's okay, I got you." Emma moved a hand to Regina's back and the other under her forearm to help stabilize the woman as she stood up.

"How did you…where did you come from?" Regina asked as she took in the surroundings. The street was clear, only the Mercedes in sight.

"Honestly, I'm not a hundred percent sure on that." She gave a small nervous laugh, but before she could elaborate further, the sirens from the police cruiser were heard and approaching fast.

Only seconds later, David was running up the walkway to the women. He seemed a bit thrown by the entire scene, but spent a minute taking everything in before starting up with his questions.

"Are you okay?" He addressed Regina first, seeing how she seemed the most shaken up and knowing it must have been Sidney's doing. He did _not _care about the crumpled man's state right now.

"Yes…I…I'm fine." She suddenly looked embarrassed, turning her head away. Emma couldn't help herself as her hand found it's way to Regina's shoulder again. She was surprised when it wasn't shrugged off.

"Emma, you want to tell me what the hell just happened in the car?" He tried to sound calm, but it was obvious he wasn't underneath.

"I have no idea. I don't know what I did, I just…showed up here." Emma shrugged but that got Regina's attention.

"What are you two talking about?" The older woman asked, continuing to try and compose herself.

"We were at the toll bridge when I felt…you. I guessed you were still here and we were driving fast, but it wasn't fast enough. I could feel things were getting worse for you. I don't know. I was thinking about you, I was sitting in the car and then…I was here." She shrugged again but Regina's eyebrows rose.

"You used magic to transport yourself. That's difficult, it's…impressive." Regina said surprised.

"I guess so." Emma said quietly, also shaken up, but trying to suppress it.

"Yeah, how about you give your old man a heads up next time? I'm much too young for a heart attack." David smiled and effectively lightened the mood just a little bit for the other two.

"Sorry." She smiled, bringing a hand to run fingers through blonde hair. David and Regina's eyes simultaneously widened.

"Whoa, sweetheart. You need to get your hand looked at." He reached for it to look closer, holding it gently in his own. Emma just shook her head.

"It's fine. I can tell nothing is broken and the cuts are shallow. There's nothing they could do for it, that I can't handle on my own." Her casual and confident tone spoke volumes of her previous life and everyone knew it.

"Emma-"

"I'm fine, Dad." She insisted.

Before David could react to hearing his fatherly title again, Sidney groaned at took everyone's attention. Emma saw Regina flinch and her own expression darkened again. Without thinking about it, she lifted her foot and jabbed it into the man's gut. Regina and David both blinked in surprise but were pleased at the move. Emma pulled her glare from Sidney to address her father again.

"Can you take him in and I'll take Regina home? We can deal with him tomorrow."

"Sure thing." David nodded and knelt down next to the other man.

With some encouragement, more like physically aggressive prodding, David got Sidney awake and responsive enough to move him to the squad care. He decided to run him by the hospital when he saw the number his little girl did on the former reporter's face and the change in responsiveness that followed. That did not mean David was gentle. At all.

"Will you let me take you to the hospital?" Emma asked Regina after helping her father.

"No." Her answer was quick and predictable, but also small and quiet. She kept her eyes to the ground as they walked down the pathway.

"So we're going to leave that option on the table for later?" Emma tilted her head with a small smile.

"Whatever makes you feel better, dear." Regina expression softened a bit.

"Alright, you have your keys?" Emma reached out her hand and Regina just stared at it.

"I do." She said slowly and Emma sighed.

"Come on Regina. You're sick, you're hurt, just let me drive you…_please_." She looked almost pleadingly at Regina. The older woman had no idea why, but she dropped her hand into her purse and pressed the car keys into Emma's hand.

When they got to the car, Regina watched Emma carefully as the blonde moved to the passenger side and opened the door for her, waiting patiently. She moved past her own hesitation and sat down into the passenger seat, giving a nod and small smile to the younger woman. Emma moved right over to the drivers side and started driving like it was any other day.

The drive home was silent but not uncomfortable. Emma knew Regina, and the woman needed and deserved the silence to think and not be bothered. Emma understood that and spent the time lost in her own thoughts. Her own memories.

When they arrived home, Regina removed her coat and Emma went to the study, pouring a glass of cider and holding in Regina's line of sight, beckoning her towards the couch. The brunette did so, though it was a slow and careful walk. She accepted the glass and sat, but then she crinkled her brow when Emma said she'd be right back and disappeared. When the blonde returned a few moments later, Regina's eyes widened slightly.

"What are you doing?" She said warily as Emma knelt in front of her, first aid kit in hand. Emma's own injured hand was wrapped up in a temporary, but sturdy covering. She would get to it later.

"You're already sick, you don't need an infection from this as well."

Emma moved efficiently and confidently as she opened the kit and dapped a piece of gauze with some peroxide. Regina wanted to stop her, but a bigger part of her was just so exhausted from the evening and her emotions were everywhere. She had been angry, then scared, then really scared, then confused but relieved at the same time, then…warm. Warm and comforted in a way she didn't understand.

All day today- actually the last two days, had been confusing but nice at the same time. She was seeing a side to Emma she never knew existed. Or never bothered to see. But here it was. Kneeling in front of her, about to clean her scraped knees after showing up in a blaze of glory and saving her from a situation Regina was sick just thinking back to. She hissed when there was a sudden stinging through her right knee.

"Sorry." Emma quickly replied, looking up to gauge Regina's response. The brunette had been distracted in her thoughts and hadn't noticed when Emma was ready to start cleaning.

"It's okay." She nodded when Emma waited for approval to continue.

Her eyes stayed on Emma while she worked. The younger woman had no hesitancy as she carefully dabbed at the first knee, thoroughly clearing out the small bits of dirt. She picked up a good size band aid, sizeable enough to cover the wound and moved back to Regina's knee. She moved it over the scrapes and rubbed her hands out over it to seal it down. The move had her fingers slipping around to the inside of Regina's knee and the brunette barely had the self control to stop the gasp that wanted to slip.

Emma though, sensed the change and chanced a quick glace up at Regina. She was more than aware of the position she was in and the warmth and softness of the skin under her fingers. It was sparking something within her but in her current position, she couldn't focus enough to think clearly. Taking a deep breath, Emma went back into the kit and started working on the other knee.

She went through all the same motions, though she gave Regina a heads up this time before applying the stinging agent to her skin. Emma stayed kneeling there in front of Regina without movement. She was trying to concentrate on the task at hand and nothing else. Though it was becoming substantially more difficult by the minute.

"Okay, let me see your hand." Emma moved over to the spot next to Regina and reached for her hand without waiting for the reply. Again, they both suppressed the automatic reaction that wanted to slip out. Emma ended up clearing her throat cover hers, though it was unconvincing.

Emma pulled Regina's hand into her lap and turned it palm up on her thigh. She didn't notice when Regina's eyes snapped up to her face, though her hand stayed in place. Again, she went through the motions of dabbing it with the peroxide and waited for the sting to ebb before reaching for a bandage. After having it ready, she carefully lifted Regina's hand into her own again and pressed the band aid down. She held Regina's hand firmly in between both of hers to press the adhesive onto the skin.

Again, their eyes lifted to the others. The evenings emotions were weakening and wearing down strong protective walls. Both of them just kept staring , kept looking not just at, but into the other. They were caught in this haze for a few minutes until Regina's eyes slipped down to their still clasped hands. Emma looked down as well but didn't move.

"Thank you." Regina said quietly. Still looking down. "For coming."

"Of course." Emma didn't know why she couldn't quite let go. Or why Regina didn't pull away. Or how their proximity had narrowed without notice. "Are you okay?" She asked softly, looking back up into Regina's eyes.

"If I say yes, you'll know I'm lying."

"I would've pretended I didn't. Do you…want to talk about it?"

"No." The answer was soft but immediate and sure.

"What do you need?" As she asked, their distance lessened again. Regina's eyes darted down and back up again.

"I don't…I don't know." This time when her eyes darted down, Emma saw exactly where they were going. She let her own eyes look down at the lips in front of her as well.

"How about a distraction?" Emma whispered as she leaned in closer. Regina's eyes were glued to Emma's lips and her breathing quickened slightly.

"I'm sick."

"I don't care."

Regina didn't pull back when Emma leaned in. She stayed completely still as Emma's lips pressed surprisingly softly onto hers. It was brief and gentle and as Emma pulled back, she looked up to gauge Regina's response. The brunette opened her eyes and Emma could not only feel, but see her own confused yet desiring emotions mirrored back at her. Emma wasn't thinking about the right or wrong move as she closed the distance in between them once more.

She was a little faster and pressed a little harder onto Regina's lips this time. She finally released Regina's hand, though that hand just turned and stayed on Emma's thigh, and Emma moved her own up to Regina's cheek, letting it slip into soft brown hair. She tilted her head and without hesitancy, let her tongue graze along Regina's lips, sliding in when they parted for her.

At that point, both got lost in the moment. Regina wasn't aware how or when her free hand had made it's way to Emma's shirt and gripped it tightly. Emma didn't even hear, nor was she even aware of the moan that escaped her when Regina's tongue joined hers, sliding and playing together like they had a million times before.

Emma's free hand grazed over the band aid she had just applied on Regina's knee, before sliding up the brunette's thigh. Emma's mind was going hazier and hazier, only kept alert by the random nips from Regina's teeth on her bottom lip. She felt Regina pulling her closer and Emma let her, leaning forward to push her back into the couch. It was just when Regina's head hit the armrest that the blaring sound of Emma's phone startled them both.

"Crap." Emma muttered, pulling her phone from her pocket with the goal in mind to silence it. Then she saw it was her father and considering the night they had, she knew it would be irresponsible to ignore it. "It's my Dad, I'm sorry, just- just hold on one sec." She pulled back regretfully from Regina but the brunette wasn't paying her any attention.

While David informed Emma that Sidney had to spend the night in the hospital for further observation but he would still be guarded, Regina was up and moving about. She was trying to calm herself but her mind and emotions were whirling. Emma had stood up to talk, so it wasn't until she disconnected the call, that she noticed Regina wasn't even in the room anymore.

She heard the water running in the kitchen, so she walked quickly there. Regina was rinsing out her glass and startled in surprise when Emma was suddenly at her side.

"Sorry." Emma said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Miss Swan." Regina brushed right past Emma and the blonde nearly grabbed her arm. Only resisting when it occurred to her that the move would put Regina in a bad place again after what Sidney did to her.

"Can we talk about…what just happened?" Emma asked as she kept pace with Regina.

"It's been a long night. A very long day. I'd like to go to sleep now." She looked pleadingly at Emma and the younger woman's resolve crumbled in an instant.

"Yeah sure I'll uh…I'll see you in the morning." She tried a small smile at Regina but the woman turned and moved up the stairs fast.

Emma watched her go but then tried to get her mind on anything else. She had to. There was a second that she felt the rejection hit her but she beat the emotion down into the ground. She could _not _let Regina feel that. She knew the woman well enough that her response didn't really shock her. Neither one of them had a healthy way of dealing with their emotions and Emma could at least be relieved that Regina choose running away instead of lashing out. Neither reaction though, made Emma feel good.

She was doing her best to cover any hurt feelings because right now, though Regina's reaction bothered her, she didn't want to burden the woman with her own emotions and conflict her further. She didn't need that right now. Emma really did just want to give her what she needed.

As Emma tended to her own wounds on her knuckles, her compassion for Regina rose and suppressed any remaining personal feelings. She could feel the woman's fear and confusion. What happened with her and Sidney as well as her moments with Emma, had the woman overwhelmed. That hadn't been the sheriff's intention of course but that was most certainly the result.

Never had Emma ever had such a desire to help Regina as she did right now. She knew though, that going in there wouldn't do that. It would only upset her further and that thought bothered Emma even more. She felt such an urge to go to her, but then also the urge to stay away so Regina could think. The conflicting impulses were giving Emma a headache.

As Emma finally laid down for the night, there was one thing that kept niggling at the back of her mind. As consuming and overwhelming both their emotions had been tonight, there had been several moments where that had all radically changed.

In the haze of their kiss, it had been difficult, if not impossible to distinguish one persons feeling from the other. But normally Emma could. As if Regina had her own flavor…her own color, or smell…it was unique. Emma knew what was Regina and what was her own. But during that kiss, Emma felt passion and excitement. Hope and comfort. All together at the same time. There was no line of separation.

And it was strong. Strong like the binding was tightening it's hold. Connecting them on an even deeper level.

As she stared up at the ceiling, Emma managed to find comfort in the realization. Regina had felt the same way. Whatever happened, whatever she was feeling…it wasn't one sided. That may have been the only reason Emma was even able to sleep through the torrent of emotions. The same, unfortunately, could not be said for the brunette down the hall.

* * *

**I know SWEN is pretty upset right now and i have chosen to avoid even touching the discussion on Tumblr, avoiding the Swan Queen tag altogether because honestly people, in my totally complete, honest opinion, NOTHING has changed. For me at least. Nothing at all. They said they weren't trying to write SQ it in season 1 and 2. I expected nothing more or less and felt nothing negative when the comment was made at Comic con. So i'm gonna keep on trucking over here and writing fanfiction like any other day. i hope everyone is okay and chooses to keep on enjoying SQ like we always have. :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Little bit longer of a wait, i'm sorry. I couldn't find more than a few minutes at a time to write this past week. Hopefully i'll get a few out quicker again [no promises ;)]**

**Also, i don't know if this needs a warning, but i'll give one. There are implications of rape. Not said directly.**

* * *

Regina sat in her car, her hands wringing together in her lap. She had arrived at Archie's office early and was debating going in or just waiting there in her car. There was another part of her that had the impulse to just drive away. Avoid what was going to be another very trying session with her new wife.

She didn't have any idea what she was going to say. She wasn't even sure how she felt. There were too many feelings at once and those, coupled with Emma's were overwhelming. So much so that she hadn't slept last night. She was already emotional enough from Sidney to properly handle the kiss, so she had done what made sense at the time and pushed her away. She figured they both needed to clear their heads but was startled by stab of rejection it caused Emma.

They weren't a couple. Not in the traditional sense by any means. They always pushed each other. Always pushed _everyone_ away. They had that in common, though their approaches were different. So she was certainly surprised that Emma reacted all, let alone that it bothered her. If Regina was being honest though, it bothered her as well.

It was all she was thinking about throughout the entire day. It was a good thing all that tea seemed to do the trick and Regina was not physically sick, because she couldn't afford to be any more distracted. She had gotten _some _work done but not nearly enough, her thoughts having gone back to last night on more than one occasion.

Poor Jessica had in fact been brought down a few notches after making the mistake of excitedly greeting the mayor as she stopped by her desk. Regina had snapped back and immediately shut the girl down. She did regret it, but not because she felt bad. She regretted it because now Jessica was trying twice as hard to please her and Regina didn't know of she could handle it.

That was the main reason she had left early and arrived to their appointment with nothing to do but dwell on her own thoughts. In doing that, she didn't notice Archie by her window until his knocking jolted her back to reality. She snapped her head to the side to see the man with his hands up in surrender. Taking a breath, Regina slowly opened the door and exited the car.

"I'm sorry Regina, I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just bringing Pongo out to stretch his legs before our session." He smiled and she shook it off.

"It's fine Dr. Hopper. I was a bit lost in thought there." She stopped wringing her hands at the dog's insistence, but Archie noticed her discomfort.

"Would you like to come up now? We can talk until Emma arrives."

"Until? Are you implying that I can discontinue speaking when she does get here?" She offered a small smile and Archie shook his head.

"No." He returned her smile. "I just thought you may like a minute to talk a bit more privately." He tilted his head towards the building and Regina nodded.

She followed him up to the office, taking the her now usual seat on the couch and looking back to her hands. Archie took the moment to study her, noticing the bandage on her hand and decided to start from there.

"Were you injured?" He looked pointedly at her hand. She lifted it slightly to examine it, her other hand resting over the bandage as her mind wandered back to the evening before again. In the mix of reactions, there was a tangible shiver that ran down her spine. "What happened, Regina?"

"I…Sidney he…he attacked me."

"What? Are you okay?" He was immediately concerned but she waved him off.

"I am. It didn't escalate as far as it could have. It was stopped…" She tapered off, focusing on Pongo as Archie watched.

"How was it stopped?" He asked and was surprised to see a very small, soft smile pull at one corner of her mouth.

"The Sheriff." That was all she supplied for the moment.

"She arrested him?" He guessed there was more to it but he wanted Regina to elaborate further.

"No, she uh…she nearly broke her hand on his skull." There was admiration in her tone that despite her inner conflicts, was playing through subtlety.

"Tell me how that makes you feel." He leaned in to watch her expression more closely. She avoided actual eye contact, awarding that privilege to the pet in her lap only.

"I don't know."

"Just try to put a word to the feeling it gave you."

"I don't _know_, Doctor." She said more sternly, now raising her eyes to his.

"Regina, there is a difference between unidentifiable and unfamiliar… I want you to use one word. Any one word to describe what you felt when Emma stopped Sidney." He stopped there and then they had a long silent standoff. Regina's jaw twitched a few times. Finally she sighed and Archie knew she was going to drop her wall for a moment.

"Good." She said quietly.

"She made you feel good?" He said and immediately saw conflicting emotions wash over her. "Why does that seem to bother you so much?" Again they locked gazes.

"It's complicated. She…she didn't just stop Sidney. She…" She tapered off, trying to get the words to come about.

"What did she do?" He asked gently and Regina's eyes dropped to Pongo's once again. With Regina, as well as many others, it was simply easier to tell the canine than another person. So she was still locking eyes with the dog as she spoke.

"She kissed me." When Regina glanced back up, she almost snorted at the surprise on his face.

"Well…how do you feel about _that_?" He recovered quickly enough and stopped Regina short again. She had mixed emotions on it and there were things she wasn't ready to admit even to herself, let along Archie. So she defaulted.

"Angry."

"Angry? Why do you say that?" There was genuine curiosity in his gaze and he really wanted her to dig deeper for her answer. He could see though, that she was quickly becoming overwhelmed.

"It was inappropriate, I was…I was…"

"You were what, Regina?"

"I was…vulnerable." She shook her head, keeping her hard gaze down.

"I'm sorry." It was quiet but both Regina and Archie snapped their heads to the side where Emma stood in the doorway with a truly guilt stricken expression. She looked like she wanted nothing more than to bolt from the building and run away. In fact, it looked like she was actually preparing to.

"Emma." Archie stood, knowing he needed to step in before she disappeared. "Why don't you come take a seat?" He glanced back at Regina, but the woman averted her eyes again.

"I think maybe I should just go." She glanced over at Regina as well but it seemed this time, whether it was from feelings or Emma's tone, the older woman reacted. Though she seemed to be giving herself a pep talk for a few seconds first.

"Let's just have our session." She was gentle and Emma breathed out a sigh of relief. She was still a bit uneasy but Regina didn't seem _quite_ as upset as she originally thought. Emma took her usual seat and Archie did as well.

"Okay, well clearly we have a pressing issue that will need to be addressed first."

"No, we don't-"

"_Yes_." Archie cut Regina off. "We do. Look, I don't care what you two tell the rest of this town about your marriage. I don't care if you two parade around town pretending to be madly in love. All I care about is that you two can be honest in _this _room with me, and with each other." He paused to let that sink in. They both showed a bit of surprise at his observation. "I know this is hard. For you two more than probably anyone else in this town. But I also know, that you two are by far the strongest. Opening yourselves to the other is simply a different kind of challenge. Are you really going to back down now?"

Now he had done it. In his own way, he'd just thrown down the gauntlet and anxiously watched for the reaction. Both of them were motionless, though he could see the gears turning and the deep concentration that consumed them. These were women who were used to fighting and winning but now the fight was within. They had to find strength to push aside their own fears to do what truly scared them. They may take vastly different approaches in life, but at their core, confronting their own demons was their biggest fear.

After a very long silence, Emma ran her fingers through her hair and stood up rather abruptly. Everyone was a bit startled, including the dog who had been wedged in between the wives. Archie saw the anxiety in her eyes and movements and suddenly thought he'd pushed just a bit too far too fast. But to his surprise, Emma simply dropped her shoulders and pulled her jacket off. She tossed it over the arm rest and with a deep breath, she plopped herself back down. This time though, she turned her body towards the brunette, grabbing and holding the woman's attention.

"I'm sorry, Regina...about last night. I swear I wasn't trying to take advantage of you. I thought I was helping. I thought you…" She stopped the _"liked it" _from falling out. "…I thought you'd want a distraction." Again her tone was genuine. Archie nodded encouragingly but Emma's eyes didn't deviate from Regina's. Regina, for her part, was surprised at Emma's sudden openness but unsure of which of her whirling emotions to put out. So she defaulted.

"Why would you think that?" She narrowed her eyes slightly but Emma's dropped back down.

"I don't know." She said quietly.

"Wait, Emma you're doing fantastic. Try to answer her question." He saw how her momentum immediately died down and wanted to salvage whatever she had left. Emma let out a sigh before carefully lifting her eyes again.

"It's because…because that's what I want."

"But you didn't know how I felt. How I would feel about that." Regina turned towards her now, jostling Pongo. The dog readjusted as the women stared down each other.

"I figured I did."

"And why is that?" Regina questioned, her gaze unwavering though Emma's lost contact again.

Emma was focusing on her hands again. Archie could see her battling with herself. He had a pretty good theory on where this was going and leaned forward, giving her a comforting smile.

"Nothing ever has to leave this room, Emma. It's a safe place." He knew that was a bit cliché but it was the truth. He watched as Emma ran her hands over her face again and sucked in a deep breath.

"Last night- the part with Sidney. That…that's basically the beginning of my nightmare." She started and though Archie lifted an eyebrow as his own theory worked in his mind, Regina just shook her head with narrowed eyes.

"What? What does that mean?" She asked and Emma sighed.

"I'm trying to tell you that…ugh…my nightmare, you remember it?"

"Of course I do." Regina replied quietly.

"Well it starts very similar to what was happening last night. Different time and place. Different guy…do you get where I'm going here?"

"You were…attacked?" She was being more gentle now as realization was dawning. She had to admit she was curious about what exactly happened in those nightmares but there was no way she would ask.

"Yes. It keeps going from there…all the way, he…you know…forces me…I'm sure you can use your imagination." She pulled her knees to her chest on the piece of couch she was occupying. Regina remembered it being the same exact way she had after waking up.

"Your nightmare…it's real…I mean it happened to you, didn't it?" Regina couldn't help but ask. There was no way all the trepidation she felt within Emma right now was solely from dreams.

"Yeah…it was a long time ago. Before Henry." Her tone was calm but Regina was anything but. Brown eyes showed disbelief as they took in the woman who suddenly looked so small. Realization came again and Regina immediately felt sick.

"You were just a child?" She couldn't hide her disgust at the thought.

Archie had never dealt with patients with the level of trauma these two had experienced. He would have been more overwhelmed had Regina not taken on such a concerned look when Emma nodded in response.

As if sensing the need for comfort, Pongo sat up and turned his body to face Emma. She eyed him wearily as he leaned forward closer, seemingly testing the waters. He slowly gave her hand a small nudge and Emma couldn't help her smile. She lifted a hand and instantly gained a four legged friend.

"It was my first night in a new home…I assume that's why I dream about it every time now." Emma visibly relaxed just a bit as she stroked over the Dalmatian's head. She hadn't really ever cared for animals but like their last session, Emma was understanding why Archie brought him here. She was growing a fondness for him already.

"I'm so sorry." Regina said distractingly, still trying to wrap her head around it.

This all made her feel so much worse. She had her own history with her first husband. Those times were very difficult with some of her darkest thoughts consuming her, but she always had it in mind that she could stop it if need be. Since throwing her mother, who she considered one of the most powerful beings, through the mirror, and she started working with Rumple, she always felt that power. Just knowing that if she needed to, she could stop it all.

Last night with Sidney, she had felt powerless. That feeling alone was the worst. Emma was only a child at the time. She would have felt the same way and having to experience it as many times as she had should be unbearable. Yet Emma had barely reacted when she had woken up.

"Don't be." The blonde shrugged that casual way Regina would never understand. "You stopped it. Stopped him." She lifted her eyes slowly, offering up a small smile.

"You stopped Sidney." Regina replied softly.

"Guess we're even." She was relaxing even further now but Regina was still incredulous.

"No we're not, it's not the same. You pulled a man off of me, I just woke you from a dream."

"Trust me Regina. We're even." The only thing that stopped Regina from arguing it again was the look on Emma's face. She was confident in her response. Her eyes said that the part Regina played was important to her. They held each other's eyes for another minute until finally moving towards the silent doctor.

"That. Was. Excellent." He said slowly and quietly, though there was only pride in his voice. He was pretty sure if he hadn't been sitting here, he wouldn't believe it. He had stayed silent in fear of suddenly breaking the trance.

"So do we get time off for good behavior?" Emma gave a small grin that was matched by her wife. Archie looked off in thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you what, I know that having to sit here like this can be painful. Especially for you two." They both nodded in agreement. "I would just hate to stop here after making so much progress so I'll make you a deal. You two can leave here now and take Pongo for his W-A-L-K." He spelled it out so the animal wouldn't freak out just yet. "This way you'll be out in the fresh air and moving around will provide a little distraction. Or, you can sit here for the next forty minutes. Either way, I want you two to talk about the kiss."

"Geeze Archie, we can't just do one heavy topic a day?" Emma wined and Regina rolled her eyes.

"I think we could do with some fresh air. Come dear." She stood up and looked back down at the couch. "You too Pongo, let's walk." She barely had the word out before the animal was leaping over the couch and wagging his tail excitedly by the door.

"Well I guess the wife has spoken." Emma grabbed her jacket as she stood. Regina was already hooking up Pongo's leash and moving out of the door.

"Emma?" Archie stood as well and as Regina stepped out, Emma turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"That's the first time you've told anyone about that, isn't it?"

"Yeah well…no one would have believed me before. Or cared." She shrugged but Archie wasn't blind enough to miss the pain underneath.

"Well that isn't the case now. If you ever need to talk, I promise you this door is always open to you." He was careful not to push her, just wanting to welcome her.

"Thanks Archie." She smiled before turning and walking out. She felt just a bit lighter as she jogged down the steps and into the sun.

* * *

"So are we actually going to talk?" Emma finally asked to break the silence. They had been walking for a good ten minutes of complete silence and were looking out towards the water as they moved now.

"Do you really want to? I thought you wanted a break." She glanced towards the blonde, walking with hands stuffed in her jacket pockets.

"I did. I do. But I want to know something." She kept her eyes down, watching Pongo just ahead of them.

"…Okay." Regina said, slightly hesitantly.

"Are you really mad about it?" She didn't have to elaborate. Regina looked towards Pongo as well as she tried to form her answer.

"I may have exaggerated my feelings a bit." She started and Emma let out a small sigh in her relief. "But you shouldn't have done it." Regina had to add.

"Well you didn't exactly beat me off with a stick." Emma glanced at her and Regina finally met her eyes.

"It was an emotional night. We both should have showed some more self control." She said and Emma rose an eyebrow.

"Self control? Like you're going to have to control yourself not to kiss me?" She started to smile and Regina rolled her eyes dramatically.

"That is _not _what I said."

"It's what you implied." Emma was grinning at her now and Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"You're impossible." She muttered.

"I'm starting to think you like that."

"Enough." Regina narrowed her eyes but it was still a bit playful.

"Alright, alright. But seriously, what does this mean now?" They went back to looking down as they both started thinking through their relationship.

"I think that was…just a one time thing. As I said, we were both emotional. We weren't thinking."

"Technically it's a two time thing. _If _we count our entire wedding night as one."

"And we were clearly not thinking then either. See a theme, dear?" She lifted an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Yeah. Every time we stop thinking, we start kissing." She paused in their steps and took a seat on the bench. Regina spent a second looking down at her before taking the seat next to her.

"Emma…" Regina started, still trying to work through her own thoughts.

"Well you're using my name, that's a good start." Emma smiled.

"I…I don't even know what to say." Regina finally sighed, leaning back exhaustingly. "I can't think about all this."

"Can't think?" Emma winked. "Does that mean we're gonna start kissing?"

"You know, you are awfully interested in kissing me." She narrowed her eyes on Emma, enjoying that she could see she immediately caught her off guard.

"I'm just…I'm not…oh shut up, we're married." She crossed her arms and Regina smirked.

"Is that what you want, dear? You want a kiss?" She lowered her voice and leaned in closer. Emma's eyebrows lifted in surprise and her mouth moved up and down without sound.

"I…you…what?" She stuttered, not moving her eyes of Regina's face.

"I know how you felt last night. I know what you want." She leaned in a little closer and Emma couldn't even think anymore. She was too confused by the sudden shift. "Close your eyes." She smiled as Emma seemed to really try and fight through her confusion.

Finally, after another moment of silence, Emma let her eyes close. She didn't move herself, but was anxious for Regina's lips on hers. Needless to say, she was rather shocked when a long wet tongue slid all the way up her face. She let out a yelp as she launched herself backwards, nearly falling off the bench in the process. When her eyes reopened, she came face to face with a very excited Dalmatian.

"Damn it, Pongo!" She wiped a hand over her face only for the dog to lurch forward again and attack her face once more.

"Good boy, Pongo." Regina praised.

Emma was a bit disoriented and it took her a few seconds to realize the sound she heard in the background was Regina laughing. Genuinely, unabashedly, laughing out loud. She finally regained enough composure to hold Pongo off as she sat up again. She sent a glare at the woman next to her, but the brunette just couldn't stop smiling.

"Sorry dear, I thought that's what you needed." She smirked at the continuing glare aimed at her.

"You're hilarious." She deadpanned.

"I guess you're just rubbing off on me."

"Not the kind of rubbing I was hoping for." Emma mumbled.

"What was that, dear?"

"Nothing." She startled herself at her own words, relieved Regina had missed the comment. "I have dog slobber on my lips." She wiped a hand over her face as she cringed in disgust.

"Aww, poor dear." Regina mocked and Emma shook her head in amazement.

"You think you're really funny, don't you?" She turned towards Regina again, closer now that Pongo had relaxed back on the ground.

"I do believe I have my moments." She smirked and lifted a finger to point at the blonde. "You missed some of the slobber…just there."

"Here?" Emma pointed to her own lip and Regina nodded.

"Yes, you'll want to wipe that off." That smirk had just pushed Emma too far and it was time to wipe it off.

"Okay." She moved too quick for Regina to react.

The brunette had barley even registered movement before Emma's hand was behind her neck and thin lips were suddenly attached to hers. Emma pressed them firmly onto Regina's, completely unhindered by the woman's stupor. She kept them there for a few lingering seconds before pulling back, grinning impossibly wide when she saw Regina's eyes still closed.

"Did I get it all?" She asked while pointing to her mouth and Regina slowly met her eyes. Emma gave her one last parting wink before standing up. "Come on Pongo." She grabbed the leash from the stunned brunette and took off, nearly at a skip. It took Regina a full moment of continued silence before she finally stood and followed.

Neither her, nor Emma had noticed the wide eyes on them the whole time. The young brunette had been out for a quick jog when she spotted the pair. The sight of them out and walking the dog was interesting enough, but then they sat down and seemed to be having a real conversation. She felt as though she was intruding on the moment so she started jogging again. It was her parting glance that caught the public kiss.

It had her gaping for another minute until she realized Regina was holding the same reaction. She couldn't help the small smile of amusement at the two of them. At this point, Ruby was wondering just how long it would take for them to realize they weren't actually faking it. She was still smiling as she walked back into the diner.

"What're you up to?" Granny asked wearily, seeing Ruby's shifty smile.

"Oh nothing, just spotted the Mayor. She's looking better today."

"I told ya, that tea can cure anyone."

"Yeah, that and a good dose of TLC." She grinned at Granny before skipping to the back. Granny just shook her head, smiling knowingly as she went back to her work.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**TLC = Tender Loving Care**

* * *

Emma woke up even later than normal. She was very relieved it was Saturday now and didn't have to go into work. Especially after yesterday. Therapy had taken a turn for the better but just as they were leaving, David called her in to help deal with Sidney. The paperwork and all the technicalities of moving him back to the hospital cells were more involved than she would have liked and it had been very time consuming. By the time she got home, everyone was already asleep.

She got changed before making her way downstairs, hoping to come in contact with that wonderful smell of Regina's food. Well she was disappointed. She checked the entire bottom floor, but there was no one in sight. Frowning, she headed back in the kitchen and rested her hands on the counter. Then she saw the note left sitting there. Raising her eyebrows, Emma picked up the paper and read.

_Emma, _

_Took Henry on a few errands. We'll be having brunch at Granny's at ten if you can wake yourself in time._

_Regina_

It was short, simply and to the point. Yet Emma stood with a smile on her face. Even if the tone was a bit snarky, Regina had still invited Emma along, and that made the blonde happy regardless. It showed that one: Regina was not angry about her public and very unexpected kiss. And two: They had taken another step forward in their relationship.

_Relationship_. Emma wondered when exactly she had started calling it that. They were forming one for show, yes. But when had it actually become the description of their drunken mistake? Probably when she started kissing her wife like she had every right to. But she did, didn't she? Technically at least. Emma kept thinking through that one. She almost forgot she had a brunch date to get to and realizing it was almost ten, grabbed her jacket and ran for the door.

* * *

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Henry said before running to the back. Regina hung up her coat by the door and walked over to a booth.

"Hey there Madam Mayor." Ruby greeted, pen and pad in hand.

"Miss Lucas." She inclined her head. "Can I just have a coffee for the moment?"

"Absolutely. Still waiting on people?"

"Yes. Henry is in the back and I assume Emma will be able to drag herself out of bed at some point this morning." She gave a small eye roll, but it seemed to be lacking her usual disdain.

"It's good to see you two out together so much." She smiled and Regina eyed her curiously.

"This was your idea, was it not?" She lowered her voice just slightly.

"Well yeah, but I'm still surprised at how it's going. I was sure _you_ would have Emma under your thumb but after yesterday-"

"Wait, what are you referring to?" She asked with narrowed eyes and Ruby took a cautionary step back.

"Oh nothing I just…uh…"

"What is it Miss Lucas?"

"I saw you two…when I was out running."

"Saw us what?" She asked carefully and Ruby took an extra second to answer before reasoning that she needed to stop being so afraid of the woman.

"I saw Emma kiss you silly." She crossed her arms and grinned down and the Mayor. Regina was doing her best to control her reddening cheeks.

"She did not 'kiss me silly'." Regina felt ridiculous even uttering the phrase.

"Really? Cause that was a pretty silly expression on your face."

"Oh my God, you are as ridiculous as my- Emma." She stopped herself from saying _wife _and encouraging the girl further, but Ruby was already biting her lip with a grin.

"_Your _Emma? Well perhaps my earlier hypothesis wasn't completely incorrect."

"I didn't- That's not what I meant-"

"Don't worry Regina, she's all yours. I'm gonna go grab that coffee."

"No. _Ruby_." Regina hissed after her but the younger brunette was already moving quickly back to the other side of the restaurant.

"Are you okay?" Henry questioned as he approached the table.

"Yes sweetheart. Why don't you figure out what you're having for breakfast." She gave him a smile, but as he looked down at the menu, her eyes turned to glare at the young waitress. Luckily for Ruby, before she could be berated, there was a ding from the bell above the door and Emma came strutting through.

"Oh hey, your Emma's here." Ruby looked at Henry but was clearly saying it for the Mayor's benefit and the woman was gritting her teeth. "Hi Emma." She turned towards the blonde who mirrored Regina's earlier curious gaze at the waitress.

"Hey, Rubes. Sorry I'm late." She looked back to the table and took the seat next to Regina again.

"I'll give you all another minute." Ruby gave one last smile before disappearing again.

"Hey can I go talk to August?" Henry asked, pointing to where the red headed boy was sitting with Marco.

"Sure, Henry. You want waffles?" She asked and he nodded happily before running off again.

Ruby came back a moment later and took their order. Regina was still eyeing her warily, hoping the girl would not repeat her words in front of Emma. She was relieved when the waitress simply wrote down their food and walked away without another word.

"You okay?" Emma gave a little nudge to Regina, wondering about the looks she had shot Ruby.

"I'm fine." She tried to shrug her off but Emma tilted her head and kept her eyes on Regina's face.

"Tell me." She insisted and Regina sighed.

"It's nothing. I just realized that you're little friend over there may just be more immature than you."

"No kidding?" Emma asked with a smile and Regina shook her head.

"Maybe not _more_." She added with a small smile.

"Hey, I haven't done anything immature."

"Today." Regina laughed and Emma dropped her jaw in fake offence.

"Ah, I can't imagine why you would say such a thing. After all, you were the one who made Pongo attack my face." Emma was still smiling and her voice was playful.

"You wanted a kiss, I gave you one. You're welcome." Regina lifted her chin.

"Well you don't give very good kisses." Emma crossed her arms and neither woman realized or cared how childish they looked.

"Oh I assure you _I_ do."

"I don't believe it."

"You are not challenging me on this." Regina said disbelievingly and Emma smirked.

"Well we both know _I'm_ an excellent kisser." She gave a cocky grin and Regina blinked a few times.

"I cannot believe we are actually having this discussion." She turned back in the booth to face the front but Emma kept smiling.

"I can't believe you keep trying to change the subject."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"You sound like a five year old."

"I know you are, but what am I?" Emma was grinning so hard her face hurt.

"Okay, that is enough." Regina chided.

"I'll stop if you admit I'm an excellent kisser."

"I am _not_ going to do that." Regina insisted seriously.

"If you don't, then I'll be forced to prove myself. Right here. Right now." Emma looked pointedly around the diner. It wasn't nearly as full as it had been the last time, but there were still plenty of people scattered about.

"Wait…you are not thinking of-" She started, looking down at Emma's lips.

"Yes, I am. Now tell me I'm an excellent kisser." She leaned in closer and Regina was debating what the lesser of two evils would be in this case. She was just opening her mouth when-

"Here you are." Ruby walked up with her arms full, setting the three plates down carefully. Regina started to smile, feeling prematurely relieved. "Anything else?"

"Oh hold on a sec, Rubes. Regina was just about to say something." Emma looked back at Regina, biting her lip to control herself as she anxiously awaited what Regina's reaction would be.

"I think you're mistaken, _dear_." She spoke through clenched teeth, trying to think of a way out of this. She considered using magic, but didn't think that would go over well with the blonde. Surprisingly, she had no desire to set them back again.

"Okay." Emma said and leaned in. Regina's eyes widened as she realized Emma really was going to go through with it and kiss her right here. She shot a hand out to Emma's chest to stop the movement. Emma lifted an eyebrow expectantly.

"Um…" She started, looking between the grinning blonde and very confused waitress who hadn't budged. "You're an uh…" *clears throat* "…kiss…" *cough* She looked off to the side and Emma started shaking her head in disapproval at the lack of actual words in Regina's sentence.

"What?" Ruby asked, still unsure of what was happening. Regina's cheeks just kept getting redder and redder as her hands slipped to her lap. Before Regina could react, Emma darted forward and pressed her lips onto her cheek.

"Never mind, sorry Ruby." Emma glanced at the younger woman who was now mirroring her smile. Ruby gave a wink before going back to the counter.

"I said it." Regina all but wined and Emma rolled her eyes.

"No you did not. You have till we leave here to tell me I'm an excellent kisser or I'm gonna kiss you so passionately right here in the diner, I swear." She spoke confidently and Regina's breathing deepened just slightly.

For some reason Regina couldn't possibly fathom, that sparked just a bit of a feeling she didn't want to acknowledge. She looked back down at her food, trying to distract herself. She didn't notice when Emma's expression changed from cocky to curious. She had gotten this feeling from Regina before and couldn't help as her face turned smug again. Seemed Regina wasn't quite as against kissing as she pretended.

Henry joined them again and they started to eat. They stayed on normal, generic topics of conversation in hopes of avoiding all the heavy areas both women had been involved in the past week. Henry was good to keep up most of the talking and it was becoming more and more clear that he was truly enjoying having them both together like this. Both women had stayed somewhat distracted the entire time until one word caught their attention.

"Grandma?"

Both of them perked up to see his gaze focused behind them. While Emma turned in her seat on the end to face her mother, Regina stayed looking forward.

"Hi." Mary Margaret started, as she made her way top their table. She seemed to take an extra second to take in the view of the two women sitting next to each other with Henry on the side.

"Hey you wanna sit with us?" Henry asked, not feeling any of the awkwardness of the others. Mary Margaret smiled and looked at Emma.

"Yeah, why don't you take a seat." Emma purposefully avoided looking at Regina, already pretty positive of what she would see. Mary Margaret looked a bit uncomfortable as she took the seat next to Henry.

"So I see you're feeling better, Regina." She inclined her head at the woman and Regina gave one curt nod in response.

"Uh yeah, Granny gave us the recipe of some special tea of hers. It really did the trick." Emma gave a small smile as she picked at her food on the plate.

"Well that's great. And thank you for calling the school. At least I'm assuming you did, considering they were rather insistent that I start immediately again Monday." She gave a easier smile now as she recollected the principal's phone call.

"Yes well, somehow Mrs. Johnson was a worse option to teach my son than you." She said with the hint of a sneer and Emma gave her a disapproving nudge that was completely ignored. Mary Margaret dropped the timid nature now.

"I'm surprised you two weren't fast friends. What with the whole evil stepmother thing in common."

"_Mom_." Emma narrowed her eyes a the woman who seemed to just realize what she said.

"Sorry." She muttered. "Anyway, I was hoping we could talk about the festival."

The moment she said the words, both women across the table rose their eye brows. Emma just shook her head, realizing how distracted she had been over the last few weeks. But Regina was completely displaying the _oh shit _look, she rarely let slip. She hadn't put any thought into it at all since before they got married. Of all the crap she had been working on in the office, she hadn't even had time to make it to the public activity.

"You forgot." Mary Margaret said simply, looking between them both.

"I did not forget, I have simply had quite a bit on my plate recently. If I didn't have to leave work twice a week for therapy, I may have been able to get through my work and focus on the festival."

"I thought there was a committee that handled all that?" Emma interjected, not wanting the women to break out into a fist fight at Granny's.

"Yes, but for starters, we need _all_ the town officials to participate." She looked pointedly between them again. "And it's the Mayor's job to assign their positions."

"Positions?" Emma glanced over at Regina and back to her mother.

"Yes, who runs what booth. Like the games, food, bobbing for apples."

"We can have the same people running those as every other year. Everyone already knows what they are supposed to do." Regina gave the most logical politicians answer.

"Yes, but not all will be filled. Ashley has her husband and baby now, she doesn't want to do the dunking booth."

"Then I will have Miss Lucas do it. I'm sure she'll be fine running around in a wet t-shirt." She gave a small smile at that.

"Then who will run the kissing booth?" Mary Margaret folded her hands on the table with her head tilted and Regina was about to bite back an answer when she cut herself off. Slowly, a deep smirk formed as her eyes moved over to the suddenly scared blonde next to her.

"Oh, I have the perfect candidate for that." She was practically beaming as the thrill of revenge coursed through her. Emma picked the wrong day to mess with her. She lifted a hand and clapped it down on Emma's shoulder.

"You want _Emma_ to run the kissing booth?" Mary Margaret looked a little incredulous.

"Yeah, I don't think that would look very professional." Emma lifted her hands, racking her brain for a way out of this.

"Nonsense, dear. It's a wonderful way to bring the community together." She couldn't stop smiling even if she wanted to. Which she didn't. There were few things these days that satisfied her more than seeing Emma so embarrassed.

"I don't know if she'd be the best person for that job." Mary Margaret said and Emma would have been annoyed had she not been so desperate to get Regina to change her mind.

"Oh I think she will be." She looked at Emma again and waited until she had the girl's full attention. "Apparently, she's an _excellent _kisser." She couldn't have been more satisfied at the look on the blonde's face. The girl had no response.

"Everything okay here?" Ruby approached slowly, noting the strange assortment of expressions on the table of four.

"Yes dear, we were just talking about the festival. I assume you'll be okay working in the dunking booth and letting our Sheriff take your old position." She smiled sweetly and Ruby glanced at Emma before grinning evilly.

"Why Madam Mayor, I think that is an excellent idea. I think Charlie will appreciate it as well."

"Thank you Miss Lucas. Then it is settled." She gave an approving nod to Ruby, unaware the younger brunette agreed for a different reason than she thought. But that will come later.

"Great." Emma's voice was strained as she spoke the word. She turned towards Ruby and mouthed "_traitor"_ before facing front again. Ruby just skipped happily away, not a care in the world.

"Well, um, okay then." Mary Margaret was back to uncomfortable as she stood from the table. "It would probably do well for you two to actually come to a committee meeting." She raised her eyebrows at them.

"Well of course we will." Emma was feeling a little defensive now.

"Regina? Will you be at the next meeting?"

"Yes, Miss Blanchard." She lost some of her joy in answering the woman, but did like using her old title. "We will."

"Great." She clapped her hands together. "See you this afternoon." She started to walk away.

"Wait, _this_ afternoon? As in today?" Emma stood up as well and her mother turned to face her again.

"Yes Sweetie. Three o'clock in the school gymnasium. See you there." She repeated her slightly condescending smile before spinning and walking out of the diner.

"Soooo…" Henry started, gaining his mothers' attention. "…can I hang out with August for the day then? They're going to the park." He shrugged, once again, completely unbothered by the situation. If there was one thing both mothers appreciated about the Neverland experience, it was how he had learned to be more of a kid and less of a conspiracy theorist. They glanced at each other, but the decision was easy.

"Sure kid, as long as Marco is okay with it." Emma smiled at him as he ran over to the pair, sending a nod back to them after seemingly asking permission to play with them for the day.

"Well this should be interesting." Regina muttered as she moved towards the door for her jacket. Emma came up and started to pass her.

"I'm telling Archie on you." She said before walking out. Regina knit her brow and followed quickly behind.

"What do you mean, telling on me?" She quickened her pace more to walk side by side with Emma.

"I'm telling him you did this and he's gonna give you a speech and I can't wait." Emma knew she sounded completely childish, she just chose not to be fazed by it.

"No he isn't."

"Yeah huh. He's gonna say it's not "productive to our relationship" and crap like that."

"Oh okay, and trying to _trick _me into saying you're a good kisser is helpful and mature."

"Saying _what_?" Emma asked with a pseudo confused expression.

"You're a good kisser."

"I knew you thought so." Emma smirked and Regina groaned.

"See? You're doing it again."

"Fine then tell me I'm not." She stopped and Regina followed suit, facing her on the sidewalk.

"What?"

"Tell me I'm not a good kisser. I'll know if you're lying or not." She tilted her head and crossed her arms, waiting patiently.

"This is ridiculous." Regina matched her, folding her arms over her chest and shaking her head dismissively.

"You're stalling again."

"I am not stalling."

"Okay, then say it." Again, Emma was biting back a grin.

"Fine." She bit out. "You are…not a good kisser." She kept her face completely devoid of any emotion. An award winning poker face. If only that had anything to do with Emma's super power, she may have pulled it off.

Emma started smiling wider and wider. She took a small step forward, then another. She moved until she was completely consumed in Regina's personal space bubble and still didn't stop. She dipped her head and tilted it to the side, bringing her lips just to the shell of Regina's ear.

"Liar." She whispered, and smirked at Regina's shiver in response. She pulled back slowly and Regina turned her head to the side, shaking it irritatingly.

"I…I'm going to the office." She turned swiftly and Emma watched after her.

"See ya at three, babe!" Emma waved at her flustered wife before walking happily back to her car.

* * *

Regina walked up to her office, happy the building was relatively empty on a Saturday. She figure she'd get a bit caught up on a few things and look over the plans for the festival so she wouldn't be behind at the meeting. The last thing she needed was another reason for little Snow White to look down on her.

She had mixed emotions at the moment. She was so overwhelmingly thrilled with herself for finding a way to get back at Emma. Forcing her to silence that loud, overconfident mouth and let anyone kiss her for an entire day. Regina was still smiling at the thought of Emma's face when each of the seven dwarves lined up for a smooch.

Then again, Emma still had way too much control in this relationship. She was way too cocky and always seemed to leave every conversation with that stupid grin. Whatever competition they lived in, Emma seemed to claim victory after every encounter. Regina was really getting tired of that, but had no idea how to change the situation.

"Madam Mayor!" Jessica squeaked, startling Regina. The brunette had been completely consumed in her thoughts and did not notice the girl there.

"Jessica? What are you doing here? It a weekend." She shook her head.

"Yes, well the office is just a little behind, so I wanted to make sure we were back on track by Monday."

"You mean _I _am behind?" She raised and eyebrow and Jessica lifted her hands.

"No, of course not. We all work for you, it's no one's fault." She quickly amended.

"I see. Well, as long as you're here, can you bring me all the information pertaining to the festival. Anything I need to look over, approve, sign…"

"Yes, yes, I'll be in in just a second." She smiled happily before dropping back to her desk and sifting though papers. Regina just ignored the overly enthusiastic woman and went back to her office. It took only a few moments before the red head was running back in.

"Thank you." Regina replied distractedly as she finished up a form.

"No problem. Anything else I can do?"

"Yes, can you pull out the booth assignments?" She didn't touch the pile, just pointing before looking back down.

"Yes, I got them right here."

"Great, go ahead and keep all the same stations and attendants from last year except I want Ruby Lucas in the dunking booth, and I want Miss Swan in the kissing booth." She couldn't help the small smile, but Jessica rose her eyebrows.

"Really? You want your wife in the kissing booth?" She clarified, watching the mayor closely.

"Yes." She replied immediately.

"Well, you are way more trusting than me." She started as she took the seat across from Regina and began writing. "I could never let my boyfriend be kissed by the whole town." She spoke casually and Regina glanced up a few times, confused at what had changed in their dynamic to make this girl think they were friends. That was certainly the way Jessica acted and Regina wasn't sure how to stop it without evoking the Evil Queen.

"That's nice, dear." She kept her eyes down, trying to look busy enough that Jessica would keep quiet out of respect. No such luck.

"Yeah I mean, I trust Charlie, but when you look that good-"

"Charlie?" Regina perked up, dropping her pen.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend's name."

"Is that Charlie who was a Knight...in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yes." She looked off dreamily.

"How long have you two been together?" She took Jessica slightly by surprise, but the red head quickly shook it off in the joy that her boss was showing an interest.

"A few months now." She shrugged.

"And you…you see each other often?" She leaned forward slightly, catching Jessica off guard yet again.

"Well we both keep pretty busy, but we find time for one another. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, dear…" Regina sighed at the realization that she was getting much too soft. "Put the file down, Jessica."

* * *

**Wifey Regina is getting soft. Gonna have to have a few talks with her new friends.. Hope you enjoyed, please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the wait. It was a long working week, then I had some writers block, **_**then**_** I spilled water on my laptop and can't use half the keyboard. ****So yeah that's how my week went down… but as a gift, this chapter is extra long ;)**

**To recap from the beginning of the story, Charlie is Ruby's BF, also the Knight that married Emma and Regina. As we just saw in the last ch, he happens to be Jessica's (the secretary) BF as well…**

* * *

Sunday…

The series of events the past week leading up to this moment shouldn't theoretically have put Regina in this very precarious position. Logically, it just wasn't adding up. Yes, things had changed between her and Emma, and _yes_, those changes had been for the better, but still…this was not where the week should have ended. Part of her wished she could yet again, blame it on the alcohol. But not even a drop of her own cider had brought her here. This wasn't like last time.

Even now, this morning, there were a list of differences. For starters, she was in her own bed. That was a plus, she imagined. She didn't have an overwhelmingly throbbing headache. Definitely a plus. And she could remember ever detail from the night before. Every single _vivid _detail. Now her out look on _that_ part was still up for debate.

Beyond her understanding at the moment, her own decisions had bought her here. Her own sober, critical-thinking mind, had not only let this transpire, but played an active roll in precipitating it. There hadn't been a string of insistent challenging remarks thrown her way. She hadn't felt compelled, or forced into this in any way, by any other.

Well…_maybe _compelled, but by her own volition. It was her own new and confusing feelings that had brought her here. But when the hell had that changed? The kissing booth? She thought first. That had admittedly been a poorly thought out plan on her part. She had figured it would embarrass Emma and amuse her. It had only worked halfway. She would have still been able to handle it, had it not been for the very man that started all the drama of her week. Charlie.

In the end, it was all Charlie's fault. If she wanted to, she could look all the way back to her wedding and blame him for that as well. But right now, Regina was focused on the here and now. Her current position, as it was impossible to ignore even if she wanted to.

After all, Regina could not possibly pretend that she wasn't lying in her bed right now with a young blonde sheriff snuggled right into her side, a strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist and thin lips resting along the side of her throat. Even if she wanted to, there was no getting around it. However, she could find a way to place the blame elsewhere. And she was. She was blaming Charlie.

* * *

_Last Saturday…_

"Jessica…" She started, sighing as she tried to find some appropriate words. "…this is not your fault. It is his, and his alone."

"But I should have known, I mean, ugh he was way too charming. I just assumed because he was a knight that he would be noble but…_Ugh_ I just can't believe-"

"Perhaps you can speak to Dr. Hopper, he is much more equipped to help you deal with all of this." Regina interrupted her rant but Jessica kept pacing. Regina felt extremely uncomfortable. Like she would rather be having tea with Snow White right now. At least that way, they could avoid all conversation and enjoy the silence. Silence was long gone at this point.

"No, I don't need to see the Doctor, you know who I need to see?" She finally stopped and looked directly at Regina. The Mayor was a bit caught off guard by the new side of her personality.

"Charlie." Regina nodded but Jessica was shaking her head.

"No. I'm going to talk to Ruby."

"Wait, Ruby?" Regina finally stood, her brow knit in confusion.

"Yes. You know, I knew she got around, but stealing another girl's boyfriend-"

"Dear, no." Regina shook her head, making her way over to the fuming girl. "This is not Ruby's fault either."

"But _she_-"

"Jessica." She stopped her again. "I will not tell you who you can or can't talk to in your personal life. But I am _asking_ you to leave Ruby alone. Let me talk to her. Trust me, I am more than positive Miss Lucas is not aware of your relationship, and she is going to be hurt as well." Regina was trying to ignore the voice in head that was questioning this sudden personality change of her own. Why the hell she cared about these women, but for some reason unbeknownst to Regina, she did.

"Fine." Jessica all but pouted. Regina put little thought into the move as she lifted a hand and squeezed the girl's shoulder.

"I may also suggest, dear, that you do not act rashly."

"What do you mean?" Jessica visibly calmed slightly and Regina's mouth pulled into a small smirk.

"I've learned it's best not to act without thinking. I may not be the role model for handling betrayal, but I do believe it would benefit you to be careful about your approach. Just take a minute." She kept that smirk as she returned to her desk and grabbed her jacket.

"Madam Mayor?" Jessica turned to her, a timid smile on her face.

"Yes, dear?"

"Thank you for telling me. You're a good friend." She had Regina momentarily lost for words as the unfamiliar term was thrown her way.

"You're welcome." Regina offered her a smile in return as she started moving out of the room, confused, but feeling an odd sense of something like happiness.

* * *

_Sunday…_

There was a brief pause in time where Regina really let it sink in what she was doing. How juvenile it seemed to be running around like this, intervening in the middle of a love triangle. Though this wasn't the first time doing it, she was not enjoying it now. It seemed taking away happiness was no longer the joy it used to be.

"I don't understand." Ruby's question brought her out of that lost moment and back to the party room at Granny's where they had decided to seek privacy.

"They have been together for the past three months. She was rather shocked when I told her." She was being uncharacteristically gentle but was still refusing to stop herself.

"And uh…you're sure it's the same guy?" Ruby had just a small shred of hope in her voice that she could find a crack in the case.

"Unfortunately yes, I am. Tall, dark, and handsome knight. Works far more than normal, makes a lot of excuses for his whereabouts…" She trailed off as Ruby's head dropped. Yeah, Regina really didn't like causing this kind of pain anymore. At least not with these people. They didn't deserve to be fooled like this.

"Okay well…uh…thanks for coming here, Regina. Really um…I appreciate it." She nodded and Regina blinked a few times. She had certainly predicted the reactions wrong. Her small, timid secretary had been up in arms instantly but Ruby, the werewolf, was showing the calm, saddened reaction. It was a conundrum.

"I'm sorry, dear." Regina said sincerely.

"It's okay. Not the first jerk I've dated." She gave a small smile. "But really, thank you for being a friend." She said kindly and Regina found herself lost yet again, for a quick response.

This was twice in two days she had been referred to this way and Regina didn't know how to handle it. From what she understood, Red was Snow White's best friend and therefore her enemy by association. But the girl in front of her now was not an enemy. Regina even found herself truly sympathizing for her. Yet another unfamiliar sensation that had only surfaced in regards to her son and new wife.

When it came to even caring for another, Regina only really focused that on those two. Henry and Emma. Henry because he was her son and the one she aimed all of her love at. And then Emma, because by abnormal circumstances, they were married and forced to at the very least, understand each other. It was that new development that was leading to her feel things she hadn't in a great many years.

It was like a dam, Regina realized. Getting married had put a crack in it. Feelings were sputtering out, whether she wanted them to or not. It started off slower but now the crack was widening and more and more of what Regina held back for so long were flooding out. It seemed Jessica and Ruby were to be taken under as well.

"You're welcome." She nodded and Ruby could easily read her discomfort through her voice and posture.

"Is it okay if I call you a friend? Or is that too weird?" Ruby gave a small grin and Regina relaxed a bit.

"It's fine, dear. Although I do hope that this means less teasing over breakfast." She lifted an eyebrow and Ruby laughed out loud.

"Oh no Madam Mayor. It has only begun. You should hear what I say to Emma." She grinned smugly and Regina herself started smiling.

"Well by all means, feel free to continue with _that_. In fact I encourage it. Especially if it's public." She had Ruby laughing even more with that and Regina was grateful the girl was in higher spirits now.

"Problems with your little wife?" Ruby winked.

"I simply think she has gotten a little too cocky. She seems to think she can control everything."

"Well you did get her pretty good yesterday." Ruby pointed out and saw Regina's face take on a strong look of pride.

"Yes, yes that was nice." She smirked as she looked off in thought.

"You two were made for each other." Ruby spoke softly and Regina snapped her head to face her again.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Ruby quickly amended. "I'll help you out. But if you're my friend then you're gonna have to handle some teasing." She winked.

"As long as you can take what you dish out, dear."

"Game on, Madam Mayor."

* * *

_Monday…_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Dr hopper looked from the smirking brunette, to the less than amused blonde.

"Oh you heard her right, Archie." Emma folded her arms across her chest.

"Regina…" Archie took in a breath as he faced her again. "…I really don't think this will be productive to the relationship."

"Ha!" Emma spun and pointed at Regina. "I told you he would say that. Archie, tell her she can't make me." Emma looked back at him and re-folded her arms.

"Well, technically, because she is making this decision as Mayor about her _Sheriff, _she can."

"I do not want to make out with the entire town!" Emma wined and avoided Regina's overly prideful gaze aimed her way.

"No we don't want that. It's really just a quick peck anyway." Archie said with a small smile."

"This is by far, the most ridiculous session we have had." Emma grumbled.

"This is by far my favorite." Regina's smile completely outweighed the two frowns aimed at her.

* * *

_Tuesday…_

"Regina?" A soft voice said and Regina turned to see her…_mother-in-law _walking towards her.

"Yes?" She wasn't interested in talking now…or ever.

"Just checking with things on your side regarding the festival. You didn't say much on Saturday."

"Because everything is handled, dear. All booths and concessions are covered with personnel. The rest is up to each individual running them."

"Well I haven't seen either of you in a few days. How's Emma?"

"She's fine." Regina said simply, wishing she would have stopped at the corner when dropping Henry off at school. They had walked and Regina loved every minute of that, but was learning that she would need to be more careful to stay out of sight from now on.

"Just fine? You're living with _my_ daughter of all people and everything is just fine?" She asked incredulously and Regina sighed and dropped her hands into her jacket pockets.

"Yes well, as you said, it's your daughter. Not you. Thankfully." Her mouth twitched at the end in amusement.

"You don't have to pretend that you two are getting along so well. We all know your history." She said confidently and Regina was getting very irritated now.

"Yes well, that's what it is dear…history."

"What, you're actually not fighting?" She folded her arms and Regina found it very interesting that Mary Margaret had already questioned Emma about this. So she must truly not believe it was possible they weren't trying to kill each other. They really needed to move their plan forward.

"I don't understand why you're so surprised. You are forcing us to live together and sit through two sessions a week in counseling. Is it really so shocking we should gain some sort of understanding of each other?" She loved seeing that confused, troubled expression on her face.

"Understanding? Please Regina, don't pretend that after less than two weeks, you somehow understand Emma." Her incredulity was really hitting a nerve now. Regina lifted her chin and gave her politician's smile.

"Does it bother you dear?"

"Excuse me?" Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I am bound to her and I can see her in a way no one else in the world can. And I think that it's starting to bother you." She tilted her head as she studied the very annoyed teacher.

"I am not bothered at all." She started and Regina could hear the way her tone sharpened just a bit, betraying her lie. "I'm glad you two can survive together. Perhaps maybe, after all of this, you two can actually be friends." She gave a tight smile.

"Perhaps. Or perhaps we will reach even further beyond that. There is much more to Emma than I had ever anticipated." She chose her word carefully and saw as they had the desired effect. "Have a good day." She smiled and turned to walk away, quickly reforming that into an evil smirk. She didn't have to see, to know Mary Margaret was shaking her head in confusion.

* * *

_Wednesday…_

Regina was running back into her office again, still frantically searching for those damn files for her presentations. She had a big meeting with all the town officials and was not nearly as ready as she should be. This was the first official town meeting since the curse broke. There were a few gatherings here and there, but now they were back in good order and Regina had something to prove.

They were all watching her now. Everyone was looking for a reason to bring the woman down. She knew this well. The other members of the council had been chomping at the bit to take a swing at her and she was not about to give them a reason. That was why she was always so adamant about getting everything done and keeping a secretary despite how tedious the task of hiring them was.

Jessica was doing her best at finding the work as well. The last few days, her attitude had taken a turn. She wasn't as hyper and over pleasing as she was, but was focusing more on work in general, making the office more efficient without sounding like an excited teenager. Like she had simply matured a bit and for that, Regina was extremely grateful.

Regina was hating this more and more by the second. It wasn't simply that she was unprepared. It was that she was actually feeling nervous. Nervous that she was about to give them all what they wanted. A reason why she was not fit to run the town. She couldn't threaten people and demand her position as she would have on a different day. That approach would only hurt her now so she really had to be on the top of her game.

"Anything?" She said as Jessica came back into her room.

"No, I'm sorry. Everyone's here now. Can you just…conjure some new ones?" She shrugged and Regina knit her brow as she thought before shaking her head.

"No, because there were statistics and graphs and too many details and I can't just recreate them from memory. I'm going to have to just…"

"Wing it?" Jessica added timidly.

"Ugh, I hate that word." She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Well if anyone can pull it off, it's you." She said seriously ad Regina allowed a small smile.

"That's kind, dear. Though you may have to start encouraging a new mayor soon."

"Psh, if you leave, I'm running. I can see it now, I'd go by Mayor Jess. First thing I'd do is banish all the knights." She winked and Regina smiled.

"Well maybe not _all_ of them." She smirked. "And do not get too comfortable yet, dear." She gave a fake warning look and Jessica threw up her hands in surrender.

The small amount Regina had relaxed from the conversation with the red-head diminished the second she walked into the great room. All old, angry, judgmental faces were aimed her way and she immediately felt the tension increase in her shoulders. Still, she lifted her chin and owned the room as she made her way to the center seat.

"Good morning everyone, can you all please take a seat?" She smiled to the room and could feel the eyes from the members to each side on her, boring through her.

"Nice of you to join us _Madam _Mayor." The greasy man next to her who had a name not important enough to address, spoke to her and Regina repressed a sneer. "Why don't you start us off?"

"I would…love to." She forced a smile, trying to run through everything she had been preparing to address. Of course, though she created her presentations, now that she was on the spot, she couldn't remember anything she was supposed to go over.

"Everything okay, Regina?" A woman to her other side asked in a condescending tone.

"I am fine, _thank you_." She looked out towards the people and stood up, thinking through her first order. "Ladies and gentlemen, I-"

"Excuse me? Sorry."

Everyone looked up to see waving blonde hair moving quickly down the center to the table in front. Regina's eyebrows rose as she saw Emma's arms full. The girl smiled somewhat shyly as she moved behind Regina and started setting things down.

"Sorry I'm late." Emma nodded towards the other people at the table, though they spared her no kind glance.

"What are you doing here? I told you, you didn't have to come." Regina lowered her tone so only Emma could hear. She was confused because Emma had been more than thrilled that her presence was not needed at the meeting.

"Yeah well, I saw these by the front door and thought they might be important." She set the folder and more importantly, the thumb drive, down on the table and Regina shook her head.

"Well…thank you, dear." She said sincerely.

"No problem." Emma whispered back. "And hey…" She lifted a hand to Regina's shoulder. "…relax okay? You're gonna knock 'em dead." She gave a small squeeze before stepping back. Regina watched her as Emma moved towards the chairs and took a seat facing them. As Emma smiled encouragingly at her, Regina realized much of the tension in her shoulder has somehow disappeared. She had renewed energy as she faced the room again with a proud smile.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

_Thursday…_

"We done?" Emma asked, after an altercation-free session. Today had been about the things that made them happy and Emma had spent her portion of the hour talking about milkshakes and hot chocolate. It was nice after so much emotion to have a break.

"Just one last thing. You've both done exactly what I asked of you today, but I want you to say one way in which the _other_ has made you happy. You can simply thank the other for something. Oh and no sarcasm." Archie smiled as he looked between them. "Regina, why don't you start?"

"Okay…Emma…" She looked over to the blonde and thought through her answer. _No sarcasm _certainly limited her options. " Emma, I want to thank you…for Henry." She finished and Emma smiled back at her.

"Regina, I want to thank _you_, for raising him so well. He turned out a pretty incredible kid thanks to you." Her sincerity threw Regina off but the corner of the brunette's mouth still managed to turn up softly. Archie was left grinning unnoticed on the side.

* * *

_Friday…_

"Okay, I have talked to every single group for tomorrow and everything is all set. Things should run perfectly smoothly. Is there anything else I can-"

"Jessica." Regina stopped her pacing as the red-head ticked off everything. "Take a break." She smiled.

"Sorry, yeah. Been a busy day."

"It's been a busy week. Thank you for helping out so much, I know it's been harder." Regina was falling more and more into this easier, kinder, demeanor with her now and honestly, the Mayor couldn't complain. Things were getting done even faster now that they had become tentative friends.

"You're welcome. Honestly, it's been nice to have a distraction." She shrugged and took the seat opposite the Mayor when the brunette indicated to do so.

"Did you confront him?" Regina didn't care about being forward. She hadn't evolved _quite_ that much yet.

"No. I've been waiting for the right time. I've been using this week of craziness as an excuse not to see him." Jessica sighed and leaned back.

"I could have him arrested if you'd like? I don't know if you're aware, but I have somewhat of a relationship with the town Sheriff." She smirked ad Jessica laughed.

"Oh yes, I have heard. _And_ seen." She added with a secretive smile. She wondered if her boss had any idea of the look she had given that town sheriff at their meeting the other day. Probably not…

* * *

_Saturday…_

Regina could not stop smirking. It was as if the look was permanently etched on her face now. No matter who walked her way to greet her, and no mater how boring they were, all Regina had to do was glance towards the blonde and the look had no chance of falling off.

Emma looked pitiful. She was the slowest person there to set up as she was by far the most reluctant to get started. She kept looking over her shoulder like she was actually afraid someone might attack her with their lips. To say she was uncomfortable with this would be a massive understatement.

"How are you sweetie?" Mary Margaret approached Emma, who had yet to place her sign up on the wooden arch above her head. At least there was a half wall in between her and her…clients.

"Oh I am fantastic." She said in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry she's making you do this." She said and Emma gave a small smile.

"It's okay. She's just getting even."

"Even?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah well, I've been teasing her quite a bit. I guess I should have seen some revenge coming my way." She rolled her eyes and her mother was still looking slightly thrown.

"It's time to get started." Regina's rather chipper voice cut in as she approached and Emma re-rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long day.

Regina watched with her new, seemingly permanent smile as Emma finally placed her sign and took her position. She almost laughed at the look of sheer determination as she looked out over the quickly starting festival. People were gathering quickly and many were already participating in the various activities. For instance, Ruby was already preparing for her first dunk. Luckily, the first up was Sneezy and the man's sneeze sent the ball flying wild and nowhere near the intended target.

"Hey Emma!"

Emma jerked her head from the view of the dunking booth to see Henry bouncing happily in front of her. Next to him, was an equally thrilled red-headed boy. Seeing August like this had finally become the norm, though that had taken some time.

"Hey guys! What's up?" She smiled at them, feeling somewhat relaxed at seeing her son.

"We're customers." Henry grinned before dropping a dollar in the cup next to Emma. She laughed and leaned forward, planting her lips on Henry's cheek. He giggled as he stepped back ad Emma looked at the younger boy.

"Next?" She tried not to grin as the boy suddenly became shy, his cheeks getting pinker.

Still, he lifted his arm and dropped the dollar into the jar, coming the rest of the way forward. Emma repeated the same thing with him, leaning in and placing a small kiss on his cheek. He giggled as well before both boys ran off, leaving Emma shaking her head with a grin.

She glanced up to catch Regina's gaze on her. Regina's smirk had turned warm upon witnessing the display. Emma smiled at her, but then frowned when the brunette's face turned evil again. Emma was about to call out when-

"Why hello there, Sheriff." A man, no more than five feet stood in front of her. Emma remembered he was one of the dwarves but couldn't remember which at the moment.

"Hey." She gave a small smile. He pushed his dollar into the cup and Emma had barely leaned in when the man surged forward and planted a wet kiss right on her unsuspecting lips. Emma jerked back and lifted her hands. "Whoa okay, that's good." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry Sheriff, I've got plenty of dollars, I'll be back for more." He grinned before turning and walking away. Emma groaned but the sound was drowned out by another one. It took Emma only a second to recognize the sound as Regina's laugh. That rare, pure, unadulterated laugh. As she approached, Emma stuck her tongue out.

"I would keep that in, dear. I'm sure these people would be only too thrilled if you were to start kissing them with that. On the other hand, we would raise a lot of money." She looked off to the side as if she was truly considering it.

"See? I told you, you think I'm a good kisser." Emma winked and Regina was about to give her a sarcastic remark before she smiled again.

"You have another customer, dear." She said sweetly and Emma tuned to see another man, on the shorter side and quite round. Emma barely even recognized him, let alone knew his name. She placed a smile on her face.

"Hi." She said. He didn't even reply. Just gave his money before leaning his head in and closing his eyes. Emma did her best to ignore Regina standing right next to them as she leaned in and placed a very small timid kiss on his lips. The man opened his eyes with a wide smile before moving away slowly.

"Very good job, Sheriff." Regina praised. Emma was resisting slapping the look off her face. Before she could though, David walked up. Regina gave her a wink before stepping back and letting him move in.

"Hey." Emma greeted with a small smile. David put a dollar in the jar and tapped his cheek. Emma gave a warmer smile before giving him a peck.

"Any of these boys make a move on you, just give a holler. I have my gun and my sword is in the truck." He said seriously and Emma just grinned.

"Thanks Dad." She watched him as he gave a nod and turned. She missed the warning glance he shot the man walking towards the booth, but did see the new guy's timid smile as he placed his dollar in the cup.

"Hello there." Emma nodded and got on with yet another kiss.

* * *

Regina tried to focus on other things, but the situation at the kissing booth was just too good to walk away from. It seemed every middle aged man in Storybrooke wanted to seize the opportunity to lay their lips on their young blonde Sheriff. Emma was taking it better, but still couldn't stop some of her less than pleased facial expressions and Regina was just loving it. Between the kissing and dunking booths, the festival was bringing in quite a bit of money.

Regina was just deciding she really needed to make her rounds again before another customer arrived at Emma's booth. He was much younger than the other gentlemen who had been approaching. Maybe mid twenties. He was not hard to look at, that was for sure. Regina watched as Emma smiled at the young man when he said something and placed his money in the jar. This time, there was noticeably less trepidation as he leaned in and she greeted him with a kiss.

Then Regina felt it. A seed of something she hadn't felt in a very, _very _long time. She had had no reason too. Even when Henry had chosen to spend his time with Emma and not her, she had not been jealous of Emma. Only angry with her. She could reason that maybe she was just feeling a small amount of anger towards this young man, but that wasn't all. Maybe it was the way they continued talking, or the smiles shared between them, but Regina felt that green monster claw at her insides and to say it was unpleasant would be accurate.

She tried to force her eyes away, but once this man left, another appeared. It hadn't occurred to her until now, but realization suddenly dawned on her. The festival runs all day, starting just after breakfast and running until dark. Each year, they would start off with mostly older adults, as younger people tended to sleep in on the weekends and make their appearances later in the day. Around noon or so, the teenagers and college aged kids would start coming out and from then on out, the festivities would get pretty busy. For some reason, Regina had only pictured the town's older gentlemen going after the Sheriff. She was startled to see a line forming at the booth now, no one over the age of thirty.

"Mayor, would you like a throw?" A voice pulled Regina from her distraction and she saw a man holding a ball out to her. Looking past him, Ruby was sitting up, grinning on her bench above the water, still completely dry.

"Yeah, Regina, let's see what you got." Ruby taunted and Regina smirked.

"Be careful what you wish for, dear." Regina warned.

"Yeah, okay." Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and the older brunette smirked.

"What are the rules?" She asked the gangly teen working with Ruby who held the basket of balls.

"Just gotta hit the target with the ball, Ma'am." He said and held the ball out again. Regina took it this time and turned back towards Ruby.

"Bring it on, Madam Mayor." Ruby said in a cocky tone. Regina just shook her head.

She held the ball on her palm, holding it just in front of her. Ruby eyed her curiously, but Regina simply glanced between the ball and the target. It was just a split second really. It was sitting on her flat palm and before anyone took a whole breath, the ball was hurdling straight forward and impacted solidly with the target. Ruby's jaw was still falling open as her body disappeared into the water.

"Nice shot, Mayor Mills." The teen smiled at Regina and she couldn't help return it. Especially as Ruby came up, sputtering water.

"Oh you _so _cheated!" Ruby yelled, trying to clear the water from her eyes. Regina walked leisurely towards the tank, inspecting her nails casually.

"I believe I followed the rules exactly as the attendant specified." She gave a sickly sweet smile, the polar opposite of the one Ruby sent her young partner. The boy shrugged innocently.

"Ah you're hilarious." Ruby grumbled and Regina gave a smug tilt of her head.

"So I've been told. I see you're in better spirits today." She commented, thinking on how the waitress had not been especially thrilled after the news of her cheating boyfriend.

"Yeah well, I'm very pointedly ignoring that sorry ass douchebag so I am feeling just a bit better. But I keep seeing him around."

"You haven't dumped him yet?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Not yet. I talked to the Jessica chick. We're still trying to figure out how to hit him so it'll hurt the worst." She smiled and Regina lifted an eyebrow.

"Well I can't argue with that." She gave a small laugh before she noticed Ruby's expression change.

"You're gonna need to watch out for him." She said seriously and Regina gave her that incredulous look again.

"I assure you dear, I will not be falling for him as well."

"Not you, look." Ruby pointed behind Regina and the Mayor turned to look. It was an instant and Regina's blood had completely run cold. Ruby was just shaking her head in annoyance but Regina was well past that. She didn't think through her feeling. She couldn't because the green monster was completely over powering them.

She watched as Charlie leaned in towards Emma. The blonde looked as if she was going for a simple cheek kiss in the awareness that this was her friend's boyfriend, but the slimy man apparently had a different plan. He turned his head at the last second and after lifting a hand to Emma's neck, he pressed his lips firmly onto hers. In only a second, that woman's very angry wife was tearing across the field with steel in her eyes.

* * *

**Don't worry, we'll go back to that in the next chapter. However, i need everyone's opinion on something. I know i said in the beginning that i might go to M ratings, might not. Well i want honest opinions on if you want that, or should i keep the story at T. I have a god idea of what i'm going to do, but i would like to know what people think. Let me know! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well all the reviews were amazing and i really appreciate the input. I wrote, and rewrote the end of this chapter and i am very happy with how it turned out. I'm upping the rating but we won't be going full-blown graphic smut. More like R rated ya know? I do really appreciate the feedback though, so thank you all for taking the moment to review for me. I hope you all enjoy how it turned out!**

**Oh, and I used just a second (literally) from Orange Is The New Black. I had too… I just keep seeing the gif on tumblr and I couldn't help it.**

* * *

Sunday…

Regina could feels the wisps of breath tickling against her neck. It was bothering her substantially less than it should. She should be elbowing and shoving the girl away. Forcing her awake and out of her room this instant. But still, she couldn't. The _why_ of that was still a mystery she was working through. Though as she thought back on the week, it was making more and more sense.

They truly had made a good amount of progress now. Especially the last few days. Which was remarkable, considering they were just moving through their third week now. But even in that short time, Regina's feelings were growing more and more. Feelings she was having an increasingly hard time suppressing or denying. It was rather impossible considering her actions the night before.

Thinking back on that, she wasn't sure if she regretted them or not. She had accomplished a few goals. She had most definitely moved their little plan forward. They were in the middle of a public event when the moment had occurred and plenty of eyes were on them. Those that personally missed the display would be sure to hear about it within hours.

Second, she had managed to once again, wipe any cocky grin Emma would try to put up and actually surprised the girl quite effectively. Stunned her actually. With that, she accomplished the goal of becoming more in control of the relationship again, showing everyone who held the whip...so to speak. And in control is exactly where Regina needed to be for her own sanity.

Although, thinking back, she may have let Emma _think_ she had it a few times during their nightly…activities. Creating the illusion that she had the upper hand had kept Emma's confidence high and all the more fun for Regina. She needed someone strong. She didn't want a timid lover.

_Oh God_… Regina thought. A good night together and now Emma was her 'lover'? Well, there were a few surprising moments last night that had startled Regina and that word had floated around. This was certainly not like any experience she had had before. She almost shook her head at the memories before remembering the sleeping woman wrapped around her.

As if somehow sensing the conflict, Emma adjusted in her sleep and her body rolled more fully onto Regina, her arm tightening its hold around her waist. As the move was completing, one of her legs fell in between Regina's and as she took in a deep breath, Emma's face nuzzled the rest of the way until it was completely snugged into the space at Regina's neck and shoulder.

Regina's first thoughts were of surprise at just how much of a cuddler the badass Emma Swan really was. Who would have thought that someone who acted as independently as she did, really just wanted to snuggle up with someone. Regina was unaware her own small smile at the new piece of information.

She had never woken with someone like this before. She had never wanted to. Leopold…ugh, she wouldn't even go there. And Graham, well…he had his purposes and a cuddly bear was not one of them. It was not something she wanted…ever. So that was what was so confusing about the warmth filling her from the inside. It shouldn't be there.

Regina tried to ignore her own feelings for a moment and instead, started wondering exactly how Emma was going to react. Clearly, this Emma, the one who was acting as a human koala bear, was not the woman visible to the world. This was not a side she showed. How was she going to feel when she woke up to realize she was in such a position with her former enemy?

Her feelings last night had been more than Regina would have predicted. Judging from the night Sidney attacked and Emma kissed her, Regina knew Emma had some feelings about her. But last night, Emma wasn't trying so hard to hide it. Wasn't pretending anything. She was just going with her gut, the same way Regina was. And here was where they ended up… How interesting.

Part of Regina was worrying about just how huge of a mistake this had been. But then the other part was just too caught up in everything that had happened and wondered how things could go forward from here. Maybe they could. Maybe it wasn't such a mistake after all…

Right now with the woman she thought she had hated holding her so tightly, all Regina knew, was that she didn't know anything at all.

* * *

_Saturday…_

"Charlie?" Emma said as the next man came into view and dropped his money in the jar. They were lining up in bigger numbers all the sudden and Emma was both relieved at the younger age and annoyed that it was never ending at the same time.

Then again, the new tide of people had started something completely unexpected. Nearly the exact moment Emma had noted the lowering age group, she had felt a sudden surge of jealousy that erupted from her wife. Emma had subtly checked Regina in her peripheral and confirmed it was the kissing booth she was facing. This was most definitely making things more interesting for Emma. She may have just even added a small smile to the new gentlemen. Just to test her theory of course.

"Yeah, hey. How are you?" He asked kindly, leaning his arms on the small wooden half wall in between them.

"I'm good, just doing my part to help the town." Emma smiled, though she tapered back the flirtations now.

"A true hero. I came here to do the same. There aren't many knights in this town. We do need to do our part." He said jokingly and Emma laughed in response, not at all aware of the extra activities he had gotten himself into recently. Or the eyes moving over towards them.

"That's true. Okay then, for the town." Emma grinned before leaning in. "But just the cheek, I'm not getting into that mess." She clarified.

She tilted her head, very clearly going for his cheek. He was, after all, Ruby's boyfriend and therefore off-limits when it came to kissing. However, in a very unexpected development, Charlie actually moved a hand to her neck and pulled her in at the same moment he turned his head and claimed her lips.

Several factors here could be blamed for her sudden immobility. For starters, the kiss alone took her completely by surprise. A few men had been a bit too forward and tried to push it further than she was comfortable, but none had actually placed a hand on her. In addition to the stupor created by that blindside, there was the surge of rage that blasted though her, though Emma knew despite her own feelings, these ones were specific to Regina. Regina was very angry. And that most definitely caught Emma off guard.

She had just managed to function enough to lift her hands to push against his chest when his body was suddenly jerking completely away from her. She blinked a few times as she took in the sight of the man laying flat on his back, his own expression showing complete shock and confusion.

As she looked over, she saw Regina glaring above him, standing like she was ready to physically hurt him. Emma was still a bit shocked as she lifted her hand and tried to physically wipe the kiss off her lips. That was when the brunette finally looked up and almost smirked at the sight of Emma's disgusted expression.

"What the hell? Did you really just zap me?!" Charlie said angrily as he jumped to his feet. "What was that for?" He glared hard at Regina all while the rest of the line and a gathering crowd looked on.

"Did you just force yourself on her?" Regina asked as anger took the place of embarrassment in showing herself like this.

"Don't be so dramatic. I dropped a five in there, I was just getting my money's worth." He said and Regina's eyebrows shot up. "Whoa okay, chill out, I didn't mean anything by that."

"Chill out? Do you have any idea who you are speaking to?" Regina took a threatening step towards him and now Emma finally came to her senses. She stepped around her little booth and reached for Regina's arm.

"Hey, it's okay." She pulled on her arm gently but before Regina could react, another voice joined in.

"What is going on here?" David had missed the kiss, but seeing the way Regina was approaching on the man at Emma's booth, he had a few guesses.

"Nothing, everything is fine." Emma quickly interjected, not sure if she could hold off both her magical wife and her armed father. She might have been a little bothered, but not nearly to the degree they were. David squinted at her before raising an eyebrow at Regina. The brunette was all too willing to fill him in.

"This man decided to grab your daughter and take what he _deserved_." The shared look between them was single handedly the most bonding moment Regina and David had ever shared.

"What?" David stood next to Regina as he turned back towards the man who was taking careful steps away.

"Seriously man, I didn't mean anything by it. This is getting way out of hand. I just kissed her." With that, he actually lifted his hands in surrender.

"And did she _want_ to be kissed?" David pressed, crossing his arms over his chest and though the two men were relatively the same height, it seemed as if the Prince was towering above.

Emma wasn't sure of that last time she felt so embarrassed. It was just like the dad who interrogated dates before girls were allowed to leave, except even worse in this case. But then that was exactly what made her stop. How many times growing up had she wished for a father like this? Too many to count. She realized this was simply part of the package deal. She'd take it over being an orphan, that's for sure.

"She's running the _kissing_ booth." Charlie said irritatingly as he pointed to the stand and both women and David all looked ready to pounce. "Okay, okay, that was a stupid thing to say, I'm sorry. I was just messing around. Emma, I'm sorry." He changed his tone back to that sickly charming one but no one was fooled.

"You should probably go apologize to your girlfriend too." Emma said as she glanced towards the side where Ruby stood among many of the other citizens who had gathered around.

"Yeah…" Charlie started, somewhat timidly. He took a few steps towards her. "Hey Rubes-"

"Oh, no sweetie..." Ruby started with a shake of her head. "...she meant her." She stepped to the side and watched his jaw drop as Jessica was reveled right behind her.

"Jess." He tried to smile but the two women stood side by side, arms crossed and giving the man a deadly look. At this point, quite a substantial number of people were watching the scene play out. Emma was watching with complete confusion and pulled on the arm she had still yet to let go of.

"What the hell is going on there?" She whispered to Regina.

"It's what is appears to be, dear." She said simply and Emma glared at the man.

"What a douche." She shook her head and Regina smirked despite the language.

"That seems to be the general consensus." They finally turned away, as most people started to do, leaving Charlie to try and talk his way out of this. Judging by the looks on the young lady's faces though, he wasn't getting far.

"Are you alright?" David turned back towards Emma.

"I am fine, I swear." She insisted. David looked from her to Regina.

"That's probably good enough for the kissing booth, don't you think?" He asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Regina agreed and Emma rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Okay, I'm thrilled you two seemed to be bonding right now, seriously. But I'm an adult. I'm gonna make my own decisions here. You two can go scare some other people and I'm gonna fulfill by duty. I think I'm almost at the goal for my booth." Emma shook her jar, packed full with dollar bills. She might have wanted out of this, but at the same time, she was kind of excited to see she was so close to beating Ruby's record. David looked immediately ready to object but Regina lifted a hand.

"It'll be okay, David." She nodded at him and though he looked slightly skeptical, he seemed to understand that he could trust her on this. He leaned in just a bit more and gave Regina a serious expression.

"My sword is in the truck." He said and Regina couldn't help but smirk.

"Good to know." She replied. With one last glance, he finally started walking away. Though he walked purposefully in the direction of the disgraceful knight.

"What's up with you?" Emma asked the woman once her father was out of earshot.

"Nothing, dear. But it's time to start wrapping up. It's getting late, we should be getting Henry home." She tried to be dismissive but Emma narrowed her eyes.

"No it isn't and Henry is having a sleepover with August, remember?" She smiled and moved back to the other side of the wall.

"Regardless, you have raised more than any other stand. I think you can call it a night." She turned and faced Emma, looking serious.

"That would be rude, Regina. I have a customer." She looked behind Regina and the brunette turned, looking in disbelief as an excited young man stepped up and moved to place his dollar in the jar.

Regina stepped closer to him until she was well into his space and didn't say a single word. She just crossed her arms and tilted her head, giving him a glare that was cold enough to freeze him in place. The man's eyes started widening as he nervously took a small step back. Regina matched it and could swear the man actually shivered. He swallowed hard and took a bigger step back.

"I uh…I just wanted to uh…to make a donation. So h-here you go. Uh…bye." He turned quickly and disappeared before Emma could say thank you. She leaned her elbows on the small ledge of the wall and regarded Regina.

"You know, green is a very interesting color on you." She grinned as Regina rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, darling." She chose to go above Emma's jibe and smiled at her.

"I still have somewhere around twenty dollars to go to meet last year's record. More if I really want to kill it. If you scare everyone away, we won't get there." She tilted her head and Regina considered that for a moment. She turned and took in the few men that were somewhat forming a line though they all were pretending that they weren't. Regina knew they were waiting for her to walk away to approach Emma.

"I beg to differ." Regina casually reached into her purse and removed her wallet. She opened it and removed one of the bills and right after replacing her wallet, she put it into the jar.

Emma watched her carefully as Regina turned around once again. The brunette let her cool gaze take in all the men still waiting not-so-casually around. They all seemed to shrink back just a bit more and Regina lifted her chin superiorly. As she brought her gaze back onto Emma, the blonde's pulse immediately increased. This was the first time being on this end of things and it was certainly having an effect. She didn't notice just how many sets of eyes were on them now.

Regina gave a small smile before moving in closer, still being casual. Emma was motionless, too surprised that Regina was actually going to do this. And she was.

Regina's calm was only on the surface. The level of jealousy and anger towards these people was something she wasn't quite sure she could comprehend or not. Regardless of knowing the exact reasons, one thing was for certain. Absolutely no one would be kissing Emma again. And Regina needed to make that abundantly clear.

It was with that simple goal in mind that Regina finally closed the distance. At first she simply leaned in and met Emma's still lips. It seemed the blonde was still trying to gather herself. But then there was just that spark they seemed to so effortlessly create together that had them both entranced almost instantly. Emma finally relaxed and it was the perfect time because that was when Regina moved in.

She wasn't sure at this point, just how far she had intended to go in this kiss. But now it was irrelevant because most logical thinking was cut off. It was amazing what a simply kiss could do to the mind. But then nothing between them was ever quite so simple. Regina had lifted her hand to Emma's neck without thought and that's when the kiss deepened.

Regina parted her lips and was met with absolutely no resistance from Emma as she advanced into the warm and welcoming mouth. In fact, that seemed to further spring the girl to life as she was now participating fully, seeking out Regina tongue with her own, adding to the already flowing electricity.

Emma was leaning further and further over the edge of the wooden wall. Regina had brought her other and up and intertwined her fingers behind Emma's neck, pulling her closer and closer. Both were just a bit to lost in the moment to notice their awkward position. Or to hear the creaking.

It was a moment that at another time would have probably mortified both woman. Especially Regina. In fact, it really should have even now. The problem though, were those raging emotions.

One of them was enough. Emma was spinning by this point. Her arousal from this kiss was enough to have them both disorientated. But then you add Regina's arousal _plus_ all of her sudden possessive feelings and anger and they just had no chance of being able to focus on what should have been one of their most embarrassing moments.

But as the wood cracked and split, sending the women falling unceremoniously onto the ground, embarrassment just wasn't the biggest thing for either of them. Emma had basically fallen though it, leaving the bigger parts of wood on either side of them. Emma blinked a few times as she looked down at Regina, lying flat under her. Their kiss had broken on impact and now they were just staring at each other.

"What do we do?" Emma whispered as they were both aware they probably gained a significant amount of attention. Regina, however, spared no glance for the people around them. Instead, she held Emma's eyes and gave a small smirk.

"Never let them see you sweat, dear." Again she caught Emma by surprise as she spoke and pulled Emma's mouth down to hers before she could reconsider. Emma couldn't think when Regina's mouth was working so hard against hers, so she was right back into that consuming haze in a second. Regina knew it was better to be seen kissing, even in this ridiculous position, than to look embarrassed and scramble like that. Better to show everyone their opinion was completely inconsequential to you.

"Whoa, let's keep this PG ladies!" Granny yelled from the crowd and both women's eyes snapped open again. Several people laughed at the remark.

"Should we get up now?" Emma asked, not having any clue how to predict Regina's actions now. Like before, the older woman needed those people to know they were not determining what she did. So in a simple show of control, Regina grasped Emma chin and pressed their lips together for one last lingering kiss.

"Now we get up." Regina said as they parted and Emma was just too confused to dispute anything. She pulled back and managed to stand without looking too ungraceful. She immediately reached out with both hands and Regina took them to pull herself up. She was suddenly channeling the Queen she had been pretending not to be as she turned and took in the people around her. Head up, shoulders back, eyes sharp. She looked towards the men who had earlier been forming Emma's line, all now gawking openly at them, and narrowed her eyes. "She's done." She said sternly and the men seemed to flinch before finally moving away.

"Uh…" Emma was still trying to clear through the whirlwind and Regina turned to face her again. Again, Regina was doing much better at keep the emotions under the surface though they were equally effected. They stopped and took in each other's gazes for a moment. Both sets of eyes were slightly glazed over and breathing was noticeably deeper.

"I'm going to make sure Henry is set with Marco. Take your money to collection and meet me at the car." Regina ordered calmly. Emma just nodded and leaned down, picking up the fallen jar and shoving Regina's fifty back inside.

* * *

The ride home was silent and they were both using the time to try and calm down and clear their thoughts. However, being in such close proximity was making that exceedingly difficult. The atmosphere was far too energized, their desire amplified as they felt each other so strongly.

They still hadn't said a single thing once they made it inside the foyer and walked all the way to Regina's room, but each second that ticked by only increased the need more. All things aside, their tension had been building since they met and now that they lived together, well the energy around them was crackling. Emma stepped up to Regina, only inches away.

"Are we doing this?" She still needed clarification. This might have been something she had dreamed about, especially since their kiss at the house, but reality was an entirely different thing. Sex, though they had both used it as a tool in the past, was not something to take lightly.

"What _are_ we doing?" Regina replied as her tone lost a bit of the confidence from earlier. Now they were here, seemingly about to take a huge step in a new direction and the reality of that started sinking in. Emma sensed the shift and very gently took Regina's hand in hers. The brunette allowed it, glancing down at their joined hands and taking a deep breath.

"I have no idea." Emma shook her head but she smiled lightly. "I'm a little lost on this right now. Your kiss has me all…flustered." She took in another deep breath. Regina finally looked up from their hands.

"What do you want?" She looked right into Emma's eyes. With their bodies in contact, even to such a small degree, that energy was lifting again.

"You. But I think you can feel that." Emma moved her free hand to brush the bangs away from Regina's overly concentrated brow. "What are you thinking?" She whispered.

"I don't want you kissing anyone else." She replied just as softly. Emma smiled.

"I guessed that. What with magically tossing a man to the ground and all that." She winked. "What do you want right now?"

Regina chose not to give that answer verbally. She already hated that her tone was less commanding so she decided to show Emma exactly what she wanted.

She tugged on the hand still holding hers and lifted her other to the front of Emma's jacket. Emma got the idea immediately and met Regina's lips halfway. Emma wondered if that instant bolt of energy would ever wear down. She hoped it wouldn't.

As the kiss deepened, Regina fisted the leather material and pulled Emma even closer. At that point, Emma let go of Regina's hand and moved hers to the woman's hips. She walked them a few steps until Regina's back hit the wall and Emma deepened the kiss as far as possible. Regina let out a puff off air and the sudden move but it only increased her arousal. With new excitement, she shoved off the wall and walked them towards the bed.

"Whoa!" Emma's eyes shot open as she was suddenly falling onto the bed. She landed on her butt, looking up at a predictably smirking Regina.

"Careful, dear. You're awfully clumsy today." She lifted her chin superiorly and Emma's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me?! I believe you have caused both of my falls today." She shook her head at the brunette, but it was a good feeling to be playful like this. She liked this side of their relationship.

"If you paid more attention to your surroundings, maybe you could handle yourself better."

"Handle myself? Handle _my_self- I'll show how well I can handle things." Emma grabbed the unsuspecting brunette around the waist and spun her, making Regina land next to her on her back and immediately swung a leg over and sat up. Another move that gave the woman a moment of surprise.

"Someone is confident." Regina kept her tone but Emma was grinning.

"That's right, Madam Mayor." She winked and Regina found something very arousing about hearing her title while in bed.

Emma leaned back to remove her jacket. The way she arched her back to do so, accentuated her assets right into Regina's field of vision. She almost did her usual move of looking without looking, but realized that she finally had nothing to hide. Not only was she allowed to look without consequence. She was now allowed to touch as well. And touch she did.

As soon as Emma's jacket was off, Regina lifted her hands to Emma's waist. She was slow in her movements and Emma just watched the expression on her face. She ran her hands down until they reached the hem at the bottom of the t-shirt. She paused as she looked back up into Emma's darkened but still playful eyes.

The blonde just lifted her arms and Regina leaned up as she pushed it the rest if the way up and off. Sitting up brought them face to face again and this time it was Emma that closed the distance. She just couldn't resist that high that she was quickly associating with Regina's lips. Her hands tangled in that perfect hair she always wanted to feel as their tongues met once again.

Regina had her own temptation she just couldn't resist. So it was her who surprised Emma this time as she lifted a hand and rested a palm against one of her breasts. She just kept it there for a moment, feeling the small amount of weight in her hand. This was still new and Regina found that she didn't have as much of a need to rush as she might have thought. It wasn't until Emma pushed herself a little more into Regina's hand that the brunette started massaging firmly.

Emma let out a breathy sound at Regina's touch. She wouldn't have thought this was that insane of next step for them. It wouldn't have been with any of her past relationships. But being with Regina was different. They were married so it shouldn't even been a debate. But then their marriage wasn't supposed to be real. They were actively trying to end it as early as possible. That was the plan…right?

Emma was suddenly unsure. For some reason, despite her haze, that question entered her mind. Regina had asked what they were doing and that really was an important question. What was the plan now? Was there one? Would it be the worst thing in the world if there wasn't one?

Maybe not.

Emma almost stopped Regina to question their situation again when suddenly both of her breasts had been claimed by confident hands and the sensation fogged her mind again. It was impossible to focus when Regina was touching her like this. Especially the nips she made occasionally on Emma's lip. The word arousing could no longer cover it.

She realized then that she really needed to do something to keep in control here. She had thought she held the upper hand. She had taken the top position and theoretically, she should have been the one running the show. Well that clearly wasn't the case right now as she sat up in Regina's lap and the woman groped at her flesh almost greedily.

Emma lowered her hands to Regina's shirt and started unbuttoning. She needed to start leveling the playing field. She actually heard Regina growl when she had to move her hands to allow the garment to be removed. However, she seemed to use Emma's actions as allowance to continue with the clothing removal and instead of going straight for Emma's chest again, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra completely.

Again, Emma wanted to keep this even, so she did the same to Regina. She had been focused on that mission but the second Regina was exposed to her, Emma's mouth went dry. She tried to swallow, but it just came out as a hard gulp. She didn't notice Regina's smug grin right away.

"Are you still with me, dear?" Regina was not shy about her body. She was used to men worshipping it when she would give them the opportunity. But then there was something she really appreciated about Emma's reaction. She wasn't used to seeking approval from people in this area but if there was one person she wanted to impress…she would have to admit that was Emma.

Emma decided to act as a answer. She surged forward, pushing Regina all the way back down onto the bed and eagerly reclaimed her lips. She really didn't think there was any way to adapt to the sensual feel of Regina's lips. They were like no one's she had ever met. There was something so exhilarating about having access to them now.

Regina considered her options. There was a part of her that was insisting she not let Emma have any control here. To just catch her off guard and take over. It wouldn't be so hard, Regina figured. But then she was enjoying this side of the girl. She was strong and aggressive and as Emma hands started getting a feel for her body, Regina just couldn't find any complaints. In fact, the second Emma's lips started traveling down, Regina was losing all focus.

Part of what clouded her mind was simply how she hadn't been touched in such a long time now. Not since Graham and not like _this _maybe ever. Emma was so careful. Despite her enthusiasm, she still managed to simultaneously be gentle and let her lips linger softly at each point down her neck and chest. Her hands were definitely learning the feel of Regina's body but even here, she was still taking care in her movements. Just like everything else, Regina was amazed at the person she was discovering in Emma.

Once she made her way down Regina's torso, Emma dipped her hands under the brunette's waist and lifted her while pushing her up towards the headboard. She kicked off her remarkably simple boots, for once, and socks before quickly moving back onto the bed and returning for another kiss on Regina's lips.

Regina reached out for Emma's body right away. She was quickly learning she loved the feel of the tight muscles under her finger tips. She let her hands run over Emma's abs and smiled into the kiss as they twitched from her touch. Being intimate with a woman is not something she had much experience in and it had been quite some time since she had been in this situation with one. But right now, she was wondering why she hadn't explored this again. There was just something so special about a woman.

She continued moving her hands down until they met the denim of Emma's pants. She slipped them just inside, the backs of her hands sliding on Emma's skin and gripping the waistband, but then paused again. It was still an interesting concept to her, but Regina really did feel the need to keep from rushing this.

Everything with Graham had always felt so fast and intense. Especially since Henry came into her life and they could no longer share a bed for more than a few hours at a time. They had been meaningless and emotionless. The same could not be said for this.

When Emma's tongue came out to trace lightly down the column of Regina's throat, the woman knew there was no more pretending. Whatever was happening…whatever this was between them…it was real. With one last thought of consideration, Regina flicked open the button on Emma's jeans. There was no going back now.

Emma's own hand reached down around Regina's leg. She didn't take long to find her target and took her time pulling the zipper down slowly. She too, gave a small pause before moving forward. Regina found she appreciated the gesture. It was always a comfort when someone gave you a chance to say no. They definitely had that mutual respect for the other.

Regina's response was to raise her hips up and Emma went ahead and pulled them down her legs. After that, she stepped back off the bed. Regina leaned up right away, giving her a questioning gaze but Emma gave her a reassuring smile.

"They're pretty tight." She said before looking down at her own legs. Regina laid back, resting her head on her hands as she watched Emma.

The sheriff started from where Regina had left off, pulling the small zipper the rest of the way down. She moved her hands to the waist band and did a little shimmy as she lowered them down. Regina could help but smirk at the move, though it faltered when she let her eyes land on the expanse of Emma's legs.

She had caught glances on only two other occasions. Well three is you count that one night in their cabin on the Jolly Roger, but then they avoided that. The first time was right after Emma's arrival in her town and Regina would have rather killed her on the spot than check out her legs and then the last time had been after her nightmare, though Regina had made herself avert her eyes.

Now though, her view was clear and guiltless. She was a bit distracted, to say the least.

"Are you still with me, _dear_?" Emma mimicked her earlier words. Regina didn't bother being embarrassed or rolling her eyes. She just looked carefully at Emma and lifted her hand, beckoning her forward by crooking her index finger.

"Come here." She ordered. Her eyes never moved from Emma's as the blonde crawled right back onto the bed.

Regina lifted her hips again, but this time, she dipped her thumbs inside the band of her pantyhose and pulled them down slowly. Emma met her hands when they reached her thighs, and took over with removing them the rest of the way. Now they both just paused to take in the other. Both shirtless, only one small piece of fabric protecting them now.

Emma slowly ran a hand up the front of Regina's thigh. She wasn't grabbing or anything like that. Just brushing her finger tips over the tanned skin. Regina watched her behind darkened eyes.

"You're gorgeous." Emma said so quietly, that if Regina hadn't been so focused on her, she might have missed it. Just another thing to add to the growing list of discoveries about the savior.

Regina just reached out once again for the woman. She pulled her in and used the growing lust and desire filling the room to fuel the kiss now. The electricity between them just seemed to explode then. Everything was increasing at every moment and with their feelings combined, the pull was just too great to resist.

Neither woman even knew which of them removed their last piece of clothing. But within minutes, both laid completely bare in the embrace of the other. They had only a split second to see each other before they were connecting again, lips and bodies melding together. As Emma leaned completely into her, Regina managed to lift both legs and wrap them around her waist. The move brought that most sensitive part of them together and they started moving in sync without a single coherent thought.

As lust and desire took over all senses, the air literally became thick around them. Regina was familiar with the sensation though she had never experienced it in that capacity. As she opened her eyes, she caught the golden glow in Emma's. The magic in the air only increased as they reached their peak and nearly exploded around them as they completely launched themselves over the edge of the abyss.

* * *

They did the thing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait. I've been out of town again and couldn't find time to write. I also didn't get to most reviews, i'm sorry for that as well, i really have been very busy. But i really want to thank you all for the very kind words. I really_ really_ appreciate the positive feedback :) I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

"Mary Margaret, calm down."

"Calm down?!" She whirled on David. "You told me to sleep on it, I did. I'm still upset."

"I know you're upset. But let's just talk about it."

"Okay. Okay, let's talk about it. Our daughter- Ugh our _daughter_ was…was making out with the Evil Queen in front of everyone! I mean they were on the ground, Emma was just- I- I don't even know what to say!" Mary Margaret kept pacing. David had convinced her to finally sleep last night but she had picked up exactly where they had left off.

"Neither do I." David sighed. He too, was more than confused by the very public, very unexpected, display of affection.

"What do we do?" She finally paused to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"Should we just call this all off?" She asked and David's eyebrows rose.

"What, you mean their marriage?"

"Yes! I mean are they actually…like…together?" She looked so upset as she spoke, David came closer and squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

"I don't think so. I mean that's a pretty dramatic jump. But the two of them have a lot between them, and now that they are living in close quarters…" He trailed off, giving a small shrug but Mary Margaret looked horrified.

"You're trying to say we pushed them into some kind of…physical relationship?!" She shook her head and David also tried to wipe the visual of his little girl.

"I don't think we pushed them into anything necessarily. But I think the idea of teaching our daughter a lesson is probably out of the window."

"Then we need to call this off. She has definitely learned her actions have consequences. Now we need to end this before it can go any further." She said firmly.

"You realize if we do that, we'll have to admit to lying about the spell being locked away. Do you really want to give them what the want, _and_ make Emma angry all over again?" He asked seriously. Mary Margaret sighed, feeling conflicted.

"Technically, we didn't lie. We did have Gold lock it away so Regina couldn't swoop in and take it." She crossed her arms.

"We lied by omission. We tricked them into thinking it would be locked away for six months. Emma is going to be really upset when we tell her we've had it nearly the whole time." David frowned as he looked away.

He had been angry enough at the time, that he didn't over think their actions. But as the weeks went by and he saw how his daughter had been hurt, yet was really trying with Regina, the guilt had been seeping in more and more. His wife didn't seem to be on the same page.

"We did what we had to. Otherwise they would have had their hands on it right away, and then we would have gotten nowhere."

"I still think we made a mistake there."

"Well we can agree on that. It was a mistake and we need to fix it now." She said sternly, crossing her arms.

"Okay lets stop and think." David stepped up again, trying to bring some rationalization. "It was quick and rash decisions that got them _and_ us into this situation. We need to think this thoroughly through before we do something big like this."

"David-"

"Let's gets some breakfast." He interjected before she could go on another tangent again. "Let's walk and clear our heads and then talk some more." He gave her that Charming smile and Mary Margaret couldn't fight him just then.

They ended up walking in silence and David noted a pout on his wife's face nearly the entire time. She had her arms crossed and her eyes narrowed ahead. He already knew before they walked into the diner that she had not in fact, done any clearing of her mind. She was tapping her foot impatiently as David gave Granny their orders and started off again just as they were alone in their booth.

"Okay, I thought about it, we need to break their bond and end their marriage." She had her arms flattened across the table and David sighed.

"We need to be careful."

"I agree. We haven't been. We haven't been paying attention. I can't even imagine how this happened but is has. They are much too close, David. That kiss…oh my God." She pressed her eyes closed, trying to erase the memory of her daughter lying on top of the Evil Queen. David was just about to speak up again when there was a barking laughter from the booth behind Mary Margaret's seat. She turned to see Leroy standing and turning to face them.

"You really fell for that, Snow?" He asked, still laughing and the couple both squinted as they tried to decipher what he meant.

"What are you talking about?" Mary Margaret looked between him and David. Leroy finally calmed enough to answer.

"Your daughter and the queen…together…you actually believe it?"

"Okay, I don't understand Leroy, what are you trying to say?" She was feeling just a bit impatient, not appreciating being laughed at when she was already so worked up.

"You fell for their plan." He said simply and both parents' eyebrows rose instantly.

"What plan?" David shook his head, but his mind was processing Leroy's words quickly.

"I overheard Emma and Ruby a couple weeks back. They knew you'd freak out of you really thought they were together so they decided to start pretending they were. Emma even called Regina "Sweetie" at the diner." He was still smiling, but that faded when Mary Margaret's face tuned enraged.

"They are tricking us? That whole scene yesterday…that was an _act_?!" She stood suddenly, looking angrily between them.

"Sorry sister. I guess they weren't too thrilled about being forced into all this." He shrugged but she narrowed her eyes again.

"So what, you thought we were too harsh? That we deserved to be deceived?" She questioned and the man just lifted his hands in surrender.

"I'm not saying anything. I didn't realize it was a big deal or I'd have already told you, you know that. And I didn't realize they would be pulling it off so well so quickly. Yesterday was pretty over the top, though I guess it worked for them."

"Well it's not anymore." Mary Margaret stated with her jaw set. "They think they pulled one over on us, well they failed. Now they have no chance of getting that spell until we are good and ready to let them." She glared angrily, taking her seat again with more aggression. David sighed, his own irritation aimed at the fact that they we once again, getting a set back with their daughter.

* * *

Emma realized pretty much instantly that she was not in her bed. Not just the different texture of bedding or a different mattress. She was hardly even laying on a bed at all. She was laying on another human. Another woman. A very specific woman.

She would have known regardless, but the first sign Emma registered was her scent. Easy enough because her face was pressed against the soft woman's neck. But before anything else, it was the warm, subtle fragrance that was only associated with Regina that filled her senses and informed her of exactly who she was holding onto so tightly. And she was.

She had her arms in a secure hold around Regina's waist, her hands flat in between the woman's body and the mattress underneath. Her legs were intertwined in softer, yet well toned ones. She had to control herself not to physically react. Nearly every part of her was in contact with Regina's body. Her very naked body.

She nearly flinched right away, but managed to hold back. She felt the nervous flutter in her stomach and felt that her cheeks were already burning. She herself was also devoid of any clothing, but then she wasn't surprised by that. She remembered the night before quite clearly. She was just so shocked to wake like this mostly because she never had.

Really, she just didn't do sleepovers at all. Ever. She wasn't ashamed about that. It was simply a fact. She did no cuddling, no holding, no tender moments. She did this for the physical and then she was out. This was a first in her life and she just didn't know how to handle it.

She started planning how to move out of this without waking Regina. She was more than embarrassed right now and knew the other woman would be as well. Neither of them were these people. To lie in the others arms for the warmth and comfort it provided.

Emma stopped in her own mind track there. Warmth and comfort? Well this was new. Then again, every single thing with Regina was completely uncharted territory for the two of them. Even just the last night was more than overwhelmingly unfamiliar. There was a big part of that that was attributed to the fact that Emma had certainly never had sex with magic. That was more than interesting.

She had seen that purple glow in normally dark brown eyes. She had felt it the first and then every time they came together. It was explosive, mind-blowing, earth shattering…she could go on. Regina's touch alone was nearly enough to bring Emma to her knees. The pleasure that had followed though, had taken Emma to new places she had never been. Never even imagined to be.

It wasn't just that though. It was more than just earth-shattering orgasms. As much as it shocked Emma, there had been a connection between them that she could barely comprehend. Aside from Neil, whom Emma truly thought she shared something with, she had never once truly felt such emotion with another person as she had last night. That was hard to wrap her head around.

Despite all that though, they were still the same people right? They didn't just become some affectionate, cuddly, lovey-dovey couple because of one good night together. That's not who they were. Not who they had ever been. Emma had to get out of there before Regina woke up and actually found a way to be angry with her for such an action. That was a kind of humiliation and rejection she just couldn't take from the woman she was bound to.

So it was with all that in mind that Emma began the process of extrication. She first started pulling her head back, away from the intoxicating aroma of the woman. She was very slow, which was harder because she had managed to nuzzle herself in quite effectively. But eventually, her head was free and she noted with much relief, that Regina's eyes were closed and her body completely still.

Next she started slipping her hands out. She did one at a time and again, moved very slowly. They too were wedged in their occupied space and the mission proved just slightly more difficult to accomplish without jarring Regina too much. Again though, she did finish and the woman below remained unmoving.

She braced her hands on either side of Regina's torso as she lifted her weight off of her. She had one leg that had stayed mostly on the mattress and so she leaned over onto that one. The other though, would prove just a bit more difficult. This one was not just resting in between her legs, but her foot had managed to wedge itself under Regina's ankle. She really had managed to tie herself right up with her.

Again, she moved carefully, pressing her foot down into the bed to help pull it out without moving the other woman at all. She had to wiggle it around a bit, but somehow, preformed the action with minimal movement. Once it was free, she continued leaning more of herself onto her side and carefully lifted her leg out over Regina. At that point, she sat herself up and took a deep breath, relieved at her accomplishment.

"Very impressive, dear." Regina's voice made Emma jump, and the younger woman threw a hand to her chest. Her eyes widened as she suddenly remembered how naked she was and she lifted the sheet to cover herself. She looked back to see Regina actually smiling, looking more than amused by Emma's reaction.

"Damn, I thought you were asleep." She said as she tried to calm her suddenly racing heart.

"On the contrary, I have been awake for quite some time now." She replied casually, her hands coming up to rest under her head, not a single indication of embarrassment from her own nudity.

"And you just…let me lay there?" She asked almost timidly. Regina was even more amused by her.

"You were hanging on rather tight, dear. I would have had to use magic to get you to release me." She watched as Emma's cheeks got even redder. It was very interesting to her just how embarrassed Emma was by all of this.

"Sorry." She muttered, averting her eyes in search if her clothes.

"Are you alright, dear?" Regina was watching her very curiously, surprised by the response.

She had still been torn how to approach their morning after, when Emma had woken up. It was seeing just how scared and flustered Emma was that helped her own mood lighten. Somehow, with Emma taking on that roll, Regina flipped the other way.

"Fine." She muttered again, leaning forward to throw her shirt on. Regina wanted to laugh.

"Are you sure? Do you want to cuddle some more?" She asked in a voice she hadn't even used on her son since he was little.

She was amazed at herself right now. But with Emma acting so shy and timid, Regina was feeling more and more calm about the situation. In fact, she was actually seeing the humor now, especially with the cherry color of her face now. Emma didn't answer, instead, pulling her underwear up quickly and searching for her pants.

"Did I finally managed to turn the tables on you, dear? Have I left you speechless?" She sat up now, moving over towards the edge of the bed as Emma started moving around to that side.

"I'm fine." She said, but still didn't look up.

"Really? You seem a bit…flustered." She flashed a bright smile but Emma still didn't turn towards her.

"I'm not flustered, Regina. I'm just getting dressed."

"In my shirt?" She said with her head tilted and Emma froze as she looked down to see she had shoved her arms through Regina's button-up, her t-shirt still in a pile on the floor. "Really dear, it's not even something you wear. But I don't mind the sight. Would you like to try my skirt as well?"

"I…I didn't…" She floundered off again and Regina let out a light laugh as she stood from the bed and faced Emma.

"I really have left you speechless. Why is that? Why is the ever cocky Emma Swan suddenly too shy to let out a single snarky comment?" She questioned and Emma bit her lip, trying to keep her eyes off the uncovered expanse of the woman in front of her. "Did you not have a good night?"

"What? No-" She started and Regina lifted a questioning eyebrow. "-I mean yes… I-"

"You _did_ have a good night?" She smirked as Emma took in a deep breath.

"I mean…yeah I guess-"

"You guess?" She interjected again, loving this side of the younger woman.

"Yes, Regina." She looked off to the side, still seeming completely uneasy.

Regina found this whole thing just too fascinating. This was not at all how she though she herself would be reacting, but then Emma's reaction was nothing like what she had predicted. She thought she could be embarrassed by the embrace they awoke in but ended up assuming she would go back to her cocky self and act unaffected by the whole thing.

She knew Emma wasn't ashamed of what they did. There was just something about her that was telling Regina that wasn't the case. But she was much more embarrassed than Regina could have thought. She wasn't sure why she was acting this way exactly, but was wondering if she should put her out of her misery.

She stepped up closer to Emma and reached forward, gently taking a piece of her shirt into her hand to stop Emma as she tried to pull back.

"Okay, what is going on with you? Where is that confident woman from last night?" She asked a bit more gently, with less mocking, still holding onto her by the shirt.

"I'm here, I'm just tired." She finally looked up then.

"I guess that's understandable. We did have a rather _descent _night." She said carefully, her eyes on Emma.

"_Descent_? Who you calling descent?" Emma suddenly perked up and Regina couldn't help a small smirk. _So predictable_, Regina mused.

"There she is." She said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Very funny."

"Well someone has to be when you're suddenly acting so shy. Where is the world did that come from?"

I'm just…I don't really do this." She said, waving towards the bed.

"Oh right, because I often wake up in bed, snuggling up to my wife." She deadpanned and Emma turned her head away again.

"Right. Sorry. It's just really new."

"Well this isn't the first time you've woken up in bed with me right?" She asked genuinely.

"Well no, but that time we weren't completely wrapped up in each other, naked, and we didn't have sex all night before…I think." She said slowly and Regina matched her concentrated gaze.

"I don't think we did either." She agreed carefully and Emma nodded.

"Anyway, this is a little weird, you have to admit." She sighed and looked down to where Regina's hand was still in her shirt.

"Dear, it is only weird because you are making it so." She paused and pulled Emma closer. "It doesn't have to be." She smirked.

"You say I'm acting weird, look at you. What exactly are we doing?" After she asked, she inhaled Regina's sent again and grew just slightly intoxicated.

"I don't know." She admitted, replaying Emma's own words from the night before. "Getting along? Isn't that what we're supposed to be doing?"

"Oh yeah, you wanna tell Archie how we're getting along now?" She asked and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps not all the details. Maybe about how you're really just a little cuddle bug." She gave a little wink and Emma's jaw fell open.

"Or maybe we should talk about your overwhelming jealousy." She said with a raised eyebrow, her hands moving to her hips.

"All part of the plan, dear. Isn't that what we have been trying to accomplish?" Her tone changed a bit and that alone betrayed her, though Emma didn't need that as proof.

"Oh no. You can't fool me with that. I can _feel _you remember. Don't think your rage and jealousy weren't pulsating from you. Plus, you admitted you didn't want me kissing anyone else" Emma was clearly regaining her confidence but Regina was enjoying having the upper hand and didn't want to lose it.

"Well what if I was? And what if that's true? What if I don't want you even touching another person?" She dropped her tone slightly and pulled Emma the remaining distance. As their torso's pressed together, Regina let go and slipped her hand around Emma's waist. Emma blinked a few times as she was once again caught off guard by the other woman's change in attitude.

"So you _are _admitting it?" She tried, but her voice went a little weak. Regina was completely invading her senses now and the effect was immediate. The former queen smirked and slid her lips along Emma's jaw until they came to rest at her ear.

"Yes." Her smirk widened at Emma's shiver. Yet it was the blonde that pulled back and claimed Regina's lips.

She wasn't too aggressive, but she wasn't overly soft either. She pressed into Regina and breathed deep at that pulse of desire came again in full force.

Regina had found something very amusing about Emma's shyness, but there was no doubt this was more thrilling. This time though, she needed to keep the upper hand, so she slid her hand to the back of Emma's head and fisted the soft blonde hair there. She was the one to deepen the kiss and made sure to stay in control the whole time.

Emma all but melted into her then. Her total awkwardness of the morning was all but diminished by the power of Regina's tongue doing it's own little magic. It had her completely bewitched and if her mind had been clear enough, she would have questioned whether or not there was actual magic being used at the moment.

Her hands found purchase on Regina's bare hips, trying to keep some hold on reality. Really though, she couldn't think straight enough to be aware of anything beyond the woman keeping hold of her. She was so completely absorbed in her and would have stayed happily in that haze if it weren't for that woman suddenly pulling back and separating their lips.

"What?" Emma asked right away, her eyes snapping to Regina's amused ones, her body already trying to fall back into her.

"Your phone." She said, her gaze showing appreciation that Emma hadn't even noticed. She did then though and instantly frowned at the sound that had twice now, ruined a perfect moment. This time though, it didn't seem Regina would be the one to shy away.

"Damn it." She muttered, shaking her head as she walked to where her phone was sticking out of her jacket pocket.

Regina could tell just from the few words here and there, that Emma would not be able to continue any morning activities. She had to admit she was disappointed, but then it would give her time to rethink this all though.

After hours of laying under Emma and flipping around between confusion, excitement, worry, thrill, discomfort and warmth, Regina had shocked even herself with her behavior. It's not like she had come to the decision she would give Emma the cold shoulder or anything. It was just that she had assumed Emma would behave in either over-confidence or hide in humor. Or both. Well she was wrong.

When Emma had taken the withdrawn, shy approach, Regina just reacted. It was not a reaction she would have predicted, but seeing the blonde seem to almost be acting regretfully, Regina lost any regret she may have felt herself.

She didn't regret it. She was Regina Mills. She could do whatever she wanted. (whoever she wanted) The Charmings may think they had control over her relationship, but they didn't. She was in control. She would not let herself feel any regret for doing what she wanted. And she had definitely wanted to have Emma last night and even now. She wouldn't second guess herself anymore. She refused to.

"I haven't gotten that call in awhile." Emma started as she hung up.

"What? Off to track down Pongo again?" Regina joked but Emma nodded.

"Yeah actually." She laughed. "Archie is meeting with someone and he ran off. Asked me if I could track him down."

Emma removed Regina's shirt and replaced it with her own. She got her jeans on and slipped on her socks and boots before going for her jacket. She was just adjusting the brown leather when a slightly tanner hand reached out and grabbed a hold of it.

"Hurry back, dear. Henry won't be home until later today." She dropped her tone and Emma couldn't respond, still thrown by the new side of her. She didn't move as Regina closed in and pressed her lips against thinner ones. It was quick but Emma still took a few seconds to wind down as Regina released her. Regina was just smirking as the slightly dazed sheriff turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

It was raining lightly outside and took longer than normal for Emma to locate the Dalmatian. She did her usual round of where he liked to sniff around and dig, but he was in none of those places. In the end, it was a lucky fluke that Emma ever found him.

She was crossing over the road out of town when she spotted the animal. She immediately turned and drove down the road he was running. He stopped just off the road to smell something and Emma got out of the car.

"Pongo! Come on boy, you interrupted my morning." She said, slightly irritatingly. As confused as she was at the moment, she couldn't deny the desire to get right back to that Regina induced haze. That last small kiss had so much promise in it, Emma could think of little else than her predatory wife waiting for her at the house.

Pongo looked up, but like a defiant child, he jumped away from her and started off at a slow run again. Emma sighed and looked back at her car before deciding not to waste time and keep up on foot. She jogged after him and when he stopped again, slowed her pace to a non-threatening speed and walked towards him. Again though, just as she reached him, he took off again further down the road.

"Damn it Pongo!" She yelled, chasing after him again.

They continued like this for several more minutes and at that point, any love Emma had gained for the dog had all but disappeared. She was getting tired and the rain was coming down harder, making her highly regret leaving the car behind. At some point though, she realized exactly where they were and her eyes widened.

"Pongo! Whoa, hold on boy!" She called out as the pet trotted only feet from the town line.

There was no effect on her because she was not cursed, but Emma had no idea if leaving would effect the dog in anyway. It probably wouldn't really hurt, but she had no way of being sure.

"Come on boy. Come on." She encouraged, clicking with her mouth, trying to lure him back to her. Again though, he just wasn't bothered to care and started running again.

She started running and called out just as he ran right over the line. She froze again and the dog shook himself, but otherwise, seemed unaffected. He simply trotted along as normal.

"Damn it." She muttered again.

Emma looked around and sighed before following again. Eventually, he would stop running and she would catch him. It was a game they played often enough. Though this time, Emma's patience was running low. She approached the line, walking normally as she was too tired to care about running after him. She saw the pained line and moved her foot right over it, not worrying. She had crossed the line since the curse broke, and there had been no ill effects then. So there shouldn't be now.

There shouldn't be. But there was.

The second her foot crossed the spray paint, there was a brief but very intense tearing sensation in her chest. She doubled over and fell to her knees just outside the town line. The pain didn't last, but there was a lingering cold, empty feeling that remained and settled in her.

Her hands landed in front of her on either side of her knees as she took in a few deep breaths. It was more than uncomfortable and Emma didn't know how long she could stand the feeling. Just as she was about to crawl back over the line, her phone sounded in her pocket. She knew without looking who it would be.

"Regina." She answered, her tone sounding surprisingly weak.

"What happened?!" Regina sounded desperate but also slightly breathless.

"I crossed the line." She said, sitting down and seeing the damn dog eyeing her from a few feet away.

"What do you mean? What did you do?" She asked, clearly not understanding Emma's literal meaning.

"The _town_ line, Regina. Pongo crossed and I followed him. I didn't think about it but there's no magic here. I don't…I don't feel you. Our bond is…it's broken." She still had a weakened tone and was feeling almost panicked at the realization. She felt like she was missing half of herself all of the sudden.

"Cross back over." She said quickly and Emma was instantly on her feet again. "It'll come back once you're inside again." She said but then Emma froze before she actually stepped over.

"Wait." She started, looking back at Pongo.

"Emma, _now_." Regina's voice threw Emma a little bit. She was surprised the woman was as uneasy as she felt.

"I need to grab Pongo first. I can't keep jumping over and back or we're gonna have to feel that again." She said reasonably but she could practically hear Regina's teeth grinding.

"Fine, hurry."

"Okay." Emma breathed out. "It'll just be a minute, I'll be back soon." She kept the phone by her ear for an extra second. She heard Regina let out a puff of air like she had something more to say, but then nothing came. Finally, Emma just pressed the end button and put the phone in her pocket.

"Alright listen here you little shit…" Emma turned and moved towards the dog. "…this is enough. You are ruining my whole morning. Now come on." She paused and the animal looked like he was about to comply before a rabbit caught his attention and he jerked his head to the side, chasing after it a second later. "God damn it!"

She followed quickly and flinched slightly when the thunder cracked loudly overhead. Pongo wasn't too far off, and she caught up rather quickly. He had his head bent as he shoved his face into a bush, trying to get to the small forest animal.

_Got ya_, Emma thought, reaching out slowly towards him. She started smiling as she managed to snatch his collar. She pulled on it and started to turn, but just then, the rabbit took off out of the bush and made it's escape.

Pongo lurched to the side and Emma was spun around fast on the slick ground. She lost her grip on the collar and as her momentum kept her moving, she couldn't get her footing and suddenly, she was looking up instead of forward. Her body fell backwards before she really comprehended what was happening. The last thing she saw was the branches of the trees as her head cracked hard on the rough surface of a large stone and her vision went black.

* * *

Regina rubbed a hand over her face as she sat down with her coffee. She had lost any excitement from the morning and was now just doing what she could to ignore the empty feeling inside her now that she couldn't feel Emma. She stayed at her desk and began catching up on some paperwork, distracting herself to the best of her ability.

* * *

**I have a lot more time to write over the next few days, so hopefully another chapter isn't far off. :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Regina checked the clock again. One minute past the last time she checked. Which was two minutes past the one before that.

She stood up and started pacing the study. She was uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable. She felt cold and empty in a way she had never felt before. She couldn't sit still.

At any time before her marriage to Emma, she wouldn't have given a second thought to the woman's condition. But now that she was used to twenty-four access to her, knowing every second if she was okay or not, having that complete connection severed was unsettling for Regina. It was hard for her to understand, but she didn't like not knowing what was going on.

She was still pacing when there was a knock at the door. She walked distractedly towards the door and reached for the handle. It was a last second thought, that she changed herself from her robe into a simple button up and pair of pants.

She was already uncomfortable and irritable, but the sight of Snow White and her prince was just about pushing her over the edge. Especially with the angry glare being sent to her from the short brunette. The only thing that really made the moment bearable was how they were obviously wet from the rain and uncomfortable themselves.

"What?" She greeted, not at all in the mood to be polite. Mary Margaret immediately opened her mouth to start speaking but David beat her to it.

"Are you alright?" He asked genuinely as he looked her up and down and Mary Margaret spun her head to look incredulously at him.

"I'm fine. What do you need?" She automatically lifted a hand to her hair, feeling self conscious about her appearance. She considered the prince rather oblivious, so if he noticed something was amiss, then she obviously looked at least partially as bad as she felt.

"Where's Emma?" Mary Margaret asked in a demanding voice. Regina's eyes narrowed on her.

"She's working. I'll let her know you stopped by." She plastered on a pseudo smile and placed her hand on the door, her intent clear.

"Was she called? What is she doing?" Mary Margaret crossed her arms as she glared, but David was still looking curiously at Regina.

"It is none of your business, but yes, she was called in."

"Well when will she be back?"

"I don't know." She said through gritted teeth. "As I said, I'll have her call you."

"Well we need to talk to you both. We can wait here."

"No actually." Regina replied instantly, taking a step forward. "You can't. What you can do, is leave, _now_."

"You don't have to be hostile. I'll just call her myself." Mary Margaret lifted her chin and Regina lip curled slightly.

"Fine." She didn't object. She wouldn't mind knowing when Emma would be home. Regina crossed her arms as Mary Margaret turned and kept her phone at her ear. They waited for another minute before the younger brunette closed her phone and turned around again.

"She's not answering. Where is she anyway?" She asked and David noticed the uneasy expression that Regina forgot to cover.

"Regina, what's going on?" He asked surprisingly gently. Regina looked up and bit at the inside of her cheek

This didn't feel right. She had been chalking it up to her broken link to Emma, but she really thought something was off now. Emma was still outside the town line and now she wasn't answering. Emma may not be the most responsible woman, but she should know to answer her phone now that she was not connected to Regina.

Just to confirm that for absolute certain, Regina took out her phone and dialed her as well. She had made it clear to Emma on more than one occasion now that she needed to answer her when she called. That if they were playing family, she had to accept that responsibility and let Regina have that access to her. When Emma didn't answer her now, Regina felt even colder and more uneasy.

"Still nothing?" David asked, ignoring Mary Margaret's immature glaring next to him.

"No."

"Where did she go, Regina?" He was still speaking gently, but a bit firmer. Regina sighed and directed her attention only to him, completely disregarding the woman at his side.

"She went out to find Archie's dog. She crossed the town line and now our connection is broken. I can't feel her anymore." She tried to keep her tone from conveying her fear. He seemed to pick up on it though.

"When did you last speak to her?"

"Thirty-eight minutes ago." She replied instantly. "It shouldn't take her this long." She looked at him seriously and David considered her words for just a few seconds before responding.

"Let's take a drive." He nodded over his shoulder and Regina didn't waste a second before she was stepping out onto the porch.

"We'll take my car." She walked confidently past them and David turned to his wife, handing over his keys to her.

"Take my truck, okay?"

"Wait, _David_." She grabbed for his arm and he faced her again, though now looked slightly impatient. "This is probably just part of their big plan. I'm sure nothing is even wrong. That deceitful woman is just lying again." She hissed, keeping her voice low enough that Regina couldn't hear.

"You want to take that chance?" He asked with his eyebrows raised. "Cause I don't." He turned and moved quickly to the passenger side of Regina's Mercedes as the woman in the driver's seat tapped the steering wheel impatiently. Mary Margaret watched with her jaw slightly open as the two sped off, no regard for speed limits.

Neither said a word as they drove through town. David held tightly to the handle at his side, but felt no compulsion to slow down their travel which went by twice as fast as it would on another day. They passed Emma's car, but after a quick glance around, decided to head to where they knew Emma ran to. Regina pulled right up to the town line before stopping the car. They both got out and stepped right up to the paint.

"Emma!" David yelled and both of them had their eyes peeled, searching the surrounding area. "Emma!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, trying to get the sound to reach as far as possible.

It wasn't a call back, or blonde hair that they saw, but black and white fur and a loud bark that came in response. They looked over to see the dog run into the road from the forest. He stood in the center and faced them.

"Pongo!" Regina called to him. The dog just barked several times, running a few feet around anxiously but didn't get any closer.

"Are you thinking what I am?" David asked, glancing at Regina.

"She's there." Her voice shook just slightly, but she was too distracted to notice.

"Let's go." David started but Regina threw out a hand to grab his arm before he got too close.

"You can't cross. I can. I'm not affected by the curse but you are."

"Regina, I don't care what happens to me, she's my _daughter_-"

"You won't _know_ she's your daughter if you cross. Just let me try first. Worst case scenario, I'll call you over and try to explain to David Nolan why he's with the Mayor in the middle of the woods." She looked right into his eyes and David found himself more than conflicted.

It was a serious consideration. They had no idea what was happening with Emma. If, or how badly she was hurt. It would be a huge risk to send David over. Losing all his memories. Would it be worth it if there was another way? They had no way of knowing right now. So for the time being, David conceded.

"I'll be right here. But I'll give away all my memories again if it means helping her." He said seriously.

"I know." She shared an understanding look with him before facing the line again.

Instantly, a fresh wave of nerves flooded her senses and she balled up her fists by her sides. Crossing the line meant instantly losing her magic. Her armor. She may as well be walking naked with how vulnerable being here without magic would feel. She pressed her eyes closed and took a deep breath. With one last glance at David, Regina took a step forward.

She had already felt so empty without Emma connected to her, but for a second, it felt like the rest of her was drained out. She felt queasy and a little lightheaded. David reached out to her as he saw her sway slightly, but was careful not to cross over himself. Regina recovered though, and waved him off.

"I'm fine." She stated, shaking her head as she relaxed again. It only lasted a second though before Pongo barked at her and she was brought back to reality. Without another moment of hesitation, she started approaching him.

She moved quickly but carefully, mindful of the slick ground from all the rain and mud covering the road. Pongo was still acting anxiously, spinning around and barking, moving back and forth. She figured despite the fact that he was a animal, he would have lost his post curse break memories as well, but he was acting like he could have remembered the hours they spent in Archie's office. He was a dog though, and Regina wouldn't question it if he was simply acting on instinct and leading her to where she was needed. So she followed.

"Emma!" She called out, cupping her hands as David had done. Her voice carried far, but she still got no reaction, so she continued.

As they moved off the road and into the woods, she kept her eyes between the dog and the ground in front of her feet, trying to keep from slipping. Her hands were out to either side, gaining better balance. She looked from her feet to Pongo again to see he had stopped. It took only one more second before she saw why.

"Emma." She breathed.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell open. For a moment, she was immobile. She just stared at the ground where the body laid completely still.

Emma had obviously been in that position for awhile now. She was soaked through from the rain and her skin was completely pale and sickly looking. There was blood pooled on the ground by her head. Regina was staring slack jawed at the sight before yet another bark from Pongo snapped her back.

"Oh my God." She said, barely above a whisper. "Emma." She dropped down onto her knees, right into the thick mud, though she didn't notice that. "_Emma_." She repeated, moving a hand towards the blonde.

She stopped herself from her initial reaction of shaking Emma. Instead, she gently placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing as she looking worryingly down at the younger woman. She got no reaction from that pressure, so she moved her shaking hand down towards Emma's neck, pressing her fingers into the pulse point of her neck.

She let out a small sigh in relief at the steady, if a little weak, pulse that beat against her fingers. She moved them to Emma's forehead, brushing back blonde hair plastered against her skin. As she ran them back against Emma's head, she began feeling something warm and knew without pulling them out that she had found the source of blood seeping into the ground around them.

"Oh Emma." Her face was nothing but worry. She inspected Emma's head to the best of her ability, trying hard not to aggravate the head injury she was sure to have.

She knew it was bad. Emma gave no sign of awareness of her presence. The sound and movement hadn't even caused a small flutter of her eyelids. Regina knew it was serious and she had to get Emma out as soon as possible.

She was far enough in now that she might not be able to just call out to David. And there was still the serious deal of his memory loss should he cross. And he would with a single word from Regina. She considered running back to call for him before one look at her unconscious wife made it impossible for her to move away.

Instead, Regina leaned over Emma and started slipping her hand very carefully under her neck. Once she managed to get her hand all the way under the shoulder away from her, Regina lifted Emma's upper body towards her. Emma fell completely limp into Regina and the brunette was startled at just how cold the woman was.

"I've got you…" She hugged Emma against her, just a little tighter. "…I've got you." She repeated, trying to remain focused on helping Emma and not dwelling on her condition. That wouldn't help either of them.

As she adjusted, her hand moved and Regina suddenly noticed just how much blood was coving both her and Emma. The rain was coming down hard enough to wash out the puddle on the ground and had that had given Regina a false look into how much Emma had lost. Looking down now, Regina's heart rate increased at the realization.

Regina was not an overly strong person physically. She was imposing enough as a queen and with her magic, she didn't need to have actual muscle to have strength beyond any other. But now, all that extra strength was gone. So theoretically, she should not have been able to perform this feat alone. Yet, when Regina started to see the full extent of Emma's injury, adrenalin took over.

Regina was hardly even thinking about what she was doing as she wrapped on arm firmly around Emma's torso and the other under her knees. In a move that should not have been possible, Regina stood up and pulled Emma's body securely into hers.

Her steps were far from elegant, but she was able to move along slowly and mostly steadily out of the woods. Pongo, though the cause of this entire mess, seemed to actually be worried in some way as he kept barking and staying only a few feet from Regina. Memories or not, he seemed to have some kind of ingrained loyalty.

"Regina!"

Regina looked up to see David standing as close as he could manage to the line. He looked ready to dive over at any split second.

"Stay there, I can make it." She called out, gripping Emma tighter, trying very hard to keep her mind off the all the bad possibilities.

"Is she okay?!" He looked more and more panicked as Regina brought her closer.

"Does she _look _okay?!" She snapped back automatically. "Open the back door." She ordered, picking up her pace on the paved road. Somewhat reluctantly, David moved from the line and ran to the car, pulling the back door open and returning to his spot as Regina was about to pass the town sign.

"I'll take her if you wanna jump in the back." He said quickly, obviously trying to control his reaction to the sight of his daughter as she was being brought clearly into view.

"Okay." She responded and took a step over the line.

Since seeing Emma, she hadn't thought about crossing the line again. Her foot passed over without an ounce of hesitation. So she was hit with a shockwave as she finally moved her body into the magical town.

When Regina gasped and swayed, David was already reaching forward, taking the weight of his daughter into his arms. As they both fell to their knees, Emma's body ended up secured firmly between them.

"What?! What is it?!" David looked between them, thinly veiled panic in his tone.

"M-magic." She gasped out, trying to catch her breath from the onslaught. "It's all coming back to me." She breathed a few more times before something that almost looked like a relieved smile came across her face.

"What?" David was watching her, confused at the change.

"I got her back too." She said and it took David an extra second to understand. But as Regina's face then contorted to a pained expression as she really felt Emma, he completely understood.

"So can you heal her?" He asked hopefully, but she was quickly shaking her head.

"It'll be like after the curse broke. I won't have full control and I don't even know exactly how she's hurt. I'll do more damage than good. We need to get her to the hospital, now."

"Okay."

David immediately started lifting her up, though Regina kept her arms under Emma as well for the extra support. As he reached the car, Regina ran around to the others side and got in. She was reaching out for Emma right as David started lowering her into the car. She took over the support of Emma's upper body, pulling Emma's back against her front, her head falling softly back onto Regina's chest. Regina conjured up a hand towel and did her best to get it behind Emma's head and help stop the bleeding.

"I've got her." Regina glanced at David and he gave her a quick nod before closing the door and opening the front one. He almost jumped in before he spared just one second- one chance for the boy- and whistled. Pongo used his one and _only_ opportunity and launched through the door and into the passenger seat. David was in his seat a second later, putting the car and gear and taking off back into town in the black Mercedes.

As fast as Regina had driven to the line, David seemed to be giving her a run for her money on that. He sped through town at an alarming rate, causing anyone out in the rainy weather to stop and look at the odd scene of Charming speeding down the road in the former Evil Queen's car.

Regina didn't mind and wouldn't complain. She didn't want time to think through what was happening. She had simultaneously felt overwhelming relief at being filled and consumed by Emma's essence, as well as the power of the magic in their town- and also felt a horrible weight and dread fall over her as Emma's condition flowed through her.

She wasn't taking on the pain of it, but more the intensity of what was happening resonated within Regina. It made her even more worried and wondering even if Emma would be okay.

She was trying really hard not to let her mind go there, but she couldn't stop it.

What happens if she isn't okay? Emma could be more seriously injured then she could tell from the visual and her feelings. She had no real way of knowing until Dr. Whale and his staff got her and examined her fully. What was Regina going to do if this wasn't going to be okay? Right now, more than any other time, Regina found it impossible to even lie to herself about Emma.

She wasn't just the woman forced on her anymore. She wasn't just the immature blonde, Regina enjoyed toying with. She wasn't just good for passion and lust…. She was so much more, and Regina couldn't see anything but the truth of that. She could not just lose her because of a stupid slip up in the forest. She could not lose her.

Panic started really seeping in, pushing aside rational thought. The idea of Emma not waking up started consuming her and Regina felt a burning behind her eyes. She didn't realize she had tightened her grip even more, her arm laying firmly across Emma's chest, pulling her into her own body. She was consumed in her own fearful thoughts and didn't notice the car had finally reached it's destination.

"Regina, you need to let her go. Regina…Regina, I need you to let go of her." It was David's hand on her arm that finally gained Regina's attention. He tugged on it, trying to get her to release the blonde woman laying in her lap. He saw the look in her eyes though- the water that was just filling to the edge- and he squeezed her arm reassuringly. "Come on. Let's get her inside so we can see what's going on."

"Right, yes." Regina shook out of the thoughts, trying to regain her focus on the task.

She helped her back into David's arms, though she was reluctant to release her hold on Emma. She kept a hand under her head, keeping the small towel there as she followed the two out. She also felt the need to keep some kind of connection and kept it there as they moved through the hospital, only finally stepping back when Emma was placed on a stretcher and lead into a private room.

"I'm coming in." She demanded as Emma disappeared from sight.

"Not in there. We need to see the extent of her injuries. I'll come out the minute I know anything." Dr. Whale said calmly.

"No, I said-"

"Regina." David interrupted, taking her attention. "Let him do his job." He turned and nodded to Whale, who returned to the examination room. Regina's lip curled slightly, but she didn't press further.

* * *

Regina looked down, noticing another spot of blood she had missed after washing in the bathroom for fifteen minutes. She had conjured a new shirt and pants, but that hadn't done the job of removing everything from her skin. However now, she concentrated on the spot and made it disappear within seconds.

She looked up and couldn't help the small glare at Mary Margaret. She had shown up an hour earlier and the two women hadn't said a word to each other. She had heard Mary Margaret's insistence that she was being deceitful when worrying about Emma, but now that it was confirmed how hurt her daughter was, she was suddenly the overly concerned parent, and Regina just wanted to roll her eyes.

"She's stable." Dr. Whale started as he appeared in front of them. They all stood immediately.

"Is she awake?" David asked.

"Not yet. But the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been. She lost a lot of blood, but you got to her in time. She has a chance at a full recovery with no effects." He reassured and the whole family visibly lost some on the tension in their bodies.

"When will she wake up?" Mary Margaret asked and they all looked to the doctor.

"I can't tell you that. She _is _stable, but that hit to her head was a good one. It's hard to predict those things." He looked sympathetically at them, but those words brought back some of the earlier released stress.

"But she _will_ wake up?" David asked.

"As I said, it was not as bad I originally thought. She is strong and has a good chance of being just fine." It was not a real answer and they all knew it.

"Well can we see her?" Mary Margaret stepped up.

"Right now, just Regina." He started and Mary Margaret was immediately frowning.

"What? Why? I'm her mother."

"It's hospital policy. She's an adult, so right now, only spouses are allowed in." He said and Mary Margaret looked like she was ready to shove him aside. Regina turned to her, not able to suppress a small grin in her triumph. Any leg up she had over Snow was a victory in her eyes.

"I'll let you know how she is." She turned and followed Whale, leaving the angry younger brunette behind.

The cockiness she had disappeared as she took in Emma's pale form. She wasn't wet and bleeding now, but she still looked so small and weak and Regina did not like seeing her this way. Her head had a thick white bandage wrapped around it and now that she was cleaned up, Regina notice smaller cuts around, most likely from falling around the small twigs and branches. She must have been showing her concern on her face, because Whale approached her as she stood next to the hospital bed.

"She'll be looking better soon. Like I said, she just lost a lot of blood. But we're giving her fluids, so she'll start getting some color back her in a bit." He gave her a small smile. "I'll leave you alone, but let me know if you need anything." At that, he turned and walked away. Regina sat in a chair next to the bed, scooting it closer so she was right next to Emma.

She had never pictured herself in this position. Not just physically, but in the role of the worried wife, while her partner laid injured in the hospital. It was an interesting thing for her, yet somehow, she was doing it all naturally. She _was_ worried, she _wanted _to be by Emma's side, and she wanted desperately for the woman to just open her eyes so she could calm down.

She hated being this worried, but it was happening and she could do nothing to alter that. Emma was changing her. Similar to the way Henry had when he first came into her life. It was suddenly having someone that needed you. Someone that depended on you. It changes you whether you want it to or not. Whether it's their intention or not.

Regina didn't think Emma even completely realized what was happening. With the exception of their morning, Emma seemed to approach their relationship with ease. She was fitting into the role of wife and mother, and was doing it seemingly easily. Not fretting over her feelings. Again, with the exception of this morning.

Regina felt like she was the one who couldn't get a grip on herself. Mostly because she couldn't deny she genuinely cared for Emma. Everyday, that was changing more and more. The possessive jealously had surprised her, but what really threw her for a loop, was the instant overwhelming fear when she felt Emma torn from her, and again when she found her unconscious in the woods. Henry was the only one who had the ability to cause that kind of reaction, ever since she lost Daniel. The only thing that remained consistent here, was Emma's ability to radically effect Regina. That had been so since her very first day in Storybrooke.

As she watched the rise and fall of Emma's chest, her breathing aided by the oxygen mask on her face, she reached forward and rested her hand on Emma's, curling her fingers underneath to hold it securely. She studied Emma's face, waiting for some indication of alertness.

"Come now, Emma. Time to wake up." She gave the hand a small squeeze, still looking for a reaction and frowning when she received none. "I said come on. I need you to open your eyes."

She was biting her lip, watching anxiously. It was better than sitting in the waiting room, but Regina just could not stand seeing Emma like this and not getting anything from her.

"I swear to God, if you're doing this to mess with me, you will be in so much trouble." She said sternly, though there was no denying she wished for Emma to give a silly grin and stupid apology, saying something cocky about wanting to see Regina worried. Still though, there was nothing.

"Okay, fine. You got me. I'm worried. Is that what you want to hear? You scared me. Congratulations. Now wake up so we can go home." Again she waited and hoped for a reaction. And again there was none.

"Okay what do you want from me? I've been sitting with your parents for hours, worrying about you. We've all suffered enough. It's over now." She was almost irritated, not appreciating that she was being made to feel this way.

"Why couldn't you just be more careful? Why do you have to always have to be the one running around, playing hero? You have a family now, don't you understand that? We need you." She was a bit startled by that. She had never once admitted that out loud.

"You don't even realize that do you? What that means to have a family? Of course you don't. But that isn't your fault, darling. If anyone's, I suppose it's mine." She said as she stood before she started pacing the room.

"Well I guess you need to learn. It means, that you are careful and stay safe, because there are people at home who are worrying about you. Who expect you to return to them in the same condition you left in. You are not allowed to go out and get hurt. It may not have been such a concern in the past, but it is now. You are _my _wife. And I expect you to always come back home, safe and sound."

She paused in both her pacing and speaking as she considered her own words. She stood at the foot of Emma's bed, her arms crossed and her face in an expression of concentration.

_Always_. What did always mean? What did any of this really mean? They kept asking each other what they were doing, and still, she had no answer. No definition for their relationship. She was torn between wanting one, and wanting to worry less about the correct label. She had been more confident this morning, but once again, her world had been rocked to the side.

She was still in her position when the door behind her opened. One voice had her whole spine going ridged.

"How is she?" Mary Margaret walked in and Regina turned to her with narrowed eyes.

"Didn't Dr. Whale tell you to stay in the lobby?"

"Yes, but I wanted to see her myself. Plus she needs someone to look after her." She said with an edge in her voice. Regina's eyes narrowed further.

"That is what _I_ am doing."

"Please." Mary Margaret said dismissively, moving to Emma's side.

"What does _that _mean?" Regina walked to the other side of Emma's bed to face Mary Margaret.

"Don't lie anymore, Regina. I know everything is just an act. Leroy told us this morning."

"Told you _what_?" She asked carefully, though still looking hard at the other woman.

"Stop pretending, Regina. We know you two were just trying to trick us so we'd end your marriage. Emma trying to pretend she's okay at your place and worrying about you, taking care of you when you were sick. You getting angry at Charlie and kissing her in front of everyone, not letting anyone else near her after. Today, playing at being so worried when we got to your house. Well the joke's over, Regina." She crossed her arms angrily and Regina's jaw was hanging just slightly, her brow knit as she took in Mary Margaret's words. Finally, she just shook out of it, deciding now was not the time to deal with her.

"This is not the time, nor the place for this discussion. We can continue later."

"You cannot decide when I talk about _my_ family." She said but Regina gave a small smirk.

"Actually I can. You see, Emma is _my_ wife. _I _decide who gets to see her. And right now, I don't want anyone disturbing her. So I'm going to ask you nicely to leave, before I have to call the hospital security to escort you out." She gave a sickly sweet smile and reveled in the enraged expression on the other woman's face.

"You wouldn't." She challenged but Regina's smile didn't waiver.

"Oh _please_, dear. Try me." She held Mary Margaret's hard stare. She didn't let it show, but there was a part of her a little annoyed that the women wasn't as worried for Emma's condition as she should be. She was more concerned with Regina.

"This isn't over. I'll be back." She threatened, sparing one concerning glance to her daughter before leaving.

Regina glared after her before moving to close the door again. She returned to the chair at Emma's side, sighing as she took her hand again.

"You see what I have to deal with? It's time to wake up so you can put me out of my misery." She kept her eyes on Emma, still looking for movement at any time.

"Really? You have nothing to say? Nothing at all? You know I thought we got past this this morning. Are you really too scared to talk?" Regina fell back against her chair, rubbing her free hand over her face in frustration.

"What if I say you can keep calling me nicknames if you'll just open your eyes, hmm? What about that? You can call me anything that doesn't involve food because honestly, dear, that's just annoying." She paused and used both of her hands to hold Emma's now. "And I won't make fun of you for wanting to cuddle...If you'll just look at me." She bit her lip, her growing worry causing the nervous action "Do we have a deal?" She asked weakly, the hope of getting a response having dwindled down to nothing.

Regina turned her body slightly, facing the wall parallel to Emma's bed. She brought Emma's hand up towards her face and let her lips rest along Emma's knuckles. She stayed in that position as her eyes slipped closed, her attempt at easing the burning behind them. They stayed closed and didn't notice when dry, pale lips parted.

"Deal."

* * *

**Review?...Maybe? :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm trying to answer reviews, but FF keeps freezing every time i move to that page. So i just want to say thank you for all the nice reviews after the last chapter! You are all so encouraging, so thank you! :D **

* * *

"Deal."

Regina's head snapped up, her eyes focused intently on Emma. She almost thought she imagined it, the sound of oxygen blowing through the mask doing a good job muffling the sound. But when she leaned up and directly over Emma, she saw movement under her eyelids, the younger woman seeming to be putting effort into holding up her end of the deal.

"Emma?" She asked quietly, her face only inches from Emma's.

She waited as Emma's eyelids very slowly started edging their way open, letting in just the slightest sliver of light before closing again. The process repeated a few more times, opening further and further. Finally, after several attempts, Regina finally saw the green of Emma's eyes.

"Well there's a sight for sore eyes." Emma said in a weak voice, barely above a whisper. Her gaze was fixed on the woman above her as her lips pulled into a smile. Regina heard her words but for some reason, her response just wouldn't form. All that worry and fear was being washed away with relief and she just reacted.

She fell forward, her hands slipping under Emma as she managed to pull her into a hug. Instead of lifting Emma up off the bed, she let herself lean into her, Regina's head going to Emma's shoulder. It was an instinctual reaction and it took a few seconds for Regina to suddenly remember the ordeal Emma had just been through, and that she probably should have been more gentle. However, when she came to that realization and went to pull back, she felt a soft hand move to the back of her head, and another fell around her back. And then, Regina just melted into her.

"It's okay." Emma lifted up the hand around Regina's back and pulled the mask off her face. "It's okay." She repeated, rubbing comfortingly back and forth over her.

She was trying to piece everything together herself. She was in the hospital, so there's a big red flag there. Her last memory was in the woods. Her head was throbbing. She could feel it wrapped up pretty tightly. There was an IV in her hand, hooked up to a bag hanging from a pole the opposite side of Regina.

And then there was Regina.

She had heard a bit of what she was saying as she tried to clear her mind and wake up. It was difficult and she had to swim through the fog first to reach her. When she did, she was confused to hear Regina sounding so pleadingly. Sad, confused and a little desperate. It didn't sound like the usual Regina.

She had heard a bit of her mother in her room, but had a hard time focusing on anything beyond the sounds of their voices. Though she was thinking she may have heard her wife actually threaten her mother- but she couldn't be sure. She had faded in a out again before hearing a little bit clearer. She managed to catch the brunette's almost sad request for her to open her eyes and forced her own voice to cooperate.

She wasn't surprised that Regina was there, but the expression on her face did give her pause. Then again when she just fell forward and grabbed her. Still though, she wasn't _entirely_ surprised. She was learning more and more about Regina everyday and one thing she knew now, was never to underestimate the depth of her emotions. She may not show them like everyone else, but Emma could not longer be fooled.

Whatever the exact cause of the vulnerability and show of affection, Emma found herself compelled to comfort her. Holding her like this somehow simultaneously eased the nerves in Emma herself and she found the action to feel natural. This morning, Emma had let the need to run control her. Now, she was submitting to the desire to stay. It was an interesting sensation. One Emma dared to think she may be able to get used to.

"I'm sorry." Regina mumbled, seeming to decide she had shown a little too much tenderness and needed to regain herself. She pulled back and stayed sitting on Emma's bed, though she averted her eyes. Now it was Emma that wanted to keep Regina from running. It was a fascinating game they played, she realized. She knew she needed to do something to keep Regina from thinking she had somehow shown weakness.

"What happened?" She asked, deciding changing the subject to be a good course of action. She let the hand that had previously been on Regina's back, fall to the woman's thigh and simply rested it there. She wanted the connection and it seemed Regina had no objections.

"Well, either you were attacked in the forest and hit over the head with a rock. _Or_, you slipped and fell and you knocked yourself out." She rose and eyebrow at Emma and the blonde gave a serious concentrated look before regarding Regina.

"Let's go with option A." She gave a small nod, but then winced at the move as it sent a jolt of pain through her skull. Regina smirked but then when she saw the pained expression, frowned and placed a firm hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Will you _please_ be careful? I really don't need to deal with this again today." She said in a serious, almost pleading tone. Emma heard that in her voice and gave a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah…sorry." She looked down and Regina sighed. She reached over Emma, planting her hand on the other side of her legs and waited until she had her attention again.

"No more crossing the line." She started and Emma gave her a small nod. "I'm serious. I want you to promise me, Emma." She held her gaze intently and Emma could really see that what had happened effected Regina more than either realized.

"I promise." She said sincerely and saw Regina relax just a bit further. She sucked in a deeper breath, but coughed just slightly. Regina grabbed the mask and paced it back on Emma's face.

"You need to keep that on."

"I'm fine, it was just a cough." She said, pulling it down again. "So, how did I get here?"

"Oh…uh…well…" Regina looked off and Emma narrowed her eyes.

"What? What happened?" She asked again and Regina let out a small laugh.

"Well, your parents came over to talk to us, but I told them where you were. Your father and I drove to the line and found Pongo. He led me to you." She paused and Emma tilted her head.

"You crossed over?" She asked and Regina nodded. "Did my dad?" Her voice went up as she thought about what that would mean.

"No." She reassured quickly.

"Okay so…how did _we_ get back over?" She asked and immediately saw an almost embarrassed look cross Regina's face.

"I uh…just carried you over." She tried to sound casual, but Emma's eyes widened.

"You _carried_ me?" She asked in awe and Regina actually looked a bit shy about it.

"Yes, Emma." She looked off but Emma was still looking amazed at her.

"Bad-_Ass _Regina." She gave her a big smile and Regina couldn't help giving one in return.

"Thank you, dear." The look on Emma's face seemed to renew some on the confidence in Regina as she lifted her chin slightly. Emma tilted her head as she regarded her.

"Thank you for coming for me." She said softly.

"Of course." Regina responded the same way Emma had after coming to her aid when Sidney attacked. She liked being the protector this time.

"Where are my parents?" She asked curiously.

"I'm guessing they're here somewhere. Apparently…" She sighed. "…Apparently, they were informed of our little plan, and now your mother is angry. She came to tell us she knows and the joke is over." She studied Emma's expression though it was hard to read. Emma knit her brow and averted her eyes, seeming to try and decide her own feelings.

"Well…darn." She said flatly, definitely not showing any actual concern. They seemed to share the same confusion over what this meant now.

"Yes…darn."

Emma looked up then. They just locked eyes for a full minute, both really trying to get the others feelings on the matter without having to ask. Simultaneously, they both started smiling and Emma let out a small snort before, to both their surprise, they started laughing. Emma ignored the pain in her head as Regina's melodic sound rang out in her room. She loved hearing her laugh.

"So, we're staying married." She stated as they finally calmed.

"I guess so." Regina shook her head, still confused, yet still smiling.

"Well alright then." Emma just kept looking at Regina, enjoying the relaxed smile. The brunette took the hand Emma left in her lap and held it between her own.

Regina noticed Emma taking an extra long time to catch her breath after laughing. She had been distracted while following Dr. Whale to her room, but she did remember the man saying the number of things she may have trouble with from her fall. Her whole body took a hard hit, though her head was obviously the worst of it.

Again, Regina took Emma's mask and placed on her face. And again, Emma frowned.

"I'm _fine_." She insisted, removing it again. Regina rolled her eyes.

Emma gave her a small smile, biting her lips shyly. There was a bit of comfort for Regina now that things were somewhat as they were this morning when everything had been so good. Emma was okay. They were going to be okay.

"I should really go pick up Henry. Do you think you'll be okay for a half hour or so?" She asked, but felt more uneasy about leaving Emma than she wanted to let on. After this day, she just wanted to keep her in sight.

She considered asking Marco to bring him by, but then she had already asked him to keep Henry longer than planned and knew the man had work he was supposed to be doing now. Her other option was his grandparents and while she was losing her disdain for Charming, his wife was someone Regina was closer to slapping than asking for a she really did prefer to be the one to explain this to Henry.

"Yeah I'll be fine." She smiled.

Regina nodded and released her hand, though she had to admit a small part of her was saddened that Emma didn't appear to need her. That, however, only lasted a second. Because when Regina moved to stand, Emma instantly reached out and took her hand again, gripping it tighter.

"Just a half hour?" She questioned hesitantly and Regina moved to stand even closer, squeezing Emma's hand again and smiling down at her.

"Yes. I'll just grab him and we'll be right back." She watched Emma give that shy smile again, showing her discomfort in being vulnerable in front of someone. Regina though, just appreciated that she was seeing this side of her. It was special to be the only one.

"Okay."

"Can I get you anything?" She asked kindly. Emma turned her head but then winced again from the pain. "Aside from a nurse to give you some pain meds, which I will do on the way out?" She was trying not to worry about leaving her, but it was getting harder.

"Um...just one thing." She said quietly and Regina rose an eyebrow expectantly. Emma didn't say anything else, she just tapped her lips with her index finger.

"I suppose I can handle that." She said with a small smile.

She very carefully leaned over Emma and slowly brought her lips down onto hers. She kept if soft and brief, pulling back only seconds later. Emma though, did not seem satisfied and when Regina started pulling away, she grabbed her shirt and pulled her back down again. Regina indulged her again, pressing another, slightly longer kiss to Emma's lips. When she ended it, she stayed there and gave her one last little peck.

"Okay, I'll be back." She stood back but Emma pulled at her again. Regina gave her a fake glare, narrowing her eyes at the stubborn blonde.

"One more?" She smiled at Regina and the brunette hated that this woman was suddenly able to effect her so easily.

Regina smiled and leaned down. Emma tilted her chin up to meet Regina, but then just as lips came near her, they changed course. As Regina's kiss planted on her forehead, the brunette grabbed the oxygen mask and held it down over Emma's mouth and nose.

"Wha?" Emma complained, though it was muffled by the mask Regina still held on her.

"Be a good girl and keep this on. Then maybe that won't be your last kiss today?" She used the childish patronizing voice, but with Emma's head injury, Regina found it acceptable to use on her. She could see Emma's pout through the mask and forced herself not to laugh. "I'll see you in less than thirty minutes." She nodded to her and Emma returned it, pressing her eyes closed at the responding pain. "Okay pain meds first." Regina said to herself before walking out.

She moved down the hallway to the nurse station, looking for the one assigned to Emma's room.

"Excuse me?" She asked the short haired blonde woman.

"Yes?" She responded somewhat impatiently.

"Are you Emma's nurse?" She asked and the tired woman nodded. "She woke up and she needs something for pain."

"Okay well the Doctor will have to order something." She said before turning to walk away. Regina reached out and touched the woman's arm, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well then will you get Dr. Whale for her?"

"I have other patients, I will get to her when my rotation reaches her room again." She tried to walk away again and Regina was so irritated she actually made herself disappear and reappear directly in front of the rude nurse. She did appreciate the completely startled look.

"I'm not sure how many of your patients were just rushed to the hospital _this morning _after nearly dying in the woods, but I'm guessing Emma is the most serious of them. She needs to be watched, not checked on _eventually_ when _you _find some time."

"Listen lady, I'm busy, other patients deserve attention too. Last I checked, Miss Swan was stable-"

"_Mrs. _Swan." Regina said instantly but then squinted at her own words. She shook it off though and focused on the nurse again. "The _Sheriff_ is alone in her room. And I have been with her for awhile now, so I can say with absolute certainty that you have no idea if she's stable now, because you haven't been to see her."

"Fine lady, I'll check on her." She threw up her hands and turned but Regina had had it at this point.

"You know what, don't bother. I'm no longer comfortable with you caring for my wife. I'll handle the doctor." She shoved past the nurse, and continued down the hall, looking at her watch and sighing.

It took her a few more minutes to find another nurse to inform her that Whale was currently with another patient but would send him to Emma the moment he was out. She couldn't leave though, without knowing for certain there was someone caring for her. With gritted teeth, Regina pulled out her phone.

She made a quick phone call to David, relieved to find out he was still in the hospital. She convinced him to meet her upstairs _alone_, though she knew hoping Mary Margaret wouldn't come along at some point was futile.

"Hey, what's going on? Is Emma okay?" He asked immediately.

"Yes. She woke up, but she's in pain. Her nurse is completely incompetent and Dr. Whale is busy."

"Okay, so what can I do?"

"I need to get Henry right now. I want to be the one to tell him what happened so he doesn't worry. But I need you to watch Emma and make sure they come bring her something soon. If they don't…" She paused and shrugged. "…just remind them she's the child of their two greatest heroes and the wife of their most feared villain. That should get them moving." She said flatly and David gave her an overly sympathetic look, patting her on the arm as he shook his head.

"Oh don't say that, Regina. Plenty of folks fear Rumple more than you." He said with fake sincerity before his face betrayed him and he broke into a grin. She hated him then for making her smile when she was worried and irritated. She shook her head and ignored his smug smile in a personal victory of making the stone faced woman smile.

"Will you please go to her room now?" She asked and he nodded, stifling a laugh. "Oh, and make sure she keeps that damn oxygen mask on."

"I _got it_ Regina." He reassured, his look more genuine now.

"I'll be back soon."

* * *

Regina was walking so fast, Henry had to jog to keep up. Every little thing they had done had been delayed and now it had been almost an hour and Regina was just trying to get back to Emma's room. She had done so much reassuring to Henry, that he wasn't even worrying, his mother giving him the impression Emma had a simple bump to the head. However now, he was a little worried.

"Alright, right here Henry." Regina smiled, finally seeing the door for Emma's private room. Just before they got there, David stepped out.

"Hey, there you are." He smiled at them, reaching out to squeeze Henry's shoulder.

"Sorry we're late. Thanks for staying." She went to step around him, but David stayed in her way.

"Of course, she's my daughter."

"Is Emma okay?" She questioned, wondering why he was keeping them.

"Yes." He answered right away.

"Did someone come check on her?"

"Yes." Again he answered quickly and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Did they give her something for her pain?"

"Oh yes." He emphasized and she eyed him curiously.

"What aren't you telling me?" She asked skeptically.

"Okay, well, Mary Margaret is in there, trying to have a little talk about your situation-"

"She's lecturing her daughter who has literally _just_ suffered a head injury?" She asked angrily, but David didn't look thrown by it.

"Yes, but you don't need to worry about Emma." He said with a small smile, but Regina knit her brow.

"Why?"

"Well, her nurse did come back and gave her some good pain killers. Some_ really _good pain killers."

"So she is okay?"

"She's more than okay. She on cloud nine…Or at least up in the clouds." He smiled and Regina's eyebrows rose.

"I see."

"Yeah, it's Mary Margaret that's suffering right now. Emma is…being Emma…on drugs." He laughed and Regina smiled.

"That's my girl." She said and then stopped herself. She didn't look at David then, instead clearing her throat and placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Come on, Henry." She turned and David watched on curiously before following.

They walked the rest of the way down the hall and could hear the women's voices before they stepped into the room. She could have know what was going on by the first second she walked in. Mary Margaret was standing by Emma's bed looking down disapprovingly at her daughter. Emma, was giving her an almost comical looking frown, that was all mocking. Regina almost snorted in amusement.

She must have given some indication of her arrival because Emma's eyes moved to hers and instantly, her face lit up. The deep frown etched there morphed and stretched into a bright, excited smile.

"Regina, you're back!" She said excitedly and Mary Margaret's head snapped to the doorway as well. Regina ignored her for the time being and approached the blonde.

"Sorry dear, it took us longer than expected." She smiled down and Emma kept giving her a silly grin.

"It's okay. Dad's been telling me really funny jokes." She giggled and David stepped in, smiling at her as well.

"Is that so?" Regina questioned and David shook his head.

"No. Not funny jokes. Stupid jokes. She laughs at everything."

"No I don't!" Emma objected and tried really hard to make herself frown again. Her lip kept quivering though and she started giggling again.

"Watch." David said to Regina and walked to sit down on the edge of Emma's bed. "What do you call a fake noodle?" He asked and Emma shrugged. "An impasta." He said and Emma just erupted into a fit of laughter. She kept on for another minute and Henry ran over to sit on her bed as well.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey Henry!" She said excitedly.

"What do you call fish with no eyes?" He asked and Emma started laughing all over again.

"I don't know, what?" She leaned forward, excited for the answer.

"Fsssshhhh." He chuckled as Emma fell forward in her laughter.

Both Regina and David were shaking their heads at the scene. Regina was trying not to smile, but she was slipping quickly. Emma kept laughing as she fell backwards, letting her head bounce off the pillow. Regina flinched slightly before reaching out and sliding her hand behind Emma's neck, just under the thick bandage.

"Careful." She scolded and Emma gave a small, childlike pout.

"Sorry." She started grinning again and Regina, once again, just couldn't be irritated by her.

She pulled gently on Emma's neck until she leaned forward and Regina glanced back to make sure she hadn't done any damage. When she confirmed there was no new blood, she turned and looked up to see Mary Margaret's skeptical eyes on her again. It was really getting old now.

"Well…thank you both for staying till we got back." She said dismissively, staring down Mary Margaret in a way she hoped would make her uncomfortable. That part seemed to be working, though not enough it would seem.

"Yes well, I'm glad Emma is okay." She smiled down at Emma and the blonde lolled her head to smile up at her as well.

"Thanks Ma." She seemed as happy as can be as she looked around at her family.

"And I'm really glad we can all be here to discuss-"

"Stop." Regina looked hard at her and David was on his feet, already sensing the fight coming. "Henry, can you sit with Emma for a few minutes while your grandparents and I step outside?"

"Uh, sure." He looked up and tried to ignore the tension in the room.

Regina nodded and started to step back, but as her hand slipped off Emma's shoulder, the blonde grabbed it and frowned up at her.

"You're leaving?" She asked in a small voice. Regina could feel such an interesting sensation from her. Emma's mood was highly effected by the drugs right now and she was suddenly very sad about the prospect of Regina leaving again.

"I'll be right outside that door." She turned and pointed. "Just for a minute." She reassured and could see it calming Emma. "Henry, why don't you tell Emma a few more of those delightful jokes?"

"Okay!" He grinned as he scooted closer to Emma and the blonde was all smiles once again. Regina gave her hand a light squeeze before releasing it and marching out the door.

She didn't look back to ensure she was followed, just expected it. She stepped into the hall and waited for the other two to join her and once they did, she gave Emma one last look and pulled the door closed.

"If Emma didn't have the large white bandage on, I honestly wouldn't know who suffered a head injury." Her eyes bored into the other woman. David rolled his eyes, but provided no help to either side.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Mary Margaret challenged. Regina's shook her incredulously as she stepped closer to her.

"It means you _must _be brain damaged to try and lecture her right now. Your daughter is lying in a hospital bed. I understand you didn't see her when she was so cold she was nearly blue and covered in blood, but I trust you can clearly see the state she's in now, yes?"

"_Yes_, Regina. I can _see_ her-"

"Then why they hell have you decided it's appropriate to talk to her now?" She interrupted as she lost her calm. She was already feeling over-protective of Emma, but the fact that it was her personal enemy that was threatening the emotional health of her wife, made Regina's anger skyrocket.

Mary Margaret was clearly angry herself and was ready to respond. David however, was more than aware of the edge they were standing on and stepped in, literally between them.

"Okay, both of you just take a step back." He put up his hands and both woman glared, though neither interrupted. He looked at Regina first. "I think right now, we both have a lot of questions. We're both wondering what's happening and having a hard time just ignoring it." He paused and Regina opened her mouth, but before she could speak he turned and looked at his wife. "But Regina is right. Emma needs rest and time to recover. Right now, she is not remotely in the state of mind to have a serious talk." He stepped back slightly and looked at them both. "Can we agree to just let it be for now? And once we've all had some time to recuperate, we will sit down and have a real, _calm_, conversation." He stopped now and regarded them both.

Regina was gritting her teeth hard right now. It took most of what she had not to reach out and slap the other woman. Mary Margaret didn't have a right to demand an explanation now, _or_ later. The fact that she was harassing them both after such an intense day was completely inappropriate and unacceptable. She needed a good hard slap. Possibly a taste of poisoned apple…but no that would be bad...very bad… At least that's how everyone else would see it.

"Fine." Mary Margaret spoke up first. She wouldn't admit hearing them both spell out Emma's condition did make her feel slightly guilty. However, the guilt only _barely_ outweighed the frustration of feeling deceived and knowing no explanation.

"Mom!"

Before Regina could respond, she heard Henry call out. Her focused switched a hundred percent and Regina had the door throw open in a heartbeat. She ran into the room and instantly saw what was wrong before Henry elaborated.

"She keeps trying to get up." Henry said with his hands on Emma's shoulders. Emma had her legs over the edge of the bed and looked wide eyed at Regina.

"What do you think you're doing?" Regina asked as she quickly made her way to them and took Henry's place.

"Are you okay?" Emma's question and concerned voice threw Regina off and she looked curiously at her.

"What? Yes, why?" She shook her head. David and Mary Margaret were just as confused.

"You're upset." She said and Regina's features relaxed as she understood.

"No, dear, I'm fine." She rubbed a hand over Emma's shoulder. The younger woman didn't seem completely convinced as she looked between Regina and her parents, but having the brunette there now and the soothing feeling of her hand were calming her again.

"Can you both really feel everything?" Mary Margaret asked genuinely, watching the interaction between the other two curiously. Regina pulled her eyes from the concerned blonde to glance her way.

"If the feeling is intense enough. Although with us, that does mean most things." She admitted with a small shrug.

"Huh." She responded and Regina just looked back at Emma, feeling no need to continue a conversation.

"Alright, back up into bed." She ordered, pointing with her free hand. Emma glanced back, but then just gave a small pout to Regina. The brunette sighed. "Everything is fine, Emma. But you have to lay down, okay?" She spoke slowly and kindly, still gently rubbing a hand across her shoulders.

"Are you staying?" She asked.

Regina honestly wasn't sure how she felt about those pain killers right now. On one hand, they were obviously messing with Emma's state of mind so severely, Regina was worried about letting her out of sight even for a second. On the other hand, they put her feelings clearly out on display and for once, she didn't have to pick Emma apart to understand perfectly what she wanted or needed.

"I will…_if _you get you butt back into that bed." She bluffed, having no intention of going anywhere regardless.

"Fine." Emma muttered. Regina hid a smug grin as she pulled the blanket back and Emma scooted back into place. She also barely suppressed the _good girl _that nearly slipped from her lips.

"How late are you planning on staying?" David asked Regina. The woman looked over Emma before glancing at Henry and back to David. She held an understanding look with him and David nodded, looking to Henry. "Hey kid, you want to hang out tonight? Maybe we can camp outside." He smiled and Henry shrugged.

"Yeah sure." He sighed, looking back to his parents. "Are you going to be okay Emma?" He asked genuinely, looking a little concerned as Emma kept lolling her head around lazily.

"Heck yeah, kid. I got my woman, I'm good to go." She grinned, reaching out for Regina's waist and pulling her body against hers. Everyone in the room lifted their eyebrows in surprise, but the blonde was completely oblivious to them. Regina rested her hand on Emma's shoulder again, trying to act casual and not focus on either the looks from her in-laws or the warmth filling herself at the feel of Emma's arm around her.

"Okay." Henry shook himself from his own thoughts regarding his mothers and jumped off the bed. He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the both of them, bringing them into a three way hug. When he stepped back, Mary Margaret walked to the other side of the bed and gave a small kiss to Emma's head.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" She smiled and Emma grinned happily at her.

"Okay, bye Mom." She turned and regarded her father. "Bye Dad."

"Goodbye sweetheart. Sleep well." He smiled as he turned and walked out the door, missing Emma's frown. Regina didn't though and when the other three were out and the door was closed, she turned to look Emma in the face.

"What is it?"

"Can we go home?" She asked worriedly and Regina tried to make sense of the mood change.

"You have to stay here tonight. You had a big accident today, they have to make sure everything is okay." Her thumb brushed back and forth over her arm but Emma still looked uneasy. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I don't want to sleep here." It only took a minute for Regina to understand and when she did, she sat down on Emma's bed and faced her.

"I'm going to be right here with you. You'll be okay." She reassured, trying to calm her yet again with a gentle hand motion on her leg.

She wondered if Emma would even have her nightmare tonight. What with having the medications in her system and she also wondered if just sleeping in the hospital would provoke it. She thought it was more, the whole feeling of being in a new home, being with a new family, that caused them. But then they hadn't discussed it in depth enough to know for sure.

"You won't leave me?" Again her tone was very apprehensive and Regina just wanted to comfort her.

"I will not leave you, Emma. I promise." Her words instantly settled Emma and Regina was curious just how long the meds would be in effect and Emma would have these mood swings. The weird thing, is that part of Regina wanted it to last just a bit longer.

It had been so long since she had really felt needed. Since she had anyone that needed her to protect them. Other than Henry- who went so long without hardly letting her near him, only really changing since Neverland- Regina hadn't felt like her presence was even wanted by another. Having Emma look at her like she would break down if she didn't stay with her was making Regina feel special. Even if it was influenced by drugs and even if it came off in almost a child-like way.

"Will you sleep here?" Emma asked with a small grin. Regina gave her a confused look.

"Yes, dear, I told you I'd stay."

"No I mean _here_." She said and tapped the space right next to her. "Sleep with me." She tugged on Regina's hand, giving her that silly smile again.

"Do you even remember how shy you were this morning?" Regina asked with a laugh.

"Nah I got bumped on the head." Emma started laughing and her head lolled again. Regina rolled her eyes but was more than amused. "_Please_ Gina!" She pouted.

"You did not call me Gina." She shook her head. "Correction, you _may not _call me Gina." She looked sternly at Emma.

"Hey, now we have a deal. And you said no food names so I don't have a lot of choices."

"If you want me to sleep with you, then no more Gina."

"No fair." She increased her pout and Regina gave her a patronizing pat before standing to remove her jacket and heels. She realized how out of character this was of her, but caring for Emma made her behavior alter without her consent. "I think you kind of like it." Emma started again as she made room for Regina.

"I do not." Now Regina sounded childish as she plopped down into the bed, now side by side with Emma. Emma smiled happily as she rested her head onto Regina's shoulder, settling herself into the bed more comfortably.

"I kinda think you do. But it's okay. I really like it when you accidentally call me darling." Her eyes fluttered closed as she linked her arm through Regina's and snuggled closer. Regina watched her for a moment, surprised.

"You do?"

"Yeah. Cause you don't call anyone else that. Makes me feel special." She said and Regina smiled down at her.

"Well then…goodnight, darling." She could tell Emma was already drifting off, but saw the small smile on her face. She leaned down and dropped a small kiss to Emma's forehead.

"Night beautiful."

Despite the fact that they started the day on completely different pages in regards to their feelings, they ended it both feeling a comforting warmth spread through them and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**And boom, back to fluff :)**


	20. Chapter 20

" _We have to get this…this…_thing_ annulled!" Mary Margaret took a step towards them but Regina pulled them back._

"_I knew you would try that. Always taking my happy endings. Well not this time! We are magically bound. You can't take her from me now!" She smiled triumphantly. _

"_We did magic! See you can't even take the rings off isn't that crazy?!" Emma's eyes were wide and excited as she lifted her hand._

"_Emma, what the hell were you thinking?! We just talked about consequences!" She tried to resist but couldn't and grabbed Emma's hand, confirming the band would not be removed._

"_What?! We just talked about me getting my happy ending! So I got one! I got Regina." She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Regina's smiling cheek. Both parents stood stunned. _

"_And I got mine." Regina turned and caught Emma's lips sweetly. She cupped her hand to the back of her head and peppered a few more kisses before leaning back. _

"_God you taste so good." Emma's eyes were dark as she stared hungrily at Regina. Regina just smiled wickedly at her, slipping her hand to grip the materiel of Emma's shirt and keep her close. _

"_Okay, enough." Mary Margaret couldn't take any more of this scene. "Emma, will you _please_ come talk to me for a minute?…Privately." _

"_Ugh…" Emma started dramatically. "Fine." She dropped her arm and moved to take a step forward. Mary Margaret saw that startled, fearful look on Regina's face before her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip, pulling Emma back to her again._

"_No." She was glaring at her new wife's mother only, giving her a look that was all challenging. Mary Margaret's jaw slipped open as the other woman wrapped an arm around her daughter possessively. "It's our wedding night. You don't get to separate us." _

"_Yeah, Mom, can we talk tomorrow? We really need to get to the honeymoon suit." She waggled her eyebrows and moved to sling her arm around Regina's shoulders again. _

"_Oh my God." Mary Margaret and David both looked a bit sick at the thought. _

"_Yes, let's talk tomorrow." Regina purposefully made eye contact with Mary Margaret before gripping Emma's chin and pulling their mouths together. _

_There was another few seconds as Regina started kissing Emma, that she let her eyes stay locked on Mary Margaret's. Just a small moment, but she was making a point and had Mary Margaret not taken their increased intoxication into consideration, she might have really been worried. Instead, she looked away and tried to rein in her anger at the woman attempting to lay claim to her little girl. _

"_Alright let's go." Emma smiled at Regina as she pulled back. She grabbed Regina's hand and looked at her parent's. "See you tomorrow." She walked off without a care in the world, pulling her new wife along, oblivious to the triumphant smirk the other woman aimed at her parents. _

Mary Margaret felt just slightly guilty. She did promise David to just let the whole subject drop, but seeing the way Regina acted around Emma at the hospital just brought her right back to the night of their wedding. The over-protectiveness pushed into possessiveness and Mary Margaret couldn't ignore it.

She couldn't figure out what Regina's angle was and that was part of the frustration. She knew Regina would take any opportunity to punish her and though she knew their wedding probably was truly a drunken mistake, now, it seemed maybe the woman was getting another form of revenge. Mary Margaret wouldn't put it past Regina for a second to use Emma. With their past, it was foolish not to at least suspect it.

She knew they must have been at least a little bit thrown when she told them she knew their plan. Regina didn't deny it for a second, only trying to push the conversation back further and further. She was trying to figure out what to do, she realized, and Mary Margaret knew she needed to speak with her daughter before Regina could sink her claws in deeper.

She may appreciate how the woman went out and brought her daughter back. But after all these years of chances that Regina has thrown back in her face, Mary Margaret just couldn't trust her. She didn't think she should be blamed for putting her daughter first. Which is what she decided she was doing as she called in sick to work to spend the day with Emma.

She figured Regina needed to get to the office and she would simply state she would sit with Emma for the time being. Regina could only argue that so far. Mary Margaret didn't care regardless. She was tired of letting Regina dictate her time with Emma. She needed to realize Emma was not her possession to be used against her. She was Emma's mother and no matter what, Regina had to accept that.

She marched through the hospital with confidence, having talked herself into this since they left yesterday when David and Henry went off for some male bonding. She stopped by Dr. Whale to get her own update on her daughter's condition before turning the corner and making her way to Emma's room. She considered knocking, but didn't want to wake Emma if she was sleeping. When she pushed the door open, her one and only relief was that she hadn't woken her daughter.

She stood stalk still just inside Emma's room as she took in the sight. That thought she had about Regina's claws in Emma, almost seemed literal for a second. Because of course the very first thing Mary Margaret noticed was how the sleeping Regina had her arms wrapped around Emma and her hands gripping the material of her hospital gown. It was a confusing sight for Mary Margaret and she couldn't help but feel angry again at how mystifying this could be for her daughter, should Regina truly be using her.

She took in Emma's own expression and her concern grew. Emma's face was squinted up, her features hard and her brow furrowing further as she watched. Her own eyebrows rose as she watched Emma's face morph further and her body turn into Regina. Her head on Regina's shoulder nuzzled further into her neck.

She was still in the corner of the room and knew she hadn't made a sound. But then as Emma's face was showing that pained expression, Regina's eyes started fluttering open. Mary Margaret didn't move and it seemed Regina didn't notice her from her position. Mostly because Regina's attention was focused instantly on Emma. Mary Margaret watched with wide eyes as Regina leaned back and removed one hand to brush over Emma's forehead and cheek. When those hard lines started softening, Mary Margaret almost relaxed. That was until she saw the faint wisps of purple mist coming from Regina's fingers and she reacted instantly.

"What are you doing to her?!" She hissed, not actually loud, but angrily enough to really take notice.

Regina flinched, clearly very startled, having not noticed another's presence in the room. She glanced for only a split second at her before looking back to make sure Emma hadn't woken from the outburst. Luckily, not only did she appear to still be fully asleep, but Regina's touch seemed to do the job of calming her and Emma looked relaxed again.

Then Regina really turned to the unwelcome guest in the room. Her anger was clear on her face, but then to Mary Margaret's surprise, she seemed to take a few deep breaths and force herself to calm. It confused the younger woman until she remembered the incident from yesterday. Emma had picked up on Regina's anger right away and reacted. If Regina could wake from whatever upset Emma in sleep, then surely her daughter would wake if her wife was angry now.

Regina truly looked torn for a moment. She looked between them and anyone else would have seen just how much she didn't want to leave her current position. Mary Margaret was too preoccupied with her confusion and skepticism to see that though. Regina sighed as her decision was made.

She carefully lifted Emma's arm that had draped itself over her waist at some point, and set it down in the space Regina was creating between them as she started pulling herself away. She managed to roll Emma off her carefully enough that she didn't stir when her body was removed. Regina stepped off the bed and then turned to tuck the blankets in around Emma to replace the warmth she took away.

She completely ignored Mary Margaret as she peeked at herself in the mirror inside the bathroom attached to Emma's room. She was a bit startled at her own exhausted look, but then she wasn't surprised. With a flick of her wrist, she was redressed in a dark purple button-up and black skirt, along with perfectly fixed hair. Satisfied, she looked only at Emma, before marching straight out the door and into the hallway. Same as yesterday, she expected to be followed and was.

"What were you doing to her?" Mary Margaret asked again, the second she was facing Regina. Regina gave her a hard look as she reached around her to pull the door closed.

"I was _helping_ her."

"You were using magic on her. Why?" Her accusing tone was unwise to use on a woman who was as tired as Regina was right now.

"As much as I believe this is _none_ of your business, I am also not in the mood to deal with your accusations. So, if you must know, the medications they gave Emma caused vivid dreams. Less than pleasant ones." She avoided describing that any further. She had learned the hard way, that Emma's nightmares were a private issue not to be shared with anyone else. She would not break that trust again. Last night though, was a slightly different situation and she knew she hadn't yet crossed a line. "We've been up throughout the night but I _think_ I managed to figure out how to soothe her to stop the dreams and control the pain better."

Clearly, Mary Margaret hadn't expected that explanation and she was torn between concern for her daughter and further confusion caused by the woman before her. Regina obviously was exhausted and she saw how the pained expression on Emma's face had immediately responded to Regina's touch. She just felt so uneasy seeing the woman use magic on her daughter.

"Well is she doing okay now?"

"For the moment." She looked off and pressed her hand to her mouth. Mary Margaret realized she was trying very hard not to yawn and thought of just how human she looked there.

"You should go get some rest, Regina." She started and saw the woman's eyes snap up to hers. "I'll stay with Emma."

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"I called off so I could be with my daughter. I assumed you need to be at the office and this way, Emma will be taken care of." She kept her tone light, knowing if she continued to challenge Regina right now, she'd probably refuse and insist on keeping Emma to herself, simply to upset her. Again, Regina looked conflicted.

"I only need to deal with a few meetings. Everything else I can do here." She said in a tone that conveyed her discomfort at leaving but also said she really did need to step out for a bit.

"That sounds just fine-"

"Plus, Dr. Whale said she should be discharged by tonight if everything goes well."

"That's great-"

"But I don't want her to wake up with me already gone." She continued absentmindedly, not really talking to Mary Margaret.

She didn't want to leave her at all, but if she pushed work off again this week, she would only hurt them even more. If she was to have Emma back home again tonight, then she'd want to work from home tomorrow, which meant she had to get her office duties completed when she could. Which was today. But then she also didn't want Emma to wake up alone. Even if Mary Margaret was there- after their night together side by side through every drug induced nightmare, with Regina holding and soothing her back to sleep- she wouldn't want her feel alone even for a second. Especially after she had once.

Right in the middle of the night, Regina had gone to find the doctor on duty to see what other options they had. Regina was worried Emma was in pain, but she obviously didn't want to give her more medications if they were going to torment Emma's mind so severely. She figured the doctor might have something more mild.

But of course, during her search for the man, Emma had awoken and though her nightmare wasn't the most severe, she was disoriented and confused from the meds. The dream alone had her nervous, but being in the dark room completely alone, and still drugged from the pain killers had caused her to start to panic.

Luckily for Regina, she was tapped into Emma's feelings and had come running at the first sign of trouble. When she entered Emma's room, the woman was already out of bed and trying to clear her mind enough to walk straight. Which she couldn't quite manage.

"_Whoa Emma, hold on." She reached out as she saw Emma was about one step from accidentally pulling her IV from her hand. Regina placed her hands on Emma's shoulders and walked her back a step before regarding her. _

"_I…I'm sorry." Emma shook her head, moving a hand to press against her temple. _

"_It's okay. You're okay, I'm here now." She rubbed up and down her upper arms a few times. "How are you feeling?"_

"_I don't know." Emma said quietly, her hand rubbing over her eyes now. _

"_Come on, let's lie back down, okay?" She tried to move Emma back towards the bed, but she resisted. _

"_No, I don't want to sleep. Please." She looked up pleadingly and Regina lifted her hand to Emma's cheek. She was about to give in when she had another thought._

"_I have an idea that might help, but you have to lay back down. I'll be with you, you'll be okay." She reassured, attempting to lead her again. This time, Emma complied._

"_Okay." _

It was after they had settled into position again, that Regina had tried using magic. Just small amounts. Not really healing, because she still couldn't know exactly what all was happening internally to control the magic properly and help her. She was still too worried about hurting her. But what she could do, was work more on the calming and soothing aspect, relieving some of her pain and relaxing her enough to sleep. It wasn't a permanent solution and Regina had needed to try it several more times when she could feel her getting worked up again, but it was better than nothing.

Regina walked back into Emma's room and took a seat on her bed to face her. Mary Margaret walked in behind her, but was still keeping quiet in attempt not to rock the boat. She could tell Regina was uneasy about leaving and knew making her angry would ruin her plan.

Regina saw Emma stirring in that way someone did when they were right between sleep and the real waking world. She didn't realize Emma could sense her. Both her unease and simply her presence effected the blonde and her body was responding. Regina started smiling at Emma as her eyes pried open.

"Hey." Emma started quietly and even though it was one word, Regina could tell the difference from yesterday and last night.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" She knew she had asked this a dozen times, but hoped the answer would improve.

"Better. Just a small headache."

"Alright hold still." She lifted her hand and brushed her fingers over Emma's forehead again. And again, thin wisps of magic traveled from Regina into Emma. Emma's eyes drooped closed for a few seconds until Regina finished and then the blonde was smiling up at her.

"That's amazing." She said and Regina let out a breath in relief.

"Better?"

"_Much_ better." She said in wonder, fighting the temptation to reach for her head again. Instead, she laid her arm over Regina's lap, still smiling up at her. "Thank you."

She was quite blurry on the day before as well as the night, but she knew beyond any doubt that Regina had been with her the entire time, and she couldn't help the automatic rush of warmth with the woman so close to her. Had she not just slammed her head into a rock yesterday, she may have still been a bit shy. For some reason, her mind just couldn't dwell on her usual fear at the moment.

"You're welcome." Regina kept her eyes on Emma, getting a little lost in her relieved, fresh looking smile. It had been a long hard night, but Emma looked so much better right now.

"So you gonna take me home or what?" Emma gave a small grin and Regina suddenly started rethinking her plans. She could probably convince the doctor to let her take Emma now right? She could _make_ him let her-

"Actually honey, Dr. Whale said they want to watch you for the rest of the day." Mary Margaret's voice immediately tensed all the muscles in Regina's back. Emma even flinched a little, having all her attention on Regina and not a clue that she was there. Regina almost found humor in the fact that she had pulled off the same surprising move twice.

"Mom?" She said, stretching just slightly to look around Regina. She noticed her wife's hardened expression.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm here." She walked up and smiled down at her still slightly confused daughter.

"I may be able to talk to Dr. Whale." Regina started, hating that her moment was shattered by this woman again.

"But you have meetings right?" Again her voice just angered Regina instantly, her jaw twitching as her teeth clenched. Emma noticed and rubbed her hand up Regina's leg, now doing her own soothing.

"It's okay if you have to go." She knew how dependant she had been on Regina in the last twenty-four hours, she had no justification for keeping her now. Though she didn't like the thought of her leaving one bit. It was weird to feel so strongly, but she still couldn't dwell on her usual discomfort in this area.

Regina looked off, stuck between her irritation at Mary Margaret and her frustration that she really did need to attend to her mayoral duties. She knew there were still too many in her office waiting for an excuse to make her step down from her position. If she wasn't Mayor, Regina didn't know what she would do. She felt weird about just how much she wanted to stay here with Emma, but then after almost losing her, her perspective changed and she couldn't dwell on her usual discomfort in this area either.

"It'll just be a couple hours." She finally conceded, though begrudgingly. Emma smiled at her before looking over to her mother again.

"Hey, Mom, could you get me some water?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." She said in a chipper tone, obviously happy things were working out for her. When she turned and left the room, Regina looked to Emma.

"I could have just conjured you a glass of water, dear."

"I didn't want water." She grinned.

"Oh? And what did you want?" She feigned confusion, though it was hard not to respond to the flirtatious smile in front of her.

Emma repeated her move yesterday and tapped her finger on her lips. Regina leaned forward, but stopped just in front of her.

"That bump on the head has sure changed your attitude." She mused and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be irritating you again by tomorrow."

"I'm sure." She smirked and Emma gave her a light smack on the leg.

"Come here." She tried hard to sound commanding, but dressed in a hospital gown with her head half wrapped, made her seem more like a demanding child.

"That was a good try Emma." She said in a patronizing tone. "Trying to sound like the boss." She laughed a little at Emma's offended expression. But then Emma lifted her chin and glared at her.

"I was the boss the other night." She tilted her head, feeling like she had gotten a leg up, but Regina gave her a condescending smile.

"Because I let you." She held her smile as Emma's jaw dropped.

"Hey, I was on top." She leaned her face a little closer to Regina.

"You may have been _on_ top..." She started before leaning in until her lips brushed the shell of Emma's ear. "…But I am _the_ top." She gave a lingering kiss to the space under Emma's ear, positive she felt just the tiniest shiver run through the blonde. When she pulled back, she smirked at Emma's attempt to glare at her.

"We'll see." Emma challenged weakly, looking off with a petulant expression again.

"Yes we will." She dropped her tone and as Emma looked back up, Regina gently but firmly gripped her chin before bringing their lips together.

Emma tried to keep her thoughts about her, but Regina's lips always had that ability to instantly consume her and she forgot her annoyance completely. She even allowed the brunette to sneak her tongue into her mouth without hindrance and Regina had control of the kiss instantly.

Regina didn't let it go on too long, not feeling like dealing with Mary Margaret right now. It was with great reluctance, that she started to break the kiss. She did pause to let her tongue swipe over Emma's bottom lip on it's way out though. When she pulled back, she smiled as Emma then licked her own lips, taking an extra second to open her eyes.

Regina glanced down at her watch and sighed.

"It's okay, really." Emma saw her expression and couldn't help but feel warmed by how resistant Regina was to leaving. Regina reached over to the bedside table and grabbed Emma's phone, lifting the blonde's hand to press it into her palm.

"I'll know if anything serious happens, but if you need something, call me, okay?" She said seriously and Emma nodded. "You're lucky, it seemed your phone survived this trip into the woods."

"Oh yeah, this is a Nokia, remember? We could combine our magic and still not be able to destroy it." She laughed and Regina shook her head.

"Just don't fall on it. I'd hate to lose you now." She smirked and now Emma rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha."

"Alright, I'll be back later." She stood, but leaned down and met Emma's lips for a short and sweet kiss. Neither took any time to register just how domestic the whole moment was.

"Bye." Emma smiled at her for the extra moment it took Regina to finally turn and walk out.

Regina saw Mary Margaret approaching as soon as she was in the hallway. She moved straight over to the woman, enjoying the slight hesitation of fear she still provoked in the younger woman.

"You better not be going in there to lecture her about anything. She is finally feeling better, and I don't want you angering her and changing that." Regina stepped closer and Mary Margaret's own anger surfaced, but she still needed Regina to leave.

"I simply want to spend some time with her." She said and Regna studied her for a moment.

"Just remember, I will know if you upset her." She stepped back and smirked. "And I can be here in a flash." And as proof of that, Regina disappeared in a flash of purple smoke.

Mary Margaret took a second to collect herself, her own feelings settling in even more firmly. Making herself smile, she stepped back into Emma's room, walking to her and handing her the cup of water before taking the chair beside her bed.

"Thanks." Emma said, also forcing a smile as she tried not to feel the separation anxiety that had already settled.

She knew it was mostly because of their night before. In addition to the progression of their relationship over the past few days, the night before had them in their own little world in a way. Emma had only needed and wanted Regina, and the woman had cared for her in a way no one had before. Emma knew that when they took a step back, things would go back to normal. Well whatever normal was now that they were stepping into a seemingly real relationship…But Emma wouldn't feel the need to see the brunette constantly like she did now.

"Your welcome, sweetie." Mary Margaret sat with her hands in her lap, looking like she was doing her best at remaining patient. Emma could see her unease.

"What's wrong?" Emma questioned, glad Regina had taken her pain and the drugs no longer effected her.

She knew her mother would want to talk. Unfortunately, the pain killers did not work as well as alcohol in regards to memory loss. In addition to her memories of Regina's extra care and attentiveness for her, she also remembered saying something like _"my woman" _and grabbing her wife in front of her whole family. She was confused about her relationship, and she was in it every step of the way. Mary Margaret must be completely baffled.

"Is this about what you found out? About me and Regina?" She asked after a continued silence. There was something like relief that crossed Mary Margaret's face and Emma didn't know it was because she just gave her an excuse to talk without feeling guilty.

"Yes actually. I just don't want to upset you." That was true. She did not care to deal with the woman should she disturb her healing daughter.

"I'll be fine." She reassured. "Are you upset?"

"I'm not sure if upset is the right word. Confused maybe."

"Ditto." Emma joked, giving her mother a smile that was not returned.

"I'm serious Emma. What is going on? First I think you hate each other, then you start caring for each other, then you're just faking it, then suddenly Regina is threatening anyone near you. It doesn't add up Emma." All her thought tumbled out before she could slow them. Now though, she stopped and waited for an explanation.

"Um…okay." Emma took a deep breath before downing some of that water gratefully. "…first off, I was serious about being confused. This is weird for everyone, trust me. But look, we did decide early on that we would play up the marriage to make it seem like we were getting really close. We wanted to freak you guys out so you'd end this."

"We were." Mary Margaret said simply.

"What, freaked out?"

"Yes, and we were going to end your marriage. That is literally what we were discussing when Leroy told us the truth." She paused and Emma's eyes had widened.

"No shit?" She said with a small laugh but her mother was not amused by her tone or her casual attitude in the matter. Emma could easily read her irritation. "I mean…I'm sorry. For trying to trick you. I was _really_ upset though, and neither one of us liked that you both took control of our relationship like that." She stopped and her mother sighed.

"Okay, let's save all that for another time. There's something else I need to know." She stopped again to take in a deeper breath.

"Okay…shoot." She said hesitantly.

"I need you to tell me how you think you feel about Regina."

Mary Margaret felt immediate discomfort at the way her daughter's face seemed to light up the second her enemy's name left her lips.

* * *

**I know MM is being a bitch, but she does believe she has a reason to be like that... should be an interesting talk :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the longer wait. You all know life gets in the way :/**

**Also, this did not go at all how i planned. Yet, i'm happy with it.. I certainly hope you are too :)**

* * *

Emma cleared her throat as she tried to school her reaction and think of a response. She didn't even really _know_ how she felt. Probably because she had never felt this way before. Not even close. She had no idea how to define it. But then as she was always saying, nothing with Regina was ever simple.

But simple is boring.

"I…we're…complicated." She said, and that was certainly not the first time Emma had used that word to describe them. It was neutral and a slightly more appropriate word to use than 'passionate' in front of her mother.

"I'm having trouble separating what was just for show, from what's real."

"You're not the only one…" Emma started with a small smile. "…again, it's really complicated."

"Do you care for her?" She asked, and although Emma didn't like that she was being asked to explain her private relationship to anyone, this was her mother and Emma guessed she had _some_ right to be curious.

"Yes." She didn't have to think about it. That answer came much easier today than it would have prior to this. Much easier than it would have weeks ago. "Sorry if that bothers you." She said as she saw her mother sigh. She wasn't really sorry, but it sounded like a kind thing to say. Maybe that bump on her head was still affecting her…

"It's not that, I'm just…"

"What?" She pressed, feeling more uncomfortable.

"I'm worried about you." She said and Emma gave her a reassuring smile.

"You don't need to be worried. I can handle Regina." It felt weird to talk about her like this and Emma hoped her mother wouldn't push this much further.

"Honey…you just don't know her. You think you can handle her but you don't know what she is really capable of." Her words immediately sparked anger in Emma, but the blonde forced herself to think of something else. Something to erase the negative feeling so Regina didn't worry.

Specifically, she thought about Regina. The way she had wrapped her up in her arms and comforted her through several somewhat disturbing dreams last night. No matter how many times she had awoken, Regina had immediately reassured her and tried to calm her again. She felt so safe with her and that comfort is what Emma focused on until she could face her mother again.

"I think I'm getting to know her pretty well." She said calmly. "Not only do we live together and sit through two therapy sessions a _week_…" She stopped and eyed her mother, still unappreciative of that part of the deal. "…but our souls are intertwined. I literally feel her as part of me. I don't know what you think she's doing, but I can tell you with absolute certainty, that she cares for me too."

She let that sink in and again, hoped Mary Margaret would just let it drop. She didn't want to get angry or upset and she didn't want to have to defend her relationship with Regina. It was way too new and fresh and if she was discussing this with anyone, it should be her wife. She didn't mind talking to her mother, but at the same time, this wasn't her business.

"Okay, say she does." Mary Margaret continued. "I still don't like the way she acts around you."

"What do you mean?" Emma sighed. She should really just shut her down, but she also felt the need to reassure her mother and keep her from making things worse in some way. She still held power over her and Regina. A fact Emma really hated.

"You know Regina. She is territorial, Emma. You have witnessed that first hand in regards to Henry. She holds too tight and she lashes out when others try and come near what she considers hers. And as I said, the way she acts around you…she's already treating you that way. If the kissing booth wasn't an act, and the way she talks to me…"

"I think she acts that way because so many things have been taken from her. She's gun shy. She's afraid to lose what she has _again_."

"But that doesn't make it okay, Emma."

"And you think the answer is what? To leave her? To run away from her like Henry did?" She said, but then tried to check her emotions again. "I won't do that." She said confidently. "Maybe if she had some reassurance, she wouldn't be so worried all the time. She wouldn't have to be."

"Certain things about Regina will not change." She stated simply and Emma again had to force her mind elsewhere to calm.

Not only was she was feeling very defensive of Regina, but she could feel Regina herself was also upset right now. Emma had no idea why, but the brunette must be dealing with some crap at work. She almost considered calling before she felt Regina calm and then calmed herself. She had to relax before she showed up here. She was angry at her mother, but she didn't want to fire-balled. Well not really.

"You're saying the woman who _carried _me out of the woods and literally saved me from my worst nightmares, can't change?" She challenged, glaring hard at her mother.

"I know her-" She tried again.

"No you don't!" Emma snapped back. "You can't see her at all. You just see an Evil Queen. You can't see Regina. Her heart. She _has_ changed."

"I think certain parts of her are just who she is." Again, the brunette kept completely calm. Infuriatingly so. "I know she is capable of love and care in her heart, but what I also know, is that she is extremely possessive and controlling, but you are carefree and independent. Those things won't change and they don't work together."

"So now this is about our compatibility? Because I know you're my mother, but that's not your business. This is me and Regina only." She was surprising herself at her ability to stay calm. Ruby kept taking jabs at her about being whipped, domesticated and tamed by Regina. The wolf may have a small point…unfortunately.

"So what, you think you could stay with her? Commit to her…_forever_?" Mary Margaret used the words she thought would get through Emma's head. She was frustrated as well, but was better at hiding it.

"You think I can't?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"Emma, that wasn't a challenge." She immediately replied.

"I know. And that's kinda sad, isn't it? You really think that I'd bail on her." She tried hard to force the hurt out of her tone, but she knew it snuck through.

"That's not…it's just…I know you…I love you sweetie but this is a _huge _commitment."

"Wow." Emma shook her head, looking away from her mother.

"Emma…" She sighed, guilt weighing in on her, though she still couldn't see what was in front of her. "…I just think you need to be with someone who will let you be free. To let you behave how you want to-"

"I don't get you." Emma cut her off angrily. "You didn't like how I _behaved _before." She said the word with a small sneer, unable to hide her irritation that she was nearly thirty and her mother had used it with her on more than one occasion. "That is what got us into this mess to begin with."

"Emma-"

"_You _kept getting on me for being irresponsible and _too _carefree. Now that I'm getting closer to Regina, I've been better with Henry and more responsible for everyone and _that_ makes you upset?! What the hell do you want from me?"

"Emma, I…_please_. I'm sorry. I just…" She paused, looking conflicted, but Emma was just glaring now. "…I just want you to have what you want and need in life. I want you to be happy."

"I _want_ Regina. I _need _Regina. Regina makes me happy. Just looking at her makes me happy. And not fake happy. Actually happy. I have never, _ever_, felt this way. I still don't even understand it. But I know now that I-"

"Miss Swan?" Dr Whale walked in and addressed the blonde, oblivious to the heightened emotions in the room.

Emma immediately deflated, her mind whirling with the words that had just tumbled so freely from her without any thought. And the word that almost did. For the next few minutes, she completely ignored her mother and her inner thoughts, instead giving Dr Whale all of her attention.

* * *

Regina growled out loud in frustration, slamming her hands down onto the glass table in front of her. She was only inches from the mirror in her office, glaring hatefully at Dr Whale as he completely interrupted Emma's speech to her mother. She stayed for another minute, but when Mary Margaret excused herself, seemingly needing to collect herself from the argument, and Emma continued talking to the doctor, Regina finally stepped back.

She knew it was wrong. Spying like that. She had just wanted to quickly look in on Emma. Just a brief glance once she was in her office to ensure she was still okay and Mary Margaret wasn't hassling her. After everything, Regina just felt the need to be near Emma, even if she didn't completely understand. Especially after their night, she was uneasy about being apart. She really was just going to check in.

Then she heard Mary Margaret ask Emma how she felt about her. She knew watching was wrong. She knew if Emma was aware, she would be angry. But she just couldn't look away. She couldn't stop listening. Especially after Emma said she cared for her. Regina knew that. She could see and feel it. But hearing it said without any hesitation from her was…very nice.

But then things only got more intense. She already hated Mary Margaret. It wasn't like she was taking steps to improve that. But if she had been, this would have sent them straight back to square one. _Certain things about Regina will not change…Regina will not change…_is what she teeth clenched hard. Not only was she steaming, but so was Emma, she felt. It occurred to her after a few seconds though, that adding her anger to Emma's would confuse her and not help either of them. She actually found the fact that Emma was so angry _for _her, to help ease her own frustration. An interesting concept, she knew.

As angry as she was at Mary Margaret though, it was far out-weighed by the comfort of having Emma defend her so readily. She was actually feeling better, because honestly, she couldn't care less what Mary Margaret thought. Only Emma, and Emma thought more of her than even she knew. _You can't see her at all. You just see an Evil Queen. You can't see Regina. Her heart. She _has _changed. _Regina's heart swelled.

She was almost just happy overall. Right up until Mary Margaret decided to then hurt Emma's feelings personally. Insulting Regina was one thing. She could handle it. But Mary Margaret questioning her own daughter, who had a lifetime of commitment issues stemming from a lifetime of abandonment issues, in such a careless way really got to Regina. She was just conjuring her magic to flash herself there, but then again, she got caught up in hearing the conversation. If she would have interrupted, she wouldn't have heard Emma's response.

She had nearly bumped her nose on the mirror hearing Emma say how she made her happy. Regina had finally been admitting to herself that Emma made her happy. And just like Emma had said, not a fake happy. Real happiness. Having Emma and Henry with her…together like a family…she had never experienced these feelings before. And when it had just been the two of them, just two days ago in Regina's bed…that was when Regina really knew. Knew what she believed Emma also did, and was about to say. Until the fucking doctor walked in.

Regina was still trying to calm from that frustration as she paced her office. There was a somewhat hesitant knock and Regina knew Jessica probably wasn't too excited to interrupt her after she had clearly been uneasy since walking in just minutes earlier.

"Come in." She said and took a few calming breaths.

"I just wanted to let you know your ten o'clock cancelled." She smiled lightly and Regina regarded her for a minute.

"So I only have the school representative at noon?" She asked hopefully. The meeting was in regards to the next years school activities. It was not a very time sensitive matter by any means.

"Yes, Madam Mayor."

"Excellent. Please call them and reschedule for next week." She said with a smile as she cleared her day.

"Yes Ma'am. Anything else I can do?" She asked respectfully.

"Actually yes. If you could please run to Granny's and get my and Emma's usual and bring it to the hospital, that would be great." She was already in a better mood and it looked like Jessica suddenly was as well.

"Granny's- yeah sure." She had her chipper tone back and smiled at the Mayor.

"Thank you, Jessica." She nodded when Jessica replied before the red head bounced out of her office.

Regina walked back to her mirror immediately. It was perfect timing, because Dr. Whale was leaving and Emma was alone, her mother apparently still sulking. It seemed the doctor had been there to remove the wrap and now Emma was feeling the back of her head. Regina's joy only lasted a second though when she felt, before saw, Emma's emotions rise back up now that her temporary distraction was gone. Regina didn't waste another second and with a thought, she appeared in Emma's room.

Emma blinked in surprise before settling at the sight of Regina. The brunette flicked a hand at the door to make it swing shut and lock before approaching her saddened wife.

Just like all their encounters in the hospital, Emma was ready the second Regina stepped close enough, to fall into her arms. They didn't even talk at first. Regina just stepped into the space between Emma's legs that were dangling over the edge of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Emma and the blonde rested her head against Regina's chest, her arms securing around the brunette's waist.

Regina let a hand rub softly on Emma's back while the other remained across her shoulders and held her close. She couldn't shake the need to keep contact with her and she felt no resistance from Emma. The blonde just relaxed into the embrace, seemingly fine to remain that way for the time.

"I'm sorry." Regina said quietly. She didn't know what else to say, but Emma was upset and she wanted to make her feel better.

"For what?" Emma's reply was muffled as she didn't pull back from her comfortable position.

"For your mother. I mean I know _I_ hate her, but you seem to have taking a peculiar liking to her." She joked, smiling when she felt and heard Emma chuckling in response.

"I was a little worried you would show up and practice your flame throwing on her." She said but then felt Regina tense a little. She was actually surprised that Regina hadn't shown up. She knew it wouldn't be right to expect the woman to run in every single time she was upset, but considering that is exactly what she had been doing, it was a little odd she didn't when she would have had the chance to really lay into Mary Margaret. "What is it?" Emma had to ask, feeling Regina's hesitance.

"Would you believe me if I said I just wanted to let you have a talk with your mother?" She asked with a forced playful tone.

"Sure I would, if you weren't Regina Mills." She smiled a little but when she went to lean back to see Regina's face, the brunette just kept holding her, looking over her head. "What's going on?"

"I…I may have…overheard." She winced a little and Emma narrowed her eyes slightly, still in the embrace.

"Overheard?" She asked carefully.

"Possibly…whenIwatchedyoutwothroughthemirror." She mumbled quickly into Emma's hair. She hoped it would be too hard to understand but Emma caught it all.

"Regina!" She responded, realizing she had probably watched them the entire time. She moved her hands to Regina's hips and pulled back immediately but instantly felt Regina's arms tighten around her.

In both the literal and figurative sense, it was exactly as her mother had said and what Emma already knew. Regina got nervous, she held tighter. She thought you were pulling away, she squeezed harder. It had never worked for her before, but since Henry had run at his very first opportunity, Regina was even more scared to let go of what she had now. Her mind told her it meant they would leave.

Emma sighed. She knew what was going through Regina's mind right now and Emma also stood by what she told her mother. So with that in mind, she moved her hands back up around Regina's waist and hugged her again. They may have a hard time communicating with words, but they both knew what the gesture meant. Emma wouldn't run.

"Okay…" Emma started after giving Regina a second to relax. "…no more spying." She said simply.

On the one hand, she understood. They had been attached at the hip for nearly Emma's entire stay in the hospital and neither of them cared for even the brief separation. But on the other hand, Emma had realized she wanted to be with Regina and if that had a chance of working, they needed to have boundaries.

"M'sorry." Regina mumbled again, and Emma found her slightly teenage sounding tone very amusing. She lifted her chin and kissed right under Regina's jaw.

"It's okay." She gave her another little kiss there and when Regina looked down finally, Emma met her lips softly. "Can you do my a favor?"

"Anything." She replied instantly.

"Can you magic me some clothes? I feel way to pathetic sitting here with my ass hanging out."

Regina tried very hard to suppress the smile pulling at the sides of her mouth. She was failing as her eyes glanced up at the very mirror that she had looked through to see Emma earlier, though now, she was seeing her reflection. Sure enough, moving her eyes down, she saw where Emma's gown had parted and the very ass she had come to love only days earlier was showing clearly.

"Hey." Emma grabbed her attention. "My eyes are up here." She said and Regina practically snorted in laughter.

"Sorry darling." She did let her eyes wander one more time before snapping her fingers. Her eyes instantly brightened at the new sight.

"You're hilarious, Regina." Emma deadpanned as she looked down at the tight skirt and button-up from Regina's wardrobe.

"This is better than I thought." Regina looked appreciating over Emma. She certainly didn't mind this look at all. Her skirt fit Emma better than she would have thought and Regina was picturing that tight ass again. She started wondering what it would take to get Emma to bend over for something. Give her a better view.

"Hey! Again, really?" Emma shook her head and crossed her arms but it only made Regina smile wider.

"I am sorry, but this is a very enticing visual. You should really try mixing up your wardrobe, dear."

"Yeah, I'll do that when you walk out in a leather jacket and jeans…oh wow." Emma distracted herself as that thought really settled in her mind. She could see that so well. Some tight skinny jeans to show off her slim legs and a sexy dark leather jacket…Emma swallowed hard as her mouth was nearly watering at the thought.

"Up here dear." Regina smirked as Emma's distraction had her eyes fixed on Regina's chest in front of her.

"Sorry." Emma shook her head. She was smiling again until there was a knock on the door. They looked over to see someone was trying to turn the knob, though it wouldn't open as Regina had locked it.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret's voice was muffled, but still clear enough. Regina was moving instantly.

"Hey, wait. What are you doing?" Emma stood up and grabbed her IV poll before walking to her.

"Just wanted to practice my flame throwing, darling." She said, _much_ too calmly, though her face grimaced when there was another knock. Emma reached up and took her hand.

"Okay, first off, _please_ change me." She kept Regina's hand as the brunette lifted the other and snapped her fingers again. Emma looked down and saw her familiar jeans and noticed with a small smile, Regina left her white button-up on her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now can I kill your mother?" She turned and Emma's squeezed her hand before pulling her back again.

"Go sit." She pointed at the bed and Regina looked incredulously at her. "Go." She repeated, trying her best to give a stern look. To her surprise, at least for the moment, Regina stepped back. Though in her own little act of defiance, she stayed standing. "Damn, I may wear your clothes more often. I feel powerful." She smiled.

"Emma." Mary Margaret sounded relieved as Emma opened the door, though she looked confused as she took in the new clothing. "I'm sorry I-" Then she saw Regina.

"Hello, _dear_." Her sneer was ill hidden, though Regina had made no attempt.

"Regina. You're here." She said, looking completely uncomfortable.

"I told you I would know if you upset her." She took a step forward, but Emma moved in between them.

"Well I didn't _mean_ to upset her." Mary Margaret bit back, taking her own step forward. "I was just trying to have a talk-"

"A talk?!"

"Okay." Emma lifted both her hands to stop them from coming to physical blows, the one with her IV line coming to rest on Regina's shoulder. There was no doubt who would come out the victor in that scenario and although Emma was upset with her mother, she didn't want her reduced to a pile of ash. "Please don't fight."

"Darling, I do not want to upset you, but I'm afraid you ask too much." Regina's voice was slightly strained and her lip curled as she looked back at Mary Margaret. The other woman seemed to startle at the term of endearment, but was quickly refocusing.

"Yes _honey_, Regina and I really should discuss some things." The meaning behind Mary Margaret's inflection was not lost on Regina.

"What needs to be discussed? We just had a talk, it didn't go well. Maybe we could all take a step back." Emma said and Mary Margaret opened her mouth before reconsidering. She paused before nodding.

"I think that's a great idea. We should _all _take a step back. You two are moving very quickly, and I think-"

"Tell me you're not saying what I think you are." Regina interrupted and Emma's eyes narrowed at her mother as well.

"Yeah, Mom, what do you mean?"

"We made a mistake, your father and I. I know what you said to me earlier, Emma, and I understand why you feel that way. But I think maybe you two need to take a step back. You're connected together and I think that's clouding your judgment-"

"Seriously, what are you saying? Because you can't make me leave." Emma had been pissed enough when her parents had made her leave the apartment. She wouldn't let them make those decisions when she didn't even live with them.

"I'm saying, you two seem like you're suddenly inseparable, and knowing you both, it seems a bit abnormal. I think, that maybe it would be a really good idea to end the bond. That way, you can see if your feelings are real or not."

"You do not get to dictate that. I don't care if you two found the spell, you cannot make that decision for us." Regina immediately interjected.

"I agree." Emma started. "Plus, it doesn't even matter. The spell is locked away for another five months." Emma shrugged but she and Regina immediately noticed the way her mother looked away and fidgeted uneasily. "Right?"

"Well-"

"_Right_?" Emma questioned again, dropping the hands she had used to stop them and turned completely to face her.

"Look. We told you the truth. We found the spell, we got Gold to lock it away, and we decided not to give it to you until after six months had passed." She was obviously forcing herself to sound casual.

"You have the spell." Regina said in anger and realization, taking a step forward to put her side by side with Emma.

"Yes, Regina, we do." She said tightly, the two brunettes glaring at each other again.

"You lied to me?" Emma's tone was soft, her hurt evident. Mary Margaret's face fell.

"Oh Sweetie, I didn't mean to lie to you-"

"You lied, kicked me out of the house, and now want to use the spell against us." She kept an even tone and her only relief was the guilty look on her mother's face.

"Emma-"

"Give it to us." She stopped her.

"What?"

"Give us the spell. You're right, this has gotten out of hand. We're all adults. It is ridiculous that you have this power over us. I want it. Now." She stood taller and crossed her arms.

"Well- I…I need to talk to your father."

"Whatever, but if you use it against us, I won't forgive you." She said plainly before turning and moving back to the other side of her room. She didn't look back and now Regina turned fully to stare down the other brunette, still looking after her daughter worriedly.

"In case you didn't understand, that was your cue to leave." Regina stepped closer and Mary Margaret's eyes moved over and narrowed on her. She paused, but after a another minute, she turned silently and left the room.

Regina walked back to Emma. She placed her hand on Emma's shoulder and turned her around. Regina just lifted her other hand and pulled the blonde against her, Emma's head coming to rest comfortably on her shoulder. They both felt warmed and comforted by the simple gesture.

"Is it weird?" Emma mumbled after a minute. Regina adjusted slightly, but didn't pull back.

"Is what weird?"

"How we got to this in just a month?" She said, referencing both their current position and the feelings filling them both. Now Regina did pull back slightly to look Emma in the eyes. She wanted to object immediately, but then reconsidered.

"Maybe a little. It's possible the bond added to the intensity at least."

"Do you think we could have gotten to this without it?" She asked and Regina paused for a second before responding.

"Before all of this, before our marriage- did you ever have _any_ feelings towards me other than the usual anger and irritation?" Regina watched as Emma started smiling softly.

"You know I did. We weren't drunk _then_." Emma didn't have to elaborate to Regina what she was referring to. Though they had agreed to never speak of the brief moment on the Jolly Roger, neither forgot. Regina smiled a little as well as she thought back.

_Regina knew Emma was emotional right now. After days of fighting and struggling, they had found Henry. He was safe and sound. He was back with them and for the moment, she didn't have to worry. _

_Emma's apology had come as a surprise. She sounded completely genuine and Regina had just stared for a few minutes. They had been talking since Henry fell asleep in his bunk on the ship. Neither were willing to sleep and let him out of their sight. Somehow, they had ended up talking about the murder accusation and that was when Emma said how sorry she was that she hadn't seen how magic could have covered the truth. _

_Regina was too stunned for an angry retort. Instead, she accepted the apology and actually allowed a small smile to the birth mother of her son. The gesture seemed to immediately alleviate the remaining tension in the small cabin the three of them were holed up in. _

_After that, they had moved back into talking about Henry. Regina told a few stories from his younger years and throughout them, Emma had continued edging and leaning closer without even realizing. Regina had been caught up in the story telling and hadn't noticed the lessening proximity or her own warmer smiles and casual position. _

"_You did amazing with him, you know?" Emma had said after a few hours of actively listening to Regina. The words took Regina by surprise, but again, she had smiled softly at her. _

"_Thank you." She responded genuinely. They stayed in that relaxed position for a moment, just glancing at each other and away again. Not having anything to fight about, had them both feeling relaxed. They felt the shift between them, but neither were the kind to address it. _

_They had been completely taken off guard when the boat had rocked suddenly, making Regina fall right onto Emma. The blonde had already been moving back from the motion when Regina's body collided with hers. The added weight made them hit the deck hard, Emma's back flat on the ground with Regina covering her, face to face. _

_What should have happened, would be Regina's rolling off and walking away awkwardly with Emma acting shy and embarrassed and the two not speaking again. However, after a very trying week, and the turmoil of the day, both women were very emotional. Regina was staring right down at Emma's eyes before her own glanced down at the lips below. _

_Emma studied Regina's face, only millimeters away. They were both breathing deeper now, bodies flush and creating a feeling neither could comprehend. Emma's own eyes flitted between darkened brown eyes and parted lips above her. She started leaning without thought._

_Regina saw Emma moving and didn't step herself at she lowed her lips down. She was caught in the emotional haze and wasn't thinking. It was just the slightest brush. Just the smallest hint of touch as lips met. There hadn't even been a split second of the pressure it would take to consider this an actual kiss before a soft groan at their side had them jerking apart like they had been shocked. _

_Henry rolled over and his eyes were just opening as the women kneeled up and moved to his side. They looked up at each other with identical nearly panicked expressions. It was a quick look, but the two made the silent agreement instantly that they would not speak of this again. It had only taken a matter of hours before the two were back to their bickering and the moment truly was as if it had never existed. _

"Well then what I think, dear, is that the magic may have brought us closer, faster. But we have had something for a very long time. The closer we have gotten, the harder it has been to deny." Regina shared that same soft smile with Emma.

"I think you're right." She tilted her head and brought her lips to Regina's pressing them together and creating that real and delicious kiss that never ceased to create sparks between them.

* * *

Emma was more than happy now as she started moving out of the car. They had waited a few more hours at the hospital, enjoying lunch, thanks to Jessica, and then just lying together until Dr. Whale and finally signed the discharge papers. Emma could not have been more ready.

Once they were finally up the stairs, Emma leaned on the railing before pushing off and taking a step down the hall towards her room.

"Na ah ah." Regina shook her head, reaching out and taking a hold of Emma's upper arm, her other hand clutching the prescription bag that had been ordered by Dr. Whale.

"What?"

"You're staying in my room." She stated and started pulling her along. She glanced up to see Emma looking questioningly at her. "You just got released from the hospital, and are going to be on another pain medication. I need to keep an eye on you."

"Uh huh." Emma nodded, poorly concealing a smile. Regina rolled her eyes.

"We are _just_ sleeping."

"Uh huh." Emma nodded again, now all out grinning.

"There will be no funny business." She gave Emma a warning look.

"Well I wasn't exactly planning a comedy act." She winked and leaned into Regina again.

"Hush. Just stay here." She led Emma to the bed and pushed her down to sit. "I'm going to check on Henry." She ignored Emma's goofy grin before walking out and down to their son's room.

"What are you doing?" She asked him as she saw Henry rooting around his desk. He frowned at it before turning and looking to Regina.

"I made Emma a get well card at school, but I left it. I wanted to make her another one but I can't find any paper." He sighed and Regina smiled at him.

"That's very nice of you, Henry. She'll love it. There's plenty of paper in my office, just look in the drawer of my desk."

"Thanks, Mom." He smiled before moving past her and down the steps.

He made straight for his mother's home office, walking right towards her desk. He opened the drawer on the left and checked though it first, finding nothing but random office supplies. He checked the other side and reached in to remove the folder on top, placing it on the desk and locating the plain paper underneath. Satisfied, he grabbed at the folder to replace it, only for the paper tucked inside to slip and fall to the floor.

"Crap." He muttered, his vocabulary altering more and more since spending so much time with his blonde mother.

He leaned over and as his finger touched the paper, his eyes couldn't help but looking at the contract. It only took a second to figure out what is was, but that was not what made his eyes widen and mouth slip open. There was one signature in particular that help all his attention.

"Sweetie, did you find some-" Regina froze in the doorway, looking from the contract in Henry's hand back up to his eyes.

"Uh huh." He said slowly, meeting her careful gaze.

"Henry, now listen to me-"

"She doesn't know, does she?" He asked slowly and Regina took in a deep breath.

"No. But honey, I told you, we were inebriated at the time. I didn't know what I was doing." She defended.

"Yeah…I'm sure." He said and he was. He knew his mother would not have agreed to that sober. He placed it back in the folder and inside the drawer, closing it again. "Well goodnight." He said simply, his tone and expression exactly what Regina expected. She wouldn't stop him and ask him to lie. But she did hope very much, that he would not go telling Emma. Regina didn't want to deal with that.

She looked at her desk for another minute before returning to her wife upstairs. In only an hour, Regina got to relive the experience of an Emma Swan on drugs.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Would love a review :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I know this chapter is short. I'm sorry.**

* * *

Emma took a few extra seconds to open her eyes as she joined the waking world. She felt oddly groggy and heavy as she laid on her side. She didn't remember much from last night, though she knew the pain meds had certainly done their job. What else they did though, she wasn't sure.

The heaviness she felt, she realized, wasn't just an internal feeling. There was a physical weight on her and with a few extra seconds of clearing her mind, she realized it was a body. She felt the length of Regina's body pressed against her back, the woman's outside leg slung over both of hers and her arms around Emma. The blonde opened her eyes and saw how Regina's hands were holding each other her wrists in front of her.

She couldn't say she minded the position, but then she was still a bit curious. She tried to turn her head to see the woman behind her, but then instantly heard a groan of protest.

"Regina?" She spoke quietly.

"Mmmm." Came the response and Emma smiled.

"Are you awake?" She asked immaturely and Regina shifted just slightly.

"Mmmm I am now."

"Sorry." She said, but she wasn't. "Sleep well?" She still couldn't move much from her position, but tried to look behind her none the less.

"Not especially." She grumbled, still not allowing Emma to move.

"Was it me?" She asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Seriously?" She asked in a more age appropriate tone.

"Yes."

"What did I do?" She asked with a frown. Regina could sense the expression without seeing it and finally opened her eyes.

"It wasn't really you, darling. Your pain meds like to alter your behavior slightly."

"Oh…well what was drugged up Emma like this time?"

"Grabby. Really, really, _really_ grabby."

"Oh…" Emma repeated, her cheeks just slightly pink, though now she understood her restrained position. "I'm surprised you didn't use magic."

"I did. But then you got sad and said you just wanted a hug. So I released you and held you, but you couldn't keep still."

"Ah…I see." Again, she couldn't help her slight embarrassment. "So uh…are you gonna let me go?"

"Mmmm no." Regina nuzzled in closer, tightening her holds.

"Are we doing something kinky? Because just so you know, I'm game." Emma smiled with eyebrows raised. She could feel Regina smiling against her neck.

"Well that is certainly good to know, dear, but no. Whale said no physical activity of _any_ kind yet." She smirked as she heard Emma grumbling some profanities about the doctor.

"Well…I guess I do need to use the restroom." She tried to pull herself free, but again, Regina tightened her grip. "Hey, I got to go." She wiggled around, but to no avail. Regina moved her lips to Emma's ear.

"I'll release you after you answer something important."

"…Okay." Emma agreed hesitantly.

"Who's the top?" She asked, unable to remove her smirk.

"Who's the top?" She paused. "Oh, damn it, Regina." She stopped on realization.

"Just tell me the right answer and I'll let you go." She said sweetly, kissing under Emma's ear.

"Nope. Not happening. I am not a bottom." She said ironically as Regina adjusted further onto her.

"Okay, dear." Regina used her patronizing tone, peppering kisses onto the side of Emma's stubborn set face.

"Lemme _go_." Emma struggled, wiggling around, but gaining no ground. She still felt a little groggy and weaker and Regina wasn't relenting.

"Mmmm nope. Not until you tell me the magic words." She said happily and Emma weighed her options, wondering how long she could last without the bathroom. She knew it wasn't long.

"You know I'm stronger than you." She turned her head slightly to see Regina's expression completely amused.

"It doesn't appear that way, dear."

"Ugh…this is not fair, you know?" She said with her childishly indignant tone. Regina could only laugh in response. Emma narrowed her eyes for a second until another idea struck her.

With a small smile, Emma turned her head and claimed the grinning lips above her. Regina was caught by surprise, but was reciprocating only a second later.

She was smart though. She was well aware of what Emma was doing. For her own amusement, she let Emma's tongue slide inside her mouth and have "control" for the moment. Emma was definitely enthusiastic, her head coming up off the pillow to press further into Regina. The brunette let her, more so that the recently injured head was not in danger of further trauma.

She played along, moaning softly as the blonde's rather skilled mouth went to work. That part she really didn't have to act through. She did though, play up her distraction. She felt Emma shifting under her, and allowed the movement, pretending to be too engrossed in the kiss to notice.

What Emma's didn't notice, was Regina shifting slightly as well. Regina moved her leg all the way to the other side of Emma's legs, leaning more of her weight over there to balance herself. Now, when Emma made her move, Regina was already in the power position.

Emma had felt Regina's grips slipping and assumed the woman was completely distracted. She kissed her as deeply as possible before moving to pull her arms in and throw Regina off. However, because the brunette had been waiting for it, she simply tightened her hands and pressed Emma's wrists into the bed, sliding them up the mattress above her head. Emma was now flat on her back and looking up at the smirking brunette incredulously.

"Now…" Regina started. "…did you have something you wanted to tell me?"

Emma gave her best, just ever so slightly drug-induced, glare. She was telling herself that she could back track on this later. That right now, other things were more important. The need to pee was simply too great. But later, she could fix this. Because Emma Swan was not a bottom. Nope. And she was not turned on by Regina topping her. Nope. Not. At. All. She just had to pee.

"Urmtp." Emma mumbled, looking off to the side.

"What did you say, dear?" She asked with her brow knit in a pseudo show of confusion.

"Yourmmtop." She still mumbled and Regina was trying to hide her joy.

"I still couldn't quite catch that."

"Gah, Regina." Emma said exasperatedly. "You're. The. Top." She enunciated slowly, rolling her eyes dramatically and Regina smiled victoriously.

"That's my girl." She leaned in and placed one good kiss on Emma's pouting lips.

She leaned back then and pulled Emma up until she was standing. The blonde tried to glare at her, but the second she turned her back, she let out a yelp as Regina's hand came up and slapped her ass. She tried to glare again, but the playful glint in Regina's shining eyes made that impossible. Though Emma did vow to get her back somehow.

Regina watched her the whole way, smiling happily. Though this was only the third time she had woken up in a bed with Emma, and all of those times were centered around a near tragedy, Regina couldn't help she was already in love with the feeling. None of those nights did she have a good rest, but that was far overpowered by the flood of warmth and comfort in having Emma with her.

In fact, she never wanted that to end. She couldn't imagine going back to sleeping alone. She wanted Emma. Permanently. She paused in her own thoughts as she realized what a huge word that was. Especially for Emma. Regina was loathe to admit Mary Margaret knew anything at all about anything…_but_, the one and only thing that wasn't completely, insanely off the mark, was Emma's commitment issues.

Now, blame could be placed in several directions in regards to that. Regina liked to automatically place it on Emma's parents. They sent her away, so she had to spend twenty-eight years feeling alone and unloved and so then she was too afraid to be rejected and can't commit to any one person or place.

On the other hand, Regina wasn't blind enough not to realize it was her curse that fueled the decision to send Emma away. That thought though, was always overshadowed by the fact that it was also the only way they would have Henry. Regina was more than sure that no matter what, Emma would take the curse over losing Henry any day.

She never dwelled on those moments for very long. She realized it was never helpful to waste time regretting decisions she couldn't change. She spent a lifetime regretting the decision to trust Snow and since then, there just wasn't room for much more.

"You are thinking way too hard." Emma voice interrupted her deeper thoughts and a smile pulled at her lips.

"Don't worry, dear. Unlike you, I can handle it without hurting myself." She quipped, snatching Emma's hand as it tried to jab at her.

"You're a little mean." Emma said, though she let Regina pull their bodies together.

"After the night you put me though, I have a right." She lifted an eyebrow as she slipped her hands around Emma's waist. The blonde sighed before sliding hers up around Regina's neck.

"Guess I'll have to find some way to make it up to you." She dropped her own tone just a bit, leaning in to pepper a few kisses up Regina's neck.

Regina smiled as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of Emma's lips and tongue on her. Her own hands started slipping lower until they cupped Emma's ass over the plain black underwear she had slept in.

"I guess you will." She punctuated her words with a tight squeeze of Emma's ass, making the blonde gasp slightly. She was _really _hoping Regina as forgotten the _no physical activity _rule. "…after you're healed."

Apparently not.

"Damn it." Emma groaned as Regina gave another light slap to her backside before pulling away with a smirk.

"Don't pout." Regina chastised, though she was struggling even more than Emma. The feeling of Emma's flesh firmly in her hands, that mouth working on her neck…Regina had to stop while she still could.

"_Don't pout_." Emma mimicked childishly before sticking her tongue out and sliding a pair of pants up her legs. She added an extra sway to her hips as she walked towards the door that made Regina forget the immaturity and her eyes darkened slightly. She had to stop herself from pouncing again.

It really wasn't fair that she couldn't have her now. She got a taste of Emma the other day, and though the hospital stay had kept her mind occupied, now she was craving more. Having Emma drugged up and high again last night had removed all tension and desire to have her in that way for the time being. But now, the blonde was certainly back to her confident self and temptation was rearing it's ugly head.

Instead, Regina shoved the feeling away. She watched Emma leave the room before making her way to the bathroom. She stepped into the shower and turned the water on cold.

* * *

On one hand, Emma usually hated being cared for. Not that she didn't appreciate that someone wanted to help her, she just didn't like needing someone. She didn't like feeling weak. She didn't like having to depend on another.

But then on the other hand, Emma really liked having Nurse Regina. She loved even more, _saying_ Nurse Regina. Mostly because of the look Regina shot her every time she did. But then they had a deal. Emma wasn't using a food name, so she was allowed to call Regina what she wanted.

"Emma, I swear I'm about two seconds from throttling you." Regina had her hands on her hips, looking sternly at the grinning Emma.

"Now, that is a terrible bedside manner, Nurse Regina." Emma gave her a pointed look and Regina practically growled.

"Enough Emma, you will eat that, or nothing." She said with finality.

"I hit my head, I'm not sick. Why do I have to eat healthy?" She whined.

"Because I said so." She smirked.

"You know what-"

She was cut off by the door bell. Regina was still smirking as she walked towards the door, a now scowling Emma right behind her. Regina's look though, dropped the second the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" Mary Margaret asked, standing politely, but with a determined look.

"No."

"Regina." Emma sighed and Regina turned to face her.

"What? Why would I let her in our home after everything?" She asked and Emma got momentarily caught up on Regina's use of the word 'our'. She smiled lightly and Regina started to return it.

"I brought the spell." Mary Margaret interrupted their look and both heads snapped to regard her.

"Well let's have it then." Regina reached an arm out.

"Not yet. May I come in?"

"This is rid-"

"Sure." Emma stopped Regina before she could go off and as Mary Margaret stepped in, Regina grabbed Emma's arm.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"Do you want the damn spell or not? Play nice. We get it back and then no one can control us anymore." She had a point and after a few more seconds of glaring, Regina finally sighed and closed the door.

"Okay, what do we have to do to get it?" Emma asked her mother.

"I simply want to be sure you know exactly what you're doing." She said and both the other woman narrowed their eyes.

"We're seriously going to have this conversation _again_?" Emma was already losing her resolve to stay calm.

"I was trying to let it drop. I really was. But then I heard something I can't ignore."

"Oh this should be good." Regina scoffed. Now Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes.

"What did you hear?" Emma asked evenly.

"I overheard Henry talking to Nicolas."

"Ooookaaaay?" Emma drawled, trying to rein in the irritation.

"He said he found something last night that would make you freak out. That's how he put it. Said he found a file in _Regina's_ office." She stopped and folded her hands.

"That…that's it?" Emma asked.

"That doesn't concern you?"

"Did you hear anything else?" Regina stepped closer. "Did you even bother to ask him what he was talking about?"

"He quieted down as soon as he noticed me. Now I have to wonder, Regina, what you are keeping in your office that would upset Emma?" She looked accusingly at Regina. Emma turned to her but couldn't read her expression.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Emma looked between them.

"What's going on, is your mother is looking for anything she can find to say I haven't changed. To say we shouldn't be together."

"You're hiding something from her!" Mary Margaret stepped closer. "You two are claiming to suddenly care so deeply about each other, but you are lying to her."

"I haven't _lied _about anything."

"Wonderful. I guess you have nothing to hide. Now-"

"Shh." Emma interrupted, pressing her eyes closed. "My head hurts again, so thanks for that." She turned her back on her mother and faced Regina. "Do I need to worry about what's in your office?"

"No." Regina replied immediately, looking directly in Emma's eyes.

"Okay." She said and Regina and Mary Margaret blinked a few times.

"Okay? Emma, Henry said you'd _freak out_. You can't just let it go."

"Yes…yes I think I can." She said confidently.

"Not if you want the spell." She said with her jaw set and the other two grit their teeth.

"Oh for God's sake." Emma turned again towards Regina. "May I please look in your office?" She asked kindly.

"What if I said no?" She asked quietly, only looking at Emma.

"Then I would go back to the living room, continue watching Xena and _attempt_ to scarf down that mushy crap you call "healthy" food." She took Regina's hands and smiled at her. Mary Margaret was trying to ignore the display and Regina sighed. She leaned in and placed a kiss on Emma's lips.

"Top drawer on the right side." She said before kissing her again.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked and Regina took in another breath.

"Go before I change my mind." She said and pushed Emma away. As soon as the blonde started moving, Regina shot a glare at Mary Margaret.

They both followed her into the office and Emma opened the drawer and lifted the first file. She looked to Regina who gave her a nod.

"Now Emma, this doesn't change anything. I don't want you thinking this alters our relationship in anyway-"

"Oohhh my God." Emma said as she looked at the file, holding it in front of her face.

"I am still the exact same person I was before, so don't you think that-"

"Oh my _God_."

"With my past, I'm sure you understand why I didn't want to tell you-"

"This is…I'm just…" She shook her head.

"What is it, sweetie?" Mary Margaret asked in a gentle, motherly tone that had Regina rolling her eyes.

Emma finally lowered the folder. Mary Margaret was instantly _genuinely_ frowning as she took in the expression on Emma's face that can only truly be described as a "shit-eating-grin". Mary Margaret shook her head as Emma walked over to Regina and had no hesitation as she pulled her into a strong kiss. It lasted several long seconds as Mary Margaret tried very hard to not see them.

"Do not think this changes our dynamic in anyway." Regina said as sternly as she could after that kiss.

"Oh, don't worry. You can still be the top, Mrs. Swan."

* * *

**I never meant for that to be a huge deal, so i decided to reveal it before people got too panicked. So if you're still wondering, it's the marriage certificate Regina signed as Regina Swan. **


	23. Chapter 23

**There is smut in here. I was told to warn people, lol. **

* * *

"_Oh don't worry. You can still be the top, Mrs. Swan." _

Mary Margaret's face turned beat red. Her confusion momentarily forgotten as her daughter's words and the insinuation behind them sunk in. That was something she did _not _need to hear about their relationship.

Regina on the other hand, _loved_ hearing it. Despite the foreign title that still sounded quite odd to her own ears, the rest of Emma's sentence had her eyes darkening slightly. She leaned in and claimed Emma's lips again, her hands moving to the blonde's waist to pull her closer. She deepened it instantly, though she didn't let it go on long, as there was one other pressing matter. She pulled back and looked over Emma's shoulder.

"The spell, dear?"

Mary Margaret seemed to snap to attention then, though she didn't immediately look to the scene taking place only feet away from her.

"Mrs. Swan?" She questioned and Emma turned then and held up the document so she could see. "Wow…" She stared at it for another moment before finally breaking contact to lift her purse. She dropped her hand inside and almost immediately, pulled it back out to reveal a small scroll. "Here."

Regina reached forward and grabbed it right away. In a puff of magic, she created what looked like a small glass box. Another flick and the scroll appeared within the confines of the box. Emma knocked her knuckles against it, surprised at the solid sound that resulted and Mary Margaret just stared.

"That'll do." Emma nodded and then smiled at Regina.

"I'm sorry." Mary Margaret said, still staring at the spell.

More than anything else that morning, or even the past days, this somehow made her feel the most wrong. Possibly, it was how most, if not all her doubts had diminished. Despite all she had witnessed of Regina during Emma's days in the hospital, she couldn't stop feeling so skeptical. But regardless of that and the marriage certificate she had just seen, it was the way Regina's _very first _priority when finally gaining the spell she had been so desperate for since day one, had been to protect it against anyone else getting to it, that Mary Margaret was out of justifiable doubts.

"Thanks." Emma responded, able to see the genuine nature of her mothers words.

"I'm going to leave you two alone." She gave a small smile and turned to leave. Emma glanced over at Regina, before moving to follow her mother out.

"Hey, I'll call you, okay?" As irritated as she had been with her mother, she didn't like the almost saddened look her mother had. It didn't seem like she was upset that Regina wasn't lying to her. More just upset with herself for not letting herself see the truth. Plus the fact that she had given a truthful apology went a long way with her.

"I'd like that." She looked gratefully at Emma. She decided against going for a hug, knowing things may be a bit sensitive and her daughter wasn't the most touchy person to begin with. Instead, she let it stay there before stepping back and making her way back to her car.

As soon as Emma closed the door, she could feel Regina behind her. When she expected to feel the woman's body press against her though, she instead felt a hand to the back of her head. Before she could question it, a warmth started emanating from Regina's hand, seeping into her skull and spreading throughout her whole body. She gasped as her body took on an almost electric buzz. She knew instantly that Regina was healing her.

"Why now?" Emma asked, her eyes closed as the magic worked through her.

"Because I can't wait any longer." Regina's voice was deep and spoken right by Emma's ear. The blonde shivered slightly before she felt Regina's hands on her hips, spinning her around.

Once they were face to face, lips were attached instantly. Emma took Regina's face between her hands and held them together while Regina pushed her hips back against the door. Emma deepened the kiss while Regina started sliding her shirt up, breaking the kiss when she pulled it up over Emma's head. Her lips immediately went to Emma's neck, but then the blonde's eyes refocused for a second.

"Wait, Henry."

"He's at Michael's." She said before continuing her work at Emma's neck.

Emma, satisfied with that answer, let her newly healed head fall back against the door. Her eyes closed and she spent a minute just enjoying the feeling of her wife's lips working their way down her neck onto her chest. Her own hands managed to find their way to the buttons on Regina's shirt and had every one of them popped open in record time.

When Regina's shirt hit the ground, she pulled back for a second. Emma frowned, but as she started to voice her complaint, Regina grabbed her. Emma felt like she was being spun hard and fast and clung harder to Regina. Before she realized what had happened, Emma felt herself fall back down and snapped her eyes open to realize she was laying back on the bed again. Regina smirked down at the bewildered expression on her face.

Emma shook out of it and seeing the look on Regina's face, reached up again and claimed Regina's mouth to remove it. Regina was the one to deepen it this time though, being back in her bed giving a nice boost to her confidence. She dropped her weight onto Emma and met zero resistance as she slid her tongue into a warm, waiting mouth.

Emma moved her hands around Regina's waist and back. She loved their bodies against each other but then Regina still had much too much on. One hand moved to Regina's bra, the other sliding to her pants and bunching fabric in her fist. She just wanted it off. Now. _Off!_

And then it was.

Regina pulled back suddenly and looked down at her bare body. Her brow was knit in confusion as she looked back up at Emma. Emma though, was even more shocked, her eyes roaming up and down Regina's body.

"Did you do that?" Regina questioned.

"I…I don't know."

"What were you thinking about?"

"I wanted you…not dressed anymore." She said innocently, her head tilting with a slightly shy smile spreading across her face. Regina laughed once.

"Well congratulations. You got what you wanted." She shook her head, though she was slightly impressed if she was admitting it.

"Wait, so I really did do it? Not you?"

"Yes, you did. You seem to perform magic when you're…_desperate_ for something." She said with a small smirk before continuing. "Like how you transported yourself when Sydney attacked."

"Wow…well that's good to know."

"Yes it is. Don't think I don't see how you look at me during town meetings. You keep your mind out of the gutter." She said seriously but then Emma broke out in laughter.

"Oh man, I would _love_ town meetings then. I'm sure everyone would."

"Oh? You'd be okay with all our town officials seeing me naked?" She asked casually, but Emma's expression dropped.

"_No_." She replied instantly and Regina laughed.

"Then control yourself." She ordered.

"Is that why I'm not naked from you?"

"That, _and_ I do like doing some things the old fashioned way."

She leaned back and took her weight off Emma. Moving efficiently, Regina gripped the fabric of Emma's sweatpants at her thighs and jerked them down, off Emma's legs in one good pull. Emma smiled at Regina and the brunette slid her hands up the bare flesh of her legs up to her underwear.

"And some things are just better…slower." Her voice lowered again and the dropped tone did it's own magic on Emma, subduing the woman temporarily as she could do nothing more than watch Regina.

Regina slipped her warm fingers under the waistband and played with the material for a few seconds. She moved back a little further on her knees and dipped her head to place kisses down Emma's stomach. When her lips reached the place of her hands, she started pulling the material down.

Emma's eyes widened and darkened simultaneously as she looked down at Regina, the brunette landing kisses down each thigh. Her breath deepened when Regina finally pulled the panties all the way off and crawled back up her body.

"Okay…slow is good." She admitted and met Regina's smiling lips in a brief kiss. "Fast is good too." She grinned before gripping Regina's waist and flipping her without warning.

Regina looked up, surprised, but then she remembered she had just renewed all Emma's energy with that healing. She almost regretted giving her the boost, but then Emma's lips distracted her again. While they resumed kissing, Regina still wanted to have the upper hand, so to speak. So she went back to her position she had very regretfully abandoned this morning and grabbed as much of Emma's ass in her hands as she could get. The resulting gasp was more than satisfying to Regina.

"Damn, you really like my ass." Emma grinned and tried to sound nonchalant, though the arousal was clear as day in her eyes and flushed cheeks.

"Your ass is _mine_." She practically growled and then just _squeezed_. Emma moaned without coherent thought and dropped down, her head falling onto Regina's shoulder. She had to force herself to regain some brain function.

"I thought…that _your _ass…was _mine_ now…Regina_ Swan_." She said between deepened breaths, her mind hazy. She sobered up a bit when one of Regina's hands removed only to slap back down hard on one cheek. "Ah! Okay, okay, yours. All yours." She said and Regina chuckled against her ear.

"Much better, dear." She started massaging the now pink flesh on Emma's backside.

"But like…if mine's yours…yours can still be mine right?" She pulled back to look at Regina and brown eyes rolled back at her.

"I suppose." She conceded, though she couldn't help the thrill running through her, her thoughts behind not wanting someone else's name suddenly changing.

She hated the idea at first. She didn't like taking Emma's name because it seemed like that made Regina hers and after feeling so owned in her relationship with Leopold, she couldn't stand the thought of belonging to anyone. But belonging to _each other_? That was sounding more and more appealing to her now.

Emma grinned and dropped her lips to the spot just below Regina's ear. She worked there for a few minutes, her tongue drawing patterns from there down her throat and back up. By the time she had sucked the lobe of Regina's ear into her mouth, the brunette's own mind was in the clouds and moans were escaping her lips without any realization.

She also had to force herself to stay in some control of herself, but managed to hold on enough to grab Emma in a similar way the blonde had and threw her to the side before slinging her leg over again and sitting up over her. Emma immediately pouted.

"I let you up here last time. It's my turn."

Emma couldn't argue with that. Especially when she took in the hungry look in Regina's eyes. She did though, sit up until her mouth could reach one of the breasts in front of her. Anything Regina may have wanted to say was abruptly cut off as Emma started to suck the flesh into her mouth greedily. Regina's hand instantly lifted to the back of Emma's head, her fingers tangling in blonde hair.

She held Emma there for another few moments before tugging her away and reattaching their lips. She shoved Emma back down again and laid to make their bodies flush against one another. Their kiss got slightly more aggressive as Regina added her teeth into the mix. She just loved the gasps that escaped with each new move and desired to continue that.

So she slipped her hand down their bodies and swiftly lifted her own body and cupped her hand over Emma's sex tightly. Emma did gasp again, her eyes snapping open in excitement. Regina smirked down at her, looking as confident as ever, though feeling Emma's arousal in her hand had her own knees weakening. Their combined emotions heightened everything and Regina couldn't wait another second.

When her fingers disappeared inside, Emma's head slammed back and her eyes pressed closed. Regina went after the exposed neck as her hand worked faster.

Between the teeth nipping at her neck and intense rhythm Regina had going, Emma didn't take long at all to reach her peak. When her orgasm crashed through her, she couldn't even think coherently enough to know what she was screaming out. Regina though, did, and hearing her royal title ripped from Emma's throat inspired her to suck that much harder against her neck as the blonde rocked through the after shocks.

It took another five minutes for Emma's breathing to calm and her to open her eyes again. When she did, Regina was on her side, her body still pressed to Emma's and smiling happily. Emma couldn't help return the look with a lazy smile of her own.

"Thanks." She said and Regina laughed.

"You're welcome, dear."

"Sorry, just…just give me a sec." She laughed at herself then.

"Take your time." She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through Emma's hair affectionately.

Emma watched her for a moment, considering her next request. This was only their second time together, and while they certainly had an eventful night the first time, they hadn't really tried much outside of what just occurred moments before. Hands only. Well Emma had something on her mind and was assuming, more like hoping, that Regina would be excited for it.

"What are you thinking?" Regina asked, noticed the concentration in her features. Emma was glad they couldn't actually read minds with their bond.

Emma brought a finger to her lips and tapped them. Regina smiled before dipping her head to place a soft kiss there. Emma placed her hand on Regina's cheek so when they broke the kiss, they stayed touching.

"I want to taste you." She admitted, still resting her lips against Regina's. She felt and heard the hitch in Regina's breath. "Can I?" There were a few seconds before she felt Regina nod. Pulling back finally, she saw that Regina's eyes had gone nearly black.

That was all the encouragement Emma needed. She turned and shifted quickly so that she was positioned between Regina's legs. The brunette wrapped them around Emma's waist for a second as she pulled her mouth down for another kiss.

When they parted, Emma was grinning madly. She placed slow, deliberate kisses down Regina's chest, stopping to add some extra attention to each breast. She continued down and paused again when she reached the skin just below Regina's belly button. It was so warm and soft and Emma just had to press her lips there for a bit longer. When she glanced up, Regina was watching her intently. Emma smiled against her skin before dipping her head again.

Regina's scent hit Emma and filled her senses. Her eyes nearly rolled back as she breathed in deep. She forgot any hesitation she had had for requesting this. All she cared about was getting a taste of Regina and she wouldn't wait any longer.

Regina was watching Emma as she breathed her in. Her arousal was already reaching new heights but when she felt Emma's tongue against her center, she felt pleasure she had never before experienced and a moan sounded from deep within her throat.

Emma heard the low tone and it might as well have been a standing ovation for the amount of encouragement it provided her. Her tongue went to work, trusting and licking, drinking up Regina's essence with enthusiasm. She had been curious to see if she could get Regina off only with her mouth in and a few short minutes, she confirmed it.

She felt Regina's muscles start contracting and opened her eyes in time to see the woman's back arch almost impossibly far off the bed. She'd wondered if she was a bit rusty in this area, but the long ongoing after shocks confirmed Emma's skills were not lacking. She crawled back up Regina's body and fell into Regina's awaiting open arms.

"Thanks." Regina breathed and now Emma laughed this time.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Swan."

* * *

_2 Weeks Later_

Emma fell down onto the mattress next to Regina, both woman breathing hard, their bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Regina's hand lifted and dropped to Emma's, intertwining their fingers. She wanted the physical connection, but both of them needed a second to cool down a bit.

"Well done, my dear. Well done." Regina couldn't help but compliment her. Emma grinned proudly before lifting their hands and placing a kiss on Regina's knuckles.

"Thanks, babe."

"You know, I don't have any meetings today." Regina lifted an eyebrow with her smirk in place. But then Emma groaned.

"Ugh, I can't stay." She said _very_ reluctantly. "I have that follow-up with Dr. Whale this morning."

"Why do you have to go for a follow-up? I took care of it, I healed you, you're fine." She said and Emma smiled, though she was just as reluctant to separate.

"He just wants to check everything, plus he says I'm due for a physical anyway." Emma finished and Regina smirked mischievously.

"Oh I think I can take care of your…_physical_ as well." She waggled her eyebrows before rolling back onto Emma. Emma started laughing as she let her hands slide up Regina's sides.

"And while I'm sure you would do a _much_ better job than Dr. Whale, I really should go, just in case." She grinned at Regina's immature pout. "Plus, we are going back to Archie this afternoon, so you should probably actually get to work on time."

"We don't need therapy anymore."

"It was _your_ idea to keep going once a week to work though our crap." Emma laughed and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Since when did you become the responsible one?" She scoffed and Emma continued chuckling as she slid out from under Regina.

"Couldn't tell you." She got up and walked into the bathroom. "Oh hey, no more scarves!" Emma yelled as she looked into the mirror.

"Aw, it's gone?" Regina said as she stood and walked up behind Emma. "I'll have to redo it." She smirked before dropping her mouth to Emma's neck. Emma ducked her though and backed up towards the shower.

"Na ah! It is too warm for all the turtle necks and scarves I have to wear when you get too enthusiastic." She pointed at her threateningly.

"Spoil sport." Regina frowned and Emma shook her head.

"Good grief, when _did I_ become the responsible one?" She muttered before stepping into the shower. Regina just laughed as she leaned in the doorway.

"Alright, I guess I do have some things to accomplish. Call me if you need anything."

"I will." Emma reassured, reaching for the shampoo. "I'll meet you at Archie's at two."

"Two." Regina confirmed, stepping close for one last wet kiss before finally leaving Emma to get ready.

* * *

Regina walked distractedly up the steps of town hall. Her mind was elsewhere and she was reading one of Emma's many…not so appropriate, text messages and smiling to herself.

"Any mail?" She asked as she came to Jessica's desk, her hand automatically reaching out.

"Mhm." She heard before several envelopes dropped in her hand, her eyes still on her phone.

"Thank you, dear." She said as she started to walk away.

"Mhm." She heard again and very nearly continued walking, but then stopped. Finally she looked away from her phone and glanced at Jessica's desk.

"Ruby?"

"Hey…Madam Mayor." Ruby nodded with a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, completely confused.

"Oh uh, I brought Jessica breakfast. She just ran to the bathroom." She kept nodding along and Regina eyed her curiously.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Yeah, I'm great. What about you? You and Emma still in that honeymoon phase?" She grinned and Regina tilted her head.

"Honeymoon phase?"

"Yeah, you know…After Emma was released from the hospital, you two have been holed up in that mansion nearly all non-working hours…you know?" She kept grinning and Regina rolled her eyes.

"We're…doing fine." Was all she supplied before turning away. "Have a good day Miss Lucas."

"You too Madam Mayor." Ruby grinned as Regina disappeared into her office.

"Shit, she's already here? She's been over an hour late every day." Jessica jogged over from the next hall just after hearing Ruby call out to Regina.

"Don't worry. She was cool." Ruby reassured.

"You think she suspects?"

"No. Would you chill out?" Ruby grinned before leaning closer and pecking Jessica on the lips.

"Stop it, she could come back out." Jessica pushed against Ruby, but the wolf was relentless. She grabbed at Jessica's waist and pulled her in again.

"You worry too much." She kissed her again, slower this time. "Pick you up tonight?"

"Yes. And _don't_ be late." Jessica said sternly and Ruby lifted her hands.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Regina finally started working as the messages stopped when Emma went into her appointment. She didn't think anything of it until she got a sudden feeling from Emma. She wasn't sure what it was. Fear maybe? Shock? A little of both.

Whatever it was, Regina was immediately alarmed and grabbed her phone. It took four rings for it to finally pick up.

"Hey babe." Emma voice sounded calm and casual.

"Emma, what happened? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah." Emma started with a laugh. "Sorry, I got startled. Didn't mean to alarm you." She laughed again and Regina narrowed her eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She spoke softer and listened more carefully to Emma's voice.

"Yeah. I promise, I got startled." She sounded fine, but Regina still felt a little odd.

"Okay well…you call me if there's anything, okay?" She didn't really know what she was asking there, but felt the need to say something.

"Of course. I'll see you in a couple hours." She said before hanging up.

Regina stared at her phone for another moment curiously. She paid extra close attention for the rest of the day, but couldn't make sense of anything specific.

* * *

"Happy thoughts. Happy happy thoughts. Positive thinking. Henry. Hot chocolate. Fuzzy little puppies. Regina. Henry. Cocoa. Puppies. Regina. Henry. Regina. Sexy wonderful Regina." Emma kept mumbling under her breath as she walked down the sidewalk towards Archie's office. Thinking of happy things made her feel happier and kept her emotions busy.

She jogged up the steps and was nearly too lost in her thoughts to notice the brunette standing by the door. It was when she nearly ran into her, that she snapped to attention.

"Whoa, sorry." Emma laughed, reaching out towards the amused Regina.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Yes, I'm great." She leaned in and kissed Regina's cheek. "Ready?"

"I guess." Regina replied, though slightly wary.

"Well this is a first." Archie said from the now open doorway. "I'd say it's a good start. Shall we begin?" He asked and both women nodded before entering the room.

Emma took her usual seat in the corner and Regina sat down easily in the middle seat next to her. Archie knew of the rapid changes in their relationship, though it was very interesting to see them like this.

"Alright. Where shall we begin?"

* * *

"Oh _come on_, that was one time, a week ago, and I apologized." Emma looked from Regina to Archie.

"It was still ridiculous." Regina lifted her chin and Emma rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Well it's good to work these things through. If you're going to continue living together, then we should talk these things through." Archie said neutrally.

"Oh my God. It was just the toilet paper roll." Emma sighed.

"Emma…" Archie gave her a look and she sighed again before turning to Regina.

"I promise I will always put the end in front from now on." She couldn't help smiling slightly over the ridiculous conversation and Regina nodded.

"Thank you."

"Great." Archie nodded. "Perhaps we could touch on some bigger topics."

"Such as?" Regina asked.

"Well, looking into the future, where do you see yourselves?" He asked and Regina spoke up first.

"Well we're already married with a family. I like where we are." She said honestly and looked to Emma who was focused on one spot on the floor.

"Emma?" Archie asked and the blonde snapped to attention. "What about you? You're married, with a son. Is there anything else you see in your future?"

"Like what? A dog?"

"No." Regina interjected immediately and Archie laughed.

"Well no. But is there anything else you want to do? Travel, move, kids?" He shrugged, listing off ideas. Emma tensed up a bit and Regina turned to her.

"Are you wanting to leave?" She asked quietly.

"Huh?" Emma asked distractedly.

"That's it, isn't it? I can feel you, you know?" Her tone was hurt and Emma blinked a few times.

"_What_?" Emma shook her head.

"Well let's talk about it. Emma where do you see yourself a few years from now?" Archie asked calmly, feeling the change in atmosphere.

"Yes Emma, where have you moved to a few years from now?" Regina's arms were crossed and Emma could feel the pain in her. She was trying to work through her own feelings right now though and was getting overwhelmed.

"I…well with you, of course." She was frowning, trying to figure out how to handle this.

"Of course." Regina shook her head before standing.

"Wait, where are you going?" Emma stood up as well and Regina started towards the door.

"I know you have some things to work through, but I didn't realize a future with me would actually make you panic."

"What? I'm not panicking-" She was cut off by a glare from Regina as she spun to face her. "Okay sorta, but it's not what you think."

"Then enlighten me, dear." She crossed her arms again and Emma opened and closed her mouth a few times.

"I…well…uh."

"Always so very eloquent." Regina turned back around and grabbed for the door and Emma brought both her hands to cover her face. She didn't know what to do, but she couldn't handle Regina walking out on her. Maybe it was the deep seeded abandonment issues crawling up and scaring her into action. Whatever the reason, Emma dropped her hands and stepped forward.

"Regina, I'm pregnant!" She blurted and the whole room went completely still.


	24. Chapter 24

**Alright lovely people, i want to thank you for the awesome reviews after that last chapter. I did get a few messages and reviews though, that i'd like to address. Emma is pregnant because of multiple reasons. I agree that Regina being the one to bare the second child has been done more often than Emma. Also, i personally wrote an entire story where Regina gave birth to a boy named Jamie. I like doing new things, and i'm excited to continue the story in this direction. I hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

The room was completely silent aside from the soft sounds of breathing from each of them. Archie, for once, found himself completely speechless. Emma looked terrified and Regina had yet to turn around and face the room again.

"Regina?" Emma's voice was a bit strained to her ears, but she couldn't control it. "Say something…please?" Her panic was rising further the longer Regina stayed silent.

Emma felt Regina suddenly. She wasn't sure exactly what she expected, because she had forced her mind elsewhere all day. But if she had thought it through, she still wouldn't have seen this coming.

Regina was mad. Really mad. And really sad. Emma's eyes widened as the feeling rolled through her. The tugging and squeezing in her chest was nearly painful and she took a step back before suddenly, she figured out exactly what it was. Betrayal.

Realization dawned on Emma and she took a few steps forward. As she was reaching out for Regina, the brunette spun around, shocking Emma again with the tears falling down her face.

"When?" Regina started. "When you were out _chasing Leroy_? Or when you were out _jogging_?"

"Regina-"

"I can't believe I couldn't tell the difference-"

"Regina, _please_-"

"I hope you and this baby's father live happily ever after, Miss Swan." She sneered. "I guess we're lucky your mother so foolishly returned the spell. I'll get right on it."

"Regina, no-"

"You know, it really was me that was the foolish one. For thinking you could actually commit. It looks like your mother was right-"

"Stop!" Emma yelled, Regina's words piercing her.

One reaction was to be angry and hit back. But then Emma knew full well that Regina was truly hurting at the moment and was striking out against her in her own self defense. The fact that the thought of her being with another was so completely devastating to Regina, actually showed Emma they were as close as she hoped they were.

She walked up to Regina and when the brunette jerked back, Emma grabbed her arms firmly.

"Listen to me." She pleaded, her eyes wide. "I have not been with _anyone_ except you. Not since long before we got married."

"You're pregnant!" Regina yelled back but Emma held her ground.

"And I thought you'd have an explanation for that. Something magical, maybe." She started and Regina blinked a few times. "I swear to God Regina, you are the only person I've been with." She couldn't help the desperation in her voice and it seemed to be affecting Regina. She could feel the fear from her, but it was the look in her eyes that really hit Regina.

"You…you really didn't…you didn't sleep with someone else?" Her voice was uncharacteristically quiet and timid. Emma was shaking her head immediately.

"No, I would _never_ do that to you, Regina, I love you-"

"You what?" Regina's head snapped up, her eyes wide. Emma blinked a few times, replaying her words. She smiled as she looked directly into Regina's eyes.

"I love you." She would have been much for frightened of saying that, if not for knowing exactly how Regina felt right now.

"I love you too." All her anger and pain dissipated almost instantly. All she felt was warmth, comfort, and love.

They leaned in and kissed without any regard for the other man in the room who was attempting to find things to do with his hands to stay busy. When they parted, they stayed close in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry about what I said." Regina said quietly, guilt weighing in as she realized all she had just spit at Emma.

"It's okay." She placed a soft kiss on Regina's forehead. "I didn't mean to blurt it out like that, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Well are you sure you're pregnant? I mean, I've never even heard of something like this."

"We did thirteen tests." Emma admitted. "I didn't even leave the hospital until I came here. I think Dr. Whale is still scratching his head."

"Wow." Regina shook her head. Now that things were settling, she was thinking more clearly, though she still had no explanation.

"Yeah, you knocked me up, you believe that?" Emma grinned and Regina laughed.

"I have many skills." She smirked.

"Okay, we gotta lay off the Xena." She took Regina's hand and walked back to the couch, plopping down and pulling the other woman with her.

"Well…" Archie started. "…I'm glad our first session back is an eventful one." He said and both women smiled. "Now, do we want to talk through your thoughts on this? Emma?" He asked and Emma tightened her hand in Regina's on reflex. Regina pulled them into her lap and squeezed back comfortingly.

"It's uh…it's a lot. I just found out and I've been thinking of other stuff so I wouldn't freak out and freak Regina out."

"Okay, well now…what are you thinking?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea. I just need time to process, you know?"

"Of course. And you don't need to tell me anyway. What I'd like though, is for you two to make sure you continue telling each other how you feel. This a very big change, yet again, in your relationship. _Please_, talk to each other." He said and both nodded. "I think this is probably good for the day. See you next week?"

"Yes, doctor." Regina replied and Emma nodded.

They stood and as Regina led them out, she was a bit surprised at the way Emma clung to her hand. They had gotten substantially closer in the weeks since Emma's accident, but they still weren't generally affectionate in public. That single display at the kissing booth had been more than enough to last them for awhile. Now though, as they stepped back out into the sunlight, Emma didn't seem to have any intention of separating.

Regina knew Emma wasn't one for just opening up freely. Not with her feelings at least. But then as she was tapped into them herself, and knew Emma was barely remaining stable at the moment. Regina glanced at her watch and was relieved they had a bit of time before school would be out.

"Go for a walk?" She asked and Emma nodded in response.

They stayed silent for the next ten minutes as they walked. Both women were whirling in their thoughts now that Regina was aware of the situation and Emma didn't have to control her thoughts or emotions. Their reactions though, were vastly different. When they approached the bench, _their_ bench as Regina thought of it, she sat down and Emma took the spot next to her.

"Alright, you heard the doctor. Talk to me." Regina looked to Emma, who was just gazing out at the water.

"I don't really know what to say."

"How about telling me why you're so scared right now?" She raised an eyebrow and Emma turned her head to face her.

"How about you tell me why you're not? You went from completely freaked out to…calm and happy. How did that happen?" She asked and Regina smiled.

"I was only…_freaked out_, because I thought you had been with someone else. But then I found out that you and _I_ created a baby. Although I haven't the slightest clue how that occurred, I can't help but feel amazed and excited for it." She finished and Emma leaned over and kissed her lightly on the lips, though she still didn't speak right away. "Tell me why you feel like this?" Emma sighed.

"I just…look, my first pregnancy…wasn't good. None of it. I found out alone, in jail. I was stuck there the whole time. I was…I was treated badly. I was always sick, always in pain. I ate all the nasty jail food, but I was always hungry. Just…the whole thing was just awful and I have never, _ever_ considered having more kids…getting pregnant again." She waved her hand and shook her head, looking away again.

"Emma." Regina turned more fully towards her, holding both her hands now. "You know you're never going to be alone again, right? This will be _nothing_ like last time. If you're sick or in pain, I'll help you. You'll never be hungry. I'm going to take care of you, Emma."

Emma blinked back the moisture quickly forming in her eyes. One very small tear fell, but was captured by Regina's lips. Emma smiled at her before clearing her throat, not sure if she could trust her voice.

"God, why am I such a girl when I'm with you?" She scoffed and Regina smiled.

"It's okay, Princess." She said and Emma glared.

"Shut up." She nudged Regina playfully. "Well, if you thought drugged up Emma was an experience, just wait for hormonal Emma. That'll be a trip." She laughed, but Regina just smiled at her.

"I can't wait." She said softly.

* * *

Six more weeks went by and things went back to normal. Well, their new normal. They made the mutual agreement not to tell anyone until at least the third month. Not until they had a few more answers at least, and that Henry would be the first to know. Luckily for them, the only people who were already privy to their new situation were doctors and _could not _tell anyone.

Emma was coming to terms a bit more, though she tried to focus more on just enjoying the family in front of her. She loved living with Regina and Henry now that things felt permanent. She had never had a permanent anything before, and was reveling in the feeling now. Somehow, even things like chores became an enjoyable experience now, the familial feel of them comforting. Though she had long time commitment issues that anyone who knew her could tell you about, Emma found herself enjoying the stability of family life. The weight of the ring that once was heavy and constricting, now a constant comfort.

Regina was making even bigger changes. She too, had never before put much thought into more children. Henry was her world and that was fine. But just as she had when discovering he would be coming into her world, she was feeling that same desire to go into overdrive once again. If they weren't trying to keep it from everyone currently, she would have the entire house baby proofed already.

She managed to split her focus from that to the theories behind their baby's conception. She had been looking through spell books, looking into their magical bond, anything magic related. Magic had so many possibilities, and between their combined power and the unique bond they shared, anything could happen.

"Alright, I have a question." Emma walked in, plopping herself onto the bed next to Regina. Regina lowered the spell book she was reading to regard her wife.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you think it's automatically going to be a girl?" She asked and Regina tilted her head.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well you know, chromosomes."

"Chromosomes?"

"Yeah. Like, this kid doesn't have a chance at a Y chromosome right? Cause all we're supplying is X's. She's gotta be a girl right?"

"I…I honestly don't know." She said, suddenly curious herself. "I mean, two women aren't supposed to have the ability to conceive at all, so the normal rules seem to be out the window."

"Huh…so you want a girl or a boy?" Emma laid down and placed her hands under her head.

"I do not have a preference." She said honestly.

"A daughter would be pretty cute." Emma smiled as she looked up at the ceiling. Regina gave her the same look, enjoying the moments when Emma talked openly about the baby without trepidation of the future.

"Yes, I'm sure she would be."

"Ah, but another baby boy would be adorable too." Emma said, still absentmindedly.

"Yes. Definitely."

"Oh God, what if it's twins?" She asked suddenly. "I mean we magically conceived, we don't know the rules. What if we conceived every time we had sex?!" She looked wide eyed at Regina who started laughing at her.

"Then we'd have over a hundred babies."

"_Yeah_ we would!" Emma suddenly turned smug with a huge grin, thinking back on their eventful nights together and Regina started laughing again. Regina trailed her fingers over Emma's stomach until she reached the hem of her shirt and lifted the material up a few inches. She dipped her head and placed a few kisses over Emma's bare, still flat, belly.

"Until proven otherwise, I'm going to assume we have one, perfect baby in here." She kissed her again and Emma smiled softly down at her.

"I'm actually a little excited for tomorrow." She admitted and Regina smiled brightly back.

"I am too."

They stayed in silence for a few minutes as they thought of the doctor's appointment the next day. Regina had missed out on all these stages with Henry, but always imagined how amazing it would have been to see and hear the ultrasound. Tomorrow was a day neither could deny their excitement for.

"Well then, if conceiving more babies isn't a worry for you…" Emma trailed off, waggling her eyebrows as she looked at Regina. Regina smirked as she adjusted her position and rose up above Emma.

"Henry?" She asked.

"We have another hour before he's back." Emma replied, reaching up to try and pull Regina's mouth down.

"Good." Regina smiled and let her lips pressed down onto Emma's.

Regina's hand slipped down her side, over her short shorts and then slid back up behind Emma's bare thigh. She squeezed the flesh in her hand and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Regina's knee pressed against Emma's center and the blonde sighed happily.

Just when Emma's hand was cupping and squeezing Regina's breast, the phone rang and she growled.

"No." She grumbled and wrapped her free arm around Regina's waist.

"Let me get it." Regina wiggled away from Emma's grabby hands. "_Emma_." She scolded, but was laughing as she pushed Emma away.

"Hey, you said I would never be hungry." Emma said and Regina lifted the phone as she glanced back at Emma, curiously.

"What are you hungry for?"

"You." Emma grabbed at Regina again, but the brunette held her off.

"When I said that, I wasn't quite prepared for your _particular_ appetite. Now hush and maybe I'll…_feed_ you later." She smirked and finally answered her phone. That finally shut Emma up.

Regina frowned nearly the moment the conversation began. Emma leaned up to sit normally and tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. Regina looked at her but spoke into the phone.

"We're kind of in the middle of something, David, can you call one of your other backups?" Regina asked and Emma tapped her again.

"I'm not in the middle of anything. Tell him I'm coming." She said but Regina shook her head.

"David, you can call-"

"Hey." Emma interrupted again, nudging her to get her attention.

"Hold on David." She started before covering the receiver with her hand. "He wants you to come with him for a disturbance down at the docks."

"Okay, tell him I'm coming." She said as she leaned up more in the bed.

"No." Regina immediately replied and Emma frowned.

"What, why?"

"Emma, you're pregnant." She said simply and Emma nearly rolled her eyes.

"I'm barley two months pregnant, Regina. I'm fine."

"No." Regina repeated.

Emma just stared for a moment.

"Regina, you can't just tell me no."

"You are _my_ wife and you're carrying _my _baby. I won't have you running about getting you, or rather _both of you_, hurt." Regina realized she was pushing that line where over protective meets controlling, but then old habits die hard and Regina had such a hard time releasing her grip in regards to her family. The new baby pushed that even further.

Emma just stared at her, waiting for Regina to catch on. She was learning to be more patient and hoped Regina would understand what she was saying without the two of them starting another fight and repeating the same session with Archie they had already gone through several other times. Emma understood how Regina was, but Regina also had to understand the kind of person Emma was. A marriage between possessive and carefree was one that needed constant work, though it was a job both took on dutifully.

Finally, Regina sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Emma…I'm sorry. Will you _please_ just stay here?" She changed her tone and then watched Emma warily as she took the phone from her hand.

"Dad?…Hey, sorry to keep you waiting. You know I bet it's those kids again…yeah… Actually, you want to call Ruby? She's been itching to get out of the diner more. Yeah, no everything's fine, I promise…Okay cool, call me if you need anything…Bye."

Emma handed the phone back to Regina without a word. Regina turned and placed it back on the bedside table before turning towards her wife again.

"Emma…I _am_ sorry. You know I don't mean to be so…controlling. I just…I mean after your accident, I can't help but worry."

"I know." Emma replied quietly and Regina took it as invitation to slide a little closer.

"Is there…_any_ way I can make it up to you?" She asked with a small innocent smile playing at her lips, her hand trailing up the inside of Emma's thigh. Emma looked off thoughtfully.

"Well…the baby really wants some cake. Think you can do something about that?" She asked and Regina chuckled lightly.

"Yes, I believe I can." She leaned in and placed a kiss on Emma's now smiling lips before getting up from the bed.

She hated Emma's current food appetite, but learned quickly that you do _not_ argue food choices with a pregnant woman. Best case scenario, Emma pulled out the puppy eyes that had a startlingly profound effect on Regina since the accident and especially since the announcement of the pregnancy, and then she got her way. Worst case scenario, Regina held her ground and the two of them jumped head first into an argument. Regardless of the route they took, Regina ended up giving in and giving Emma what she wanted anyway. The brunette simply took the path of least resistance. Well that's how Regina saw it.

Emma though, loved this new development. She had never _ever_ in her life been one to simply get her way. She had to take what she got physically, sometimes by force. And then there was Regina, who was never one to simply give in. She didn't take guilt trips or back off a fight. It was recently, that Emma's wife had made this turn.

Regina made the cake mostly by hand, using magic only to speed up the process. It was best to move quickly when Emma had a craving. If Regina took too long, by the time the food was done, Emma would have decided something else was more appealing.

As it was though, Regina moved quickly and Emma was waiting excitedly at the counter when Regina presented her chocolate cake.

"There you go, darling." She smiled as Emma's eyes lit up.

"Thank you." She grinned before digging in.

"Are you going to want some dinner with that?" She asked as Emma worked on a large bits.

"Nommgood." Emma smiled and Regina just shook her head, moving back through the kitchen to work on a real meal. Neither had heard the front door, or noticed the boy standing in the corner gawking.

"So do I get cake for dinner too?" He asked and both women spun to see him, startled at his unexpected presence.

"No, of course not." Regina replied immediately and Henry frowned as he glanced over at Emma.

"But she's eating cake." He practically whined and Regina made eye contact with Emma. Emma turned and faced Henry.

"Nah, I'm gonna have dinner too, I just had a sudden sweet tooth. Got a head start on desert." She laughed and very reluctantly pushed the plate with the rest of her piece of cake back. "I'll finish the rest after dinner."

Henry looked skeptically between the two women and both mothers tried to act casual as Regina went back to cooking and Emma pretended to play on her phone. He stayed there for another moment before finally turning and walking back to the hallway, his brow knit the whole way.

* * *

Henry was a smart kid. He knew when something was going on. He knew that something had changed the day his mothers picked him up from school and they seemed overly affectionate. Not outright kissing in front of him, just the subtle, nearly constant touches.

Emma seemed a bit more…maybe fragile in a way, than normal. Reaching out for his brunette mother, staying by her side, keeping her hand in Regina's. It was out of character for either to be so touchy-feely and to seek comfort out of the other.

Then with Regina, it was the nearly constant smiles that alerted Henry. She had been in a better mood since that day, smiling just a little brighter, walking just a little lighter. It was good. Great actually. There was less fighting, more fun. Henry didn't think home life could get better.

Part of him tried to brush it all aside. They had given him a perfectly good explanation. They were in love. It was a conversation that had seemed to mean more to the two women, than their son. While it was obviously a huge revelation to both of them, Henry had seen it coming from a mile away.

He had only kept quiet because he loved how things were going and felt no need to rock the boat. They were more sensitive than they realized and Henry was smart enough to know they could easily panic if someone else were to point out their obvious love for the other. They had to figure these things out for themselves and he was proud they had finally done just that.

But then he was sure there was something else. He knew Regina loved him. That much was proven time and time again. But that didn't mean he got away with misbehavior. Emma, on the other hand, seemed to suddenly have the ability to get his other mother to bend to her will. That was just too out of character to ignore. Especially when, three weeks ago, Regina allowed his birth mother to have frozen pizza four times in as many days. That alone had been a blaring red flag.

No matter the number of clues he had been gathering, he still had no idea what it is they were hiding. He could just ask, but had the fear they wouldn't tell him, or just lie to him. He trusted his mothers, but knew if they hadn't told him yet, it was because they didn't want to. He'd rather figure it out for himself, though the more peculiar they acted, the more concerned he became at what the big secret really was.

The next morning was another out of the norm. Henry was ready and waiting to go to school, but no one else had even awoken it seemed. Usually, Regina had already been up with her coffee by the time Henry was even waking up. She made breakfast while he got ready and generally had to coax him out the door.

Today though, his mothers' bedroom door hadn't even opened. Not a single sound was heard. Henry looked at the clock and saw that if they didn't go now, they would certainly be late. So it was that thought that had him walking up to knock on their door.

He didn't get a response from the first try and knocked again. Still getting nothing, he called out as he slowly turned the knob to open the door. He peaked in cautiously, not at all interested in witnessing anything that may be occurring. But when he looked around, he saw the room was empty. He nearly turned around and left, before hearing a disturbing sound from the bathroom. Curiosity got the best of him and he approached slowly.

He saw them as soon as he stepped near the smaller room, as the door was wide open. He was immediately concerned at the sight. He flinched as Emma retched again into the toilet, seemingly emptying the contents of her stomach. Regina was kneeling by her side, one hand holding back blonde hair, the other rubbing soothing patters over Emma's back.

"Ugh, I thought this had finally stopped." Emma complained as she sat back. Regina conjured her a glass of water and handed it to her, before taking a wash cloth to wipe over Emma's forehead.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart." She said sympathetically, brushing Emma's hair off her neck to wipe the cloth over her warm skin.

"Thank you." Emma managed a small smile at her, leaning into her touch. Regina kissed her forehead tenderly just before her eyes caught the mirror ahead of her and she saw the person behind them.

"Henry?" She turned and Emma did as well to see the worried look on his face.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He took a few steps forward, his concern only growing at the paleness to Emma's skin. Emma smiled though and stood with Regina's assistance.

"Yeah, kid, I'm fine." She reached out and ruffled his hair, but it did nothing to ease his nerves.

"You don't look okay. Is this it?" He asked and both women looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Henry?" Regina asked, trying to make sense of her son.

"Is this what you're keeping from me? That you're sick? I thought it might be something bad. Are you-"

"Whoa whoa, hey, it's okay." Emma stepped closer and placed her hands on his shoulders. "I promise it's nothing like that."

"Then what is it? Why are you two acting so weird?" He spoke in a pleading tone that had both mothers feeling instantly guilty. Neither realized he had been paying so much attention. They made eye contact with each other in a silent conversation. "Please, just tell me." He asked again, afraid they were about to blow him off.

"Come sit down." Regina stepped forward, turning him back out into the bedroom. She glanced at Emma again, who gave her a nod and they both followed him, Regina sitting next to him and Emma standing somewhat awkwardly next to the bed.

"Is it bad?" He asked quietly. If they were sitting him down like this, then it wasn't something small.

"No, sweetie, we promise. It's not bad, but it is…" Regina trailed off.

"It's big, kid." Emma finished, trying to calm her breathing. She had been wondering how he would respond when the time came to tell him. Worrying about it. Honestly though, she had no clue how he would feel.

"Okay…" He prompted, looking between them. Regina sucked in a deeper breath before continuing.

"Well, Henry, you know that magic here is incredibly unpredictable." She started and he nodded. "And you know that both Emma and I have quite a bit of magic between us." Another nod. "Also, we have our bond that seems to have strengthened us even further."

"I understand, Mom. You guys have a ton of magic between you." He smiled just a little and both mothers returned it.

"Well…it seems that we did something I had never even thought possible. Something amazing." Regina couldn't help but smile softly. Henry looked off in concentration.

"You did something that's making Emma sick? How is that amazing?" He asked seriously, looking towards Emma.

"Actually, it's the same thing that happened last time." Emma said slowly.

"What do you mean, last time?" He asked and Emma responded carefully.

"When I had you." She said and watched Henry's face closely. He looked off again, shaking his head. After a minute, he met Emma's eyes.

"You don't mean you're pregnant." He sounded almost casual, but his mind was working. Emma looked over to Regina and the women locked gazes. Henry noticed. "You are?!" He nearly jumped up, looking quickly between them. Both suddenly looked worried.

"Look, Henry, we had no idea this could happen-"

"But we're happy about it." Regina quickly added, feeling Emma's fears building again.

"Yeah- yes." Emma nodded. Henry was still looking between them. "Henry?" She felt just as nervous for his reaction a she had been for Regina's.

"You…you really got pregnant?…Together?" He asked slowly, seemingly trying to digest the information.

"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out just how that happened." Emma let out a small breath, noting he didn't seem too upset.

"You're sure?" He asked and then Regina laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes. We've had quite a few tests done. The doctor thinks we'll be able to hear a heartbeat today." She couldn't help the rush of excitement and the feeling transferred to Emma, who smiled without realization.

"Can I come?" He asked suddenly, his tone changing further.

"Well…I mean you have school." Regina started, but Emma shot her a look. The one that said she was in need of reassurance and Regina knew Henry's approval was key to that. "Alright, I guess we can all afford to play hooky this _once_." She conceded, earning instant, bright smiles from her family.

* * *

Despite positive feelings, Emma did feel just slightly exposed. She laid back on the hospital bed and had her shirt pulled up just enough to show her stomach. Regina was waiting anxiously at her side, one hand holding Emma's, the other draped across Henry's shoulders. They stayed still as the doctor got to work.

"Ewe." Henry watched as the jell was placed on Emma's stomach, making her flinch from the cold. She smiled at him though, feeling immeasurable comfort at having them there.

"Alright, let's get started, shall we?" Whale said, and both women turned their attention immediately. They all stayed completely silent and stared at the screen as he touched the probe to Emma's stomach and started working. "It takes a minute sometimes." He reassured as he kept moving about.

Regina's eyes narrowed on the screen, almost willing a picture to form and a sound to emanate. Even Henry was completely captivated. He was still processing the new information, but couldn't help the rise in energy at the moment. Everyone was on the edge, Henry and Regina subconsciously leaning further forward with eyes peeled on the screen.

Dr whale moved the probe around further and Emma's eyes shifted to Regina's face. She could feel the rise in anxiety from her with each second they stayed in silence. Her own feelings turning towards fear as she watched Regina's face grow concerned. She squeezed Regina's hand but as she went to speak, Regina's eyes suddenly widened.

Anything Emma was going to say was completely silenced by the sudden sound of a heartbeat.


	25. Chapter 25

Regina's eyes widened as a shape appeared on the monitor. Within a second, the beating of a tiny heart sounded and a brilliant smile spread across her face. She looked down to see Emma's eyes on her and without another thought, leaned down and pressed their lips together.

"That's a _baby_?" Henry questioned, tilting his head as he studied the screen. Both mothers laughed.

"Yeah, kid. That's your little brother or sister." Emma smiled as she looked over to the small form on the monitor.

"Well, which is it?" He asked.

"We won't be able to tell for awhile." Whale started. "But for now, I can say that the baby is developing just fine. Quite well, actually."

"Wonderful." Regina was still smiling brightly.

"Weird." Henry added, but did smile as well.

"You're okay with this, kid?" Emma asked, studying his face.

"It's weird." He restated and Emma realized it was the same reaction he had when they told him of their marriage. "But it's kind of cool." He admitted.

"Yeah, it's kind of cool." Emma looked from him to Regina and smiled again. She didn't know anything was amiss until Regina's features turned to concerned again, though now she was watching Emma. Regina brought gentle fingers to Emma's cheek and only then, did she realize she was crying.

"Henry, can you give us a moment?" Regina asked and when he noticed the state of his blonde mother, he politely nodded and followed Dr. Whale out of the room.

"Sorry." Emma started as she wiped the jell from her stomach, feeling embarrassed at the unexpected display. She _really _hated the hormonal changes.

"Why are you apologizing?" Regina asked gently, sitting down to face Emma on the bed.

"Because I'm such a mess." She fixed her shirt and sat up straighter. Regina just kept smiling at her.

"I love you." She said and Emma's bottom lip wobbled slightly.

"I love you too." A few fresh tears slipped and Regina wiped them away.

"Why are you crying?" She still spoke just as gently, running a hand through Emma's hair.

"I don't know, it's just…everything is so…"

"So?" Regina prompted.

"So perfect. So much better. I mean…we have like…a real family here."

"Yes, darling." Regina said, as if this was completely obvious.

"Well I mean, I've never had this before."

"Neither have I. Well not like this, at least." She said as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"It's kind of cool." She shrugged casually and Regina laughed.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool."

Regina took Emma's hands and helped her up and then into her jacket. Emma went to take a step, but Regina held onto her jacket and pulled her forward for a soft kiss. By the time they stepped out into the hall, both were smiling happily. They turned and immediately saw Henry still chatting away with the doctor.

"Thank you, Dr. Whale." Regina said sincerely, before moving towards her family again.

"One more thing…Emma?" He started as he glanced towards the blonde. "I have those results you wanted." He handed Emma an envelope, receiving a curious glance from Regina.

"What's this?" She asked as she tried to see what Emma held.

"I came in a few days ago so Dr. Whale could run a test for me."

"You did? Why? What's it for?" She seemed a little concerned but Emma have her arm a squeeze.

"For in case anyone doubts you." She smiled as she opened the envelope and handed over the paper to Regina.

"Usually is would have taken a few more weeks, but it seems your child is developing at a faster rate than normal." Whale spoke up, a smug sound in his own voice.

"I'm not surprised." She commented easily, her smile widening. "My child." She whispered, looking at the DNA results matching the baby to her, as well as Emma. "Thank you." She repeated and Whale nodded. She looked over at Emma and lifted her hand to her cheek. "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." She leaned in and kissed Regina. After that, she took Regina's hand, placing her free arm securely around her son and they walked proudly out of the hospital.

* * *

A little over a month went by and Henry was having a hard time keeping the secret. The prospect of a new baby brother or sister was becoming more and more exciting to him and he wanted to share that. But then he couldn't until his mothers stopped being so scared.

They had just passed the three month mark which was when they had decided it was okay to tell people. Unfortunately, in that time, both parents had let the fear of others' reactions keep them silent. Although he was loving all the family time and extra attention they were showering him with, even Henry knew staying clammed up inside all the time, just the three of them, wasn't healthy.

"You guys should just tell everyone at the party." He started as his mothers were getting ready.

"Henry, it's Granny's birthday, we can't take away from her day." Emma replied as she studied herself in the mirror. She wasn't sure whether to frown or smile as she realized the new, small, but now visible bump was showing through her tight tank top.

"So tell everyone tomorrow." He tried again as Regina stepped up next to Emma and started putting her earrings in.

"Henry, we told you, we will make the announcement when it's time." Regina said simply, finishing with her jewelry.

"I thought you guys were excited about the baby." He crossed his arms.

"We are." Emma glanced at him through the mirror before trying to adjust her shirt again in futile attempts at making the bump disappear.

"Then _why_ don't you want everyone to know?" He asked in an exasperated tone. Regina walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You know how sensitive of a thing this is going to be. We may be excited about our extending family, but _others_ will not be as kind." She said seriously, but Henry was still annoyed.

"You guys are just scared." He shrugged and turned away, hoping the challenge route would work with them. It worked when anyone else did it to them. Regina rolled her eyes though, knowing full well his intention there.

She walked back over to Emma, who was trying to physically stretch her tank top out a bit. Shaking her head, Regina moved behind Emma and reached around, taking the sides of Emma's shirt in her hands and pulled tension on it to highlight the bump. Emma sighed at the move, but smiled lightly as Regina then slid her hands all the way to Emma's stomach, as if to hold her baby protectively in her hands.

"We won't be able to hide it much longer." Regina said as she rested her chin on Emma's shoulder, looking through the mirror towards their hands as Emma's came to rest over hers.

"I think I got another month in me." Emma shrugged, but she knew they were out of excuses.

"Perhaps. But perhaps it won't be terrible to stop hiding it. I wouldn't mind showing you two off a bit." Regina smiled as she looked up and caught Emma's eyes. Emma actually blushed just slightly and Regina pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Oh yeah, well who tells my mother?" She asked and Regina knew she was being serious. Emma didn't want a set back now.

"Remember things _are_ going better. You were even smiling when you came home from dinner with her last week. I doubt she wants to go back to fighting either."

"Yeah I guess. I guess I'm just nervous about how it will go down." She admitted and Regina nodded her understanding.

"Well when we do, we'll make sure to be…gentle." She hugged Emma and their baby closer to her, bringing comfort to all of them simultaneously.

* * *

"Hey Emma!" Ruby called as Emma stepped up to the counter with the plate of tacos.

"Hey." She greeted back, subconsciously adjusting her button down shirt again, a newly formed habit that originated from the moment Emma had first noticed her normally flat, muscular abs had changed shape. It wasn't noticeable unless she was wearing something tight, as Regina constantly assured her, but Emma was paranoid.

"I thought you guys were bringing lasagna."

"We did, Regina's got it." She looked over to her wife who was still greeting the birthday girl. Granny definitely did not look like a party person, but she was handling the attention okay. Emma looked back to see Ruby now studying her. "What?" She asked, self-consciously.

"Is that…Regina's shirt?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, so?" She asked nonchalantly, her gaze averting, hand subconsciously adjusting the material yet again.

"Just wondering why. I mean it's not your usual style."

"I just threw it on." She shrugged and Ruby's eyebrow lifted.

"Just like yesterday?" She asked, thinking back to the light blue button up Emma sported during breakfast the day before.

"Yes, Ruby, just like yesterday." Emma said evenly, challenging her to continue.

"Well I think it's adorable Regina has you in her clothes." She winked but Emma rolled her eyes. Regina came up behind her, reaching over to place the dish on the counter and then smiled at Ruby.

"Hello, Miss Lucas." She greeted kindly.

"Hey." Ruby grinned between them for an extra second before turning around. Regina glanced at Emma curiously, but the blonde just shook her head. "Drinks." Ruby stated as she turned back around. She placed a coffee in front of Regina and a beer in front of Emma.

Emma grabbed the glass without thought, but then Regina's hand came down and gripped her wrist. They had locked away all the alcohol in the house and obviously weren't buying any more. They hadn't been going out recently, preferring to stay inside as a family and because of that, this was the first night out in awhile. Emma fell into the old routine without thought.

Emma grinned almost sheepishly as she pushed the glass back towards a confused Ruby.

"Can I just get an iced tea? We're cutting back on drinking." It was the truth, she supposed. Regina had stopped to be fair to Emma. Ruby though, looked unconvinced.

"Alright…" She said and turned back to get the new drink.

"I'll be back." Regina touched Emma's arm before turning to talk to Jessica, as she saw the red head sitting alone in a booth. Ruby placed the new drink in front of Emma.

"Oh my God." She said flatly, staring down Emma.

"_What_?" She said defensively but Ruby was shaking her head.

"You are so fucking whipped, I swear."

"_I_ am not whipped." She didn't mean to put so much emphasis on the I, but she was more than aware that regardless of Regina's power in their relationship, pregnant Emma was the one getting her way. In fact, on nearly any issue that did not pertain to Emma's safety, or the safety of the baby, it was not the blonde who was giving in.

"Yeah, okay. I think I have some ointment you can use for the whip marks on your ass." She crossed her arms and Emma's jaw clenched, a quick retort about to be released before she rethought her approach. Ruby seemed unsettled as a small smile spread across Emma's features.

"Yeah, I bet you do."

"What the hell does that mean?" Now _she _sounded defensive and Emma smirked.

"Oh, I think someone's collared the wolf." She said confidently and Ruby's jaw dropped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Mhmm. Don't think I haven't noticed your behavior recently. Always texting, always running, disappearing on _errands_. You always have _plans_. Yeah, I know someone's got you around their finger."

"That is ridiculous, Emma." She started, though there was a small blush creeping up on her face. "I'm not doing any of that now, so your argument is invalid." She said confidently but Emma still smiled as her mind was working.

"You're right. You're not doing any of that now. Which means-" She began smiling wide. "-that your new man must be here." She spun in her seat, missing the surprised, turned relieved look on Ruby's face as Emma started checking out all the _men_ in the room. "Imma find 'em." She nodded, looking slowly around the room.

"You're nuts, Emma." She shook her head before moving from behind the counter and approaching her grandmother.

Emma saw one man that looked like he might fit Ruby's type. She tilted her head as she checked him out, trying to figure out if she even knew his name. Her eyes narrowed slightly as she studied him and she didn't notice the approaching woman at her side. A throat cleared and Emma jumped.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Regina asked, her arms crossed as she looked from Emma, to the man she was watching, chatting with Archie in the corner.

"Sorry beautiful." Emma grinned before leaning over to kiss Regina's cheek. "I'm trying to figure out who Ruby's sneaking around with."

"Ah." Regina nodded, feeling a small amount of relief, despite knowing full well she had nothing to worry about. "Hopefully, not again the one currently dating my secretary."

"Jessica has someone too?" She asked with a smile.

"It seems, though she is being rather secretive on the matter as well, always being cryptic on her whereabouts." They both turned to glance at Jessica, though their eyes narrowed as they tracked her line of sight to the spot _she _was checking out.

"She's looking at Granny right?" Emma asked flatly, her head tilting again.

"I do not believe so, my dear." Regina pressed her lips together tilting her own head towards Emma's as they joined Jessica in watching Ruby.

They were snapped to attention as Ruby started making a toast for Granny. Regina's hand naturally found it's way to Emma's back and her other was heading towards Emma's stomach, the spot it liked to rest recently, but she resisted that. She knew the sight would be a little too peculiar.

She did though, keep nearly continuous physical contact with Emma. Most of the time, it was happening without thought. Her hand just sought out Emma's and visa versa. Emma's own hand often reached out for Regina when they were separated for a time. Only Henry knew the increased affection was due to more than just the newly cemented romance between them.

It was after another bathroom break that Emma ended up alone for a moment and someone took that as an opportunity to move in.

"You look nice, Emma." Mary Margaret smiled and Emma returned it.

"Thanks, so do you. Is that new?" Emma lifted her hand to the dark blue blazer her mother wore. It was well fitted and definitely a new look for her.

"Yes. I thought I'd blend my Storybrooke look with my former look a bit better. You like?"

"Yeah, I do." She smiled and nodded in approval. Mary Margaret smiled happily.

"So, how have you been? I feel like I barely see you during the week anymore." She said curiously and Emma hesitated a second.

"Yeah, I uh…I don't know, just been spending a lot of time at home. You know…still adapting to the changes." She slipped her hands into her jeans, trying to act casual.

"Well you seem to be doing well, honey. I'm happy for you."

"Really?" Emma had to ask, really appreciating how they were getting a relationship back, but still slightly worried.

"Yes, Emma." She said genuinely. "You must know in the end, I just want you to be happy. Recently, though I miss seeing you more often, you look so bright and happy, I mean you're practically glowing. I can't _not _be happy for you." She said easily, unknowing at just how accurate a statement she was making.

"Thanks, Mom." She smiled back, feeling relief at her mother's words.

"You know, I've been thinking, next time we sit for a family meal, perhaps Regina would like to come." She shrugged and Emma's eyes widened.

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"I understand how important she is to you. Your father and I were talking about- well he has been convincing me- that my relationship with her might be important to you. At least that we aren't at each other's throats. I wanted you to know, that if she's willing to try, so am I." She nodded, but then her smile dropped. "Emma? Honey what is it, what's wrong?" She reached up and Emma's eyes widened when she realized her hormones had thrown her emotions into overdrive again and tears were slipping.

"Oh, I'm…I'm fine, it's just…I'm just really happy." She said and the emotional wave rocked her again as more tears fell onto her smiling face. Mary Margaret looked completely stunned, having never seen behavior like this before.

"Emma?" Regina rushed over as soon as she saw Emma's face, placing a hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder. The pregnancy hormones were hard to interpret sometimes. "What did you do?" She looked accusingly at Mary Margaret who's mouth was still gaping in her shock.

"She wants you to come to family dinner." Emma answered as she smiled happily at Regina and the brunette instantly recognized the mood swing for what it was.

"That's…great, dear." She smiled at Emma, hoping the younger woman would calm down and not alert anyone else in the diner.

"Isn't it?" Emma grinned, the tears instantly gone and she turned to walk away without another thought. Regina cleared her throat, trying not to make contact with Mary Margaret's wide eyes.

"What…just happened?" She looked at Regina, still shocked at the abrupt change, and the older brunette gave as elegant a shrug as possible.

"She didn't sleep well last night." It was all she offered before leaving the confused woman behind to go back to her wife, chatting happily away with Archie.

* * *

"I know." Emma approached Ruby awhile later as the brunette had moved back behind the counter again.

"You know what?" She eyed her skeptically.

"Who holds _your_ whip." She smirked and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God." Ruby sighed. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know, I wondered what kind of man could tame a wolf, but now I know, it's not a man at all, but a-"

"Emma, darling?" Regina interjected, coming up to her side. "Can I speak with you?" She said as she pulled her away, making an argument more difficult.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"What? Nothing. Just having a little fun." She shrugged with a grin.

"Emma, if they are keeping it hidden, it's probably for a reason."

"Do you have any idea how hard of a time she gives me? She deserves a little revenge." She said and started to turn.

"Emma, no." She scolded and Emma turned to look slightly sad.

"I was just gonna go talk to her." She said innocently and Regina sighed.

"Alright, but don't out them, understood?" She tried to look sternly and Emma smiled.

"Okay- Oh hey, we need to get some ice cream on the way home, some of that caramel stuff."

"Emma, we have like four different kinds at home." She tried but then Emma gave her that look again. "Okay, we'll stop on the way home." She conceded at a speed that startled herself. It was those damn puppy dog eyes. Emma gave her a kiss before moving back to torment Ruby. Regina smiled after her, unable to help it.

"Wow."

Regina turned to see David approaching and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing." David smiled as he stood next to her and looked over at his daughter.

"Spit it out David."

"I just never thought I'd see the Evil Queen quite so soft." He crossed his arms, giving that smug grin.

"I am not soft." She scoffed.

"Mhmm."

"I'm _not_."

"Okay."

"David, I swear-"

"Hey, I'm just glad my little girl is well taken care of." He gave her a more genuine smile and Regina relaxed.

"That she is." She nodded and they stayed spent for a few more seconds until David tilted his head slightly.

"She's alright, isn't she?" He asked and Regina turned to face him.

"Of course. Why would you ask?"

"She's just…she's been acting a little off recently. I asked her, but she won't tell me anything. Look, I'm not asking you to tell me anything personal, but…I just want to be sure you two would tell us if there _was_ something. If there was anything big…right?" He sounded concerned and Regina felt slightly guilty.

"I assure you, David, nothing is wrong." She did feel a bit bad, despite her earlier confidence to remain quiet about the baby. David had been surprisingly kind with her since early on in the marriage and Regina felt she could trust him.

"Good." He nodded, giving a pat to Regina's shoulder before turning and walking away. Regina watched him for a moment before deciding it was time to intervene in Emma's conversation again.

* * *

"I was thinking…" Emma started as she removed her shirt inside their bedroom.

"Yes?" Regina stepped out of the bathroom, already clad in her pajamas.

"Maybe it is time to tell them." She dropped her clothes into the laundry basket and moved towards the closet. "I was talking to my mom and…I don't know, maybe it'll be okay."

"Actually, I agree. I spoke to your father as well and I think I had forgotten that he may be more understanding than anticipated." She pulled back the covers and sat down onto her side of the bed. Emma came back out of the closet and regarded Regina for a moment.

"Dinner next week. Mary Margaret asked for you to come. We could tell them then." She shrugged and Regina gave her a small smile.

"Okay. Next week. Now come to bed." She tapped the spot next to her and Emma grinned as she flipped off the light and crawled into bed. She leaned in for a gentle kiss before turning her back on Regina and sliding under the covers to make herself more comfortable. Regina slid down as well, scooting closer until her front was pressed into Emma's back. She reached around her wife and slipped her hand under Emma's shirt to lay across her stomach.

If she was being honest, Regina absolutely loved the new bump. She loved feeling like she was holding both her baby and Emma. Like she was protecting and guarding them. She had a hard time keeping a hand off it now and could only imagine how amazing it would be as it continued to grow as their baby did. While she wondered what it would be like to be the one carrying the child, she definitely preferred it this way. She would protect her whole family, and she would love it all the way.

* * *

Just as before, the delay in their announcement took away any momentum they had built. Emma was less than excited now as the day had finally arrived. Regina had been more than ready for the reveal, right up until they stood outside the apartment door. Henry was the only one still excited.

"Hey." David opened the door with a big smile, taking his hug from Henry and waving the women in.

"Hey, Dad." Emma smiled through her nerves, moving into the apartment. She and Regina stood politely until David asked them to sit and the atmosphere turned just slightly more relaxed. Well for a moment.

"Wine?" Mary Margaret asked, seemingly as nervous, if not more, for this dinner.

"I'm fine." Emma lifted a hand, not forgetting her condition for a moment this time. Mary Margaret seemed surprised by the answer.

"Something stronger then?" She joked and Emma laughed lightly.

"No, I'm cutting back. Water would be great."

"Well that's a first." David grinned, taking a sip of his own beer. "Regina, what'll you have?"

"I too, am sticking with water." She inclined her head and both David and Mary Margaret eyed the women for a few seconds.

They began the meal in almost complete silence. David and Henry broke into a few topics and held a conversation while all the females focused on their food. For the first time though, Emma was truly struggling with her food.

Her mother had made a simple dinner of grilled chicken with mashed potatoes and corn. Normally, Emma would have devoured the meal easily, as she loved everything on the plate. But her mother liked to put garlic in the potatoes and with her increased sensitivity to smell, she was feeling nauseated. It was new that garlic bothered her so much, but it was a strong sensation and it made the rest of her food rather unappetizing. Regina noticed and was trying to think of a subtle way to help.

"Is everything alright?" Mary Margaret asked as she saw Emma make a face at a bite of chicken.

"Yeah, I'm good." She smiled. "Just a uh…stomach thing." She shrugged and saw the look Henry shot her. Mary Margaret did too.

"Is there…anything else?" She asked carefully. David looked up at the change in tone. Emma turned to make eye contact with Regina, who gave her a small nod.

"Yeah…actually." She cleared her throat and pushed the food back, taking the opportunity to remove the smell. "We uh…have something to tell you."

"Okay." Mary Margaret's nerves were rising instantly.

"It's not bad." Emma added, seeing the look in her mother's eyes.

"Of course not." David added casually and Emma smiled.

"Okay, look…so…something happened uh…with us. Something great." She added as she glanced over to Regina. Her hand reached out for Regina's and was held comfortingly. "So you guys know how crazy magic is?" She said casually but her parents' faces grew weary.

"Magic? Emma…" Mary Margaret was nearly shaking her head and Regina's eyes narrowed.

"Seriously, hold off until I actually tell you." Emma's voice went a little harder and Regina wanted to smirk, loving Mary Margaret being the one on the bad end of an Emma mood swing for once.

"I'm sorry, but the last time you two came over with a happy announcement about your magic, things didn't turn out so well."

"Didn't they?" Regina interjected, not too surprised that Mary Margaret couldn't shut up, but she had thought the woman would at least listen to the news first. "I think things went quite well, if I do say so myself." She did smile then, moving her arm to drape across Emma's shoulders.

"As do I." David, the peacekeeper, added. Emma shot him a grateful smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Please continue." Mary Margaret seemed to be forcing herself to stay silent.

"Alright, so…magic. It's uh…pretty crazy." Emma started up again and Regina almost rolled her eyes. Henry did though, finding the entire experience amusing.

"Crazy, dangerous, unpredictable..." Mary Margaret trailed off, quieting down as all eyes at the table narrowed on her. "Sorry…habit." She said quietly. David reached over and took her hand.

"Relax. Obviously they're all okay." He reassured. "Plus, I mean they already got drunkenly married, what else could it be? It's not like we have to worry about our little girl getting herself pregnant again." He laughed and even Mary Margaret cracked a smile. They glanced over to see both women sitting completely silent, staring at the parents. David let out another laugh. "What?"

"Uh…Dad…Mom…like I said, magic…pretty crazy." She watched their faces carefully. They just stared, confused, until Regina's free hand started slowly sliding over to rest on Emma's stomach.

"You're not…you can't be…" Mary Margaret shook her head, her eyes moving from their faces to the placement of Regina's hand.

"It's not possible." David added, though looking unconvinced. Emma leaned over to pull something from Regina's purse.

"Congratulations, you're about to have another grandchild." Emma slid the sonogram across the table. She leaned back and rested her hands over Regina's. Henry just smiled, actually feeling proud they had finally just told the truth. Just as the first announcement of her pregnancy, the room seemed to fall into complete silence.

* * *

**Review? Maybe? :)**


	26. Chapter 26

"How? Were you…you were with someone? Before?" Mary Margaret was the one to break the long silence, several long moments after Henry had retreated to watch TV and avoid the "adult conversations" to follow.

"No." Emma immediately replied. "I've only been with Regina." She said neutrally, but both parents blushed lightly.

"But it's not possible." Mary Margaret insisted. "You can't- The baby can't be-"

"The baby is mine." Regina stopped her. "I have the DNA proof if you need to see it." She was suddenly grateful all over again that Emma had gotten that for her.

"Look, we know very well how insane this is. But it's happened. We were together, we have magic…somehow, we made a miracle." She started smiling, leaning a bit more into Regina. "Together."

"You…you…" David stood up, pacing before looking back to Regina. "You got my daughter pregnant. You…" He shook his head.

"We _are_ married, David." Regina pointed out calmly, lifting an eyebrow.

"But you…I wasn't worried about you…I…I would have…"

"Would have what?" Emma glanced at Regina, before turning back to her father.

"I would have done the whole, threatening dad routine." He waved a hand, obviously trying to work this out in his head.

"You would have threatened Regina not to get me pregnant?" Emma asked, growing very amused.

"I…well…I would have done _something_." He shrugged and the two women in front of him smiled. "Would have threatened her to…I don't know."

"David, I told you just last week, she is well taken care of."

"I know I just…it's-"

"A lot to process, we know." Emma grinned and David let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah." He shook his head at his own behavior before stepping forward and taking the sonogram. "I'm going to be a grandfather again." He started smiling and then looked back at his daughter. He walked back over to them and opened his arms. Emma stood up immediately and stepped into his hug. "Congratulations."

"Happy?" She asked.

"Yes, really, sorry about the…freak out." He chuckled, pulling back to look at his daughter.

"Oh don't worry. That was nothing compared to Regina's freak out." She winked over her shoulder as the brunette stood up behind her.

"As I have said to you before, when a _woman_ finds out her _wife_ is pregnant, she's allowed a reaction." She said and David laughed.

"I have to agree. Well…congratulations to you, Regina." To everyone's surprise, he stepped closer and opened his arms again.

Regina hesitated. This was out of her comfort zone. A hug was affection. Regina showed affection to two people only. David was not one of those two. He _was_ family though. And since a rather unorthodox wedding a few months prior, he was her father in law. The grandfather of her children. Her family.

She felt a hand on her back as Emma subtly pushed her forward. Regina surprised even herself by stepping forward and accepting the hug. It wasn't as awkward as she would have thought. David patted her on the back, smiling at the both of them as a proud father would.

Emma was grinning madly. She knew David was pretty open minded, but she had honestly expected a far bigger and longer argument and explanation. This was pretty huge news and she figured her parents would have a huge reactions. Speaking of…Emma finally looked around David to she what had happened to her mother.

"Mom?!" She saw tears in Mary Margaret's eyes and moved cautiously towards her. "Are you…are you okay?" She placed a hand on her shoulder and Mary Margaret stood immediately. Emma was slow to react when her mother pulled her into a tight hug.

"Yes, I'm sorry." She shook her head, trying to work out her own emotions as she held tighter to her daughter.

"This means you're happy too, right?" Emma barely had a handle on her own emotions most of the time and couldn't interpret her mother's. She knew she wasn't angry, but then Mary Margaret didn't approve easily.

"I am. I just…I guess I'm a little overwhelmed, I'm sorry." She laughed a little, pulling back to look at Emma's wide eyes. "You're having a baby. You two…are having a baby." She finally looked over to Regina, her eyes still watering.

"Yeah, we are." Emma breathed out a sigh of relief.

None of this was going the way she had thought. Part of her regretted not telling them sooner, but then another part realized it was probably the fact that they had been re-growing their relationship for the past few months, that Mary Margaret was choosing to be accepting. They had spoken about Regina on a few occasions now. Emma wanted her mother to really understand how she would not be letting that relationship go no matter what and slowly, she had seen Mary Margaret coming around.

"Oh my goodness, you shouldn't be working." She suddenly started, snapping out of the emotional slip up. "Not as the sheriff."

"That's what_ I _said." Regina muttered, making Emma and Mary Margaret look over with surprised eyes and David laughed.

"Alright, I'm pregnant, not an invalid." Emma gave them all a look and was a little disturbed when her mother and wife crossed their arms simultaneously.

"How about you just let me chase down the bad guys for awhile?" David asked gently and Emma gave an immature pout.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." She rolled her eyes. "But I'm still the sheriff." Despite a small amount of irritation, she knew she most definitely preferred a situation where her parents and Regina agreed on something, than them all still fighting. Even if that meant they were teaming up against her.

They all sat back down and once the garlic small was completely cleared of the area, they all relaxed and managed to sit a bit more casually. Henry rejoined them and for the next while, everything felt oddly comfortable in a way that they had never before experienced all together.

Regina wasn't the most vocal by far, but she did contribute to the conversation. Mary Margaret had a few questions, but the women didn't have much of an answer for her. The baby was a magical miracle. That seem to appease them for now, and the atmosphere remained pleasant. When they went to leave, Mary Margaret even spoke directly to Regina when she invited the brunette to join them from now on for family dinners. Emma was practically swinging Regina's hand when they left the apartment.

Henry and both his mothers stayed in high spirits on the way home. He got ice cream before bed which was always a plus as well. Emma was equally excited, the meeting with her parents doing wonders for her mood. That new attitude carried on until she laid down to sleep with Regina that night.

* * *

Next, was Ruby and Jessica. While they had still not gone public, Ruby was Emma's best friend and Regina actually considered Jessica more than just her employee, and so that was their excuse at speaking with them both together. Jessica seemed a bit confused though, as she showed up at the diner where Regina called her and the three of them were already sitting together.

"Hey." She started a little shyly. Regina smiled at her.

"Jessica, glad you could make it. Please, sit." She looked over to the empty space next to Ruby. Jessica paused only a few seconds before taking the spot.

"Ok guys, spill it. What are we doing here?" Ruby got right to the point, not understanding the random meeting. Emma and Regina made eye contact before looking back to the other women.

"Well, we asked you both here because you're our friends, and you deserve to know before the rest of the town." Emma started, peaking their interests even further. Regina squeezed Emma's hand in her own.

"Through magic and love, Emma and I…we created a baby, she is pregnant with our child." Regina was quicker and more efficient with giving the news. Emma was a little surprised, but admired it and smiled at her before taking in the happy, yet slightly confused looks of the others. Each of them opened and closed their mouths a few times until Ruby took a deep breath.

"Damn…I mean I knew you'd be good, but _damn_. I didn't know you'd be _that _good." Ruby shook her head but while Regina took on a smug expression, the blonde and red head were less than thrilled.

"What do you mean, you _knew _she'd be good?" Emma asked and Jessica's eyes showed her similar feeling, though she was trying not to show that. Ruby tried to back track.

"Oh, I…I didn't mean…I just…you know…" She laughed awkwardly, glancing around the table. Regina suppressed a laugh and Emma's eyes were still narrowed.

"Mhmm." Emma gave her a look, her arm moving to drape abound Regina's shoulders.

"Well this is just…wow." Jessica smiled at them. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, Jessica." Regina nodded to her.

"Yeah, congratulations you guys. This is crazy cool." Ruby smiled, hoping to recover from her earlier comment.

"Thanks, Rubes." Emma gave her a more approving look. "Well…" Emma planted her other hand on the table. "I guess we told you _our_ big news..." She looked off, overly casually and Regina smacked her leg under the table.

"Yeah, and big news it is. Can't trump that." Ruby smiled, a nervous laugh escaping her. Regina tried to give Emma a warning look, but it went unnoticed.

"Maybe not, but you know, it's a happy day. A good day for sharing good news…" Emma trailed off again, still ignoring Regina. Ruby and Jessica were trying to very subtly glance at each other. "You know…just in case _you_ had any good news you wanted to-"

"Oh give it a rest Emma." Ruby stopped her, rolling her eyes. "You know, don't you?" She looked square in Emma's eyes before doing the same to Regina.

"Know what?" Emma said in an overly innocent tone.

"I am so sorry about this." Regina apologized for her, but now, Ruby let out a small laugh. She looked at Jessica who gave her a nod.

"We're together-"

"Yes!" Emma said victoriously and Regina just shook her head. "Sorry." She looked down sheepishly.

"It's okay, Emma." Jessica spoke up. "I thought you might know something by the way you kept smiling and winking at me the other day," She said and Regina turned on Emma.

"Winking?" She questioned. Emma leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Mmm, I'm watching you." She said disapprovingly. Emma just kissed her again until Regina smiled.

"Why didn't you guys want anyone to know?" Emma had to ask, especially as she watched the way the other two women smiled tenderly at each other.

"Well…neither one of us have the best track record." Ruby started. "I have an especially impressive list of losers in my past. Then since Charlie…we just figured no one would take us seriously. I knew Granny would just give me some speech about my choices and while I just _love_ her lectures, we thought it might be good to see if we could last first. I'm tired of people judging me and I really didn't want them judging Jess for being with me." Ruby shrugged and Jessica took her hand under the table.

"You didn't tell me that part." She said quietly and Ruby just gave another shrug.

"Aww." Emma said and Ruby shot her a glare.

"Okay, enough. It's out. We're…out." She looked at Jessica and got approval immediately before she leaned in and they kissed gently.

"Aww-"

"_Emma_." Regina snapped, though it took only a second of that overly innocent look for the mayor to crack and smooth out her scolding look.

"But you will let _us_ tell people." Ruby looked hard at Emma who rose her hands in surrender.

"Deal."

"Good, I don't need Granny coming down on me." She joked.

"You know, I don't appreciate that. I'd like to think I'm a bit more open minded." Granny's voice startled them all and Ruby's eyes went wide.

"Granny, how did you-"

"Still got my hearing." She pointed to her ears and Ruby sighed at remembering her Grandmother's abilities.

"I'm sorry, Granny, I just-"

"Hey." She lifted a hand to stop her. "I'm just happy you finally found someone worthy of you." She said and everyone at the table smiled. "And I hope now, maybe you two can spend some nights at Jessica's so I can get a full nights sleep." With that, she turned and walked away. While Ruby and Jessica's cheeks went beat red, Emma and even Regina erupted into giggles.

* * *

When Emma woke up the next morning, she was enveloped in warmth. No matter how many days she woke up like this, it didn't get old for a second.

She had never before been held in her life. Not in the way Regina did. A good reason for that was how her encounters didn't extend beyond one night stands. Not except for Neal and he hadn't made her feel the way Regina did.

It was a foreign feeling, but an amazing one. Emma loved Regina's body pressed against hers. Her delicate, yet somehow strong arms wrapped around her. Soft lips touching the back of her neck. Emma had never felt so safe and secure in her entire life.

She would never have imagined Regina to be the affectionate kind. Not with how cold and calculated she had been when they met. But then even before she got pregnant, Regina had started showing her that side. It occurred to her, worried her in fact, how little love must have been shown to Regina because all it had taken to unlock this beautiful soul, was a little love in return. A little love and Regina opened herself to Emma in a way the blonde had never experienced with another human being.

As much as she loved all the care and protection Regina offered her, and she did _so_ much, she knew she wanted Regina to feel the same way. She was pregnant, but that didn't make her some delicate little flower that could only operate under someone else's care. Regina was her wife. She deserved all the love and care Emma could give her and more. To feel safe and secure and not like she had to be the guardian of the family all the time.

As a small idea formed, Emma started smiling. She carefully extricated herself from Regina, pushing a pillow into her place as the brunette reached out when her warmth was removed. Surprisingly, it worked and Regina remained asleep. Emma placed a gentle kiss on Regina's cheek before leaving their room, going downstairs and making a few phone calls.

* * *

Regina frowned when she woke up. She had been sleeping more soundly recently. More so than she ever had. She couldn't be sure why, but thought it just may have something to do with the new comfort she found in her bed. Sharing it with another, someone she truly loved, had made sleep more relaxing and Regina wasn't so rigid as she used to be. Her body didn't jerk up bright and early to alert her of another boring day of the same routine. Now, she woke slowly. She woke relaxed. She woke with Emma.

That was why she was frowning now. Though she found herself sleeping more, she still generally beat Emma, or at the very least, they woke each other up. Since the very first time she had awoken with her wife beside her- well on top of her- she had been hooked on it. She didn't want to wake up alone again.

She dressed magically and made her way to the kitchen. She found a pot of coffee on and a note sitting directly in front of it. She had it in her hand instantly.

_Morning Beautiful, _

_I had to go to the station this morning, didn't want to wake you. No I'm not doing anything dangerous. ;) Just some office things to get done. Talk to you later. Love you!_

_Yours, _

_Emma_

Regina smiled briefly_, _as she always did when seeing a note from her loved one. But then she couldn't help feel odd again. There shouldn't have been any real reason for her to go in so early and Emma wasn't an early riser by and means. She tried not to over think it though. She would know if there was anything too wrong.

She had just started working on her cup of coffee when Henry came down, already dressed for school.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled easily. Henry living there was another thing she couldn't get over. He had taken this all in stride and Regina loved him more than ever.

"Morning." He returned her smile, coming up right next to her.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Can we go out?" He asked hopefully. He had thought that if he came down completely ready early, he'd have a better chance.

Regina wasn't even thinking about that though. She was focused more on the good feeling of knowing he wanted this time with her. That he was asking for it, knowing it would be just the two of them.

"I'd love to, Henry." Coffee abandoned, she wrapped her arm around her son as they departed, smiles on both their faces.

* * *

"I really love this, Henry." Regina couldn't help but comment again.

She loved Emma and enjoyed their family time more than she could have ever predicted, but it had been so long since she felt so normal with Henry. They had come very far, Regina taking him to school each day and answering all his questions, had brought them closer step by step. They were reforming a relationship and it took work, but everyday Henry was more accepting and more affectionate with her, Regina knew it was all much more than worth it.

"Me too." He smiled back at her easily. " So…" He started and Regina grinned.

"So?"

"About the baby…" He looked up and then suddenly, Regina felt a little worried.

He had been really accepting, but both her and Emma worried if he may start feeling a little jealous. They had been giving him extra attention recently, but knew once the baby arrived, things would be more complicated.

"What about the baby, sweetie?" She asked carefully.

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?" He smiled again and Regina let out a breath in her relief.

"I have no idea." She said and he looked off for a moment.

"Are you looking forward to it?" He asked and she covered his hand on the table with her own.

"Yes." She replied honestly. "I know our family has always been just the two of us, but I think you'll agree, expanding it has only added more love, more fun."

"Yeah." He agreed, still smiling and holding her hand back.

"What about you? How are you feeling about it?" She was hoping for more than the usual shrug and smile. She knew he must have some real feelings on the matter. He did look like he was thinking through an answer.

"Well, I _am_ excited." He started seriously. "Because the baby is gonna bring us all together. It's gonna have your blood and then Emma's and mine and grandpa and grandma's. It makes us all a family."

"Henry, _you_ made us all family. You're the one who brought us all together." She watched as he smiled almost proudly.

"Well, I guess I brought us together, but the baby will like…tie us together…you know?" He tilted his head.

"Yes, I suppose so. Is there anything else though? Any other thoughts?" She regarded him and then he seemed a little shy.

"Do you think…do you think we'll still do stuff, like just the two of us?" He asked casually, but Regina knew her son well enough to know it was a real question.

"Absolutely, Henry. It will be busy and probably chaotic at times, but you must know, you are always a priority. You're always my son." She caught his eyes and Henry nodded with a smile.

"Good."

* * *

"Emma, this is ridiculous. You can't be this busy." Regina practically whined into the phone after Emma stated she wouldn't be coming for lunch today.

"I'm sorry. I'm just in the middle of a project and I don't want to take a break." She said reasonably, but Regina was feeling impatient.

"Fine, but I still expect you to retrieve Henry and be home for dinner."

"Yes, ma'am." Emma responded dutifully and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The phone clicked off and Regina dropped her cell a little too firmly to the desk. She really did have plenty of work to do. She felt like she was behind all the time now. There was just always something more important to do. Therapy, or a doctor's appointment, or time with Henry. She just hadn't made a point to keep up in the office.

After a few hours, she was really feeling the length of the day. Not having her usual interruption halfway through, made the time stretch on for an eternity. She was feeling irritable and tired and cranky and was almost regretting not having a meeting because then she could take her frustrations out on someone. The only other person there was Jessica and Regina wouldn't do anything to her.

By the time five o'clock came around, she was more than ready. She made sure her desk was clear and her work filed. She donned her jacket, grabbed her purse and had the lights out before stepping back into the hall. She saw Jessica, and smiled while passing.

"Good evening, Jessica. I'll see you to-"

"Actually Madam Mayor, the DA's office just sent these over." She handed the file over timidly.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, but they insisted it had to be done by tonight." She looked apologetically and Regina groaned. In the past, she would have just ignored the work, knowing there was nothing they could do. Now though, she still knew many were looking for reasons to remove her from the Mayor's office and that was something she would not allow.

Sending a text to Emma, she took the work back to her desk and got right to it.

* * *

"Alright, I am done for the evening. I don't care what possibly comes across this desk, I will not be filing one more report today." Regina said with finality, dropping the folder on Jessica's desk. That document could not have been less important or relevant. She was especially irritated she had to waste time that could have been spent with her family, doing pointless work.

"Actually Madam Mayor-"

"Jessica." Regina warned. "I am being serious. Nothing more." She looked hard at the girl, but Jessica stood to face her.

"There is just one more thing you are required to do, ma'am."

"Required? Okay, who exactly is requiring anything from me?" She crossed her arms, but still, Jessica stood tall.

"The sheriff." She said simply, earning a surprised look from Regina.

"And what, might I ask, is she requiring?" She was more curious now, than irritated. Jessica smiled and lifted a box into view.

"That you put this on."

Regina gave her a confused expression as she took the box from her. She placed it on her secretary's desk before carefully lifting the lid. Her eyes widened ever so slightly as she brushed her fingers over the smooth fabric.

"And why does she want that?" She smiled lightly, though was still very curious.

"I'm sorry, I was instructed to hand you the dress, this letter, and be on my way." She brought the envelope into view and placed it in Regina's hand. "Have a good evening, Madam Mayor."

Regina watched her go, the smile unable to drop from her features. She was confused, that's for sure. But the thought of Emma sneaking in here, obviously up to some scheme, made her smile all the wider. She opened the note as soon as she was alone.

_Hello again gorgeous,_

_I'm sorry for your long day, I know it hasn't been fun, but I promise to make it up to you. Just put on this dress and meet me where we held our first "date". _

_Can't wait to see you, _

_Emma_

Regina was even more curious now. That curiosity was what had Regina complying. She used magic to dress, but then stood in front of her mirror in her office to inspect Emma's choice.

Emma certainly had no qualms about highlighting her favorite assets on Regina. Her cleavage was basically put out on display, though she couldn't complain. It was still conservative compared to her dresses from the Enchanted Forest.

She ran her hands down the dark purple material, following it as it hugged her body snugly. She wouldn't necessarily have pegged her wife as someone with good taste, though now it appeared, she would have to reevaluate that determination.

She glanced down at her legs, bare from the knee down. With a flick of the wrist, she was in an almost painfully tall pair of heels. She did love being taller than Emma, which took some extra effort on her part. Giving one last turn in the mirror and a few brushes through her hair, Regina made her way out of the office.

Going to the bar for whatever it was Emma had planned, took a bit of the excitement away. It was not a place Regina ever went for a pleasant time. In fact, on a normal day, she would have to be forced to walk in there. The only exceptions being the night she spotted the blonde through the window with a glass in her hand and tonight…apparently.

She felt slightly skeptical as she stepped from her car and made her way towards the bar. It was a weekday, but the place generally still gathered quite a crowd on any night. Tonight though, there was not a soul in sight.

She hesitated at the door, the entire situation unusual to her. But she pushed that aside. After all the time they had spent together, Regina did not like going this long without seeing Emma. It was time to rectify that, and so she pushed the door open.

"Well hello there." Emma appeared in front of her and the Regina lost all previous thoughts for a moment.

"Emma." She breathed, looking her over and Emma gave her a bright smile.

"You approve?" She asked with a grin and Regina's hands were on her instantly.

Emma happily let herself be pulled forward by Regina and gratefully accepted the kiss pressed greedily to her lips. While she had been excited for tonight, she too, had grown very accustomed to seeing Regina during the day and felt herself in withdraw until now.

"Yes, I do." Regina murmured against her lips, giving her another kiss before leaning back to look at Emma's equally body hugging dress. "I did not know you owned one of these." She commented, her hand caressing down Emma's side.

"_Ha_. I'll have you know I now own two…as of today…and the other one is stained." She looked down sheepishly and Regina chuckled lightly. Emma adjusted a small step to the side and then Regina saw the bar behind her.

"What is this?" She took a step inside the abandoned restaurant, dark except the lights above a single table

"My lady?" Emma held her arm out and Regina tilted her head. Emma just looked expectantly though, until Regina took her arm. "This is _me_ taking _you _out on a date." She said as she started walking and Regina gave her a confused look.

"You wanted to take me on a date? Why?" She laughed a little, definitely surprised by the whole production.

"Well, first off, we never did the dating thing like we are supposed to. We started with the marriage and now we're all out of order. Second, I'm only going to be getting fatter and grosser over the next few months. We gotta have some more fun before I can't even see my own feet." She laughed.

"I think you mean, as our child grows and you become even more beautiful." She said genuinely and Emma paused as she melted slightly at the words. She lost her train of thought for a second as she leaned in and kissed Regina's lips.

"Thanks." She said quietly, the kind term Regina used not something she had heard enough in her life. "But I'm not done." She grinned and leaned back.

"Okay, what's third?"

"Thirdly, as much as I love you taking care of me, _and_ the baby, _and_ Henry…" She paused and smiled. "Sometimes _you_ need to waited on." She said and Regina opened and closed her mouth a few times before trying to answer.

"Emma, I'm-"

"_My _wife. And my wife has been doing too much of the caring and doting around here."

"Because _my_ wife is pregnant." She retorted.

"Pregnant. Not crippled. I know I've been a little…emotional recently. But am fully capable of treating my wife." She stood tall. "Come here." She pulled Regina the rest of the way to the table.

"How did you get the whole place for ourselves?" She asked as she glanced around again. Emma shrugged, but she was grinning.

"I'm the Sheriff and the Savior married to the Mayor and the Queen. There are perks." She finished and Regina laughed.

"Wait, this is why Jessica held me over so late?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah uh...sorry about that. I wasn't ready." She shrugged.

"And that's why Henry wanted to spend time together this morning?" She asked but Emma knit her brow.

"I didn't say anything to Henry until I picked him up from school." She said and Regina found herself oddly relieved by that. He truly had wanted to be with her and that warmed her even more.

Emma wanted to do it all, and so she pulled the chair out for Regina. She poured her drink for her before disappearing to retrieve their food. She got Regina laughing when she reassured the food was not in fact, _from_ the bar. She had Regina smiling as she joined her to begin the meal.

"This is _my _cider." Regina said with a curious smile.

"Well I wanted to give you a special date and it _is_ your favorite drink." She shrugged but Regina was smiling.

"I love it. But Emma, you did not need to do this. I love taking care of you. You deserve to be taken care of." She insisted. Emma smiled and took her hand.

"Regina, I love you. I have never loved anyone like I love you. It's…_crazy_, and a little scary honestly. You have given what I've searched for my entire life. Everyday, you give me what I have always wanted. I want to give _you_ something."

"And you do. Just being here." She squeezed her hand, but Emma shook her head.

"You know you deserve it too, right?" She tilted her head. "You deserve to be cared for. Deserve to be loved and protected." She studied her for a moment, watching the faltering in her expression again. "You deserve everything." She finished quietly.

Regina didn't trust her voice. She clung to Emma's hand as she let her words sink in. No one had ever spoken to her that way. No one had ever wanted to protect _her _or care for _her_. She loved looking after her family more than she had ever dreamed, but being in a family that protected _each other_…she felt the emotions rise almost unbearably high.

"I love you, Emma Swan."

* * *

**And here we have a break from cliffhangers and a good dose of fluff :)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Very sorry for the delay. I'm sure you all can understand that you get blocked and it's very hard to get through sometimes. This chapter is a bit shorter, i'm sorry for that. It is what it is. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

-2 Months Later-

(Sunday)

Regina was sick. She had been pacing the halls for what felt like forever, though it had barely been one day. She couldn't imagine what was taking Dr. Whale so long. She couldn't get an update on Emma and she was furious. How everyone in this hospital was so completely incompetent was something she had yet to determine.

She turned again and saw David approaching. He looked no better than she did. In fact, he looked just as angry as she was. However, he seemed to dial it down before he reached her.

"Anything?" She asked him.

"No." He said, clearly frustrated. "Have they given you a report yet?"

"They have said _nothing_. I haven't even seen a nurse all morning." Her frustrations were clear as well.

"It's probably nothing. Mary Margaret had a few hard days when she was pregnant, maybe it's something minor." He tried to shrug but Regina didn't buy any of it.

"If it was nothing, they wouldn't leave me waiting all day and night. The fact that they are more scared to tell me, than to leave me like this, means it must be bad."

"Don't overreact yet."

"David-"

"Regina." He put a hand on her shoulder. "It's gonna be okay." He tried to reassure, though his confidence was low. She was about to respond, when she glanced over his shoulder and saw the doctor emerge.

"Whale." She started and David spun around. "How is she?" they both saw the hesitation on his face and Regina stepped closer. "What is going on with Emma?"

"I don't know." He started and Regina immediately opened her mouth to speak but he rose a hand. "I cannot tell you why she lost consciousness. We've been running every test imaginable, but so far nothing has come up."

"Well is she awake now?" Regina asked and Whale hesitated again.

"Not yet."

"The baby, is the baby okay?" David asked quickly.

"Yes. Actually…"

"Actually _what_?" Regina narrowed her eyes. The man gathered himself and Regina could tell he was staying in full doctor mode.

"Your situation in unique. Your baby…in unique. The child was conceived not only by two women, but my two magical beings. Although the baby has been developing normally, we've always been aware there has been some acceleration. Some differences. There's a chance that because the baby is not a normal fetus, Emma's body is struggling."

"Struggling…but she _will_ be okay?"

"I can't give you an answer Regina, I'm sorry. Since your last visit when Emma made a few complaints, I started looking into it. Researching further. I'm sure you know though, that your situation in unprecedented."

"So you can't tell me _anything_ about Emma's condition?"

"Not _yet_. But we'll keep doing tests. And they are both completely stable. As of the moment, everything is okay." He tried to reassure.

"Okay?! My pregnant wife dropped down, completely unconscious yesterday and is _still _not awake! Nothing is okay about that!" She was growing increasingly angry and David was having a hard time stopping her. He was not happy not getting answers.

"I'm sorry. You're right." Whale conceded.

"I'm going in to see her." She declared, pushing past the man before another word. He was smart enough to know not to try and stop her.

Regina walked in the room and sat next to Emma's bed. She hated being in this position again. The last time she had been shocked to be in the role of a worrying spouse. Now, it was practically second nature.

She was so angry, but not just at the staff. She was angry at herself. Emma hadn't been acting right recently. Not just in the last week, but in the last couple months. Emma had been feeling off. Sicker at times than she should have been. More tired than she should have been. Regina had her checked out, but Emma constantly insisted that she was fine. She was not an invalid. She could be a strong provider just like Regina could.

Now, as Regina watched her lie still in the bed, she placed on hand over her child and the other on Emma's forehead. Though she tried not to, she couldn't help worrying about what their own baby might be doing to her wife.

* * *

-Last Week-

(Monday)

Emma was trying to keep her emotions in check. Now that Regina had gotten accustomed to not reacting to every small mood swing, Emma had a small amount of leeway before her wife poofed to her. She drove faster than was appropriate, but Emma didn't pay any mind. She stepped harder on the gas until her destination came into view and she stomped her foot on the brake.

She knew Regina was in a meeting with some of the other officials and some part of her knew she should not interrupt. Then again, she was a little too consumed at the moment to think through her actions. Like barging through the doors of the hall.

Regina's, as well as everyone's, attention was grabbed and they all stared at Emma. Regina was on her feet instantly. She had been trying to focus through Emma's emotions, but she had thought it was just a mood swing. Now she was kicking herself for getting too complacent and moved fast to Emma's side.

"What is it?" She asked, looking her up and down. "Are you okay?"

"I need to see you, it's important." Emma said and Regina already had an arm around her and was walking her back towards the doors.

"Excuse us." She threw over her shoulder but spared nothing else to the men and women inside. "What is it?" She asked again once they had a second of privacy. Regina's face was filled with concern at what Emma came here for. Emma though, just grabbed her hand.

"Alright kid, Mommy's here now. Show her what you learned." Emma guided Regina's hand in both of hers and placed it on her stomach. Regina let her, but remained otherwise completely still as she waited for something to happen. When the fluttering was felt against her hand, Regina's eyes went wide.

"Emma." She breathed and brought her other hand to join. "Oh my God." She started smiling and Emma watched closely to the joy appearing on her face.

"I thought you'd like to feel your baby."

"Emma." Regina just shook her head in amazement. "I…I don't know what to say. This is amazing." She let out a small laugh.

She knew that this would happen. They had just been to see Dr. Whale earlier in the week and he had said they could start to feel movement soon. Regina had nodded along and had certainly been happy about it, but actually feeling their baby moving around was a whole different story. Regina couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow. I figured the kid would be happy to meet you, but geeze, feels like we got a little kick boxer in there. The baby is _very_ excited to see you." She laughed and Regina kept holding her stomach. She had tears in her eyes as the baby continued to move against her hands.

"This is incredible." She said and moved one hand to Emma's cheek as she leaned forward and kissed her. "Thank you so much for coming here."

"I knew you wouldn't want to miss it." She shrugged, but she was so happy to see Regina's reaction to this. It was just as satisfying to feel the baby in the first place. "I should let you get back to your meeting." She said reluctantly. She really didn't want to ruin the moment.

"I'm almost done. Please wait for me." Regina sounded so hopeful. Emma smiled and nodded.

"I'll be up in your office." She said and Regina gave her a soft kiss on her cheek.

Regina was practically bouncing when she went back into the hall. She had to force herself to calm down and act professional. It was interesting to her though, how little she cared about these people right now. Not that she usually did, but she always cared about her job. She knew people were gunning for her and she was working twice as hard and staying on her toes to ensure no one could take her position. But now, all that effort seemed meaningless. Nothing was as important as her family and those little kicks reminded her of that.

She wrapped up the meeting quickly, dismissing the other members after a brief discussion. She threw her stuff together and made her way upstairs, sparing only a couple words to Jessica before stepping cheerfully into her office.

"Are you hungry? Maybe we can-" She stopped herself as she realized she couldn't see Emma anywhere. She took a few more steps before she saw a few pieces of blonde hair hanging over the couch. She gave a curious smile as she approached and walked slowly around the couch to see Emma laying down on her side, fast asleep.

She knelt down and ran her fingers through Emma's hair, tucking a few strands behind her ear. She looked for any sign of consciousness as she moved her fingers over Emma's jaw, but saw none. Leaning in, she placed a very soft kiss to Emma's temple and then moved over and placed another one, just as gentle, to the swell of her stomach. Accepting their possible lunch date wouldn't be happening at the moment, Regina gathered up a few files and took a seat in the chair next to Emma, doing her work while she watched over her wife and baby.

* * *

(Tuesday night)

"Regina, I'm gross." Emma pushed on her shoulder, but the brunette wasn't relenting. Instead, she leaned closer to Emma on the bed.

"No you're not." She insisted, placing her lips gently to Emma's bare shoulder.

"I'm fat."

"You're _pregnant_." She corrected, still not deterred as her lips trailed up Emma's neck, her free hand slipping to the other side and holding her closer.

"_Regina_." She wined.

"Would you just hold still?" Regina's tongue flicked out and played with the space just under Emma's ear, silencing her for the moment. She moved her hand to Emma's breast, giving it just a light squeeze.

"I guess not _all_ of getting fatter is bad." She mused, thinking about Regina's recent peaked interest with her chest. She felt Regina chuckle against her neck.

"I will say, I have no problems getting a nice hand full now." She gave another squeeze to punctuate her point.

"I'm sure you don't." Emma laughed, covering Regina's hand with her own. She let herself get lost in the touches for another few moments before taking a deep breath and popping her eyes open. "Okay, well, this was fun."

Emma smiled before leaning up and dislodging Regina, much to the brunette's dismay. She readjusted her clothing and Regina watched her with a confused frown before standing up and closing the distance between them.

"Emma…" She started gently as she reached out and took her hand. "Why won't you let me touch you?"

"What are you talking about? I do." Emma said and moved to step away. Regina held on though and took her other hand.

"No you don't. Not in awhile now. I want to respect your wishes Emma, and I'd never push you, but I don't want you pushing me away because you're self-conscious when you have no reason to be."

"Regina, I'm-"

"Beautiful." Regina interrupted what she knew would be some sort of self deprecation.

"I'm-"

"Gorgeous." She smiled and moved even closer.

"Stop-"

"Saying that? I don't think so." Regina rubbed her hands down Emma's arms and the blonde had a hard time not smiling back.

"I'm just…I don't feel well, okay?" She said gently. She didn't want Regina thinking for a second it was her, because it wasn't, but she also didn't want Regina trying to make her feel better because she thought she was feeling too self-conscious again. They had been going down that road too often lately.

"What is it? Still feeling sick?" Regina switched back to concerned and Emma saw her mistake.

"No, no, I'm fine. I'm just tired I guess." She smiled but Regina's concern didn't dissipate.

"You've been tired a lot recently. Maybe we should go see the doctor again. He should know-"

"Regina, I'm fine. Really. I'm just feeling icky. Nothing to be concerned with." She took her hands now and squeezed them.

"Well Dr Whale said to let him know if you still weren't feeling well."

"It's not that bad. Let's give it another few days, okay?" She leaned in and kissed Regina on the cheek. "I'm gonna go get a snack." She smiled and turned away, leaving Regina to try to ignore her worry.

* * *

(Wednesday)

"Alright kid, give Momma a break, huh?" Emma rubbed a hand over her stomach as she tried to focus on the report in front of her. "_Whoa_. Okay, alright, I'm going." Emma shoved her chair back as she made her way fast to the bathroom.

She loved feeling the baby. It was so much more exciting now that she felt she could be happy about it. With Henry, it had been so dramatically bitter sweet. She always knew she had to give him up and so when he kicked against her, it only made her feel worse. That guilt wasn't weighing her down and the movement of her little child brought her a joy she wasn't used to.

But then that didn't mean she didn't need a break every now and again. This kid was far more active than she had thought and more than even the doctor had predicted. She felt like the kid was specifically targeting her bladder and she lost count of the number of bathroom breaks she'd taken hours earlier.

After washing her hands, Emma made her way back to her desk, only to see it was already time to pick up Henry. She sighed, realizing she barely got anything done. She spent so much time convincing Regina and David she could handle working like normal and was chastising herself for getting behind again. Every time she tried to get something done though, she either was up half the time taking pee breaks, or falling asleep in her chair. She didn't remember being so tired last time either.

When she finally pulled up outside Henry's school, she was relieved to see she was a few minutes early and rested her head back. She hit the radio to play some soft music and let her eyes slip shut.

"_Emma…" Regina grinned as she trailed her fingers down Emma's cheek. Emma blinked through her blurry vision to see Regina. _

"_I really love hearing you say my name." She leaned closer and nuzzled her face into Regina's neck, her drink tipping lightly as her focus was diverted. _

"_You know, I think I do like saying it." She smiled as she ran her fingers up through Emma's hair. _

"_Well good, cause you're gonna be saying it a lot now." She pulled back and kissed Regina's cheek. "Mrs. Swan." _

"_Not just yet, dear. Come on." She stood and reached back for Emma's hand. "Let's see if Charlie is ready." _

"_Somebody is anxious." Emma smirked, but stood with her and began walking. _

"_Oh hush. Come on and marry me already."_

"_Yes Ma'am."_

"Emma…Em_ma_!" Henry didn't want to shake her too hard but was getting a little paranoid. "Emma!"

"Wha- what?" Emma jerked up, startled and tried to make sense of her position. "Henry?" She rubbed a hand over her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked, with that same concerned expression Regina kept giving her.

"What? Yeah, of course. I just took a little power nap, that's all." She brushed it off, but Henry clearly was not convinced. "What's wrong?"

"Emma, I've been trying to wake you for five minutes. I almost called Mom."

"Oh, yeah, don't do that." She laughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine. It's just being pregnant takes a lot out of you. I know I've been a little out of it." She gave him a smile and he seemed to relax a little.

"You're sure you're okay? You've been acting weird."

"Yes." She said honestly. "But you know what would make me feel even better?" She asked and Henry tilted his head.

"What?"

"Some ice cream and cocoa." She nodded and he grinned.

"I can help with that." He said and she laughed again.

"That's my boy." She squeezed his arm before throwing the car into gear.

* * *

(Thursday)

Emma lied to Regina. She felt bad about that. She really did. But Regina was beyond over protective at times and Emma knew one little complaint would earn her a day at the hospital and she was _not_ feeling that right now. She said and was fine and technically, she _was_, right? It wasn't _really_ lying…

She had only been pregnant once before. It's not like she knew every single thing about being sick and exhausted. She didn't know a ton of women that had been pregnant, but did know of one in particular she could talk to.

"Emma?!" Mary Margaret smiled happily, seeing her daughter. "I didn't expect to see you. I thought Regina claimed all your lunches now." She said and Emma realized nearly all the irritation had been erased from her tone these days. Her mother was doing much better in her acceptance and Emma was extremely grateful.

"Not _all_ of them. But she's got a lot of meetings this week and a couple have interrupted our lunches now." She shrugged. "You have any plans?" She asked with a smile, lifting the Granny's bag into view.

"No, no come right on in. Please, take a seat." She smiled excitedly. Emma did and placed the food out. "Is everything okay? Mary Margaret couldn't help notice Emma seemed a bit pale.

"Yeah." She tried to shrug, thinking about what to ask.

"Still having morning sickness?" She tried.

"I don't know if that's it. Did you get sick a lot while you were pregnant?" She realized she could just keep it casual.

"Every now and again. I think most women do. Why, are you feeling sicker than normal?"

"I don't know. It's nothing big."

"Well…if it persists, you should definitely see the doctor."

"Yeah, totally." Emma nodded and went back to eating.

* * *

(Friday)

Emma realized how ridiculous she had been to worry. She woke up feeling invigorated and strong. Stronger than she had in awhile. She had most certainly taken Regina by surprise when she slipped a hand under her nightgown as a wake up call. Had their baby not woken at the same time and demanded attention, Emma may have attempted to finally start something again.

As it was though, it was nearly impossible to even kiss with her stomach doing those flips and kicks. The kid was an early riser like it's brunette mother, Emma determined. It was cute, but the baby was as bad a cock blocker as it's older brother.

She did manage to make it through the whole day without a single issue. She went into work, actually completed the old reports she'd been working on all week. Managed to make it to town hall for a long lunch with Regina and ate all her food without giving it back later. She went back to work, organized the office and got to school early to pick up Henry.

All in all, it was the best she'd felt in awhile and Emma had no complaints. Which is why she still didn't mention anything to Regina. Why would she, when she had obviously just been a little under the weather and now everything was back to normal? Well, Saturday she understood why she should have.

* * *

(Saturday)

She barley made it to the toilet before the contents of her stomach were released. She spent several moments there, her shaking knees on the cold tile while her body shivered. This was obviously not her first morning waking up like this this week, but it was the worst. By far, Emma realized. She just couldn't stop shaking and her stomach just kept turning.

She turned her head, a little surprised Regina hadn't joined her yet. She could barely sneeze recently without her wife running to her. But when she looked back, she didn't see Regina even in their room.

"Regina?" She called out, quieter than she had intended. She cleared her throat and tried to gain her balance as she stood unsteadily. "Regina?!"

"Emma?" Henry came running in and came right to her side as he saw the pale complexion of her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah." She gave a small smile. "Where uh…where's Mom?" She calmed her breathing, trying to fight through the nausea.

"She had to run out because of some town crisis, which she said wasn't _really_ a crisis, but her secretary was panicking and a bunch of men were giving her a hard time about some reports or something. Which they shouldn't be doing because it's a weekend and she wasn't even supposed to be there…I don't know." He shrugged. "Mom said to let you sleep and call her when you're up."

"Oh…okay." She paused for a moment to think.

She really didn't want to bother Regina. Although in reality, she knew it wouldn't be a bother. But then she was always so conflicted with that feeling of being some kind of burden.

It's not like she didn't enjoy being pregnant, but she didn't enjoy being the vulnerable one constantly. It was nearly the same thing Regina had mentioned about being the one to be pregnant. She was more than fine with Emma carrying the child and Emma felt she wouldn't have minded it being Regina. She vowed, if they ever had another one, somehow, she would make sure Regina had to be the one with the big belly. It was only fair.

Something was just off though. She leaned back against the counter as her head felt light again. She saw Henry's concerned expression and knew she couldn't lie her way out of this one.

"Call her." She said, but they found out quickly, it wasn't needed.

Though Regina had learned not to jump at every small shift in mood with Emma, she still could feel something was terribly off. Henry hadn't even reached the phone when the bedroom was clouded in purple smoke. Regina appeared and was immediately going to Emma's side.

"Emma?" She picked up the pace and reached a hand to her waist.

"Regina I..I think something is…some…" Her head spun and her vision darkened before she saw nothing at all.

"Emma?!" Regina just had her arms around Emma before the pregnant woman collapsed completely.

* * *

**I'm about 99.9% sure i forgot to answer _any_ reviews on the last chapter and i'm sorry for that. I usually try to at least hit some, but when i start getting behind, i eventually completely forget, and i apologize for that. I've been a bit busy and working on a lot of projects i can't get out of my head. Hopefully you won't hold that against me :/ Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
